RELATOS
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: historias, vivencias muchas cosas que contar conjunto de oneshot dedicado para mis mejores amigas una nueva relato locuraaa
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI YO SOLO EM DIVIERTO INVENTANDO FINALES PARA MI PAREJITA ADORADA

PRIEMRO QUE TODO LES ACLARO QUE ESTE ESPACIO SERÁ UTILIZADO PARA SUBIR VARIOS ONESHOT, EL PRIMERO ESTA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA JULIETA

* * *

BENDITA TECNOLOGÍA

Resople como lo venia haciendo hacia varios minutos no lo podía creer tenia una semana de ser la señora chiba por fin después de tantos años de noviazgo y donde estaba mi esposo en Kyoto se que no debería estar molesta pero nos casamos el domingo y el miércoles se fue de viaje, se que mi querido esposo es todo un intelectual por eso lo amo por eso nos casamos pero que se lo llevaran a solo dos días de habernos casado me rompió el corazón

Me mostré fuerte decidida ni siquiera llore lo acompañe al aeropuerto le di un beso y mi cuerpo tembló al recordar la noche de bodas, Darién siempre ha sido un perfecto caballero nunca insinuó nada mientras éramos novios. Claro que tuvimos largas secciones de besos apasionados y juegos previos a una relación sexual pero Nunca terminaba siempre me cortaba cuando más emocionada estaba alegando que no era el momento

Y cuando por fin nos casamos cuando por fin Darién Chiba podía hacerme el amor cuando el quisiera se lo llevan no es justo quería a mi esposo conmigo y lo quería ahora

De nada servia quererme matar ahora Darién no llegaría, volví a resoplar mientras pasaba los canales de la televisión _¡Es que no podían mostrar algo más decente!_

A las 11:44 PM solo mostraban películas de adultos, infomerciales para líneas eróticas, venta de productos para mejorar el desempeño sexual…

_¡Dios! ¡Porque a mí!, por que a esta pobre esposa abandonada, por que a esta adolecente hormonada _

Darién ya dos Días en y no lo veré dentro de 3 días. Y la ninfómana de mi no puede soportar un día más.

Seguía buscando una programación decente, hasta que di con Discovery.

Algo educativo que sin duda bajaría el calor en mí, por supuesto, Discovery fue creado para ese propósito.

Pero la suerte no está a mi favor, ya que el programa trataba de los Animales en celo.

_Yo estoy en celo quiero a mi esposo……._

Creo que lo único que bajara mi calentura será un baño es eso o una llamada a mi Esposo.

Haber, _baño_ o _llamada_.

Comencé a decidirme mentalmente: Baño, llamada, llamada, baño, llamada, llamada, baño.

Si definitivamente la llamada. Para que aguantar las ganas, si para eso existe la _bendita tecnología_. A parte podría saber que estaba haciendo, como se encontraba de salud, como iba con su Seminario, sí, sí, yo no pensaba solo en sexo.

Cogí el teléfono del buro y marque su teléfono.

— ¿Diga? –contesto una voz aterciopelada.

—Darién, soy...

—Serena. -contesto él. — ¿Va todo bien?-pobre seguro se asusto yo sola 18 años en un departamento frio y grande sin su presencia-Serena –me volvió a llamar

—Sí, yo... -hice una pausa, todo el valor que había tenido se estaba evaporando para convertirse en vergüenza.

Tranquila me dije a mi misma. No tengo por qué tener vergüenza, nuestra relación es de confianza, respeto y amor. Después de esto nada cambiara.

— ¿Serena? ¿Sigues ahí amor?-su voz sonaba preocupada.

Me había perdido tanto en mis divagaciones que olvide que Darién estaba en la otra línea.

—Sí... sólo quería oír tu voz. -dije con poco entusiasmo.

—Cariño, ¿va todo bien?

—Te echo de menos, eso es todo.

—Cielo, yo también te echo de menos. Sabes que regresare en unos días. Si quieres que regrese solo tienes...

—No. -dije firmemente.

Sabía que si se lo pedía el regresaría en el primer vuelo hacia Tokio. Pero no podía dejar que su educación se fuera al traste por mi pervertida mente.

—Pero si estás triste amor –me dijo suavemente

—No estoy triste... no te extraño tanto. -lo interrumpí.

Se hizo un silencio tenso.

¡Dios! Yo y mi enorme boca. Mi pasional llamada se convertirá en una plática depresiva.

—Quiero decir que... –hable atropelladamente.

Piensa Serena, piensa rápido.

Podía imaginarse la tensión en el perfecto rostro de Darién, sus labios y su ceño fruncido.

_Clic, ya tengo la solución._

—Perdón amor, te estoy llamando por que te extraño. -le dije con la voz tierna sabia que no podía resistirse. —pero no puedes dejar tus conferencias solo por mis locuras. Aparte ya me siento mejor escuchando tu voz.

—Sí. -contestó, y por el tono de su voz sabía que estaba sonriendo.

Recordé esa sonrisa, su boca, el sabor que desprendía. Inmediatamente mis hormonas se encendieron.

— ¿Sabes qué? Estoy aquí sentada en la cama... sola. -dije con voz sensual, haciendo una pausa para que captara la indirecta.

-Serena que tratas de hacer –me contesto dudoso

-Darién soy una adolecente recién casada con las hormonas alocadas –el río por mi comentario –por favor-le pedí

— Esta bien pero no soy muy bueno para esto -me dijo riendo - ¿Y qué llevas puesto?

_¡Nada! _Fue la primera palabra que quise decir, pero me pareció mejor la idea de ir despacio. La espera aumentara el placer.

—Llevo un sujetador y unas bragas azules.

—Hummm. Suena bien. –ronroneo.

Sonreí.

—Los pechos se desbordan por el satén del sostén. Tú eres el pirata que has secuestrado a la princesa. -hable seductoramente.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿una fantasía? -resoplo. — ¿Por qué no decidiste la del profesor y la alumna?

Solté una carcajada. Solo Darién discutiría por una fantasía-Amor yo soy una alumna y tu eres un profesor esa fantasía ya esta hecha

-ahhhh ya entiendo –dijo el

—Claro. Y ahora me has llevado a tu habitación en el barco mi pirata-le dije tratando de que se concentrara en el juego

— ¿Quieres decir a mi camarote?

Gruñí con rabia.

—Darién, ¿te apetece que entremos en detalles o mantenemos una conversación erótica?-dije en tono burlón.

—De acuerdo como tu quieras princesa. Estás en mi habitación. ¿Estás atada?

—Hum. Sí, tengo las manos atadas. –conteste. Guarde silencio por un instante, pero, al ver que él no decía nada tome la iniciativa. —Estoy aquí de pie, aguardando a ver qué haces conmigo.

—Ahh. Te miro, te repaso de arriba abajo con la mirada, me detengo en tus hermosos pechos.

Sus palabras hicieron que mis pezones se pusieran duros al instante y que mi imaginación comenzara a correr.

Me lo imagino a un lado de mí, observándome, deseándome. Deslice una mano hacia uno de mis pechos.

—Me acerco a ti. -continuó él.

—Yo retrocedo.

Podía notar la emoción de tener a el apuesto pirata, mi Darién, aproximándose a mí, con sus ojos color Azul Zafiro clavados en mi cuerpo.

Sentí como el calor se apoderaba de todo mí ser.

—Te atrapo entre mis brazos y te beso larga y apasionadamente. -siguió Darién.

—Hummm. -fue lo más inteligente que pude decir.

—Te gusta, lo sé. -susurró Darién.

Me toque ligeramente un pezón y luego el otro. Mis pezones se endurecieron y se marcaron sobre el sujetador.

—Sí, pero no quiero que lo sepas, así que me resisto. –respondí siguiéndole el juego.

—Entonces te beso aún más apasionadamente y al final tú sucumbes y me devuelves el beso.

—Oh, sí. -gemí, mientras deslizaba mis dedos por los labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo al imaginar el movimiento de su boca sobre la mía.

¡Dios, como lo deseo! Si estuviera en esta misma habitación le arrancaría la ropa y se abalanzaría sobre él. _¡Así de primitiva seria!_

—Deslizo mi mano por tu duro y fuerte torso. Siento tus músculos bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Soy tu prisionera y quiero rechazarte, pero no puedo evitarlo: _te deseo tanto._

Podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Darién al otro lado del teléfono. Eso me dio más valor para continuar.

—Continúo descendiendo por tu abdomen y finalmente deslizo mi mano dentro de tus pantalones y... —hice una pausa, imaginando mis dedos tocando su duro miembro y luego deslizándose sobre él. —Ahhh. –gemí.

— ¿Serena?

—Es tan grande y está tan dura.

—Me estoy masturbando cariño, deseo que fuese tu delicada mano la que se desliza sobre mí.

Su respuesta me dejo si aliento por un segundo al mismo tiempo que me mojaba. No que no era bueno

—Lo saco y la acaricio suavemente. -susurre con voz baja. Todavía no me recobraba de sus palabras.

Escuche el sonido de una bragueta y supuse que se estaba quitando la ropa.

Espere a que terminara para seguir.

—Eh, pensaba que estabas atada. -dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Ah, sí, pero ya no.-conteste cínicamente.

—Yo quiero que lo estés. –me respondió con un gruñido ronco y sensual. —. Apartas la mano por que te das cuenta de que te estás dejando llevar por la pasión y te niegas a sucumbir. Yo te empujo sobre la cama y te ato, con los brazos y las piernas abiertos en cruz.

—Ah, sí. Esto... no, por favor, libérame. -grite un poco, metiéndome en mi papel de princesa raptada.

—No, esclava. Eres mía y voy a demostrártelo.

Instintivamente me tumbe en la cama y abrí mis piernas.

— ¿Y ahora qué haces? -le pregunte ansiosa.

—Te miro. Respiras entrecortadamente y yo observo cómo tus pechos suben y bajan. -sus palabras fueron como una orden que mi cuerpo siguió, porque me comenzó a hacer falta aire. —Has estado resistiéndote, de modo que tu cuerpo tiene una ligera capa de sudor. Tienes las piernas completamente al aire.

— ¿Y qué más notas en mi cuerpo?

—Al retorcerte para zafarte de mí, he visto cuan mojadas están tus bragas.

Mis manos cobraron vida y fueron hacia mi humedad. Comprobando que tenía razón.

— ¿Sigues mirándome?

—No. -me susurró con voz cálida y suave. —Ahora estoy sentado en la cama, a tu lado, acariciando tu mejilla.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía al pensar en sus dulces caricias, que contrariaban al personaje que estaba interpretando.

—Desciendo por tu cuello..., luego continúo por tus pechos.

Con mis dedos hice el recorrido que el describía. Masajee unos de mis pechos sin poder evitarlo.

—El sujetador se abre por delante. -le indique.

—Efectivamente. Deslizo el dedo bajo el cierre. Lo aprieto.

—Aparto la vista.

—Oh, sí. Se te ha abierto el sujetador. Te veo los pechos desnudos. Tienes los pezones duros como botones.

—Sí. -susurre mientras quitaba mi sujetador para poder jugar con un pezón y luego sobre el otro.

Sentí mi humedad crecer.

—Los contemplo, admirando tu belleza. –dijo con voz aterciopelada.

Respire hondo. Su voz aterciopelada es un arma de doble filo en esta llamada.

—Los acaricio, los cubro con mis manos. Son tan blandos y cálidos...

—Me encanta notar tus manos sobre mí. –dije jadeando.

¡Como me gustaría que los tocara de verdad!

—Paso mi lengua por tu pezón izquierdo.

—Oh, sí. -exclame, humedeciéndome los dedos y deslizándolos hasta el pezón izquierdo. —Me gusta mucho… pero intento que no lo notes. -dije entrecortadamente.

—Pero yo sé que te gusta. Tienes la cara sonrojada. Y la respiración acelerada. Paso mi lengua por el otro pezón, lo atrapo con la boca y te lo chupo.

—Huumm. –gemí y apreté mi pezón deseando que estuviera en su húmeda y cálida boca.

—Lo noto muy duro. -hablo Darién agitado.

— ¿Y es mi pezón lo único que está duro? ¿Cómo estas tu ? -pregunte con descaro.

—estoy muy duro amor . Me pongo en pie y dejo caer mis pantalones, mostrándote lo que tanto ansias.

Tontamente gire mi cara hacia la orilla de la cama, pero después pude imaginarlo ahí, de frente a mí, con su largo y duro miembro ansiando estar dentro de mí.

—Oh, es tan grande.

—Y es toda para ti. Pronto te voy a demostrar lo que se siente al tenerla dentro.

Urgentemente lleve mis manos a mis bragas, deslizándolas por mis piernas para lanzarlas al suelo. Una vez quitado esa estorbosa prenda comencé a recorrer con mis dedos mi mojada intimidad.

— ¿Cuándo? -pregunte ansiosa.

—Pronto, muy pronto.

— ¿Te estás acariciando?

—Sí, la tengo cogida con los dedos y me la acaricio un par de veces para mostrártela.

La imagen de Darién masturbándose hizo que mis dedos se adentraran en mí ser. Sus palabras solo me excitaban aun más.

—Verte masturbarte me ha humedecido. Estoy tan mojada...

Escuche como Darién gemía con mis palabras.

—Me muero de ganas de ver tu coño húmedo y te arranco tus bragas. Ahora estás tumbada en la cama, completamente desnuda.

—Oh, sí.

—Deslizo mis dedos entre tus piernas y jugueteo con ellos. Sí, estás muy húmeda, lo noto.

—Oh.

— ¿Notas cómo te toco, princesa? -murmuró.

¡Sí, claro que lo notaba! Podía notar su duro y largo dedo deslizándose sobre mi centro.

—Ahora introduzco mis dedos.

—Oh, sí. -grite, cerré mis párpados mientras mis dedos entraban y salían rápidamente de mi.

—Te acaricio el clítoris con el pulgar.

Me acaricie el clítoris.

— ¿Lo notas, amor mío?

Las sensaciones lograban que mi cuerpo se retorciera de placer.

—Oh, sí. -balbucee.

—Ahora te acaricio el clítoris con la lengua.

—Ah, sí, noto tu lengua. -gemí fuertemente.

—Estás a punto de correrte.

Y no sabes cuánta razón tienes me dije mentalmente. Al imaginarme su lengua haciendo círculos sobre mis clítoris, adentre dos dedos más en mí, mientras con el pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu delicioso miembro? ¿Sigue estando duro?

—Duro y largo.

—Ohhh. –gemí de forma vergonzosa esta vez.

—Ahora me pongo sobre ti.

— ¿Sí? -pregunte rápidamente, reflejando mi urgencia.

—Busco con mi miembro la entrada a tu cuerpo.

—Ahhh... aja... sigue amor. –susurre.

—...y... ah, cariño, te penetro.

—Oh, sí, Hazme tuya. –grite.

—Te embisto.

—Oh, Dios.

— ¿Me sientes cariño? Estoy tan duro por ti. Y solo por eso me adentrare más fuerte en ti.

—Sigue así, me gusta, me estas volviendo loca Darién.

Coloque el teléfono en mi oreja y subí mi hombro, con la intención de tener esa mano libre también.

Ya no podía pensar con claridad, la habitación era lo más parecido al infierno. Mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso, y no podía controlar mis manos.

Con una me acariciaba mi intimidad, mientras que con la otra masajeaba mi pezón muy fuerte, logrando un dolor placentero.

—Darién, no aguanto más... me..., me... -sentí que el aire me faltaba y que no podría hablar nunca. —... me corro. -logre decir entre gemidos.

—Serenaaaaaaa... –grito guturalmente Darién.

Sus palabras lograron que mi cuerpo se arqueara y gemí mientras alcanzaba mi clímax, imaginando su cara deformada por el placer de correrse dentro de mí como las muchas veces que lo hicimos antes que se marchara.

Mi cuerpo se estremecía sin control mientras mis manos apretaban las finas sabanas hasta desgarrarlas con mis uñas.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo se relajo, hasta que mi respiración regreso a la normalidad.

—Me quito de tu cuerpo y me recuesto a tu lado. Te suelto y te rodeo con mis brazos. Te abrazo con fuerza.

—Que rico abrazo. -dije con voz tierna. —Y yo paso mis manos por tu cintura para acurrucarme contra ti.

— ¿No te resistes? -pregunto burlón.

—No, sabes que soy tuya Darién. Solo tuya.

Ambos suspiramos.

—Eso fue….

—Asombroso, increíble, grandioso, eso fue amor. -hablo todavía jadeante Darién.

—Me robaste las palabras. -dije simplemente-para no saber nada de eso eres todo un experto rei e involuntariamente Se me salió un bostezo

—Descansa amor, mañana después del congreso te llamare.

—No quiero dormirme. -le lleve la contraria mientras bostezaba.

Se rio entre dientes.

—y si te canto mientras te duermes-dijo el Y con el dulce sonido de su voz me entregue a Morfeo ya tendría a Darién aquí la próxima semana.

* * *

Hola mis niñas nuevamente yo con una locura mas jajajajajajaj este fic va dedicado a mi heramnixx Serena dulcestar amixx como nos estamos pervirtiendo no FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEE aunque atrasado, hacia rato quería escribir algo así aunque aclaro la idea original es de mi gran amiga Mery Sanz yo solo agregue detalles pero el lemon es de ella gracias amiga por toda tu ayuda besos lunares para todas ustedes y no sean malitas denle click al botoncito verde y háganme saber que tal

_ARYAM CHIBA_


	2. DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO

los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi Yo solos los utilizo para divertirme

* * *

DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO

Dos apuestos pelinegros se encontraban en un camerino en el auditorio central de Tokio mientras uno practicaba dándole acordes a su guitarra el otro descansaba en el sofá cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, parecía que no hubiese nadie en la habitación, mientras que afuera se escuchaban los gritos y ovaciones de las miles de fanáticas que aguardaban la entrada al prestigioso lugar

Miles de muchachitas se encontraban conglomeradas haciendo una larga cola para entrar a la presentación final en Tokio de Dragón y Caballero como se hacían llamar estos chicos, poster y pendones de los diferentes clubes de fanáticas adornaban el auditorio

Los chicos eran felices amaban su profesión a la vez que la odiaban ya que gracias a ella no tenían intimidad, Dragón era un chico de 18 años ojos azules como el mismo mar y cabello negro como al noche sujetado en una coleta que lo hacia ver sexy y coqueto su piel morena y su mirada coqueta hacia que las chicas se derritieran al interpretar una canción un verdadero ángel convertido en mortal una belleza andante ese era Seiya o mejor dicho Dragón , por su lado Caballero era tal cual como su nombre lo indicaba todo un caballero tenia 23 años estudiaba medicina secretamente ya que además de la música esa era su pasión. Al igual que su hermano tenia el cabello negro como la noche solo que al se le podían apreciar unos destellos azules sus ojos azules como un par de zafiros se volvían tiernos al interpretar una melodía su cuerpo bien formado y trabajado lo hacían ver mas apetecible ante las fanáticas parecía esculpido por los mismos ángeles que ángeles parecía un dios expulsado del Olimpo

-Chicos –se apuro a decir una chica de cabellos verdes-las puertas del auditorio están abiertas están preparados -Ambos asintieron-Entonces en dos horas comenzara el Show –agrego ella dando brinquitos - concéntrense y prepárense cuando Mich este por acabar regresare por ustedes

-Setsuna………. ¿bombón esta aquí?-pregunto Dragón, Caballero lo miro y volteo su vista a su Manager

-No la he visto chicos-dijo ella- es que eso de no pedirle pases Vip solo lo hace serena pero no se preocupen no se perdería este concierto por nada de este mundo –volvió a decir y salió de allí dejando a los hermanos sumido nuevamente en sus cavilaciones en esos pensamientos en donde solo estaba ella

Seiya se levanto del sofá y fue hasta el pequeño refrigerador que estaba en el camerino saco unas botellas de agua mineral y extendió una a su hermano

-Esta muy fría –dijo Darién viendo fijamente a su hermano –no la tomes nos hará daño –le reprendió dejo la guitarra en un lado y camino hasta donde se encontraban otras botellas de agua, el pelinegro lanzo una a su hermano que nuevamente estaba echado en el sofá, tomo nuevamente su guitarra y dando pequeñas tonadas empezó a recordar esa vez que pudieron salir juntos

_Flash back- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -_

Estaban en el departamento que compartía con su hermano menor solo que el no estaba, y una jovencita de cabellos rubios como el oro y ojos azules como el cielo lo acompañaba

-De verdad gracias por ayudarme con las clases de ingles Darién o prefieres que te lame Caballero –soltó una carcajada

-Darién esta bien Serena tu y yo siempre hemos sido amigos desde niños no así que nada de dar las gracias jovencita -dijo el muy tiernamente desde que tenia 12 años la amaba secretamente pero ella era una bebe en ese entonces tan solo tenia 8 años y el no creía que era amor hasta cuando la vio convertirse en la señorita de 19 años que era ahora

-Esta bien y se puede saber donde anda el Dragón de esta casa –dijo ella

-No se me imagino que en la escuela o por ahí en algún lugar con alguna chica-dijo el ella rió

-Que vamos a hacer con Seiya la fama se le subió a la cabeza no?

- Es un inmaduro, pero ya esta bueno de Seiya, haber terminemos esos diálogos-trato de sonar como maestro regañón en esos momentos tocaron su puerta –hablando del rey de roma te aseguro que dejo las llaves –se levanto dispuesto a abrirle –Profesor –dijo al ver al hombre de casi 50 años cuyo cabellos eran de un color azul aguamarina

Pasaron hasta el living y luego de las respectivas presentaciones el profesor invito a uno de sus mejores alumnos a una recepción que daría en su casa en donde estarían grandes estudiantes y eminentes doctores luego de esto abandono el lugar

-Iras-dijo la rubia al ver a su amigo pensativo

-Emm no se no quiero ir solo y no creo que a Seiya le agrade la idea de acompañarme –dijo el mientras despeinaba su cabello

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte –le dijo en un susurro

-De verdad harías eso por mi -le dijo, ella asintió –esta bien te recojo mañana a las 8 Pm

-Ok ahora tengo que irme tengo un compromiso Caballero digo Darién jajajajaj –se despidió de el con un beso tronado en la mejilla y salió del lujos departamento

Mientras el acariciaba la mejilla besada

Fin flash back-------------------------

El pelinegro dejo de tocar para desviar la mira y captar a su hermano suspiro pesadamente "seguramente esta pensando en ella"-pensó, por que su hermano se había enamorado precisamente de ella sacudió su cabeza no debía pensar en eso, tomo un sorbo de su botella y volvió a tocar su guitarra sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos

Flash back-----------------------

Eran las 8 en punto cuando toco la puerta de la residencia Tsukino lugar donde vivía la niña de sus ojos como el la llamaba en secreto, cuando ella salió esta simplemente hermosa tenia un vestido rosa en straple que entallaba muy bien en su cintura el vestido se veía cómodo y elegante, sus dos coletas características y un maquillaje suave, el lucia un traje formal en color negro como su cabello algo que lo hacia ver como un perfecto adonis

Fueron menos de 15 minutos los que demoraron en llegar al lugar haciendo gala de su nombre artístico Darién bajo para abrir la puerta de Serena la darle la mano para que ella saliera la noto tensa

-¿te preocupa algo princesa?-la llamo como cuando eran niños

-Darién ……-dijo preocupada frotándose las manos y bajando la mirada

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó

-Tus amigos hablan ingles –el asintió –Darién te voy a hacer quedar como un zapato no se hablarlo no se como hare no se como-sintió como el le colocaba un dedo en la boca

-No hay problema lo que no entiendas pregúntame y lo que quieras decir yo lo diré por ti –ella asintió y se relajo un poco mas ambos entraron a la mansión

La rubia se veía maravillada todo era lujoso y elegante las parejas estaban elegantemente vestidas era una reunión donde esta la creme innata de Tokio y para ser sincera se sentía como gallina en corral ajeno, Darién encajo muy rápido en la reunión era tan culto y se expresaba de manera tan correcta que Serena se sintió mal se acerco a su oído y le dijo que buscaría un jugo

Nerviosa llego hasta la mesa que contenía las bebidas Darién la miro y ella le devolvió una sonrisa tomo una bebida y la bebió toda de un sorbo, vio a Darién acercarse así que tomo otra copa y la bebió de la misma manera

-Estas bien –dijo el al verla tambalearse

-sip –dijo ella –ese jugo esta algo extraño

El rio -¿Cuántos te tomaste?-le pregunto al verla tambalearse nuevamente

-Dos o tres creo- le dijo aferrándose a el que rápidamente la llevo fuera de la mansión para que tomara aire, unos minutos después ella estaba mejor así que volvieron a ala fiesta

Fin Flash back ----------------------

-Darién quieres –le dijo Dragón arrojándole un caramelo que el pelinegro lo atrapo rápidamente

-Deja de comer Seiya –le dijo metiéndose el dulce a la boca –faltan menos de dos horas para el concierto

-Es ansiedad-dijo mientras comía una manzana -¿crees que haya venido?

-No lo se voy a darme un baño ya calenté suficiente – le dijo tratando de no pensar mientras caminaba en dirección al baño

El pelinegro de coleta miro a su hermano adentrarse en el baño del camerino suspiro pesadamente mientras la recordaba a ella su bombón la niña linta que tenia metida en su corazón desde hace ya varios años

Flash Back------------------

-Entonces es una cita –dijo el enredando el cable del teléfono con sus manos

-No es una salida de amigos –dijo ella –buenas noches Dragón

-Buenas noches mi dulce bombón-colgó el teléfono

El día siguiente llego rápidamente y cuando el reloj marcaba las 3 el pelinegro se dirigió al parque al llegar la vio allí sentada en una de las bancas del parque parecía una diosa del Olimpo su belleza era descomunal sencilla pero descomunal estaba sencillamente vestida con un pantaloncito de mezclilla y una camiseta justa que se amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo

-¿y a donde vamos?-pregunto ella al tiempo de encontrarse

-No le se decide tu –dijo el

-vamos al Zoológico –dijo ella mientras lo arrastraba al autobús al llegar al zoo vieron los monos, los elefantes, las jirafas serena parecía emocionada con cada cosa que veía eso lo hacia feliz ya que mostraba su faceta de niña, luego comieron un par de cosas comida chatarra como le gustaba el, nada de restaurantes como su hermano y terminaron comiendo algodón de azúcar en el parque de diversiones, Serena lloriqueo al montarse el la montaña rusa, se aferro a el al entrar a la casa de los sustos golpeo su coche mas de una vez en los carros chocones

Sus ojos se volvieron enormes cuando vio una de esas maquinas con diferentes tipos de peluches dentro

-¿Qué bonito oso?-dijo al señalar un osito de felpa marrón

-Sera mío-dijo el en una pose presumida mientras jugaba con la maquina hasta que agarro el oso y lo saco exitosamente

- Gracias –dijo ella

-Por que agradeces bombón –dijo el

-Por el oso gracias –volvió a decir ilusionada

-Este es mío si quieres uno sácalo tu –dijo para hacerla enojar se lo daría al final de la tarde

Ella lo miro de reojo-No pareces hermano de Darién, el si me lo hubiese entregado-le dijo seria

-somos diferentes pero unidos –Río-somos la mezcla perfecta ¿no crees?, vamos te llevare a un lugar

-A donde –dijo ella curiosa

-Es un secreto –dijo misterioso

Ambos tomaron el autobús y cuando estaban a punto de llegar el le vendo los ojos

-Vamos seiya no me gustan los secretos –le dijo y entonces escucho música

El destapo sus ojos y serena se dio cuenta donde estaba automáticamente su cuerpo se movió al ritmo de la música ya entrada en al noche la dejo en la puerta de su casa el también tenia algo de caballero

Fin flash back----------------------

-Aun estas hay –dijo Darién al verlo, ve darte una ducha así podemos ensayar la canción

En un par de minutos ambos estaban listos esperando que llegara el gran momento

-Chicos –se volvió a escuchar a Setsuna llamándolos -ya es hora Michiru acaba de terminar

Ambos se miraron fijamente este seria el ultimo concierto de su gira de despedida estrecharon sus manso y se fundieron en un abrazo -Ella esta aquí –pregunto Darién Setsuna asintió

Ambos hermanos e ilusionaron hacia mas de 10 meses que no la veían gracias a su gira del Adiós, hoy seria su encuentro, hoy se acababan los lazos de amistad y formalismo a partir de hoy cada uno lucharía por ella sin importar las armas ya que en el amor el fin justifica los medios

Salieron hasta el escenario las luces y los cientos de admiradoras coreando sus nombres artísticos los llenaron de alegría de gozo y satisfacción

La música empezó a sonar para caballero sin mas empezó a cantar MI NIÑA BONITA buscando con su mirada a la chica de cabellos dorados a su princesa, la musa de su inspiración, la chica por la cual había decidido ponerle fin a su carrera musical y dedicarse a su otra pasión salvar vidas busco hasta encontrarla esta igual de hermosa que cuando se despidieron hacia ya 8 meses canto con su alma y corazón canto para ella

La banda termino la música que acompañaba el tema y fue ahora el turno de Seiya que era el que le daba el picante al concierto mostrando sus pasos de baile cuando el cantaba Darién lo acompañaba desde la guitarra apoyándolo con los coros a pesar de ser un grupo a pesar de ser hermanos la música interpretada por Caballero era balada pop mucho mas suave y la de Dragón era mas pop Rock aun así se complementaban y hacían a sus fans reír y llorar casi al mismo tiempo

Dragón busco a su mas preciado caramelo en la zona Vip del auditorio estaba simplemente hermosa eso era lo que el pensaba ahora lucharía con ella en contra de su amigo fiel en contra de su hermano entraría a la universidad por ella y se haría el mejor ingeniero de todo Tokio aunque la música era su vida sabia que no siempre es estable y deseaba tener una segunda opción así como su hermano tenía la medicina el se enfocaría en la ingeniería sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo un ademan con la mano

Ya entrada la noche sudando por las coreografías, jadeantes y con la voz un poco entrecortada caballero decidió agradecerle a sus fans el haberlos acompañado en sus años de carrera

-Queremos darles las gracias por estar aquí presente chicas –la ovación no se hizo esperar,- ahora por primera y única vez Dragón y su Servidor cantaremos una canción a dúo

Las chicas gritaron frenéticamente Seiya tomo el control de el auditorio

-Esta canción esta dedicado a una persona muy especial gracias a ella somos dos hombres con un mismo destino

La música empezó a sonar, las luces a apagarse lentamente solo dos lámparas alumbraban a los dos chicos que sentados frente a frente parecían contarse una historia las admiradoras estaban perplejas checando cada uno de sus movimientos en especial una bella rubia de ojos celestes

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

**( Seiya)** Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé,  
es la chica que busqué,  
es la chispa de mi piel,  
mi primer amor, mi primera vez. 

**(Darién)**Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé  
cuando no pensaba ya,  
el volverme a enamorar,  
ella es como el sol de otro amanecer.

**Coro**  
**( Darién y Seiya)** Por el amor de esa mujer  
somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
**(Darién)** Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mi  
y que juega contigo.  
**( Darién y Seiya)** Por el amor de esa mujer  
somos dos hombres con un mismo destino

**(Seiya)** Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.

**(Darién)** Cuándo está conmigo la hago mujer,  
le doy todo lo que sé,  
mi futuro y mi ayer,  
la sé despertar, la sé comprender.

**( Seiya)** Cuándo está conmigo es niña otra vez,  
cada beso sabe a miel.  
Es amiga de los dos  
pero en el amor jugamos los tres. 

**Coro**  
**( Darién y Seiya)** Por el amor de esa mujer  
somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
**(Darién)** Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mi  
y que juega contigo.  
**( Darién y Seiya )** Por el amor de esa mujer  
somos dos hombres con un mismo destino

**(Seiya)** Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.

Luchare ………. Luchare

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar la rubia saltaba desde sus puesto apoyando a sus grandes amigos ellos unieron sus voces en una única vez que fuera recordada para eternidad al terminar la canción las luces volvieron a encenderse y miles de papelitos que rodeaban la atmosfera anunciaban que el concierto había terminado

Estaban cansados había sido mas de 1 hora y media de concierto con su mejor repertorio de canciones esas que escribieron muchas veces pensando en ella la dueña de sus suspiros un abrazo mas se hizo presente por parte de los dos

-Chicos -Setsuna ingreso dando brincos –el concierto fue todo un éxito sus admiradoras quedaron fascinadas con la nueva canción ¿de donde la sacaron?

-Es inédita perdóname si no te dijimos –se disculpo Darién-Hará parte del nuevo repertorio de Dragón –miro a su hermano que aunque iba a estudiar seguiría su carrera como solista

-Bueno ella esta aquí quieren verla-los ojos de los chicos se abrieron y llenándose de una alegría infinita

-Claro-dijeron a unisonó, Setsuna se retiro dándoles privacidad

Inmediatamente la rubia ingreso a al camerino al primero que abrazo fue a caballero y luego abrazo a dragón –Chicos no saben como los extrañe –dijo luego de los respectivos abrazos

-Nosotros también te extrañamos Sere –Exclamaron los dos nuevamente a unisonó

–Me extraño mucho el anuncio de la prensa hace unas semanas ¿Por qué abandonan la música?-pregunto

-Yo no –dijo Seiya –Darién se dedicara a su enfermos yo empezare como solista pero ingresare a la universidad

-Ohhh ya entiendo –se restregó las manos como cuando estaba nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Darién al verla la conocía perfectamente sabia que quería decirles algo

-Es Que quiero contarles algo-dijo nerviosa- saben que los quiero mucho y ………..que ustedes son mis mejores amigos así que quiero presentarles a alguien –dijo ya mas tranquila

-Si –dijo Seiya

-¿importante?-pregunto Darién, la rubia fue hasta la puerta y llamo a una persona en unos minutos estaba de pie junto a ella

Muy importante-un joven de tez blanca y ojos y cabello azul entro al camerino -Chicos el es Zafiro Blackmoon mi prometido-dijo segura de si misma, el chico entro y se presento ante los amigos de su bella novia

La palabra prometido resonó por la cabeza de ambos artistas imaginaban todo menos que ella la niña de sus ojos les presentara no a su novio si no a su prometido

-Y para cuando-Seiya trato de hablar pero un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, Darién completo la frase

-Para cuando es la boda –dijo sintiendo que su corazón se destrozaba

-Dos meses -dijo ella-Zaf tiene una beca en Londres así que nos iremos a vivir allá

Frustrados así era como se sentían pero que podían hacer ellos su amiga estaba diferente era verdad que esta mucho mas hermosa y eso se debía a que estaba enamorada sus ojos irradiaban paz y alegría algo que no pasaba con ellos suspiraron fuertemente mientras abrazaban a su amiga y hacían un sándwich entre los tres

-Así que nos dejas –dijo Seiya en tono triste

-Pues en dos meses nos iremos a Londres verdad Zaff-el chico asintió

- nunca te voy a olvidar –dijo Darién volviéndola a abrazar

-. ¡¡claro¡¡¡ siempre seremos amigos-.dijo ella

-tu nunca entiendes bombom-dijo Seiya todos rieron

- cuídala es una gran chica, esto te lo dice un tipo muy arrogante –dijo seriamente Darién

-. lo se y la cuidare-dijo el chico

Los tres volvieron a abrazarse los chicos estaban tristes ¡la amaban! Pero algo tenían en claro amar es aceptar la felicidad del otro así no sea contigo

Fin

* * *

Hola chicas aquí llego yo con un nuevo ONE dedicado a mi amixx Lore o Seiya Moon como todo el mundo la conoce LOREEEEEEEEEE FELIZ CUMPLE AMIGA QUE DIOS TE BENDIGA Y TE GUARDE

Besos

Mayra


	3. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

LOS PERSONAJES DE SMOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO

* * *

Este fic va dedicado a mi amixx dianis muñeca feliz cumple y sorry por no subirlo ayer te quiero

Disfrutalo jjjajjaj es como te gustan

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

MINA & YATEN

4561 palabras

-_feliz cumpleaños Tía Mina –escuche la vocecita de Endimión y Rinni al levantar el auricular_

_-_Gracias chicos como esta mi ahijado favorito-pregunte al pequeño Endimión

-manina quelo torta –me dijo yo sabia lo que significaba eso tendría que ir del trabajo a casa de Serena hay seguramente estarían las chicas con sus esposos y sus hijos y yo la gran diosa del amor sola maldito Armand si tan solo hubieses sido sincero conmigo pero no era mejor estar con ambas cierto aun recuerdo ese día ese horrible día

Flash back

salía del consultorio apurada afuera llovía cantaros entre a mi coche y me dirigía a casa pero entonces pensé que hacia mucho frio para irme a acostar en mi cama sola necesitaba que el cuerpo de mi novio y futuro esposo me calentara de la mejor manera solo el podía calentarme, así que cambie de rumbo y me estacione al frente de su departamento la maldita lluvia empeoraba y cuando baje del auto inmediatamente mi blower se arruino pero ni modo todo valia la pena ¿Por qué? pasaría una excelente noche y amanecería mañana con el mejor regalo de cumpleaños los brazos del hombre de mi vida

Llegue hasta su departamento y saque de mi bolso la prueba fehaciente de nuestro amor, introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí con mucho cuidado había sido un día agotador pero tenia fuerza para una guerra de cuerpos solo pensar en Armand besando cada poro de mi piel me hacia temblar respire profundamente y camine hasta la habitación de mi novio era tardísimo casi la 1 de la mañana así que supuse que estaba dormido yo sabría como despertarlo antes de llegar a su puerta me quite los tacones que llevaba no quería despertarlo con el taconeo abrí la puerta lentamente para encontrarme con la imagen que no olvidare nunca en mi vida

Armand completamente desnudo dándole placer oral a Katherine la mustia cuando me vio sonrió y aumentó sus jadeos fingiendo llegar a un orgasmo me paralice mi cuerpo no me respondía y me quede hay viendo como tonta a mi novio con la cabeza dentro de sus piernas mientras ella jadeaba como loca apretándose el busto

De un momento a otro Armand levanto la cabeza siguió los ojos de Katherine hasta encontrarse con los míos, parpadeo varias veces como el estúpido que era, su rostro aun estaba mojado por los jugos de esa que se hacia llamar mi amiga lo vi levantarse y limpiar con su brazo su boca

-Mina …….. puedo explicarte- me dijo mas no me importo salí de ese lugar inmediatamente

-Fin flash back

Desde ese día me dije a mi misma NO MAS HOMBRES y como no si mi autoestima paso de 1000 a 1 mi único consuelo era que sucedió antes de que nos casáramos, aparque el auto en el sótano del hospital tenia 10 minutos de retraso y no quería que el jefe me llamara la atención

Espere el elevador y me subí a el colocándome la bata blanca que me acompañaba desde hace mas de 3 años, no les negare que me quise tirar de un puente o tirármele al primer autobús que pasara pero me recupere y hoy estoy bien gracias Dios solo que sigo sola no me hace falta un hombre en mi vida

–_Mientes_- resonó la molesta voz en mi conciencia

Bueno si me hace un tris de falta pero tengo un buen amigo plástico y con baterías recargables en mi botiquín así que es solo un poco

- el elevador se abrió dejándome ver a mi jefe movió su dedo pulgar y camino hasta entrar a su consultorio cheque mi reloj 15 minutos tarde

-Mina-me llamo no parecía enojado llego a su escritorio abrió una gaveta –feliz cumpleaños –dijo entregándome una cajita de color negro –imagino que se te pegaron las cobijas pero que no vuelva suceder

-De verdad lo siento Darién pero debes culpar a tus hijos me llamaron y me entretuve hablando ellos –me excuse no podía decirle que me quede en el auto mientras recordaba como vi a Armand follandose a otra

-Bueno ahora vete ya llegaste tarde –me levante de la silla cuando ya salía del consultorio Darién hablo-Mina Serena y las chicas te esperan en casa hoy a la hora de la salida puedes irte conmigo o en tu auto tu eliges

-lo pensare Dar gracias por todo y por el regalo

-de nada vete ya hay pacientes esperándote –me dijo sonriente era una ventaja que Darién fuera nuestro jefe y digo nuestro por que Sere, Amy y yo no habíamos inclinado por la medicina cuando salimos a de la preparatoria, llegue a mi consultorio y le dije a mi asistente que pasara el primer paciente

Durante todo el día recibí llamada de mis padres mis amigos, las chicas los sobrinos y todos mis pacientes acababa de colgar el teléfono cuando mi asistente me llamo

-Dime Kaoly –le dije

-Doctora Aino la buscan

-Quien es –pregunte

-Dice que son amigos los dejo pasar –me pregunto ella

-Si déjalos pasar si no hay pacientes –colgué el Tel y abrí la cajita que Darién me había dado en la mañana era un nuevo estetoscopio muy lindo, sentí que la puerta se abría alce la mira y me quede atónita frente a mi estaba Armand con Katherine al parecer ella estaba en estado de gravidez

-feliz cumpleaños Mina –me dijo como si nada e intento darme un beso en la mejilla gire mi rostro

-Veo que aun no nos perdonas - dijo Katherine –veníamos a contarte la noticia de nuestro bebe

-Salgan de mi consultorio ahora –dije autoritariamente-salgan o les juro que llamo a seguridad

-ambos se fueron al parecer querían decir algo pero no los deje hablar los obligue a irse me senté en mi sillón nuevamente no iba a llorar no lo había echo hace un año no lo haría ahora a las 7 en punto Darién toco mi puerta

-Mina que pensaste –me dijo

-Voy en mi coche Dar te agradezco pero no quiero que tengas que llevarme a casa luego

-Ok entonces me sigues –asentí, ambos salimos del hospital y cada uno abordo su coche unos 20 minutos después estábamos en la casa de Darién y Serena

Los primeros en salir fueron los niños, cargue a mi pequeño Endimión entre a la casa un escuche un gran sorpresa de parte de todos

Ahí estaban mis grandes amigos Rey la única soltera del grupo aparte obvio yo la diferencia entre ambas es que Rey quería ser libre y yo quería alguien que me amara, Lita, Andrew con Lina y Lian los gemelos y Amy con Taiki que acariciaba con devoción su panza de 8 meses

Hablamos reímos bebimos a las 9 en punto Lita trajo el pastel Endimión era el primero en la fila mire el gran pastel de chocolate con fresas contando la velas 29

—Vamos Mina, pide un deseo. –dijo serena

La mire directamente mientras rodaba los ojos ella aun seguía con esa creencia de que si pides un deseo apagando una vela se te cumple.

— ¿Qué pediste Mina? –me dijo Rey con picardía y es mi amiga era una perversa –Solo pide y se te concederá

—Quiero abrir la puerta de mi departamento y encontrar a desnudo a un apuesto Bombero que este dispuesto a mantenerme despierta toda la noche a ver si el apaga el fuego que hay en mi-le dije sarcásticamente

Los hombres se miraron entre si estábamos en confianza y ellos sabían como era las chicas solo rieron

—ummm bueno tendrás que esperar hasta llegar a tu depa Mina –dijo lita riendo mientras me entregaba un obsequio—Toma, espero y sea de tu agrado.-dijo extendiéndome los regalos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Que todas eran unas pervertidas por Dios yo era la perversión en pasta mis amigas querían superar a la maestra

—Mina esos regalos son los accesorios de tu _verdadero_ regalo, el cual llegara a tu casa a las once y media de la noche. Así que no puedes abrirlos –bufe dispuesta a abrir MI REGALO

-Rey me quito la caja cuando apenas habían podido aflojar la cinta. Entrecerré mis ojos, eran mis obsequios eran mis regalos

Ella simplemente sonrió de manera inocente.

—Estas sospechosa. ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunte a Rey

No me contesto en esos momentos Lian hizo popis su pañal y ya no olía precisamente a torta y ella se ofreció a cambiarlo algo estaba ocultando hablamos un poco mas de cosas triviales y por un momento olvide al idiota de Armand alrededor de las 10 me despedí de mis amigas con un beso en la mejilla sus esposos se veían cansados y como no Drew trabajando en la bolsa con su comprar y vende diario, Taiki en el noticiero mi amado jefe pasaba casi 12 horas en el hospital bueno no trabajaba los fines de semana.

Arranque le coche y conduje con parsimonia el reloj marcaba las 10:45 aun era temprano para acostarse y Darién me había dado el siguiente día libre, mi cuerpo me pedía un baño, un tazón de helado y quizás luego una muy buena película educativa lo malo es que no tenia con quien practicar la clase que recibiría hoy

Me detuve en un semáforo.

Un flamante jeep también esperaba el cambio de color. Voltee a ver al conductor. No estaba nada mal su cabello era de color plata atado a una coleta y tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes. Si tuviera unos años menos diría que estaba tal cual como me lo receto el doctor o en este caso como me lo receto Darién pero no era una pedófila me gustaban los hombres no los niñitos .

volteo a verme y me sonrió

El semáforo cambio de color y seguí mi unas millas mas adelante cuando vi el jeep avanzarme

-Contigo enfermaría a diario preciosa –grito el chico, me di cuenta de la hora que era y de mi uniforme de doctora

-Solo rodé los ojos –Niños-

Llegue a mi edificio. Baje los regalos y mi bolso del auto y me dispuse a entrar a mi adorado hogar.

Deje los regalos, en la sala. Y me dirigí al baño, para mi anhelada ducha mientras dejaba caer la ropa alrededor del pasillo

Me sumergí en la tina analizándolos recuerdos hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia un buen polvo. Estire mi mano hasta alcanzar la esponja coloque un poco de jabón liquido y empecé a enjabonarme mis pechos, eran simplemente perfectos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños y con una perfecta aureola rosada a causa de la inactividad sexual El rozar de la esponja sobre esa parte delicada de mi anatomía provoco que mis pezones se erizaran continué enjabonando mis hermosos pechos sintiendo como se volvían de piedra decidí que era hora de dejar esa parte de mi piel pase la esponja por mis piernas estirando una a una como cual diva ósea yo era una diva sin querer el rose de la esponja sobre mis pechos y piernas despertaron mi libido

Solté la esponja y lleve mi mano derecha a mi clítoris frotándolo en forma circular como lo hacia varias veces para quitarme la tensión de un mal día Los dedos de mi mano se abrieron paso subiendo y bajando lentamente entre mis. Mientras que dos de los dedos de mi mano izquierda, se introducían en mi interior haciéndome perder en una de esas fantasías eróticas donde estaba con un tipo alto bien parecido ese que te toma en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber

el orgasmo se acercaba lo sentía venir cada vez mas y mas fuerte el espiral en mi vientre clamaba por liberación me abandoné al placer dejando volar la imaginación. Que era mi mejor amiga en momentos como estos gemidos jadeos improperios salieron de mi boca sin poder evitarlo Mis dedos se movían velozmente mientras que con mi otra mano me sujetaba de la bañera miles de espasmos recorrían mi ser haciendo que involuntariamente mi espalda se arqueara mi sexo palpitante empezó a emanar fluidos sentí como todo cobraba su lugar mi cuerpo hirviente de deseo convulsiono salvajemente chapoteando el agua que había en la bañera volviendo un desastre mi baño, cerré los ojos y un grito de placer abandono lo mas profundo de mi ser caí rendida en la bañera un poco exhausta y con la respiración muy agitada me felicite a mi misma cada día era mejor

Salí bañera completamente relajada y delicadamente sequé mi cuerpo con una toalla no tenia ganas de cambiarme además quien me vería si quería dormir desnuda podría hacerlo a la final vivía en el piso 5 la única manera es que superman entrara volando por mi balcón y dudo que superman este en Tokio verifique la hora, 11.25 llegue a la habitación y escogí un par de películas licencia para follar y Alicia en el país de los penes me servirían por esta noche fui a la cocina y saque una porción de helado estaba a punto de llevar la primera cucharada a mi boca en ese momento el teléfono sonó.

— ¿Ya abriste mi regalo Mina?-pregunto rey pícaramente.

—No. -conteste confundida. — ¿Quieres que lo abra ahorita?

—Sí y póntelo sin discutir. ¡Bye!- mi amiga colgó de manera brusca.

Fui a la sala para resolver el misterio. Encontré la caja que Lita me dio mientras estábamos en la casa de Serena. Rompí el papel ansiosa por descubrir la locura que había dentro

Mi boca se abrió al máximo. Dentro se encontraba un conjunto de lencería Victoria Secret con una nota.

_"Adoro el color azul en tu piel te luce con tus ojos"-_me pareció extraña esa nota "por dios Lita es mi mejor amiga desde los 10 años además esta casada"-pensé deje mi toalla resbalar por mis piernas para colocarme la lencería pero escuche el timbre replicar varias veces

Alce la toalla de suelo dejando las prendas en la caja y el helado en el comedor me la ajuste a mi cuerpo y me dirigí a la entrada del departamento cuando estaba apunto de abrir . El teléfono comenzó a sonar otra vez.

-Quien vendría o quien llamaría a estas horas –pensé

–_quizás Darién por alguna emergencia en el hospital_ –me dijo esa vocecita que sabia que existía en mi interior me devolví hasta el comedor donde había dejado el teléfono inalámbrico

— ¡Ya voy! -grite a quien estuviera en la puerta mientras contestaba. —Hola

—Felicidades, Mina. ¿Qué tal te pasas tus 29 añitos?

—Es una mierda, estoy cansada. -dije bostezando. — ¿Estás en la puerta?-le dije a Amy

—Yo no, pero tu regalo de cumpleaños sí.

— ¿Qué me han comprado? ¿Unos pantalones de cuero de motorista? ¿Un vibrador gigante? SI ES ASI NO PIENSO DEVOLVERLO.-le advertí escuche risas

— ¿Qué es lo que dijiste que querías este año?-me dijo Rey

-¿¿Donde están?? –Pregunte

- En casa de serena ahora responde –dijo Lita

-Por Dios Darién necesita dormir al igual que sus esposos –las regañe –si no tienen consideración con ellos ténganla conmigo mañana es sábado un día terrible en le hospital

-Deja de ser aguafiestas y responde lo que te pregunto Rey –dijo Serena –Además tienes el día libre mañana -concluyo

Trate de recordar mi deseo

_Un apuesto Bombero que este dispuesto a mantenerme despierta toda la noche a ver si el apaga el fuego que hay en mi- _

Me acerque a la mirilla de la puerta. Un casco rojo fue todo lo que logre ver.

_¡Mierda! ¿Grito de felicidad o de enojo?_

— ¿Me han enviado un hombre?-pregunte fingiendo enojo

Escuche sus risas

—No es un hombre cualquiera; te hemos mandado nada menos que a Kou, 21-dijo entre risas la malvada de Serena quien veía a la mosca muerta de mi amiga estoy seguro que Darién no sabe esto

Abrí la puerta entusiasmada. Allí mismo, en la entrada, había un dios de pelo Platinado. Totalmente desnudo, salvo por el gran lazo amarillo que le cubría sus partes.

— ¡Umm! -dije mordiéndome el labio.

— ¡Felicidades! –chillaron las chicas

-Vez que los deseos si se cumplen –dijo Serena

-Disfrútalo-se oyó la voz de ¿¿Amy??

-Es todo para ti –exclamo Lita

-Se una verdadera Diosa de la pasión –dijo Rey –te dejamos para que disfrutes nuestro regalo y dejes de pensar en el tonto de Armand

Tan transparente era que mis amigas se habían dado cuenta que aun pensaba en lo ocurrido un año atrás

-cof, cof –tosio el chico para hacerse notar

Lo cogí del brazo y lo metí en casa de un tirón y cerré de un portazo. Que dirían mis vecinos si ven semejante monumento desnudo en la puerta de mi casa En cuanto me deshiciera de aquel chico, las chicas estarían en problemas apostaba cada hebra de mi cabello a que sus esposos no sabían nada de esto

— ¿Te gusta?-exclamo Serena

La pregunta sobraba ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? Tenía un rostro de modelo y un cuerpo de pecado. Era perfecto. pero ese rostro y esa sonrisa me parecían familiar.

-Dije que quería a un Bombero no a un exhibicionista o a un stripper

—Es bombero- dijo Rey

Vi al chico darse la vuelta. Modelando su exquisito cuerpo. El listón que cubría su miembro se deslizo un poco.

— ¡Santo Dios padre de todos los pecadores de este mundo –exclame al ver a su amiguito

—Cumplir un requisito de tres no está nada mal. –escuche la voz de rey.

El chiquillo me miro sonriéndome.

— ¿No podrías dejar descansar el arma? –le pregunte al joven. Refiriéndome a su miembro que estaba muy despierto.

—Le gustas-me dijo acercando su rostro a mi oído

Socorro, me estoy excitando.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? –las chicas locas que te contrataron me dijeron que eras Kou 21

—Yaten Kou .y no me contrataron

— ¿Qué hiciste?-me miro sorprendido-digo tuviste que hacer algo para que la loca de Rey y mis demás amigas te colocaran en este punto

Mis amigas bufaron

—El chico ha perdido una apuesta y me pertenece durante una noche; he pensado que te hacía más falta a ti que a mí-dijo descaradamente mi amiga pelinegra no me hizo gracia el comentario.

—Vaya, te lo agradezco-le respondí sarcásticamente

—No hay de qué Mina, disfrútalo

Apreté el inalámbrico con más fuerza. Esta vez se habían pasado de la raya.

—Nos vemos en casa de Sere el sábado así nos cuentas los por menores de la noche . Disfruta del regalo. - colgó el teléfono.

Puse mi mejor cara de enojo y me acerque al chico —Mi helado de chocolate y vainilla está empezando a sentirse solo, así que saca tu trasero desnudo de mi casa.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su musculoso tórax.

—No. -respondió.

—No te pongas chulito conmigo, señor Pene Grande. -lo amenace. —Soy cinturón negro puedo echarte dándote una patada en el trasero.

Él arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas.

—Yo también así que … lo dudo mucho. –presumió mi sexy regalo. —Tú quieres que me quede.

Y era cierto. Aquel hombre era una fantasía sexual andante muy parecida a la que acababa de tener en la bañera

—OK, ya has hecho acto de presencia. ¡Oh, qué sorpresa! Ahora, lárgate. –le hable con firmeza.

—Yo siempre saldo mis deudas.

— ¿Qué es lo que apostaste? -no pude evitar preguntarle.

Él no respondió, por lo menos verbalmente, y decidió deshacer el lazo que lo cubría, hasta quedar completamente desnudo delante de mí.

Desvié mi vista para no mirar semejante paquete. si lo miraba de frene seria mi perdición Trate de mantener mi orgullo. —Tápate eso, anda-le dije aunque de reojo podía ver que el chiquillo estaba perfectamente dotado

nos veíamos lindos yo con una toalla que no llegaba si no debajo de mis glúteos y el completamente como Dios lo trajo al mundo

Él se acercó a mí con movimientos felinos –Estoy en desventaja –me dijo jalando el nudo de mi toalla inmediatamente quede desnuda y el aprovecho mi momento de aturdimiento para subirme a su hombro.

—Vamos a jugar. Que te salvo de las llamas -propuso. Y empezó a subir las correr cargándome.

—A mí no me van estas cosas. -proteste con dignidad.

Tenía que admitir que en estos momentos el actuar tan primitivamente era muy sexy.

—Ya lo veremos-respondió con ironía

A pesar de lo incómodo que resultaba el hombro de Yaten, mi posición me permitió fijarme en su trasero: alto y bien torneado. Tenía un trasero apetecible.

Sin duda, este regalo superaba el tensiómetro que me había dado Darién _Feliz cumpleaños mina _, me felicite a mí misma.

Me lanzo a cama. Nos miramos fijamente. Esto sería divertido.

Deslizo su mano entre mis piernas. Hasta llegar a mí húmeda intimidad. Deslizo un dedo por mi cálida hendidura. Mordí mi labio inferior para no gemir.

Introdujo dentro de mí un segundo dedo, mi espalda se arqueo de manera automática.

— ¿Sigue queriendo que me largue, Doctora? -inquirió

— Te envió al hospital . -dije jadeando- si paras

—. Contigo enfermaría a diario preciosa

— ¡Tuuuuuuu! Eres un… -mi voz desapareció al sentir como aumentaba sus movimientos.

—Hasta que me recuerdas.-dijo con voz ronca.

Con la mano que tenía libre, redondeo mis pechos que encajaron a la perfección en sus manos.

Sentí que pronto llegaría a mi orgasmo. Abrí aun más mis piernas y comencé a seguir el ritmo de sus dedos.

—Buena chica. -me apremio.

Saco sus dedos de mi interior quise quejarme pero entonces sentí su lengua. Me sujeto por las caderas para que dejara de retorcerme. Jugueteo, chupo, succiono y mordió mi clítoris. Su lengua se adentraba a lugares que nunca habían sido explorados.

—Yaten ... yo voy a… -no pude seguir hablando. El fuerte orgasmo quemaba mi cuerpo.

Estando disfrutando del clímax, levanto mis piernas y las coloco sobre sus hombros; guio su miembro hacia los pliegues de mi intimidad.

Provocándome. Introdujo la punta de su miembro en mi mojado núcleo.

—Entra. -le roge.

—Tranquila, Doc, aún no.

Fue penetrándome un poco más con cada empujón. Ese ritmo me atormentaba. No podía compararse con mi amiguito azul de plástico El sudor resbalaba por todo mi cuerpo. Buscó con el pulgar mi clítoris, lo levantó y empezó a masajear.

Eleve mis caderas, dejando que su miembro entrara hasta al fondo. Lo sentí cuando comenzó a embestir con fuerza. Movimientos fuertes y a un muy buen ritmo.

_-cuanto extrañábamos eso-_dijo al vocecita de mi interior

—Di mi nombre.-dijo mientras tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados

-ummm-fue todo lo que pude articular

-Que digas mi nombre –me dijo envistiéndome aun mas su coleta se soltó y los cabellos plateados se esparcieron por sus hombros fuertes y anchos

—Yaten. -gemí débilmente.

—Más fuerte o si no parare. –me amenazo.

—YATENNNNNNNNN! -grite su nombre con tanta fuerza, que estoy segura que mis vecinos escucharon.

No pude evitar el orgasmo que me invadió. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, mi vista se nublo de imágenes borrosas y una gran satisfacción recorría mi cuerpo.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y observe como el llegaba a su propio clímax.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, MINA AINO !-hablo mientras acariciaba mi cabello empapado de sudor.

Le sonreí — Aun no acaba mi cumpleaños. -sentí como se volvía a endurecer en mi interior. —Te devolveré el favor.

En un rápido movimiento él estaba recostado en la cama y yo danzaba encima de el como loba en celo parecía un caballo desbocado sus manos se ceñían a mi cadera marcando un ritmo rápido y sincronizado el mundo se desvaneció para ambos sus esmeraldas mirándome recorriendo mis pechos

Lleve mis manos hasta uno de ellos y apreté fuerte escapándoseme un grito de placer

-Déjame a mi -me dijo con voz pastosa ronca por el deseo separo sus manos de mis caderas hasta apretar mis dos montículos de carne cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de toda mi existencia con un completo extraño deje de pensar cuando sentí sus mojada lengua enroscarse en mi pezón derecho

-DIOSSSSSSSSSS-Grite

-Dios no nena YATEN, aunque le nuevo título también me gusta –me dijo arrogante mientras repetía la succión con mi pecho derecho mientras mi otro adolorido e hinchado pezón era súbitamente torturado por sus dedos, coloque mis manos en sus sedosos cabellos nuevamente el espiral en mi vientre bajo se rompió dándole la llegada a mi cuarto orgasmo de la noche contando el de la bañera

Sentí su semen llenar mi interior en una clara muestra que el había obtenido su liberación caímos los dos rendidos a la cama

Nos tomo unos minutos recuperarnos me situé de costado mirando al perfecto adonis que estaba a mi lado, mi vista se enfoco en su generoso amiguito

-se que quieres tomarlo –me dijo con una perfecta sonrisa –Anda no muerde –se rio burlón

Tome su miembro en mis manos y comencé a estimularlo. Mis ojos estaban fijos en el e involuntaria mente me relamí los labios —Chúpalo cariño, no me hagas esperar-me dijo con voz pastosa

Embriagada a causa deseo, obedecí sus órdenes. Sin vacilar adentre su pene a mi boca. Succionando su miembro con fuerza. — Usa tu legua, quiero sentir tu legua. –gimió.

Seguí sus instrucciones. Con mi lengua recorrí cada parte de él hasta que lo sentí estremecerse. Llegando al orgasmo. Derramando su semilla en mi boca.

Suspire. Me recosté a su lado, disfrutando de la relajación de mi cuerpo. No había ni tiempo ni espacio en esos momentos solo nuestras respiraciones agitadas como música de fondo

— ¿Quién eres?-pregunte después de un largo silencio.

—Yaten, primo de Taiki y mejor amigo de Seiya. Quien es la mascota de rey.-murmuro.

-¿Eres Bombero?

- En Londres ahora me trasladaron a aquí hace unos meses

— ¿Que apuesta perdiste?

—Ninguna Mina. Yo…-tomo una bocanada de aire. —Yo le pague a Rey y a las chicas para que me dejaran ser tu regalo… Soy el vecino de Rey y Seiya también. Nos hemos topado varias veces por el pasillo o por el elevador. Se absolutamente todo de ti. Desde tus flores favoritas hasta el porqué de cada sonrojo. Y… me gustas… demasiado.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Esperaba que me dijera que se dedica a la prostitución no una declaración de amor.

— Yaten-mire sus orbes verdes y acomode un mechón de su platinado cabello detrás de su oreja-, eres muy atractivo. Pero sinceramente eres muy joven para mí. Tienes 21 y yo busco estabilidad. No quiero iniciar una relación porque confundes tus sentimientos. -dije rápidamente.

El rio.

—Oye, no te rías de mis sentimientos. –le dije molesta mientras le tiraba una almohada

—Cariño, no tengo 21. Hace unos meses cumplí mis 30. -sonrió. —Eliminando ese problema, supongo que no tienes otra objeción para que iniciemos una relación. -negué con la cabeza.

El realmente me gustaba.

Mi adonis se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Dejándome confundida.

Regreso en unos instantes con los regalos de mis amigas.

Fruncí el ceño. Quería tener sexo, no abrir regalos.

—Entonces cariño, porque no usamos el vibrador que te compre.

Me excite de nuevo. Pero no pude evitar preguntarle.

— ¿Tu me compraste los regalos? ¿Tan seguro estabas de que diría que sí?

—Claro. Rey me garantizo que aceptarías. –se burlo. —Entonces…-comenzó a sacudir de un lado a otro una caja.

Me mordí el labio. Le pregunte inocentemente. — ¿Tiene las pilas ya incluidas?

El sonrió y lo encendió

Si mi deseo se cumplió esta seria una larga noche y este bombero no pararía hasta no pagar la llama en mi

Espero te hay gustado amixx y otra vez sorry por olvidarte ayer te re quiero, quiero agradecer a Mery Saenz por su gran ayuda y para las que esperan las actualizaciones de mis fic les aseguro que a mas tardar el lunes actualizare las adaptaciones y el miércoles o jueves el fianl de trabe

Besos

Mayra

07/04/2010


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la maravillosa Naoko **

**Nota este fic es calificación M si no tienes una mente retorcida es hora de que lo abandones es una adaptación e un one que hice para un concurso en la pagina de crepúsculo **

**Dedicado a mi familia yes, diana, juli, poly, naty , karly ross, lore sonia y caro bienvenida a mi flia amiguita **

**Summary: **Ella lo había engañado en su adolescencia y no se arrepentía. A Serena no le agradaba que ahora él fuera su jefe, pero su trabajo era lo más cerca que podía llegar a estar de sus sueños.

**Seductor Vuelo**

Era tarde y llovía fuertemente en Tokio, llegue al aeropuerto justo a tiempo y me dirigí hacia el área de personal a colocarme el uniforme rápidamente, estaba retrasada por 10 minutos, Zafiro me mataría. Al llegar a los vestidores me cambie de ropa, amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta y me retoque el maquillaje. Me di una última mirada en el espejo, mis ojos azules se veían cansados, ¡_Maldito Ante! ¿No podía portarse como animal en celo otra noche?_ Parecía que no, me hizo suya cuantas veces quiso, durante toda la noche.

Con él todo se trata de sexo, vimos la película porno Alicia en el país de los penes mientras Ante empujaba su generosa polla en mi trasero a la vez que mi vibrador encendido me penetraba. Sé que soy una perra, no me importaba que él tuviera novia, yo necesitaba sexo y él podía satisfacerme cuando quisiera y donde desee, solo es cuestión de una llamada.

—Hola, Serena. —la voz de Lita me saco de mis pensamientos. — ¿Mala noche?-me pregunto viéndome fijamente

—Muy buena. —reímos al unisonó mientras trataba de vestirme. —Debo irme, llevo 25 minutos de retraso, ¡Zafiro me matara! —dije saliendo de los vestidores como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llegue a la oficina y salude a Amy. —Hey, Amy. ¿Has visto a Zaf? —pregunte de prisa, el vuelo despegaba en media hora.

—Serena, ¿No te has enterado? Zafiro está enfermo, ¿No te lo ha dicho Lita? —dijo sorprendida.

Rodé los ojos, la bruja de mi amiga no me había dicho nada. — ¿Quién lo relevara? —pregunte temiendo de la respuesta.

—Darién.

Ese nombre hizo eco en mi cabeza. Darién es un Don Juan con aires de gigoló, no hay nadie de la aerolínea que se le haya resistido, bueno, excepto yo. Por supuesto, no es que yo lo rechazara y no me apeteciera un buen polvo con él, pero el muy estúpido ni me miraba, en su vida soy un cero a la izquierda.

—Serena, ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Amy.

Suspire. —Sí, estoy bien. Solo que ya sabes cómo me llevo con Darién, ¿De casualidad sabes donde esta? Tenemos que partir en 25 minutos.

Amy señalo hacia sus oficinas, por los vidrios se podían observar la figura de dos personas. —Esta con Mellisa desde hace media hora.

— ¿No me digas que Mellisa viajara con nosotros?-pregunté deseando que la repuesta fuera negativa gracias a dios así fue

Camine hacia unos asientos y me senté. Cuando me puse cómoda trate de recordar como mi amistad con el menor de los Shields se fue al caño.

Tenía 12 años cuando lo vi por primera vez, chocamos en la entrada del instituto y nos hicimos amigos. A los 14 años Darién me dio mi primer beso, —eso lo recordaba muy bien— al día siguiente sus papas se lo llevaron a ver a su abuelita que se encontraba bastante enferma.

Recuerdo lo mucho que llore, fue mi primer beso y después el desapareció por meses, ni rastro de algún miembro de la familia Shields, ahí fue cuando conocí a Seiya.

Una noche escuche como Kenji y Ikuko compartían una larga sesión de sexo, ellos creían que estaba dormida- pero había mucho ruido como para dormirse - los sonidos de placer que daba mi madre y beso que compartí con Darién hizo que mis adolecentes hormonas despertaran y todo el día me sentía excitada. unos días después Seiya y yo estudiábamos algebra en mi habitación, le comente como me sentía y él muy amablemente se ofreció a bajarme la calentura.

Yo no tenía ninguna experiencia con ningún chico, así que él me enseño como desnudar a un hombre, me guio para proporcionarle un buen sexo oral. Creí que no me agradaría, pero paso todo lo contrario, yo no podía parar de lamer su falo como si fuera una niña comiéndose el mas delicioso helado en todo su vida, el se corrió muy rápido, al final solo era un adolescente, esa fue la primera vez que probé el dulce jugo proveniente de las entrañas de un hombre.

Después de eso Seiya me llevo al cielo, me tiro sobre la cama dándome un salvaje beso, apretó y mordisqueo mis pequeños pechos, haciendo que mi vagina se humedeciera. La situación era tan excitante, todo era tan novedoso para mí, esas inexplicables y placenteras sensaciones hacían que mi entrepierna se humedeciera. Me aferre a sus cabellos cuando sentí su lengua enrollarse en el pequeño botoncito de mi cuerpo que se encontraba en mi centro, logro que mi cabeza diera vuelta, hasta ese día no conocía el placer.

Luego metió uno de sus dedos en mi pequeña cavidad, comencé a gemir ante la intromisión de su dedo en mi cuerpo, mis caderas se movían sin control, mis manos lo obligaban a aumentar su ritmo, haciendo que su rostro y mi feminidad no estuviera separado ni un milímetro. Sentía sus dedos bombeando en mi ser, estaba perdida en ese mar de placer que no escuche como tocaban la puerta, Darién entro a mi habitación, sus ojos Azules se abrieron por completo, por el rabillo del ojo pude observar como apretaba sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos, solo me miro unos segundos y después salió de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

No me importo su mirada, le ordene a Seiya que siguiera, me estaba gustando lo que estaba sintiendo. Al final, él y yo solo éramos amigos, además, se fue sin despedirse y no se tomo la molestia de llamarme o escribirme.

El solo recordar esos momentos con Seiya hizo que mi entrepierna se humedeciera.

Desde ese día mi relación con Darién Shields cambio, nunca más volvió a hablarme. Años después Carlisle compro la aerolínea y ellos se mudaron de Kyoto. No lo volví a ver hasta que cumplí los 19 años y vine a Tokio a estudiar aviación en Shields corp, ahí fue cuando nos volvimos a ver.

El Darién de mi adolescencia ya no existía, no había rastros del niño flaco, ojeroso y desalineado que no veía desde que él tenía 15 años. El Darién con el que me reencontré era musculoso, un cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos dioses y su cabello, ¡Dios! Ese estilo entre sexy y rebelde lo hacía ver como si acabara de tener sexo. Y en mi opinión era todo un papacito, yo que soy una experta en artes amatorias no le doy esos halagos a cualquiera.

Seiya y yo fuimos amigos con derechos, follabamos cuando estábamos tristes, alegres, cansados, ebrios, sobrios, en el momento que queríamos y en el lugar donde se nos diera ganas.

Cuando llegue a Tokio decidí dejar mi vida atrás, algo imposible para una adicta al sexo. Pero, _¿Qué podía ser más placentero que cabalgar encima de un atractivo hombre? _Rompí mi dieta ese mismo fin de semana, conocí a Zafiro en una discoteca, no dijimos nombre, solo me llevo a su departamento y gozamos de una buena noche de sexo, ni siquiera sabía que él era un Shields. Eso fue hace tiempo, Lita llego a la academia y Zafiro se enamoro perdidamente de ella. En fin, eso no me molesto, yo no busco una relación, solo diversión, experiencia y placer.

El segundo de mi lista fue Nick, adoraba como su lengua embestía contra mi coño, sin duda uno de los mejores. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Ante. Bien, _¿a quién engaño?_ No es el ultimo en mi cama, pero si el ultimo que recuerdo. Solo recuerdo los nombres de los hombres que han valido mi tiempo, mis amantes de planta, Zafiro, Nick y Ante.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y vi a Mellisa salir de la oficina de Darién bajándose la putifalta del uniforme. Nuestra falda era igual solo que cuando yo la usaba no parecía prostituta como ella. Que puedo decir, soy una perra con clase.

Me levante de mi asiento y entre a la oficina de Darién.

— ¿Destino? —pregunte sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Buenos días, Serena. —dijo con su típica voz aterciopelada.

—No tiene nada de buenos. —respondí de manera fría. —Llevo más de media hora esperando que tu "reunión" —fui sarcástica haciendo con mis manos las comillas. —Con Mellisa terminará.

—Envidia. —dijo arqueando una ceja mientras me regalaba una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

Por Dios, ¿Envidia? Si algo no me faltaba en esta vida eran penes donde escoger, aunque no les negare que ansiaba un polvo con él. —Para nada. —respondí mordazmente. — ¿Cuál es el destino? Ya quiero irme. —volví a preguntarle. No podía esperar más, debía buscar a las demás chicas y organizar a las que viajarían en el mismo vuelo conmigo.

¿Recuerdan que estudie aviación? Me siento gigante por saber cómo pilotear un hermoso Boeing 707—300, pero eso quedo solo como sueño ya que por ser mujer nadie me contrataba como piloto. Así que lo máximo que pude llegar fue ser azafata, no es que me desagradara el empleo, era bueno, viajo y conozco muchos países, es solo que no era mi sueño. Zafiro me iba a dar la oportunidad de ser uno de los pilotos, pero el maldito de Darién se negó, alego mi inexperiencia y mi falta de equilibrio.

_¡Cómo demonios pide experiencia si nadie me da una oportunidad como piloto! El muy imbécil decía, ¿Cómo va a poder equilibrar un avión si no puede equilibrar su cuerpo? ¡Maldito!_

— ¡Oye! ¡Reacciona! —dijo Darién frente a mí. —Iremos a Chicago, ten todo listo para las diez. ¡Anda! ¡Apresúrate! El tiempo corre y… cuidado, no te vayas a caer. —dijo con burla.

Rodé los ojos por su actitud infantil, antes de irme lo vi frunciendo el ceño pero no me importo, salí de su oficina cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

En tres minutos todo estaba listo, afortunadamente Mina sabia el destino y había arreglado todo para el viaje. Uno a uno los pasajeros fueron subiendo y acomodando en sus respectivos asientos.

Antes de despegar decidí ir a dar un vistazo por el pasillo, siempre había un cliente histérico.

Pase por el pasillo, caminado entre los asientos, contestando las típicas preguntas de siempre.

— ¿Le importaría decirme si el control de altitud es el adecuado? —pregunto un señor mayor de más de 60 años.

—Estoy seguro que sí, señor. Nuestro capitán es un hombre experto. —odiaba alabar a Darién, pero es uno de los mejores.

—Tengo miedo a volar, ¿Le importaría si le cogiera la mano durante el despegue? —pregunto una niña de aproximadamente 12 años.

— ¿Tu primer vuelo? —ella asintió a modo de respuesta y mande a Mina para que se quedara con ella mientras despegábamos.

Después de checar que los pasajeros estuvieran cómodos y de dar algunas indicaciones camine hacia la cabina para decirle al arrogante piloto que todo estaba bien y que podíamos despegar cuando a él se le antojará. Caminando hacia la cabina me tope con Andrew Furuhata.

—Serena. —dijo con voz seductora y después paso su lengua por su labios.

Recordé lo bien que sabia usar esa lengua, no tanto como Nick, pero sí que conocía buenas técnicas. —Señor, Furuhata. —hable como si me dirigiera a cualquier pasajero.

—La última vez no me llamaste Señor Furuhata, si mal recuerdo me llamaste perro, esclavo, dios del sexo, adonis y otros calificativos más. Me pregunto si tendrías tiempo libre mientras volamos. —acaricio mi pierna sobre mis medias. —Quizás podría atorarme en el baño y necesitare tu ayuda.

Reí al recordar nuestra última vez, realmente es excitante hacerlo en el baño de un avión, pero la zorra de Mellisa me acuso con Zafiro. Me excusé con él diciendo _"Yo solo atendía a uno de nuestros viajeros más frecuentes e importantes"_ él lo dejo pasar y a Mellisa le sentó como una patada en el hígado.

—Entonces Serena, ¿Nos vemos más tarde? —arqueo una de sus cejas.

—Señor, Furuhata. —me incliné y él observó lascivamente a mis adoradas gemelas gracias al escote de mi blusa. —No creo tener tiempo disponible, pero ya le avisare.

Escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta y después el gruñido de Darién. — ¿Todo listo, Srta. Tsukino? —me dijo más serio que costumbre.

Por un momento creí que le molestó que Mike me coqueteara, pero deseche ese pensamiento ya que a él ni le importo.

—Todo perfecto, Capitán. Podemos despegar cuando usted desee. —mordí mi labio inferior y le guiñé un ojo a Furuhata., dándole a entender que aceptaba su propuesta. Escuche a Darién, gruñir nuevamente y lo mire de manera inocente, camine por el estrecho pasillo para llegar a mi lugar. La sala de operaciones.

Informe a las chicas que debíamos sentarnos y abrochar los cinturones. Mina se encargo de darles esas indicaciones a nuestros pasajeros en varios idiomas y dar las recomendaciones para el viaje.

Llevábamos cinco horas de vuelo, la mayoría de los pasajeros estaban dormidos, caminé hacia donde estaba sentado Andrew quería diversión. Me llevé una grata sorpresa, no estaba en su lugar. Fui hasta el baño y me llevó otra sorpresa, escuché unos gemidos femeninos. De inmediato mire a mi alrededor, el asiento de Furuhata. era el único desocupado. Enfoque mi vista hacia donde estaban las azafatas, estaba Mina, Lita, Rey, ¿Dónde está Reika? La respuesta fue obvia, en el baño jodiendo con Furuhata.. Uno de los pasajeros me llamó y fui hasta donde él se encontraba.

Minutos después vi a Reika atendiendo a unos niños que viajaban solos y Andrew escribía algo en su portátil, alzo su mirada y se topo con mis ojos, me hizo una seña con su dedo, llamándome.

Suspiré, ese hombre no me haría vibrar si ya estaba agotado. Además, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie, ni recibía las sobras de otras. Ignoré su llamado y me di la vuelta, caminé contoneando las caderas, _¡Que vea lo que se perdió!_

En el camino me topé con Mina, tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Vi que Yaten salía de la cabina y venia directamente a nosotros.

—Mina, estamos en horas de trabajo. —le recordé.

— ¡Jodete, Serena! Reika estaba tirándose a Furuhata. en el baño y no dijiste nada. —respondió.

—Mina. —dije su nombre con reprobación.

—Perdón, Serena. —se disculpo, vi en sus ojos que estaba arrepentida.

Suspire rindiéndome. —Solo no te demores. —mi amiga sonrió aun mas, emocionada me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Serena. —dijo Yaten a modo de saludo y riendo porque Mina estaba prácticamente sobre mí.

—Sugiero que sea un rapidín. —dije refiriéndose al polvo que se iban a dar.

—Serena, no seas aguafiestas. —dijo Mina.

—No puedes hacerlo eso a mi Yatencito. —hablo Yaten mirando directamente a su pene.

—Bien, ustedes ganan. Solo no se pasen horas, no se vería bien que el copiloto y la segunda azafata al mando follen en la bodega del avión, ¿No creen? —sentencie.

Ambos asintieron, vi encendido el botón de azafatas, un pasajero deseaba algo. —Portense mal. —les dije antes de irme, apenas había dado un paso cuando Yaten de detuvo tomándome del brazo.

—Darién quiere que vayas a la cabina. —dijo con seriedad.

Busque a Lita con la mirada y le indique el número de asiento del pasajero que encendió el botón.

Camine hasta la cabina, tome la perilla de la puerta y respire hondo. _¿Qué es lo que el odioso de Shields quiere conmigo_?-me pregunté mentalmente

Abrí la puerta, 3, 2, 1. — ¿Me llamaste, Shields? —pregunté al entrar. Él señaló la silla de Yaten y yo me senté esperando a que hablara.

—Toma el control. —dijo dejándome en shock. ¿Acaso me iba a dar una oportunidad? —Se que te encanta estar en Serenalandia, pero necesito que tomes el control. —repitió.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —mi voz salió asustada, si estaba sucediendo algo malo Yaten era el indicado para estar ahí.

—Hace tiempo Zafiro me dijo que eras buena y yo quiero comprobarlo. —humedeció sus labios con su apetitosa lengua, empecé a imaginar que podría hacer esa lengua en mi entrepierna. — ¿Serena?

Deje a un lado mis pensamientos pervertidos donde Darién no usaba ropa. —Te estás burlando de mi, Darién. ¿Verdad? —pregunte mordazmente. No caería en su broma.

— ¡Solo quiero hacerte la maldita prueba y ya! —su mandíbula se tenso. —Quiero ver si eres tan buena como dicen, si lo eres serás parte del equipo y no te dejare, Serena. —sus últimas palabras sonaron posesivas, como si quisiera marcar su territorio. Al parecer esta mañana está teniendo absurdas suposiciones.

Trate de respirar profundamente y calmarme, con mis manos temblorosas tome el control. Darién inmediatamente soltó el suyo y se acomodo en su asiento para observarme. Me sentí nerviosa, no lo podía negar, nunca me había observado con tanto detenimiento.

—Adelante, preciosa. —su suave voz mojo mis bragas automáticamente.

_¡Por Dios! ¡Contrólate, Serena!_ Me reclame internamente, esta prueba me haría piloto o copiloto. Empecé a recordar la noche que vi a Kenji y a Ikuko teniendo sexo en la ducha, la imagen de sus cuerpos me enfrió. Vi a Darién levantarse de su asiento y colocarse detrás de mí. Llevo sus manos hacia mis pechos y de inmediato me excite, mis pezones comenzaron a ponerse duros como roca y eso que sus dedos solo masajeaban mis pechos sobre la ropa.

— ¿Q—Qué haces? —pregunté tartamudeando. Increíble, no sabía que podía tartamudear.

—Solo pruebo si te distraes fácilmente. —dijo con la voz más sensual que nunca en vida había escuchado. Ahora sí, mis bragas estaban totalmente mojadas. Me hice la fuerte y trate de tener mi vista en los tableros de control, _"solo quiere distraerme"_ me repetí a mí misma. "_No quiere que pases la prueba"_ dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

La mano de Darién se adentró por mi escote y acarició más íntimamente mi pecho hasta llegar a mi pezón. No soporte mas, gemí y quite bruscamente las manos control, el aprovecho la oportunidad para desabrochar mi blusa.

—Detente. —dije en un intento de recobrar la cordura pero mi cuerpo rogaba que siguiera con sus caricias. —El avión. —hablé entre jadeos.

—Piloto automático, linda. —susurro con voz ronca, de reojo pude ver que su pantalón tenía una tienda de campaña. Me tomó por la muñeca y me levantó bruscamente del asiento.

—Darién, no podemos hacer esto. —increíble, ¿no? Yo me negaba a tener un buen polvo. —Los pasajeros. —dije mientras el repartía pequeños besos húmedos en mi cuello y a la vez desabrochaba los botones restantes de mi blusa. —La caja negra. —jadee refiriéndome a la caja que grababa los movimientos en la cabina.

—Esta cabina es aprueba de ruidos y en cuanto a la caja, solo la verán si morimos y si lo hacen... —paso su lengua por en medio de mis pechos haciéndome estremecer. —Sabrán que disfrutamos nuestros últimos momentos. —agarro mis cadera con sus fuertes manos y su erección golpeo fuertemente mi vientre bajo.

Mandé al diablo la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño. Deseaba tener sexo desenfrenado con él, me adueñé de su boca, con pasión y salvajismo tomé el control de la situación, devoré sus labios como cual postre exquisito que es, sus labios eran tan suaves. Sin dejar de besarlo desabroche su camisa y de un tirón los botones rodaron por la pequeña cabina. El sin dejar de besarme se deshizo de mi blusa y después desabrocho mi sostén con maestría, no perdí el tiempo en desaparecer esa prenda de mi cuerpo y tirarla al suelo.

—Me he contenido cuanto he podido. —dijo con voz ronca.

Alcé un poco mis pechos, ofreciéndoselos. —Chúpalos. —ordene, mi excitación estaba a mil.

La mandíbula de Darién se endureció al oír las palabras lascivas que salieron de mi boca. Tomó con sus grandes manos mis dos pechos juntos e inclino su boca hacia ellos. Inmediatamente su lengua se dirigió hacia uno de mis duros pezones, su cálido aliento hizo que mis pechos se erguieran aun mas, su mano izquierda acaricio mi otro pecho, pasando el pulgar sobre la aureola. Cuando por fin introdujo el pezón en su boca y lo chupo gemí y el fue incapaz de detener el gruñido que se le escapo. Chupaba enloquecido mis pechos, como si no pudiese saciarse de ellos, devoro uno a uno mis senos, como si de algo vital se tratara. No pude más y enrede mis dedos en sus cobrizos cabellos mientras gemía sin parar. El succionaba y mordisqueaba mi pezón mientras que con su otra mano pellizcaba y retorcía mi otro pecho.

Gemí. Grité. Lloriqueé.

Todo lo que Darién estaba haciendo era perfecto, estaba logrando que tocara en cielo con las manos. La erección de él ahora era más dura y golpeteaba constantemente mi pelvis cada vez que movíamos nuestras caderas. —Sigue, Darién. Dame más. —lo alenté mientras mis manos quitaban su camisa para poder acariciar su espalda y torso sin la estorbosa ropa.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres? —dijo con voz patosa mientras dejaba mis pechos y recorría mi oreja con la punta de su lengua.

—Sí, tanto como tú lo quieres también. Pero yo no me reprimo, siempre lucho por lo que quiero… hasta conseguirlo. —respondí con la voz ahogada, entre jadeos.

Alzo mi falda hasta mi cintura y bajo mis bragas hasta mis rodillas, lo ayude para que la prenda se deslizara por mis piernas hasta llegar al suelo. Di gracias a Dios por usar ese día medias a medio muslo.

Mi centro ya estaba húmedo y caliente, llevo sus manos a mi entre pierna. Uno de sus dedos encontró mi pequeño botón de placer.

—Por favor. —le roge en un susurro.

—Por favor, ¿Qué, Serena? Pide y te daré el mundo si así lo quieres. —dijo con la respiración agitada.

—No juegues, no ahora.

Masajeo mi clítoris fuertemente, con ímpetu. Observe que él me miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, con su mirada intensa. Mis pezones se erguían y endurecían a un mas. Jadee y gemí cuando sentí que su miembro se endurecía aun mas, el deseo de aparearnos como animales en celo casi me estaba matando.

Dejo mi clítoris y uno de sus hábiles dedos se deslizo por mi cálida hendidura. Mordí mi labio inferior para no gritar.

Sin tener suficiente, introdujo en mi un segundo dedo, mi espalda se arqueo de manera automática.

El orgasmo se acercaba, lo sentía venir, cada vez más y más fuerte. El espiral de mi vientre clamaba por una liberación, me abandone al placer dejando que Darién tuviera el control del acto. Cerré mis ojos y deje que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por el placer.

Aun no terminaba de recuperarme de uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida cuando mi sensible clítoris sintió la punta erecta de su miembro deslizándose por los labios íntimos de mi vagina.

—Hazlo. —ordene.

—Eres mía. —dijo con voz ronca y embistiéndome de una sola estocada con brutalidad. —Nunca te dejare ir.

Dijo mi nombre entre dientes mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Gruñía mientras me follaba, hundiéndose sin piedad en mi centro. —Tu coño se siente tan bien. —dijo entre jadeos. —Me perteneces, Serena.

Esas palabras bastaron para desenvolver el nuevo espiral que estaba formándose en mi vientre. El clímax fue inminente, fue tan poderoso que me condujo casi hasta la histeria. Sentí como mi centro apretaba fuertemente el miembro de Darién y todo su cuerpo endurecido pronto tendría su liberación. Sus músculos tensos y su yugular hinchada eran esas señales, y no me equivoque, su orgasmo llego con un gruñido audible, sentía su miembro sacudiéndose y derramando su leche caliente dentro de mí.

Ambos tratábamos de normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Su frente estaba pegada con la mía, nuestros sudorosos cuerpos se pegaban uno a otro. De pronto me giro inesperadamente, haciendo que mis manos se aferraran a su asiento, teniendo la vista del majestuoso cielo frente a mí.

—Siempre me ha gustado tu trasero. —susurro a mi oído. Me sorprendí que este hombre me acabara de hacer suya hace unos instantes y de nuevo su miembro estuviera listo, sentí su pene excitado empujando entre la carne de mi trasero. —Tienes un culo maravilloso, tan redondo y dulce. —murmuro mientras una de sus manos atrapaba nuevamente mi clítoris.

Conforme pasaban los segundos el ritmo de su caricia se volvió más apremiante, primero fue suave pero luego más fuerte. Mi cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse involuntariamente contra el suyo mientras gemía sin control.

— ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Follame ya, Darién! —grite.

Presionó más su erección sobre mi hendidura anal y me penetró de una sola estocada, como lo había hecho anteriormente. Mis músculos internos se tensaron al sentirlo dentro de mi cuerpo, una fuerte palmada en mi trasero logro que me relajara. Se adentró en mí con profundidad y luego salió de mi cuerpo para embestirme nuevamente.

Nuestros gemidos inundaron la cabina sin importar si nuestros pasajeros escuchaban algo.

Colocó una mano en mi cadera y con la otra busco mi clítoris empapado lo majaseo fuertemente logrando que me olvidara hasta de mi nombre.

Empuje las caderas contra él, disfrutando de la manera en que me estaba enculando. Sus embestidas me hicieron lloriquear mientras mis senos brincaban frenéticamente.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —grite, mi voz sonó tan ronca que no la reconocí como mía, parecía que me estuvieran torturando a muerte.

Sentía su polla entrar y salir dentro de mi carne, él aumentaba la velocidad.

—Esta tan apretada, cariño. Dios mío, tan condenadamente apretada. —repetía una y otra vez.

No pude hacer otra cosa que gemir en voz alta mientras él me conducía nuevamente hacia un inexorable orgasmo.

Me corrí violentamente alzando la voz, su cuerpo entero se volvió extremadamente sensibilizado cuando el orgasmo estalló en mi vientre. El se corrió al mismo tiempo que yo. Gritamos juntos agónicamente.

Saco su manos de mi centro y metió sus dedos en su boca saboreándome

-Tu sabor es delicioso,- murmuró, -tan delicioso como siempre me imaginé que sería.-no pude decir nada por primera vez estaba sin palabras

Ambos sentíamos nuestros cuerpos cansados, caímos al suelo de la cabina, nuestras erráticas respiraciones luchaban por tranquilizarse, me levante haciendo que el ya flácido miembro de Darién saliera de mi cuerpo. Busque mis bragas y me las coloque debajo de mi falda, quite de la silla mi sujetador y me dispuse a colocármelo.

Note que Darién se levantaba y hacia lo mismo que sus prendas de vestir. Nadie dijo nada, no había palabras para describir los acontecimientos, tampoco había arrepentimiento.

Habíamos gozado de una buena dosis de sexo. Por fin, luego de 10 años habría probado su polla, el seria un amante mas de mi gran lista.

—Serena. —me llamo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cabina, me gire hacia él y lo primero que vi fue su torso desnudo, su camisa no tenia botones, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mis labios e ilumino mi rostro. Yo fui la culpable de que esa camisa fuera inservible. —Para mí no fue solo sexo. —dijo leyendo mis pensamientos. —Todo lo que te dije mientras te hacia mía es cierto. —lo mire sorprendida. —Hace 10 años, cuando te encontré con ese chico iba a pedirte que fueras mi novia. —se acerco hacia donde yo estaba y tomo mis manos entre las suyas. — ¿Crees que ya es muy tarde para pedírtelo?

Quite mis manos de entre las suyas de inmediato, ¿tiene que ser una broma? —No puedes estar hablando en serio, eres muy bueno, Shields. Sabes qué puntos tocar y como complacer a una mujer. —lo vi sonreír de lado. —Pero esta mañana te espere media hora mientras follabas con Mellisa en tu oficina, y sabes que yo no comparto.

—Mellisa es lesbiana. —Oh, oh, eso me dejo con la boca abierta, _¡Yo me desnudo frente a ella!_ Tomo mis manos nuevamente. —Solo fingimos tener sexo, solo somos amigos. Y claro que hablo enserio y quiero demostrártelo. —reí nerviosamente, acaricio mi rostro con una de sus manos y unió nuestros labios en un suave beso. — ¿Entonces…?

—Cena en tu hotel, 8:30. No llegues tarde. —respondí. Me separe de él y tome la perrilla de la puerta, le di una última sonrisa y salí de la cabina.

Quién diría que este sería mi mejor viaje, esta mañana nunca imagine que tendría un _seductor vuelo._

-------------------º------------------º---------------------º------------

uPa no me maten ese ha sido el lemon mas HOT que he publicado y la verdad no quería publicarlo aca pero lo hice por que mis hermanixx me lo pidieron besos

Neo reyna Serenity


	5. Chapter 5

**Lso personajes de Smoon no me pertenecesn son de Naoko la historia es de mi paisana y colega marce 14 **

**Autografos**

-Yaten... el carro te espera- anunció mi manager apareciendo en la puerta de mi habitación.

-bajare en un segundo- afirme dando un fuerte suspiro, tenia que admitir, que aunque amaba a mis fans y estaba completamente agradecido con ellos, firmar autógrafos, no era una actividad que me emocionaba completamente.

Tome mi chaqueta de cuero negra y me encamine hacia la entrada del hotel, donde en efecto me esperaba el chofer para llevarme al lugar del evento, esta vez nos encontrábamos en _Okinawa_ e iríamos a un lujoso centro comercial, donde nos habilitaron un salón especial para interactuar con las fans.

Cuando entre al coche, mi hermosa compañera ya se encontraba acomodada en su asiento y verla ahí basto para alegrarme el día, no tenia ni idea de que la firma seria juntos, pero, como agradecía al cielo que fuera así.

-Mina- saludé con una sonrisa. Que me devolvió instantáneamente.

Minako era una actriz fabulosa con la que había tenido la oportunidad de protagonizar dos películas pertenecientes a una saga, para mi era una de las mejores y por que no decirlo, la mas sexy actriz de nuestra generación y tenia que admitir que si había aceptado trabajar en estas películas, solo había sido por tener el placer de estar a su lado. Cuando vivía en Tokioella era un especie de amor platónico para mí, y las cosas no cambiaron cuando la conocí, al contrario todo se había intensificado.

-hey, Yaten… ¿listo para la locura?- preguntó naturalmente. A pesar de toda la fama que tenia, esta chica no dejaba de sorprenderme con lo descomplicada y sencilla que llegaba a ser.

- preparado- me guiñó el ojo y acomodo sus auriculares, todo el camino tarareo una canción con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de mi existencia, como siempre lo hacia y yo no podía dejar de mirar su perfecto rostro, sus labios carnosos y podía afirmar con toda autoridad que eran los mas deliciosos que había probado, ya que, habían sido míos infinidades de veces en nuestras escenas románticas, que aunque eran ficción, siempre trataba de imaginar que sus besos iban dirigidos a mi.

- llegamos- anunció el chofer, cuando Salí del auto ofrecí mi mano amablemente a Mina, ella la tomó enredando sus dedos con los míos, haciendo que mi pecho se hinchara de felicidad, aunque, sabia que esa acción no tenia el mismo significado para los dos, me conformaba con imaginarme que ella sentía lo mismo.

Entramos por la puerta de atrás , para no armar ningún alboroto y revolución, llegamos directo al salón asignado donde había seguridad en la puerta, entramos y había dos mesas, cada una decorada con el poster de nuestra nueva película, mi manager me explico que pasarían de cuatro en cuatro y que solo podríamos durar 5 minutos con cada grupo, podíamos tomarnos fotos y firmar sus poster o libros. Era la primera vez que hacíamos algo más privado. Nos explico que no serian muchas ya que habían sido las elegidas de un concurso para conocernos a Mina y a mí.

Nos acomodamos en nuestro lugar y quedamos prácticamente solos, en la puerta únicamente nos acompañaba un guardia de seguridad.

-prepárate para los gritos ¡sex symbol!- bromeó Mina, guiñándome un ojo, ¡Dios! Era tan sexy…bufe ante su comentario, todavía no me hacia a la idea de tener niñas gritando por mi o que me consideraran un Sex symbol, era un poco exagerado.

El primer grupo ingresó, y Mina no se había equivocado, los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Yaten! Es Yaten Kou!... ¡Mina! Soy tu Fan numero 1 y a ti Yaten a ti ¡Te amo!- gritaba histérica una niña de cómo unos 14 años, no pude evitar sonreír ante sus ocurrencias, nos abrazo he hizo firmar media docena de poster y fotografías.

La mayoría de niñas fueron amables, pero algunas nos hacían preguntas un poco incomodas, bueno, por lo menos lo eran para Mina .

- ¿Es cierto que están saliendo juntos?- pregunto una de las niñas con una sonrisita, Mina, tuvo un ataque de risa al escucharla, ella siempre era la encargada de desmentir nuestra supuesta relación, yo nuca sabia que contestar, ¿que podía decir? "que mas quisiera yo que fuera así" ¡patético!

-solo somos muy buenos amigos, hermosa- contestó Mina volteando a verme- ¿cierto Yaten?- asentí con tristeza a su afirmación.

-¡que lastima!...para mi… hacen una hermosa pareja- ahora el que tuvo el ataque de risa fui yo, sus palabras solo me ilusionaban , nos dio un enorme beso de despedida a cada uno.

No era la primera vez que se hablaba de nuestra "relación", era muy común encontrar en las revistas amarillistas artículos encabezados por nuestros nombres, yo solo podía sonreír al verlos, no deseaba mas nada que no fuera tenerla a mi lado y gritarle al mundo que era mía.

Después de una hora completa firmando autógrafos, responder preguntas y tomarnos fotografías, mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar, me sentía bastante cansado, en estos días todo había sido una locura, los dueños del evento entraron al lugar, felicitándonos por lo bien que estaban saliendo las cosas y que saliéramos a un receso de una hora, que necesitaba urgentemente.

Todos salieron de la habitación, Mina se puso de pie en dirección a la puerta por donde ingresamos, seguramente iría a buscar algo de comer. Yo prefería quedarme y relajarme un poco a solas.

Cerré los ojos, buscando la tranquilidad que necesitaba, cuando un pequeño golpe en mi mesa me hizo brincar asustado, no podía creer lo que tenia al frente, Mina estaba inclinada frente a mi dándome una perfecta visión de su escote, en su cara había una sonrisa picara que no lograba descifrar y en su mano tenia un marcador de los que usábamos para los autógrafos y con el que aparentemente había golpeado mi mesa.

-¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Es Yaten Kou!- afirmo coquetamente, fingiendo sorpresa, ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¿a que juegas Mina?- pregunte extrañado.

-quiero un autógrafo- dijo tratando de sonar inocente, se aparto de la mesa cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero que la hacia lucir condenadamente sexy, seguramente estaba bromeando con todo esto, así que decidí seguirle el juego.

-ok, señorita… ¿en donde quiere su autógrafo?

-¿donde?...pues…- descruzo los brazos de su pecho, me lanzo el marcador que atrape con torpeza, se deshizo de su enorme abrigo, dejando al descubierto un hermoso vestido corto, que le quedaba perfecto. Deslizo sus manos por los botones de este - bueno…se me ocurre que…- comenzó a soltar los botones de la parte superior, y mi mandíbula cayó en automático, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?... ¡esto no podía estar pasando!

-¿Mina que?… ¿que estas haciendo?...alguien puede verte y… - no pude seguir hablando al ver que llevaba mas de la mitad del vestido desabotonado y podía ver esos hermosos pechos aprisionados por un delicado sostén de encajes azules, ¡Dios!, cuantas veces los había imaginado, cuantas veces había fantaseado con probarlos…. ¡eso era!...todo esto era producto de mi imaginación, nada de esto podía estar pasando.

Restregué mis ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos ella todavía seguía ahí, mirándome con inocencia.

-seguramente esto es otra de mis muchas fantasías contigo- tenia que aceptar que cada vez se hacían mas reales, ella soltó una carcajada divertida.

-si Yaten Kou, eso soy...una fantasía… ¿te vas a quedar ahí?- pregunto soltando el ultimo botón de su vestido que cayó a sus pies, dejándome ahora ver su perfecto cuerpo, sus bien torneadas piernas, se veía completamente deseable en esa tanga de encajes que hacia juego con su sostén - ¿vienes?- pregunto llamándome con su dedo índice- mi cuerpo ardía completamente en llamas y sentía que me faltaba el aire, ¡Rayos! si esto era una fantasía, que mas daba, solo dejaría correr mi imaginación ¿Por qué no?...Ya lo había hecho un millón de veces y sin lugar a dudas esta se estaba convirtiendo en una de las mejores.

Si, lo acepto, era un maldito pervertido, obsesionado con Mina.

me levante torpemente de mi asiento acercándome a ella, cuando quedamos frente a frente mi respiración empezó a entrecortarse, tenerla así de cerca, casi desnuda y para mi, no se comparaba con nada.

-¡quiero mi autógrafo!- seguía con el maldito juego, que yo no entendía.

-¿don...donde?-pregunte estúpidamente destapando el marcador que llevaba empuñado. De repente tomo mi mano y la guio a su pecho a la altura de su corazón- ¡aquí! – mis manos temblaron al ver sus pechos subir y bajar, su respiración era agitada, y su dulce aroma me inundaba. Con dificultad escribí mi nombre, tomó mi mano nuevamente bajándola suavemente, haciéndome rozar las punta de su erecto pezón que se sentía por encima de la prenda, ¿me quería enloquecer? Sentía como mi entre pierna reaccionaba dolosamente ante el contacto con la piel de Mina. Guio mi mano hasta debajo de su ombligo - ¡ahora aquí!- me baje lentamente para quedar en cuclillas, ante su plano abdomen, con mi mano libre me sostuve de su duro trasero… ¡era mi fantasía! Podía hacer lo que se me antojara, Mina soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir mi agarre, una sonrisa de satisfacción se pinto en mi rostro al sentirla.

Cuando me disponía a dejar mi temblorosa firma en su abdomen, Mina se inclino rápidamente, tomo con ambas manos el cuello de mi chaqueta obligándome a ponerme de pie - ¡Ya!, basta de autógrafos -clavó su intensa mirada en mi y no pude soportar mas, la necesitaba junto a mi, nunca la había deseado mas como en ese momento, rompí su agarre acercándome completamente a ella, coloque mis manos a los lados de sus brazos y la apreté contra mi, aplastando mis labios contra los suyos.

Las sensaciones eran tan reales, el sabor de sus labios, la pasión con que me besaba, el olor de su cuerpo y la delicadeza de su piel. Me aparte para tomar un poco de aire y cerciorarme que todavía estuviera ahí, aunque, lo sabía perfectamente, porque en ningún momento había soltado mi agarre, cada vez la apretaba con más fuerza, para evitar que se me fuera y se acabara mi fantasía.

Alzó sus brazos apartando los míos, cuando se sintió libre, tomo mi rostro para seguir con el apasionado beso, que cada vez me cortaba más la respiración, baje ansioso hasta su cuello y pude sentir como su piel se erizaba por mis besos, suspire complacido ¡esta era la mejor fantasía de mi vida!, busque sin temor el broche de su sostén y en un segundo sus pechos se encontraban libres para mi, no me importo parecer desesperado, porque en realidad lo estaba, quería probarla, sentirla, mi lengua jugueteó con sus pezones haciéndola gemir, lo estaba disfrutando , pero estaba completamente seguro de que no mas que yo.

Agarre ahora su pequeña cintura y fui deslizándome por su abdomen dejando besos mojados por todo el camino, cuando llegue a su parte mas intima, sentí una fuerte punzada en mis pantalones, ella iba a ser mía, aunque fuera en mi imaginación. Arranque la última prenda dejándola completamente desnuda para mí. Me aparte instintivamente de ella necesitaba verla, pase nerviosamente las manos por mi cabello, no podía existir mujer mas hermosa, era imposible ver tanta perfección junta, pasee mis ojos morbosamente por todo su cuerpo sin olvidar ningún detalle, llegue a su rostro y se encontraba sonrojada y ¡maldita sea! mordiéndose sensualmente el labio.

Caminó hacia mi y ahí perdí la cabeza, la tome por las piernas impulsándola a enredarse en mi cintura, lo hizo automáticamente, nuestros besos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, gire mi cuerpo y camine a tientas hacia la mesa, cuando llegue a mi objetivo la deposite sobre ella. Mina se dejo caer sobre la ancha mesa, abriendo sus piernas, haciéndome una invitación tomarla, esto era demasiado para mi, ya mi cuerpo me lo exigía, tenia que hacerla mía o iba a enloquecer.

Desabroche ágilmente mis pantalones bajándolos a la altura de mis rodillas, Mina parecía un poco impaciente así que no la iba a hacer esperar mas, tome mi erección con mis manos para guiarlo a mi objetivo, lo deslice suavemente por sus pliegues y su clítoris, ella estaba lista para recibirme, y sus gemidos me lo afirmaban. ¡Suficiente!, la penetre suavemente, la sensaciones en mi cuerpo eran grandiosas, el sentirla cálida y al sentir nuestros cuerpos unidos.

La embestí suavemente, pero, fui intensificando mis movimiento hasta volverlos frenéticos, apoye mis manos en la superficie de la mesa para hacerlos mas fuerte, Mina se incorporo un poco apoyándose en sus brazos, permitiéndome ver su rostro, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y cuando nuestras pelvis se unían arqueaba la cabeza mordiendo sus labios, ¡esto era el cielo ¡nunca había sentido algo tan intenso como hoy!

– ¡Yaten!- gimió bajito y Sentí como las paredes de Mina apretaban mi miembro anunciándome su orgasmo, solo basto eso para que llegáramos juntos al clímax, di un gemido ahogado, al sentir como se tensaba y di un fuerte suspiro, ella se incorporo sin separarse de mi y me dio un beso corto, las gotas de sudor corrían por mi frente y mi respiración era errática igual a la de ella.

- no sabes cuantas veces había deseado esto – susurró contra mis labios, mi mente estaba jugando sucio, me hacia escuchar todo lo que quería de ella – pensé, que nunca pasaría… ¡Dios! Me aburrí de esperar que actuaras…

– No creo que desearas esto tanto como yo – afirmé con una sonrisa.

– Yaten…tenemos que cambiarnos el receso esta por acabar y nos pueden ver así – separarme de ella significaba el final de mi fantasía, muy a mi pesar le obedeci, ella se bajo de la mesa y acomode mis pantalones, camino hacia el reguero de ropa y se fue vistiendo lentamente, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no jalarla y tirarla nuevamente contra la mesa – voy al baño – anuncio tomando su abrigo y dirigiendo a la puerta que llevaba un cartel "mujeres".

Camine a la puerta de al lado "hombres", fui a la zona de lavamanos y tome una gran cantidad de agua para mojarme el rostro, ¿que había pasado hace unos minutos? ¿Había sido todo producto de mi imaginación? Pero, todo se sentía tan real, todavía podía sentir el hormigueo en mis pantalones.

Un pequeño toque en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos "Yaten te estamos esperando" – era la voz de mi manager, Salí del lugar y ahí en la mesa, estaba ella, completamente arreglada, jugando distraída con uno de los marcadores. Si, definitivamente, todo lo había imaginado.

Camine a mi asiento y comenzamos con las firmas, todo seguía igual entre ella y yo, las niñas hacían las misma preguntas y Mina negaba rotundamente cuando se referían a una relación entre los dos.

El evento terminó y junto a nuestros representantes caminamos al carro que nos llevaría al hotel, Mina y yo íbamos en uno aparte. Cuando nos encontrábamos en el coche, yo no era capaz ni siquiera de mirarla, ni de dirigirle la palabra, me sentía un poco triste del engaño que me había hecho mi imaginación.

– Estuvo un poco loco todo ¿eh?- preguntó sonriendo.

– ¿Un poco?... creo que eso es quedarse corto – respondí recordando mi muy vivida fantasía.

– tienes que acostumbrarte… las cosas con los fans siempre son así- afirmo volviendo a colocar sus audífonos y desconectándose del mundo.

Llegamos al hotel y caminamos juntos hacia nuestras habitaciones, siempre lo hacíamos, acompañe a Mina a la suya que estaba junto a la mía.

– Buenas noches, Mina – me despedí girando mi cuerpo en dirección a mi habitación.

– ¿te vas? –Pregunto haciéndome detener en seco, no, otra vez no, ya me estaba volviendo loco – ¡Yaten! – llamo y me gire para mirarla nuevamente, tenia el ceño fruncido y me veía bastante confundida – ¿sabes?..- camino lentamente hacia mi – me muero de ganas por que me cuentes mas sobre tus fantasías conmigo – ahora se encontraba muy cerca a mi y yo me encontraba pasmado por lo que escuchaba, entonces…todo había sido cierto.

– pen...pensé que estaba soñando – soltó una pequeña risita.

– eres un tonto Yaten Kou…entonces… ¿vienes?.... a mi también se me ocurren algunas ideas que podríamos hacer realidad – me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia su habitación, este había sido sin lugar a dudas el mejor día de mi vida y lo mejor de todo era que la noche apenas comenzaba, y ahora si estaba completamente seguro que no era una fantasía.

- esto es la realidad Yaten Kou – afirmó Mina, antes de tirarme en su cama….

DEDICADOA MMI AMIXXX DIANIS MI BRUJIS ESPEROQ UE POR LO MENOS SE RIA UN RATO Y RECUERDE QUE DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA VIENE LA CALMA TEQUIERO MUCHOOOO

MAYRA


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Smoon no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko T

Ardiente Regalo

Son las 6 de la mañana el sol me pega directamente en la cara pero tengo mucho sueño hoy es un día para no salir de la cama un día muy especial para estar en paz y tranquilidad si eso quería hasta que de pronto escuche un portazo. Risitas. Silencio. Cuchicheos definitivamente mi día no seria como lo tenia planeado

_-Oh, oh .parece que aun duermen –_escuche la voz de ¿Rey? Abrí un ojo para ver si mi adorada hermana estaba aun en cama efectivamente su cuerpo estaba hay enredado con las sabanas Escuché a alguien contar.

_No no hoy no puede ser –_grito mi conciencia me aferré a mis almohadas, anticipándome a los hechos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños queridas _Mina y Serena_, feliz cumpleaños a ti!-en la ultima nota Rey se desentono y yo reí bajo mi almohada

Me incorporé de mi cama, y ví a mi gemela Mina haciendo lo mismo, sonriente de oreja a oreja. Yo – definitivamente – no sonreía. Ayer me había acostado tarde terminando de hacer cuentas de la tienda en la que trabajo, y despertar a las seis de la mañana – un sábado _y _mi día libre que además es mi cumpleaños – no era nada lindo.

Lita y Rey, nuestras compañeras de cuarto, sostenían un enorme pastel de fresas, nuestro favorito. Rey nos tomaba fotos con su cámara, y seguramente, al revisar mi computadora, las encontraría en mi Facebook. _Ah-ah_.

Me cubrí con mis sábanas hasta tapar mi cabeza

--"¡Chicas, basta!" dije tapándome. "No tomen fotos."

--"Hermanita, no seas amargada," dijo Mina levantándose y acercándose al pastel. "Feliz cumpleaños, Sere," --exclamó ella tumbándome con uno de sus abrazos de oso. "Ven, tienes que soplar conmigo."

Me incorporé refunfuñando y me paré frente a Mina, quien ya tenía su boca lista y preparada para soplar. Revolví mi cabello, todavía dando cabezazos. Rey preparó la cámara para seguir tomando fotos.

--"¡Pidan un deseo!" nos recordó Lita nuestra amiga cocinera

Medité unos instantes antes de inclinarme a soplar.

_Perder mi virginidad antes de los veinticinco._

Soplé fuertemente.

Mis amigas aplaudieron dándonos abrazos y besándonos. Las dos se disculparon mientras salían de nuestra habitación, dejándonos a mí y a Mina con nuestro pastel. Se veía delicioso, con las fresas en el centro y el merengue blanco alrededor, así que le introduje un dedo y comencé a comerlo.

--"¿Qué pediste, Mina?" le pregunté a mi hermana.

--"Conocer a un chico lindo," dijo ella imitándome y tomando una de las fresas. "¿Tú?"

"Perder mi virginidad antes de los veinticinco," dije ruborizándome. Mi hermana se comenzó a reír y fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta. "¡Mierda, no especifiqué que lo quería hacer con Seiya! ¿Crees que si lo pido ahora se conceda?"

--"Tu, tu," dijo Mina levantándose. "Ya pasó tu chance."

Gruñí mientras me quitaba mi pijama. Creía mucho en esas cosas de los deseos y las estrellas fugaces, y el no haber especificado que quería tener mi primera vez con mi novio Seiya realmente me afectó. Digo, ¿qué tal si acabo con cualquiera? ¿Con Kelvin, por ejemplo? No, no, no. Cruz, cruz, que se vaya el diablo y que venga Jesús.

A Seiya lo conocí un día en una librería: caballeroso, educado, fiel, inteligente, trabajador, sexy, tal vez un poco conservador pero era tierno. Llevaba con él aproximadamente un par de años, y jamás había tratado de propasarse conmigo. Me dejó muy en claro después de nuestro segundo aniversario que me pediría matrimonio cuando tenga un trabajo estable y pueda mantenernos, y que hasta ese entonces, no se propasaría conmigo en ningún nivel. Ocasionalmente nos dábamos besos apasionados en el sillón, pero cuando las cosas se calentaban de más, me alejaba y me volvía a recalcar su promesa.

Había veces en las quería ahorcarlo tenia 25 no 15.

Cuando salimos de nuestro cuarto, nuestras amigas tenían regalos en sus manos y nos lo dieron cuando nos acercamos a ellas.

"Felicidades, Serena," me dijo Lita entregándome dos paquetes: una caja grande y otra más pequeña y delgada. "Utilízalos bien."

"¡Ey, abre los míos primero!" se quejó Rey entregándome un solo paquete. "No es mucho, pero creo que te gustará."

Mina desenvolvía los suyos mientras yo batallaba con la caja de Rey. Me quedé boquiabierta.

--"¡Rey!" grité dándole un abrazo. "¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta!"

"Por nada, Serena," dijo ella devolviéndome el cariñito. "Me alegra que te guste."

"¡Me fascina!" dije dando saltitos. El regalo consistía en un paquete edición limitada con cuatro obras de Stefanie Meyer, mi escritora favorita. Porque amaba a Edward Cullen en todos sus aspectos muchas veces envidie a Bella….. Perfecto, tenía algo para leer en las noches. Escuché un grito ahogado a mi lado.

"¡Rey!" gritaba mi hermana. "¡Esto es demasiado!"

"No, no lo es, y no lo agites que la pintura se va a romper."

A Mina le dieron un _kit_ completo de maquillaje Chanel, y Lita aportó parte de su dinero para comprarle unas cremas Clinique. Si había algo que Mina amara, eso era el maquillaje y las cremas.

"¡Abre el tuyo, Serena!" urgió Rey con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Mm, bueno," dije desconfiada por las miradas que se daban entre ellas.

Comencé con el paquete delgado. Rasgué la envoltura y casi me da un ataque al corazón.

"¡Lita!" la regañé cuando ví el contenido. "¿Qué se supone que es esto?"

"Un vibrador," dijo ella alzándose de hombros. "Y no te atrevas a rechazarlo porque me costó un ojo de la cara. Ve el punto bueno, Serena: a ese aparatito le llaman 'el Conejo', y según la vendedora es _muy_ efectivo."

"¿No es ése el que usa Eva Longoria?" preguntó Mina interesada.

"Sí, es ése."

"¡Aww, yo quiero uno!," se quejó mi hermana haciendo su típico puchero.

"Te lo regalo," bufé mientras agarraba la otra caja. "No me digas que esto es alguna colección de películas porno porque si no te lo devuelvo."

"Ja-ja," se burló Lita frotándose las manos. "No, no lo es. Ábrelo y verás. Éste lo escogí con ayuda de Rey."

Rey alzó las cejas insinuantemente cruzándose de brazos. Bien, otra mala señal.

Me dí un golpe en la cara cuando le quité el papel china que lo cubría: un juego de un sostén con unas mínimas bragas con estampado de leopardo.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Rey mientras examinaba el sostén. "Nos dijeron en tienda que es el último grito de la moda."

"Si trabajas en un prostíbulo, sí… Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer con esto?" gemí observando mejor la ropa interior.

"Ponértelo, porque hoy nos vamos a bailar," dijo Lita haciendo un pasito de baile que hizo que todas nos riéramos. "Hice reservación en Nemesis, así que tenemos que ir ahí antes de las 11:30 para que nos respeten la mesa."

"Y eso significa…" insinuó Rey mirando a Mina. El rostro de ésta se iluminó.

"¡Compras!"

_Oh, no pensé quería quedarme y tener un día de paz y tranquilidad no pasar todo el jodido día comprando en un centro comercial_

"Nah-ah," dije negando con la cabeza. "Es mi cumpleaños y me niego."

"Serena, el año pasado fuimos a ver – por _tu_ cumpleaños – Serenity y Edndimión una historia de amor…" se quejó Rey. "Y tuvimos que aguantar tus comentarios post-función."

"¿Es que acaso no les parece hermosa esa obra?" dije ensoñada.

"No," respondieron las tres al unísono.

"Además, ya revisé el periódico y el teatro no abre hoy y no," se adelantó Lita cuando me vio abrir la boca. "No la vamos a rentar."

"Ni queremos ir a algún club de lectura," dijo Rey.

"Ni a un concierto de música clasica," concordó mi hermana.

"Hoy le toca a Mina." finalizó Lita.

Gruñí enfurruñada. "¡Bien! ¡Perfecto!"

"Esa es mi chica," dijo Lit dándome palmaditas en la espalda. "Ahora, vayamos a desayunar que mi estómago está rugiendo."

Comimos frutas, panqueques, tostadas francesas, jugo de naranja y pastel con una taza de café. Después vimos una que otra película que estaban pasando en la tele – Bridget Jones, que no se compara con el libro, pero Hugh está que arde, y nos alistamos para ir a las tiendas.

"¡Apresúrate, Serena!" me regañó Rey desde su Mercedes M3. "Mina se está volviendo loca."

Me subí rápidamente y fuimos a la primera de muchas boutiques, pero no encontraba nada que me gustara. Mina se decidió por un vestido de tela satinada negra y botas de piel de leopardo, pero yo simplemente no me decidía.

"Sólo escoge algo y ya, Serena," dijo Lita desde el vestidor. "Todo te queda bien."

"Pero que sea algo con escote, ¿eh?" sugirió Rey mirándose al espejo con una falda ajustada amarilla y blusa gris transparente. "Tienes que presumir tus encantos."

"No sé cómo Seiya se puede resistir a _esto,_" dijo mi hermana tocándome un seno. Le quité la mano de un tirón. "Se me hace que es gay."

"¡Mina!" la regañé cruzándome de brazos. "Solamente es muy conservador cuando se trata de temas sexuales." El es un perfecto caballero un príncipe de esos que ya no hay–puntualice

"Mm, como quieras. sigo diciendo que es Gay con esa colita jajajajjaja

Después de dos paradas más, finalmente encontré mi conjunto: un vestido parecido al de Mina, con la misma tela de satín pero de color azul marino – al fin y al cabo teníamos gustos parecidos – y unos tacones azules sólo que tono eléctrico. Y después de mucha insistencia, acepté llevar la ropa interior que Lita me había regalado.

Nos metimos a bañar en cuanto llegamos al departamento, cada quien esperando su turno con impaciencia. Rey quería ir al de mi cuarto porque Mina le había colocado un montón de espejos, incluyendo uno con aumento – me asusté cuando ví mi cutis en ése – y uno de cuerpo completo. Yo me bañé en el del cuarto de Lita: no me importaba, ya que o Rey o Mina me maquillarían y peinarían.

Mi hermana comenzó a maquillarme cuando Lita entró a bañarse. Rey se estaba acomodando su ajustada falda de nailon y revisándose las uñas. Tenía unos botines grises de tacón de aguja y su blusa grisácea transparente dejaba a la vista su sostén de encaje negro. Ella tenía esa figura de guitarra que tantas chicas envidiaban, y según mis amigas, yo tenía el segundo mejor cuerpo. Mina era más delgada y baja que yo, y Lita no tenía mucha 'pechonalidad', pero se mandaba un trasero que hacía que todos los hombres lo voltearan a ver. Nos llamábamos en juego 'El cuarteto sexual.'

Lita se había decidido por unas mallas negras y una blusa holgada verde limón, combinado todo con sus zapatillas de tacón de aguja y collares largos; se planchó el cabello y se hizo una cola de caballo, dejándose su flequillo recto y algunos mechones por delante de las orejas. Mina trabajaba en mis rulos mientras Rey me aplicaba la última capa de esmalte de uñas.

Cuando todas estuvimos listas, nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al bar. Estaba llenísimo de gente, pero Nicolás el novio de Rey nos dejó pasar después de felicitarnos a mí y a Mina.

El mesero nos guió a nuestra mesa, y enseguida nos mandaron unas bebidas para comenzar. Esta noche quería embriagarme, pero no le dije a mis amigas: iban a pensar que la 'santa Serena' comenzaba a descarriarse.

"¡Uh, me encanta esta canción!" aulló Mina al escuchar ' Lo hecho esta hecho '. "¡Vamos Serena, bailemos!"

Fui arrastrada por mis amigas hasta la pista, donde comencé a menearme dificultosamente por los tacones. Una vez que me acostumbré a ellos, me uní a Rey quien bailaba muy sensual incitando a los hombres a acercarse. Me pegué a ella, rozándole la espalda descubierta con mis manos.

"¡Mala Serena está provocando a los chicos!," se burló Lita.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí bailando. Cuando terminó 'Up in here' regresamos a nuestra mesa, sedientas.

"¡Mesero! ¡Otra ronda!" gritó Lita. "¡Me muero de sed!"

Un muchacho se acercó con cuatro vasos y un tequila. Aullamos emocionadas y comenzamos a servirnos, hasta que…

"¡Buenas noches, gente de Okinawa!" exclamaron en las bocinas. "¡Esta noche es especial porque hoy tenemos a dos cumpleañeras con nosotros!"

Los gritos y chiflidos no impidieron que fulminara a Rey con la mirada. Seguramente le había dicho a Nicolás y éste se lo dijo al animador. Mina estaba colorada, pero se rió con nerviosismo.

"¡Y no es un cumpleaños cualquiera, no! ¡Son _gemelas_, señoras y señores! ¡Y vamos a pedirles que se acerquen aquí a la tarima para que nos bailen un poco!"

_Oh mierda_. Esto no está pasando, esto _no_ está pasando.-replique en mi mente una y otra vez

Y sin embargo, lo estaba.

El mesero que nos había entregado las bebidas se acercó de nuevo, jalándonos de nuestros lugares. Mina aceptó gustosa pero yo batallé un rato.

"¡Y tal parece que una de ellas no quiere! ¡Nop, mírenla! ¡Está negando con la cabeza!"

Maldito animador. ¿No podrías cerrar la boca? Ahora yo era el centro de atención de todos.

"¡Vamos, Serena!" dijo Rey haciendo un puchero. No era tan convincente como el de Mina pero comenzó a funcionar. "Por favor."

Suspiré resignada mientras tomaba la mano del muchacho y me unía a Mina. Mis dos amigas comenzaron a lanzar vítores y mi hermana dio un brinquito de felicidad cuando tomé su mano y la seguía. Nos llevaron hasta la tarima que se alzaba a la izquierda del club, frente al bar. Cuando el ví el mar de gente que estaba a nuestros pies, quise me tragara la tierra.

El animador se acercó a nosotras.

"¡Miren a estas hermosuras! ¿Cuántos años cumplen?"

"¡Veintidós!" gritó Mina emocionada. era una gran actriz y una perfecta mentirosa

"¡Nuevecitas! ¡Ahora, dulzuras, ¿por qué no nos bailan?"

Casi me muero cuando escuché "Loba" y a la gente gritar. Mina comenzó a moverse de inmediato, pero yo resoplé mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de esquivar las miradas de las personas que nos animaban a bailar.

"¡Serena! ¡No me dejes bailando sola!" me reprochó mi hermana.

_E hizo el maldito puchero._

-Solo por una noche Sere divirtamosno-remarco mi conciencia buena – anda si no seas malita mira por primera vez ella y yo estamos de acuerdo –dijo mi conciencia malvada –que mas podía hacer mande mis pudores al carajo no todos los días se cumplen 25.

Comencé moviéndome casi arrítmicamente, nada más bailando por bailar. Pero después Mina empezó a alzar sus manos bajando y agitando sus caderas y pensé:

_¡qué más da!_ Que se prenda el lugar ….. la imité, cerrando los ojos y flexionando las piernas. Me puse de espaldas al público y comencé a sacudir mi trasero con lentitud pero con precisión en las partes correspondientes de la canción. Incluso mi boca empezó a cantarla, mis manos recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras Mina hacía ese movimiento típico de ella en el que movía su estómago sensualmente.

_Oh, mierda_. Me estoy alocando los 25 son una pesadilla gracias adiós Seiya esta de turno

La canción ya llegaba a su fin y nuestros movimientos ya eran más frenéticos, por lo que el público pidió más y más. ya estaba exhausta. Me negué a hacer una nueva ronda de baile y bajé por una bebida.

"¿Me das un Cosmopolitan, por favor?" le dije al barman que estaba de espaldas.

"Claro, ¿con mucho o poco alcohol?"

"Mucho, muchísimo."

El mesero se giró para asentar el vaso y me sonrió.

Era una imagen impactante.

_Espectacular. era mas lindo que mi bello Edward _

Aún con su camisa negra sus músculos se marcaban a través de ella, recalcando sus brazos y su trapecio. Y eso era sólo su cuerpo. Tenía una belleza casi griega, con sus rasgos afilados, nariz recta, ojos Azules como un océano yo quería nadar en esos ojos y cabello era negro como la noche.

No me dí cuenta cuando me sirvió la bebida.

"Aquí tienes…" dijo él mirándome divertido. "¿Tú eres una de las cumpleañeras, no?"

"Ajám…" respondí nerviosa. El tipo esta REBIEN

"Oh, entonces no vas a pagar por ésta. Va por la casa. O mejor dicho, va por mi cartera. Yo te invito."

"Gracias," dije sorbiendo mi trago.

"¿Planeando una buena borrachera cumpleañera?" preguntó él limpiando los vasos.

"Sí… mis amigas lo organizaron todo."

"Vaya, pues felicidades, y que te sigas divirtiendo," dijo sonriéndome de lado.

"Gracias, yo –"

"¡Aquí estás!" dijo una voz. Mina se me acercó agitada. "Apresurémonos, Rey quie –" mi hermana se dio cuenta con quién hablaba. "Hola, Mina Tsukino."

"Hola, Mina. Felicidades a ti también," gritó el muchacho encima de la barra.

"Gracias… bueno, nos vemos," se despidió Mina. "Vamos Serena. Rey quiere continuar en la casa."

"Bien… eh – adiós," dije haciéndole un gesto con la mano. "Y gracias por la bebida."

"De nada, que la sigan pasando bien." y me guiñó un ojo.

_Oh, por Dios. creo que tendré que ir mañana al primer sermón en la iglesia_

Salí a regañadientes del bar siendo arrastrada por mi hermana, quien a pesar de ser muy pequeña tenía una fuerza sobrenatural. Cuando por fin nos instalamos en el automóvil, me crucé de hombros enfadada. No le había pedido su nombre al mesero, y mucho menos su número. Rey se dio cuenta y me miró por el espejo retrovisor mientras avanzábamos.

"¿Qué sucede, Bell? ¿No te divertiste?"

"A Serena le gustó un barman…" dijo Mina juguetonamente. "Y la verdad es que sí estaba muy guapo."

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Rey. Lita alzó una oreja.

"Uno de ojos Azules," respondió Mina.

"Ah," dijo simplemente Rey.

Juré ver una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca pero estaba tan enojada e insatisfecha que lo deje correr

Llegamos al departamento y enseguida me quité los tacones que comenzaban a matar a mis pobres pies. Rey se disculpó un momento mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación mientras Lita y Mina sacaban las botellas.

"¡Pon música Serena!" me pidió mi hermana. "¡Pero no clásica!"

Coloqué algo de Black Eyed Peas y me tendí en el sillón. Aún me perseguía la imagen del barman, con esos penetrantes ojos y sonrisa desalentadora. Me imaginé tocando esos brazos musculosos y deslizando un dedo por su delineada quijada.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar justo cuando iba a perderme en una fantasía vi el nombre y santo cielos era el era ……Seiya.

"Hola, Seiya."-dije desganada

"_Hola, cariño. Disculpa que no te llamé antes, estaba muy atareado con el trabajo."_

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada."

"_¿Y qué hiciste con tu hermana y tus amigas?"_

"Umm, fuimos de compras y a un bar."

"_¿Tomaste?"_

"Eh – no," respondí cruzando los dedos una vez al año no hace daño

"_Ya sabes que no me gusta que tomes, bombon."_

"Lo sé," dije haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento que causó risas ahogadas de mis amigas. "Te juro por Dios que no tomé ni una copa."

"_Bien. Bueno cariño, te dejo. El trabajo me tiene exhausto."_

"De acuerdo, que descanses."

Y sin esperar respuesta, colgué.

"Definitivamente Serena," dijo mi hermana pasándome un vasito con tequila. "te estás volviendo chica mala."

"Me sorprendió que no se pasaran media hora con eso de 'cuelga tú, no… tú primero, no, tú…' Realmente me saca de quicio." Se burló Lita dándole vueltas a su vodka con una pajita.

"Bueno chicas," dijo Rey entrando de pronto y sirviéndose. "Por Mina y Serena, las preciosas gemelitas a las que queremos muchísimo."

Brindamos por todo: por el amor, por el dinero, por la amistad, por la familia, por los hombres, por el sexo, por los vibradores, por el maquillaje indeleble, por el tequila, por los bares… hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

"¿Qué demonios?" dije un poco borracha la verdad ya veía doble así que concluyo que estaba ebria

"Ve a abrir, Mina," sugirió Rey.

Mina obedeció mientras me tomaba mi séptimo caballito de tequila. Sabía que al pararme, caería sin vida e inconsciente. Qué más da. Es mi cumpleaños… aunque técnicamente ya había terminado.

Mina regresó con dos hombres de los cuales uno me pareció ligeramente conocido, pero estaba demasiado alcoholizada como para darme cuenta.

"Son policías," susurró Lita nerviosa.

"¿Ah, sé?" pregunté examinando a los dos hombres detenidamente.

"¿Aquí es el domicilio de Serena y Mina Tsukino?" preguntó uno de ellos con notable acento ingles. Mina se encogió de miedo.

"_Asíesss_… ¿se les ofrece algo? ¿Vodka? ¿Tequila? ¿wiskey? ¿aguardiente? Tenemos ron, si quieren," sugerí alzando mi bebida.

"Tenemos una orden de arresto contra ustedes dos, señoritas," dijo el Rubio sacando unas esposas. "Les tendremos que pedir que nos acompañen."

Mina comenzó a retorcerse histérica.

"¡Por favor, oficial! ¡Si es por lo de la evasión de impuestos, le juramos que mañana mismo vamos a pagar!"-grito como loca

"Pónganse frente a la pared con las manos en la espalda, por favor," ordenó el mismo. Su compañero me miraba divertido debajo de sus gafas de sol. Para que quería gafas de sol a la 1:25 de la mañana me pregunte pero la verdad estaba tan tomada que no me importaba

Temblando y tambaleándome – nos acercamos a la pared, con mi vestido arrugado y sin zapatos. Mina me siguió comiéndose las uñas.

"¿Cuáles son los cargos, oficial?" preguntó Rey acercando dos sillas. "Digo, no vamos a permitir que se las lleven así sin más…"

"Bueno," dijo el mismo tipo. "Pues en primer lugar, los vecinos se han quejado del sonido…"

"¡Ni siquiera está muy fuerte!" reclamó Mina ella al parecer no estaba tan ebria por Dios había tomado mas que yo

"Ajám… son unos pesados," susurré a la pared. Sentí una mano tomar mi brazo.

"Y en segundo… porque están –"

Una boca se acercó a mi oreja y lamió el lóbulo, para después susurrarme al oído: "Extremadamente _sexys._"

_Esa voz…_

"Condenadamente sexys," dijo el otro, y pude verlo tomando las caderas de mi hermana y pegándose a ella.

La mano que estaba sujeta a mi brazo me jaló y me colocó en una de las sillas que Rey había traído anteriormente. Otro chico hizo lo mismo con Mina, esposando sus manos detrás del respaldo. Ella lanzó un grito ahogado cuando el chico se quitó su gorra policiaca y revelando su cabellera rubia. No me percaté que frente a mí estaba su compañero haciendo exactamente lo mismo hasta que _alguien_ colocó música ideal para un strip tease y fue entonces cuando volteé y ví al chico rompiéndose la camisa…

_¡La madre del santísimo cordero!_

La misma cabellera, los mismos brazos… los ojos no los pude ver porque tenía sus gafas de aviador, pero estaba completamente segura de que era él, el barman de Nemesis. Me hipnoticé con sus pectorales definidos y sus bíceps marcados y –

¡Se quita los pantalones!-grito Lita

O más bien… se los arrancó.

Se quedó con un bóxer de lycra extremadamente ajustado y mi mirada se clavó en un solo lugar: ahí. _Ahí, ahí, ahí_. Apenas noté cuando el chico me colocó su gorra. Comenzó a moverse sensualmente pero muy lejos de mi alcance, así que traté de zafarme de esas molestas esposas que tenía en mis manos. No pude quitármelas.

"Alguien se está desesperando," dijo el paltinado

Ví que Mina estaba abobada con el quien traía una tanguita amarilla. Ella también tenía la gorra pero no parecía importarle mucho.

El chico frente a mí me separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas, deslizando sus manos suavemente por debajo de mi vestido y apretándome el trasero. Que deje de jugar y se ponga en acción. Me ruboricé al verlo dedicarme su mirada torcida: obviamente sabía quién era yo.

"¡Si Seiya ve esto, anula la promesa del matrimonio!" gritó Lita tapándose los ojos.

"¡Oh!" exclamó el chico de ojos Azules, divertido. "¿Tienes novio?"

Sentí que me faltaba el aire.

"Ajáám…"-fue todo lo que pude responder

"Bueno, entonces aprovechemos," y colocándose encima de mí, me soltó las esposas.

No se qué demonios me pasó, pero inmediatamente después puse mis manos sobre sus brazos, El chico pareció sorprendido pero no se quejó, por lo que después recorrí mis dedos por su abdomen.

_Algo_ dentro de su bóxer pareció endurecerse.

Y fue entonces cuando algo en mi interior explotó y lo miré con lascivia.

El chico me miró de igual manera, jalándome e intercambiando lugares. Se sentó en la silla e invitándome a montarlo. ¿Saben qué? Lo hice, y fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. Mañana me arrepentiría de todo esto donde estaba mi conciencia buena en estos momentos

–Disfrutando conmigo –dijo la mala –ahora solo haznos disfrutar

Su emoción me fue evidente, por lo que meneé mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás. Sus manos me alzaron el vestido, apretándome el trasero y jugando con mis bragas. El chico me miró antes de hundir su rostro en mi pecho, sobresaltándome. Miré hacia la mesa en donde estaban mis amigas, pero no las encontré: habían tomado sus sacos y se habían ido a quién sabe dónde. Miré a mi hermana, quien estaba saltando en el regazo del Rubio. El chico la miraba con la boca abierta, apretándole sus caderas.

Sentí que me oprimían más, y esa cosa de entre las piernas del muchacho tentó mi casta intimidad.

"¿Qué piensas que diga tu novio Seiya si nos ve haciendo esto?" preguntó seductoramente.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunté falta de aire.

"Esto…" dijo lamiendo mi cuello. "Y esto…" mordisqueó mis hombros. "Y… esto," y de un golpe, bajó mi vestido, revelando mi provocativo sostén y mis pechos subiendo y bajando de la emoción.

_¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? ¿Y quién demonios es Seiya?_

"No lo sé…" susurré cerca de su boca.

"¿Te importa?"

"No, realmente…"

Me acerqué más a sus labios carnosos, pero él se echó para atrás.

"No doy besos en la boca," dijo él acariciándome la nuca.

_Mierda._

"Oh, lo siento…" me disculpé avergonzada.

"¿Pero sabes? Hoy es tu cumpleaños… podría hacer una excepción."

"¿Lo harías?" pregunté sintiendo mi sangre correr emocionada.

"Sí, pero si lo hago, el servicio sería completo…"

Tardé unos segundo en comprender sus palabras, pero no me inmuté.

"Final del pasillo, mano derecha," le susurré cerca de sus labios.

Lo ví sonreírme con malicia antes de alzarme. Crucé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él me sujetaba del trasero y me lo oprimía con fuerza. Antes de alejarnos, divisé a Mina con el vestido alzado y frotándose con el chico, quien succionaba uno de sus pechos excitado.

_Mierda, yo quiero de eso._

Me aventó a la cama para después él ponerse encima de mí, bajándome el vestido por completo y mirándome de arriba abajo.

"Eh – hay algo que deberías saber," me adelanté insegura.

Alzó una ceja mientras se deshacía de mis panties, mirando lujurioso hacia mi intimidad. Tenía como un nudo en la parte baja del estómago, y cada vez que lo veía mirarme, o sonreírme torcidamente, ese nudo bajaba aún más.

"Soy virgen."

Él pasó su mirada de mis piernas a mis ojos, sorprendido.

"Y quieres que tu primera vez sea… ¿conmigo?"

"Sí," dije ruborizándome.

"¿Y qué hay de tu novio?" preguntó rozando sus dedos en la parte interna de mis piernas.

"se fue al carajo hace unos minutos ."

Sonrió antes de besar mi abdomen, entreteniéndose un rato en mi ombligo. Subió hasta que llegó a la altura de mi pecho, y de un tirón bajó mi sostén, haciendo que mis senos saltaran libres. Su lengua se enredó una y otra vez en ellos, succionando, mordisqueando, lamiendo. Mi respiración agitada inundó la habitación. A lo lejos, escuché el grito de Mina. A la maldita ya se la estaban follando mientras que a mí todavía me estaban tentando. Era lo malo de ser virgen.

"Ven aquí," me ordenó él.

Lo obedecí sentándome encima de él con las piernas a los lados de su cintura. Sentí con más intensidad su erección. Me froté suavemente, haciéndolo gruñir.

"No te adelantes, querida," susurró el chico. "Aún falta mucho."

Sus manos deshicieron el broche de mi sostén y lo lanzó a un lado. Me volvió a empujar y caí entre las almohadas mientras él se quitaba el bóxer.

"No traje condón."

"No importa."

"¿Segura?"

La imagen de él, desnudo, con esa enorme cosa parada y su abdomen definido lo eran todo para mí. No estaba segura, pero ¿qué me importaba? Quería dejar de ser la buena Serena, aquella que todos consideraban una santurrona. Quería acción en mi vida.

"Mucho. Tomo la pildora

Se inclinó sobre mí, acariciando mi cabello.

"No sé gran cosa," dije avergonzada.

"No te preocupes, yo sé mucho."

Me reí tontamente.

"Soy Darién" dijo él sonriendo de lado.

"Serena," murmuré extasiada.

"Lo sé," y sin más, me besó.

_¿Seiya? ¿Quién carajo era Seiya?_ Éste sí que era un hombre este si que sabia llevarte a la gloria con un condenado beso

Su lengua se abrió paso, acariciando la mía mientras que sus manos expertas frotaban mi lánguido cuerpo. Mordió mi labio inferior, colocándose entre mis piernas y posando una mano encima de mi santo y puro clítoris.

"Esto de va a doler," me susurró besándome la frente.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Como respuesta, oprimió su dedo y mi espalda se encorvó. Se sentía tan… _bien_. Alejó su mano de ahí y lo colocó en mis caderas.

"No me dolió," dije riéndome un poquitín.

"Porque no era eso a lo que me refería," dijo él.

"¿Y entonces a qué – ¡mierda!"

Fue un dolor indescriptible: como si agarraran unas tenazas, las pusieran al fuego y después me las metieran ahí. Grité un poco, aferrándome a su espalda y quise separarme de el e ir al baño abrir el agua helada y meterme ahí para calmar el ardor él entraba lentamente. Salió y volvió a entrar tres veces más, siempre con sumo cuidado.

"¿Ya se te pasó?" preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

"Un poco," y sorprendentemente, el dolor comenzaba a menguar, siendo reemplazado por un breve placer.

Darién aceleró el ritmo.

"¿Te duele así?"

"N-no," susurré.

Me tomó de las caderas y las subió un poco. Juro que lo sentí más grande.

"¿Y así?"

"N-no."

"¿Qué tal… así?" y se inclinó encima de mí, con mis caderas aún arriba. Arqueé mi espalda.

"No," y un gemido lo bastante audible se salió de entre mis labios.

"Bien," y embistió otra vez, pero en esta ocasión tomó mi trasero y lo oprimió mientras se aporreaba en mí.

Me aferré de las almohadas, sintiendo sus manos recorrer mi cintura, mis piernas. Me alzaba, me giraba, apretaba mis pechos sin compasión alguna. Los sentía rebotar descontroladamente y a él parecía gustarle, ya que en ocasiones se salía de mi interior y se entretenía un buen rato con ellos. Pero comenzaba a sentirme sumisa, así que decidí poner manos a la obra. No sabía mucho, pero había aprendido algunas posiciones al sorprender a Rey con Nicolás en plena acción.

Así que cuando soltó uno de mis pezones, me incorporé y lo hice sentarse. Después, me coloqué encima de él, colocando mis piernas a los costados y sintiendo esa enormidad entrar en mí lentamente. Eché mi cabeza para atrás mientras me meneaba con frenesí.

"¿No que no sabías gran cosa?" dijo él jadeando, tomándome de mi espalda y apretándome más a él.

Como respuesta, lancé un grito cuando sentí sus manos tomarme del trasero. Hizo de la presión tan grande que en vez de menearme, comencé a saltar, enloquecida.

"¡Oh, por Dios!"

"Sigue, nena, sigue," susurraba él a mi oído lamiéndome el cuello y respondiendo muy bien a mis brincos. "Móntame todo lo que quieras."

Ahogó mi siguiente grito con un apasionado beso que hizo que me olvidara qué estaba haciendo. Me lo recordó recostándome en la cama.

"¿Cómo va hasta ahora tu primera vez?", preguntó él colocando mis piernas en sus hombros.

"Sigue, y te digo después."

Sonrió y volvió a entrar en mí. Ahora no creí sentirlo, si no que estuve completamente segura de que de este modo, su cosa sorprendente se sentía muchísimo más grande y gruesa. Se lo hice saber soltando un alarido, pero mis piernas estaban tan débiles que ya no podían resistir más, por lo que dejé caer una.

"Ya – ya no… ya no puedo…," dije entre suspiros.

"Aguanta, Serena," silbó Darién poniéndome boca abajo. "Falta mucho por recorrer."

"Pe-pero… por ahí n-no," solté cuando me dí cuenta en la posición en la que estaba.

"No te preocupes, no es mi estilo."

Tomó mis caderas y me aporreó en él, una y otra vez, sin cansancio, mientras yo gritaba y mordía las almohadas. Hizo más penetrante la entrada besándome y lamiéndome la espalda, el cuello, la oreja.

"Da-Da-Darién…"

"¿Sí, Serena?" jadeó él colocándome de espaldas y acariciando mis labios íntimos.

"Lo quiero… salvaje…"

_¡¿¡Qué demonios me está pasando! Esta no soy yo maldita Rey que demonios le puso a mi Vodka_

"Salvaje será, entonces…"

La palabra salvaje se quedó corta con lo que le hizo Darién a mi pobre cuerpo. Me embistió con tanta fiereza que la cabecera de la cama se aporreó con violencia. Además de estar entrando y saliendo frenéticamente, me besaba, me lamía, me mordía mi cuello, me mordía mis pezones, sujetando mis manos con la suya para impedir que me moviera, así que lo único que podía hacer era gritar, retorcerme… y gritar.

"¿Te gusta así de salvaje?" preguntó entrecortadamente.

"¡Sí… sí!"

"¿Lo quieres más salvaje?"

"Quie – quiero todo lo que me puedas dar ."

Sin querer, apreté mi interior causándole un espasmo. Gruñó mientras se salía y se sentaba recargado en la cabecera.

"Ven aquí, hermosa."

Lo obedecí ansiosa por sentir más de semejante atributo, sentándome en su regazo y comenzando a saltar. Él aceleró el ritmo agarrándome de mis caderas y moviéndolas de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, alcanzando mis pechos con su boca y succionándolos.

"¡DARIEN" grité entre las embestidas y los apretones que me otorgaba. "¡Ya estoy – _oh por dios_… cerca!"

"Entonces correte, Serena," susurró moviéndome más aprisa y rematando con el saltar de sus propias caderas. "Déjame verte venir."

Me dejé llevar por su voz lasciva y su miembro haciendo magia dentro de mí, y en un dos por tres, cuando él apretó mi trasero y me hundió más, lancé un alarido mientras sentía el nudo deshacerse, y ni siquiera me importó la humedad deslizándose por entre mis piernas.

Pero no pude descansar mucho tiempo ya que me tendió de espaldas y de un solo movimiento me las abrió, recorriendo con sus dedos la humedad que de éstas salían.

"¿Ha sido suficiente para ti?" preguntó.

"S-sí," dije aún sintiendo el éxtasis del orgasmo.

"Lástima."

Se hundió entre mis piernas, deslizando su lengua dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo respondió maravillosamente, aceptándolo más que con gusto. Coloqué mis manos en su cabeza, invitándolo a explorar todo lo que quiera. Me abrí más y a él pareció gustarle esa movida mía, porque atacó con más pasión, metiendo y sacando lengua y estimulando mi clítoris. Empecé a temblar otra vez.

"¿Lista, Serena?"

"S-sí."

"Hazlo, quiero recibirte."

Fue todo lo que pude soportar. Grité, arqueándome y aporreándome en la cama sintiendo mi humedad saliendo y la lengua de Darién limpiarme minuciosamente. Fue exquisitamente delicioso.

"Mm," dijo él acercándose a mi boca. "Sabes delicioso," y me besó mientras volvía a tentar mi entrada con su miembro aún endurecido como una roca pero tan sensible como yo. Se me encendió un foco y me coloqué encima de él.

"Tu turno," susurré besándolo por última vez antes de comenzar a recorrer mi lengua por su cuello. Se retorció un poco pero no se quejó, así que seguí con mi trabajo.

Cuando llegué al área de su pecho, le mordisqueé un pezón, lo que hizo que siseara excitado, pero no quería entretenerme mucho tiempo ahí. Quería su cosa en mi boca. _si estaba loca_

Deslicé mi lengua por su abdomen y miré su erección.

_La cosa más fascinante del mundo._

Le di una lamidita. Cerró los ojos.

Le dí otra más generosa. Exhaló.

Succioné la punta. Espasmo.

Sumergí mi boca un poco. Otro espasmo.

Sumergí toda mi boca. Gruñido.

Enredé mi lengua a lo largo de su miembro. Gruñido más audible.

Bombeé mi boca alrededor. Arqueada.

Seguí bombeando, deteniéndome de vez en cuando para lamerlo un poco.

Cuando coloqué mi mano y la utilicé para acompañar a mi boca, me la quitó de un manazo y hundió mi cabeza aún más. Me dieron arcadas, pero las suprimí lo más que pude. Me di cuenta de que no podía meterme todo eso, así que me concentré en su punta, succionando, lamiendo, chupando, y cuando rocé mis dientes, escuché su primer grito.

"¡Serena!"

"¿Sí?" dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras pasaba mi lengua en el mero centro.

"No – no – hagas eso…" me miró de vuelta pero echó la cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunté traviesa. "¿Esto?" y repetí la acción, rozando mis dientes en su punta.

"¡Dios!"

"¿Te gusta?"

"SI NO TE DETENGAS," ordenó.

Me sumergí todo lo que pude y deslicé mi boca dando pequeños mordiscos mientras le apretaba sus bolas. Parecía encantarle, pues se arqueaba y le daban tales espasmos que pensé que tenía un ataque epiléptico.

"Ya… ya… basta," dijo incorporándose y tumbándose encima de mí. "Me has hecho sufrir bastante."

"¿Vas a castigarme?" pregunté rasguñándole el trasero.

"No tienes ni idea," dijo dándome un beso y colocando una mano en la cabecera. "Prepárate… te vas a venir dos veces seguidas."

Comenzó a moverse en un ritmo tortuosamente lento, riéndose de mi expresión y poniendo una de mis piernas sobre su hombro. Gemí cuando aceleró el ritmo, y después lo volvió a acelerar, y así y así… hasta que se volvió insoportable tanto aporreo. Podía escuchar su piel golpearse con la mía, y eso ayudó a que mi espalda se volviera a encorvar, pero el clímax no llegó y él parecía saberlo.

"No te confíes, hermosa… puede llegar cuando menos te lo esperes."

" NO TE DETENGAS." Lo cite

Mi pierna volvió a caer. Él se salió de mi interior y se hincó colocando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus embestidas fueron más profundas porque tenía mis caderas arriba y tenía más acceso. Fue entonces cuando me volví loca, viéndolo mirar mi cara excitada, o mis senos saltar descontrolados.

"¡Darién!" grité colocando mis manos encima de mi cabeza. "¡Oh, Darién!"

"¡Por Dios, Serena!" gruñó echando la cabeza para atrás. "¡Estás tan apretada!"

Ya no podía más. Después de revolcarme, agarrarme el cabello, apretarme mi pecho, autocomplacerme estimulando mi clítoris, mirándolo a él, entrando y saliendo salvajemente, con sus ojos llenos de lujuria y su sonrisa torcida, me llegó. Fue rápido, pero delicioso, gritando su nombre mientras las lágrimas de placer resbalaban de mis mejillas.

"¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí!" aullé, me arqueé una vez más, y mi cuerpo cayó inerte. Pero él no se detuvo.

"Espera… espera…" y se inclinó hacia mí, apoyando sus manos a los lados. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su espalda y me apreté. Gruñó acelerando el paso, casi brutalmente. Me besaba, me mordía los labios, me lamía el cuello. El ritmo era casi insoportable. Me apreté una vez más. "Santa madre…"

Comencé a cooperar meneándome y haciendo movimientos circulares, rasgando sus piernas, trasero y espalda mientras él se desvivía aporreándose en mí.

"Vamos nena," me tentó "Quiero que te vengas conmigo."

Asentí, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las últimas penetraciones que me otorgaba. Lo sentía cerca otra vez, porque mis piernas temblaron descontroladas; me apreté más fuerte y fue entonces cuando lo conseguí: él se vino, yo también.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Serena!" gruñó mordiéndome el hombro y hundiéndose profundamente por última vez.

"¡Ah!" grité desquiciada al sentirlo retorcerse dentro de mí.

"Esto ha sido…" jadeó aún en mi interior.

"Perfecto…"

"Magnífico."

"Increíble."

"Hermoso," susurró.

"¿Hermoso?" pregunté confundida.

Me acarició el cabello, besándome con ternura.

"Así como tú," y me puso encima de él.

"Tú igual eres hermoso," dije ruborizándome.

"No más que tú."

"Deja de burlarte."

"No me burlo," dijo acariciándome la espalda y adormeciéndome. "Lo eres."

Sonreí y cerré mis ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Los rayos de sol me despertaron, pero no quería abrirlos. Quería quedarme así, junto a el, si era posible follármelo una vez más, volver a dormir, volver a follármelo, comer, volver a hacerlo y volver a dormir. Y así todos los días hasta que quede muy cansada y ya no pueda más.

Abrí los ojos.

El lado de él estaba vacío, a excepción de una Rosa y una notita. Sonreí mientras me estiraba, quejándome por el dolor. Agarré la nota mientras olía la flor, sonriendo.

_Serena, estabas tan hermosa dormida que no tuve el coraje de despertarte.  
Llámame._

_Quiero volver a repetir lo de anoche, hacerte mía otra vez.  
Me encantas, nena. Mi cuerpo ya te extraña._

_Con amor Darién_

Sonreí mientras leía la carta cuatro veces más.

Me necesitaba me di una ducha rápida el cuerpo me dolía pero bienvenido es el dolor cuando pasas una noche así la cabeza me piqueteaba una y otra vez, Sali del baño envuelta en una toalla me coloque un shot y una blusa de tirantes sin bragas el centro del placer del mundo dolía y mucho ese día me la pase en casa Seiya llego por la noche acepte su regalo pero cuando fue a besarme no pude evitar comparar su beso con el de Darién anoche

-Bombón te sucede algo-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

Respire profundamente extrañaba los brazos de Darién, sus besos, su voz y solo había pasado una noche con el metí las manos en mi bolsillo para encontrar el papel de la nota

-Seiya sabes que te quiero mucho –le dije mientras quitaba su mano de mi mejilla y me levantaba del sofá afortunadamente estábamos solos ya que Mina había salido con las chicas –pero siento que nuestra relación no tiene una comienzo ni un final –escupí el me miro sorprendido-Te quiero Seiya

- Pero no me amas –me interrumpió-Yo también te quiero bombón

-eso quiere decir que…….

-Te daré tu tiempo no se que demonios hiciste ayer pero no eres mi Serena algo paso ya no eres la misma –dijo su rostro estaba relajado

-Soy la misma solo que –se levanto y coloco un dedo en mi boca

-Gracias por no jugar conmigo –me dijo me dio un suave beso y salió del apartamento

Me llevo 15 minutos buscar unos vaqueros colocarme unos tenis y un abrigo coger un taxi en la avenida e ir a Nemesis al llegar me dio una gran desilusión Darién no estaba en la barra la que estaba era mina con su chico rubio de ojos azules

-Hola –la salude

-Sere que haces aquí ¿y tu chicle?-pregunto

-Creo que me ha dado un tiempo –mi hermana sonrió- haz visto a Darién-susurre bajito

-Haru me dijo que es su día de descansó sabes ellos comparten depa

-ahhhh-le dije como si fuera un gran acontecimiento-¿Qué haces aquí donde están las chicas?

-Ummm-Rey esta en la oficina con Nick no creo que revisando balances y Lita-miro a la pista –hace un momento estaba bailando con un chico rubio ahora o se donde esta

-Y que haces aquí tu sola ¿por que no Bailas?

-Haru sale en media hora nos iremos un lugar mas intimo –sonrió me levante para irme había perdido el viaje –Sere-llamo mi hermana –Toma –me dio un papel doblado había una dirección sonreí-Toma el toro por los cuernos sister -me dijo luego volvió a centrar su atención en el rubio que servía las bebidas

Salí del lugar y tome otro taxi llovía a cantaros pero no me importa el señor del taxi me dijo que eran 3 yen le di 5 y le dije que se quedara con el cambio tome el ascensor hasta el piso 14 y respire profundo cuando llegue al apartamento 11C mis piernas empezaron a temblar y si me decía que solo había sido Sexo duro salvaje pero Sexo había mandado a Seiya ala mi… para nada respire tratando de relajarme entonces recordé lo ultimo escrito en la nota

_Con amor Darién_

Toque el timbre mientras pasaba mi peso de un pie a otro hasta que sentí que abrían una cerradura

-Maldición Haruka te he dicho que te lleves tu maldita llave –dijo enojado pero al verme en la puerta su rostro cambio la abrió completamente hasta que pude entrar el apartamento era lindo a pesar de que dos hombres eran sus habitantes estaba realmente ordenado me gire a verlo y santo cielos solo tenía un pantalón de pijama mi entre pierna se humedeció

Nos miramos el uno al otro el semi desnudo yo mojada hasta los tuétanos no supe en que momento atrapo mis labios con los suyos en un beso fiero y salvaje lo bese lentamente mientras el enrollaba sus brazos hasta enredarme en el yo solo subí mis manos hasta sus cabellos y enrede un par de mechones en mis dedos sentí mi espalda chocar con la pared y paramos el beso buscando aire

-Te demoraste pensé que no llamarías-dijo jadeante

-Perdón-dije ala vez que trataba de controlar mi respiración –Te extrañe

- ¿y Seiya?

-No vine a hablar de Seiya ahora –le dije enojada

-yo se a que viniste-una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostro mientras me obligaba a enroscar mis piernas al rededor de su cintura y me besaba mientras caminábamos a lo que supuse que era su cuarto cuando estuvimos ahí me dejo en la cama y se coloco encima de mi apoyándose en sus brazos para que no sintiera su peso me beso un rato mas y luego quito mi blusita seguida mis vaqueros junto y mis tenis al mismo tiempo

-Ansiosa-dijo al ver que no llevaba braga pero si sostén

-Adolorida-le dije con voz ronca

El se giro y se levanto de la cama camino hasta el closet y me tiro una camisa –Te dejare descansar por hoy –sonrió y se metió a la cama nuevamente tomo el control del televisor y lo encendió luego me atrajo a su pecho mientras veíamos una película

-Darién -lo llame

-Umm-fue lo que dijo mientras miraba la tele

-Que sientes por mi?-pregunte mientras me apoyaba en mis codos para mirarlo a los ojos con al escasa luz de la tv

Me miro-siento-suspiro-Ganas de protegerte, de amarte-acaricio mi mejilla-te deseo –suspiro otra vez-y tu ¿Qué sientes por mi?-sonrei

-Ganas de amarte, te deseo no creo que pueda protegerte eres tan….-el rio –Creo que es muy pronto para decir te amo ¿no?

-Pues yo te amo o al menos creo que esto es amor ….me gustas –esas fueron las palabras mágicas lo bese ardientemente mientras mandaba al diablo el dolor de mi entrepierna

-Segura-dijo el agarrando mi cara con ambas manos

-Completamente Segura –dije y volví a estrellar sus labios con los míos este había sido mi mejor cumpleaños y también el mas ardiente regalo

******************//////******************

_DEDICADO A MI AMDRE YESLIZ MAMI FELIZ CUMPLE ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO AUQNUE SEA UN POQUITO EHHH AGRDECER A ANNA POR HABERME PRESTADO PARTE DE SU FIC PARA HACER EL MIO JAJAJAJ GRACIAS MUÑECA ARDIENTE REGALO ES MAS DE EDWARD AN AIR QUE MIO _

_TE QUIERO AM QUE EL SEÑOR TE CUIDE Y TE GUARDE POR SIEMPRE _

_MAY_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Mi primer beso.**

_En el parque de la ciudad de Jubann en el distrito número 10, una linda rubia sentada en una banca escribía en su nuevo diario._

"_Querido Diario: _

_Mi nombre es Bunny Serena Tsukino Moon, tengo 15 años próximamente cumpliré 16, y voy en cuarto año de preparatoria ¿Qué más te puedo contar? Jeje, soy la niña pequeña de papá, tengo dos hermanos, Haruka y Mina y seee, no me gusta mi nombre, siempre me pregunto ¿Por que si mi hermano es el guerrero de Urano y mi hermana es la diosa de Venus yo tengo que ser el conejo de la luna?... Bueno, habrá que preguntarle a papá, ya que yo fui un imprevisto, supuestamente a mi madre le habían hecho esa operación para no tener mas bebés, que cosas aquí estoy yo, y como mi padre es un loco que solo vive además de para nosotros 4 describir los infinitos del universo, ya que es un científico que trabaja para la nasa aquí en Tokio, deduzco que mi particular nombre se debe a ello, a que esta obsesionado con los nombres antiguos, los planetas y el universo y claro a que se le agotaron las ideas para ponerme nombre, o eso creo yo, lo último que atormenta mi complicada adolescencia es que siempre me pregunte como seria mi primer beso, según mis amigas y mi querida hermana a la cual adoro por sus múltiples locuras, en el primer beso se siente como -suspiro-si volaras a través de un arco iris para aterrizar en una nube, recuerdo el día que les pregunte…" _

_Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Chicas- _llame su atención- ¿_Qué se siente cuando te dan un beso? –_pregunte mientras me miraba la espejo._

- Eso depende rabbit –_contesto Lita, la mayor del grupo, tiene 21 años_– de quien venga y en donde te lo de _– eso último lo dijo con sutil picardía_.

- Pues obvio de la persona que más quieras en este mundo-_respondí muy segura._

- Pues… Si es de la persona amada –_respondió mi linda y querida hermanita, ella tiene 20 años -_es como si te conectaran a un toma corriente y te pasaran miles de descargas eléctricas por todo tu cuerpo que te hacen temblar y retorcerte - _su mirada se volvió soñadora-_ si te abraza mientras te besa y con su lengua recorre todos los espacios de tu boca las sensaciones vuelan a 1000.

- Eso es asqueroso-_contesto la estudiosa Amy mientras en sus manos sostenía la tétrica Baldor ella tiene 18 años-_si el chico siente lo mismo que tú será tierno y amoroso sentirás miles de maripositas en el estómago y no verás a nada ni a nadie, solo a él- _en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, seguro pensaba en Richard _

- Bueno, eso si es amor – _hablo Rey_– por que si solo es atracción sentirás como si bajaras de una montaña rusa a toda velocidad, osea, subirás emocionada y caerás con la sensación de no haber querido hacerlo- _agregó en su típico tono tengo razón en todo, Ray es la más temperamental y coqueta del grupo, al igual que mi hermana tiene 20 años._

- Esperen, esperen, todo es muy bonito, lo que dicen es verdad, a veces sucede pero cuando te roban un beso, eso es lo peor, sientes asco y repulsión-_expuso Unasuki, la cuñadita de Lita, ella esta apunto de cumplir 19 años._

_Todas asintieron_.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¡OHHHHHH BUNNY, POR FIN TE BESARON! -_exclamó mi hermanita poniéndome en vergüenza con todas._

_Fin flash back----------------------------------------_

"_Tenían que enterarse que a mis 15 años aun no sabía lo que era un beso, bueno aun nadie había pegado sus labios con los míos, que vergüenza, no sé por que me reúno con ellas además de ser completamente diferentes la una de la otra, soy la más pequeña del grupo, te preguntaras que haces tu con esas niñas, fácil, papá quiso que Mina y yo estuviéramos en el mismo salón y todas vamos a la preparatoria de Jubann, lo cierto es que todas ellas tienen novio, todas menos yo, y bueno Mina, pero ella no tiene novios, solo galanes, por algo la llaman la diosa del amor…¿Sabes? Somos casi iguales, cabello rubio y ojos azul celeste, y eso me frustra, elle tiene chicos haciendo fila para conseguir una cita, mientras yo suspiro por los rincones sin ser notada por algún chico, no soy fea, mi papi dice que soy bonita, pero bueno a que padre no le parecen lindos sus hijos ¿No? _

_Nunca me ha gustado nadie, bueno gustar, gustar como para que sea el que me de mi primer beso no, Seiya, es un compañero de la escuela, es guapo, me quiere, me dice bombón de vez en cuando, aunque no me gusta, pero tiene un defecto, es muy perro y lo digo por que anda besando a quien se le pase por enfrente y Kelvin otro compañero bastante raro, es todo lindo conmigo, pero no me gusta mucho, también esta Ante, bueno Diamante, pero el no sé, me da asco, creo… Lo vi besarse con Esmeralda y le dejo la boca llena de saliva ¡WACALA! Solo de recordar, se me revuelve el estómago. _

_Mi madre dice que algún día llegará el indicado, ese que me haga sentir mariposas en el estómago como a Amy, pero yo no quiero esperar, si tan solo el estuviera aquí, Darién, mi Darién, digo mi por que algún día será mío, a pesar de que me dijo esas horribles 5 palabras". _

_Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------_

_- _Darién no me olvidaras ¿Verdad?_ –cuestiono una rubia de aproximadamente 9 años. _

_El pelinegro que la miraba con infinita ternura la apretó a su pecho era hora de irse, le costaba dejarla, era 5 años mayor que ella, pero un gran lazo de amistad los unía, al ver a la pequeña rubia sus años juntos llegaron a su mente, los primeros pasos de su vecinita, las veces que se quedo cuidando de ella y de la revolucionaria Mina cuando sus padres iban a alguna cena, ese pequeño trabajo le ayudaba a costear algunos pequeños gastos adolescentes,, no era mucho, pero con lo que le daba su abuela se las arreglaba bastante bien._

_El pelinegro sonrío de medio lado._

_- _Sere yo nunca te olvidare, por que olvidarte seria como olvidar a mi familia_ –le dijo mirándola a los ojos. _

_- _Eso quiere decir que_ –dijo ella. _

_- _Si Sere, siempre serás mi pequeñahermanita _– le dijo muy tiernamente, los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron, sintió como su corazón se rompió, el pelinegro la soltó le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo de ella. _

_Fin flash back----------------------------------_

"_Su hermanita pequeña, si yo lo amaba, bueno lo amo o eso creo, es que cada vez que pienso en él, me rebotan maripositas en el estómago y cuando veo su fotografía, me llama ó leo un mail , una inmensa felicidad se apodera de mi ¿Eso es amor verdad?... Hay no, estoy echa un lió ¿Qué haré? ¡QUIERO QUE ME BESEN!", escribió en su diario. _

- ¡Que tarde es! – _exclamó la rubia mientras veía su reloj_ –creo que es hora de ira casa –_pensó_.

_Rápidamente guardo su diario en una pequeña bolsa de color rosa, se levanto de la banca y amino en dirección a su casa. "Y si le digo a Seiya que me bese, él es muy lindo, se que no se negaría a hacerlo", pensaba mientras caminaba a su casa…" Un beso, solo quiero saber que se siente", dijo en suspiro, estaba tan sumida en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa._

_- _Mamá_ –grito al entrar _

_- _No esta_ –informó su hermano Haruka viendo la televisión, junto a él estaba su bella novia Michiru, quién le sonrío a modo de saludo. _

_- _¿Y Mina?_ –preguntó, Haruka se encogió de hombros y abrazo a su novia –_tonto no sirvespara nada_ –murmuro la rubia mientras subía las escalera molesta por la actitud amorosa de su hermano, la frustración por no cumplir las ilusiones propias de su edad, la ponían algo sensible. _

_Al llegar a su cuarto prendió su laptop, suspiro y empezó a teclear: _

_Hola Darién: _

_Espero que estes muy bien en EU sabes hoy te recordé –quito la foto que estaba en su escritorio – espero que tu aun te acuerdes de mi –_Serena como le vas a escribir eso además hace meses que no te contesta los mensajes, seguro ya se aburrió de chatear y pasar horas pegado al pc con una niña a la que considera su hermanita _–suspiro mientras daba cancelar al mensaje, agobiada por la desesperación del no recibido primer beso, salió de su habitación, hablaría con Seiya y le diría que la enseñara a besar, lo había visto dándole clases a Kakyuu que tenia 15 y a Hotaru, una alumna más en el curso no le importaría, pensó con algo de nostalgia. _

_La rubia bajo las escaleras con rapidez tratando de apartar los anteriores pensamientos de su cabeza y es que a pesar de lo difícil que era debido a que su candidato ideal estaba a kilómetros de distancia, ella quería que su primer beso fuera tierno, hermoso e inolvidable y como Amy decía de amor._

_La primera imagen al bajar fue ver a Haruka con Michiru recostado en el sofá dándole muchos besos nada tiernos, es más parecían comerse con muchas ganas, trato de no ver ni decir nada pero fue imposible._

- HARU-_ grito y ambos chicos se levantaron sobresaltados – _por lo menos llévala a tuhabitación si papa te ve en esas_ –expresó avergonzada, los aludidos solo rieron por la actitud de la rubia la cual camino a la puerta, necesitaba pensar, al salir se encontró con la imagen de su hermana Mina y su nueva adquisición Yaten Kou, lo primero que se le vino a la mente al verlos tan ocupados es que eran extraterrestres, habían mas manos de las que se pudieran contar, parecía que estaban luchando y succionándose. _

_- _"Esto es demasiado para mis hormonas"_ -pensó la rubia –_MINA _–grito-_por lo menos entra que dirán los vecinos- _argumentó muy disgustada, y antes de que su hermana contestará corrió para alejarse lo más posible. _

_Ahora si necesitaba escapar, pero no tenía a donde ir, Rey seguro estaba con Nicolás, Lita con Drew, Amy con Richard y Unasuki con Taiki – ¡AHHHH!- gritó con frustración, ni siquiera, podía ir al parque, ya que de seguro se encontraría con mas de mil parejas, así que decidió ir con la única persona que la podía ayudar, Molly otra de sus amigas, aunque esta chica al igual que ella no tenía novio ni había sido besada, así que era obvio que la comprendería. _

- Buenas noches señora ¿Se encuentra Molly?_ –pregunto con amabilidad a la empleada de la casa._

_- _No se encuentra señorita, la niña salió con su amigo Kelvin_ –respondió en el mismo tono la señora. _

_Frustrada, molesta y desilusionada consigo misma, la rubia regreso a su casa, al llegar noto que Haruka no se encontraba al igual que sus padres, por lo que opto por dirigirse a la habitación de Mina. _

_- _Mina_ –la llamo con consternación, la nombrada leía una revista recostada en su cama – _necesito un consejo_ –comento en un suspiro._

_- _Dime Rabbit_-animo la jovencita rubia invitando a su hermana menor a acompañarla. _

_- _Por favor no me gusta que me llames a si_- expresó con impaciencia - _dime Serena, además hoyestoy muy triste_- añadió tapándose la cara con una almohada._

_Mina vio que su hermana estaba realmente mal, así que tras suspirar profundamente la invito a hablar _- cuéntame lo que te pasa-.

_- _Mina_- pauso - _me consideras bonita_- cuestiono en voz baja. _

_- Ay _hermana, eres muy linda rabb…Serena_ –respondió con seguridad la rubia del lazo rojo. _

_- _Entonces por que nadie me quiere_- comento en un hilo de voz. _

- Todos te queremos, Haru, papá, mamá, yo, las chicas…-_la pequeña Tsukino se incorporó y la miro fijamente. _

_- _No me refiero a ustedes, si no a los muchachos_- suspiro_ -¿Por qué no le gusto a los niños?_ –exclamó la rubia._

- Le gustas a Seiya- debatió_ Mina mientras le cepillaba el cabello._

_- _A Seiya le gustan todasponle a una escoba una falda y seguro le gustara_–alegó la rubia- _antes de ayer lo vi con Kakyuu y ayer con Hotaru_-argumentó - _no seré una mas de su lista-_ agregó firme. _

_- _Mmmm… No puedo juzgarlo, yo ayer estaba con Zaf y hoy delirio por Yaten_- contesto la hermana mayor con gesto soñador._

_- _Y mañana… ¿Quién será el dueño de tus suspiros hermana?–_ pregunto la inocente de Serena con algo de ironía. _

_- _A Yaten_- respondió la aludida con rapidez y seguridad _- es el hombre que he estadobuscando-_ añadió perdiéndose en los sucesos de esa tarde - _besa como los dioses_- agregó pícara y guiñándole el ojo a su hermana. _

_Beso, beso, beso eran las palabras en la cabeza de la jovencita – _Mina_- titubeo un poco _-¿Cómo son los besos?–.

_Su hermana la observó largamente, sopesando la pregunta hecha – _tu tienes experiencia, andano seas mala dime_ –le suplico con un puchero._

_Mina suspiro_ –Sere el primer beso puede ser bastante preocupante para personas muy tímidas, como tú- _añadió -_ cuando sientas que llega el adecuado para ti, tantea el terreno-_explicó dejando con más dudas a su hermana. _

- ¿Cómo hago eso? –_cuestiono dudosa la jovencita enarcando una ceja. _

- Pues bueno, hay tácticas, él te tomara la mano, te acariciará la mejilla, en fin, tu solo déjate llevar, no es besar, por besar, cuando yo lo hago es por que creo que encontraré el amor en esa persona – _su hermana la observo incrédula –_aunque tú no creas niña- _expresó algo ofendida_ - muchas personas, sobre todo los más jóvenes confunden la acción de besar con la de pegar sellos: puro ejercicio lingüístico- _más preguntas se_ _formaron en la mente de la pequeña rubia_ - nada más lejos de la realidad- _agregó en_ _tono formal_ - el beso es todo sentimiento y besamos de forma totalmente intuitiva, ya que no es asignatura en el instituto, todo viene de ti, en mi caso del corazón, a otras personas les viene de otras partes- _una gran "o" se dibujo en el rostro de Serena._

- ¿Hay tipos de besos?-_cuestiono la menor de los Tsukino, era la primera vez que Mina hablaba de ese modo, tan profundo que definitivamente tenía que aprovechar, pensaba la rubia._

- Claro, de todos los tipos y combinaciones- _declaró con rotundidad._

-¿Cómo cuales?- _indagó curiosa._

- Como los besos "sin lengua", para mí son los más sensuales, no debes limitarte al "muac", ósea, labios contra labios, eso es de niños- _añadió seria-_ se puede jugar mientras lo haces, desplazar tus labios sobre los de él en pequeños movimientos, de esa forma trazas la cadencia- _Serena enarco una ceja_ –el ritmo- _añadió rolando los ojos._

- Jugar- _repitió la rubia procesando la información_ -¿Cómo?-.

- Atrapando los de tu acompañante Sere, besando las comisuras, pasando la lengua por sus labios en fin hay muchas maneras, unas se descubren por instinto y otras deben aprenderse con experiencia- _agregó encogiéndose de hombros_.

- ¿Qué más? –_apremio nuevamente la rubia_.

- Pues también están los que tienen lengua incluida –_expresó Mina pícaramente. _

- ¿Cómo son?– _cuestiono ansiosa la adolescente rubia, absorbiendo toda información cual esponja._

- Pues hay dos tipos, el primero te lleva al éxtasis, te sube al cielo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siempre y cuando te lo den bien- _añadió-_ en caso contrario, casi revuelven el estómago- _dijo haciendo una mueca de asco -_ la mayoría se equivoca, creen que todo consiste en "meter la lengua hasta la garganta", como muchos creen y no, deben ser suaves, aunque se puede aumentar el ritmo, pero sin agobiar con besos demasiado largos y profundos, cuando te suceda debes ir introduciendo tu lengua suavemente jugando con la lengua de tu chico, acaricia sus dientes, su paladar, explora su boca, pero permitiendo que tu pareja también juegue en la tuya- _explicó._

- ¿Hay más?-.

- Claro rabbit, hay muchos, te los explicaré -_Serena asintió con la cabeza, la curiosidad la tenía muy emocionada._

_A este punto Mina se encontraba de pie cepillando su cabello mientras le daba toda esa información a su hermana, tras tomar aire, dejo el cepillo en su mesita de noche para posteriormente realizarse una trenza_ - bueno tenemos tiempo – _se coloco la mano_ _en la barbilla pensativa_ – el beso mordisqueante- _enlisto_ -aprieta uno de sus labios entre los tuyos como si quisieras morderlos, también esta el beso húmedo, parecido al anterior, pero succionando levemente sus labios en lugar de apretarlos- _pauso-_ el beso aspirado, aprieta tu boca entreabierta contra la suya cerrada y aspira con fuerza (rarito, la verdad) y por último el que casi no nos gusta, el beso robado, se da sin previo aviso, uno se abalanza sobre el otro y le estampa un beso rápido-.

_Una gran "O" se hizo en los labios de la rubia de dos chonguitos. _

_Su hermana como experta en el tema siguió dándole la lección _-también existe el beso dominante, beso de jinete, beso palpitante, beso de tornillo, el cual es todo un clásico-_añadió-_ beso mariposa, beso de vaca, que es horrible por que te pasan demasiada saliva y es asqueroso- _su hermana asintió_ -besos encadenados, beso a traición, uno de mis favoritos- _dijo riendo_- en fin conejito, hay infinidad de besos-.

- No sabia que hubieran tantos –_expresó Serena algo sorprendida y pensativa_.

- Hay muchos mas solo que no los conozco todos-_dijo pícaramente su hermana_ –no te preocupes Sere, tu beso llegará, quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana, pero te aseguro que ese alguien en especial llegará en el momento que tu menos lo esperes –_río_-no te apresures dale tiempo al tiempo-.

- Creo que iré a dormir- _respondió la chica animada por las palabras de su hermana _- ¿Sabes donde están mamá y papá?- _cuestiono extrañada, ya que ahora que tenía la cabeza más despejada no los había visto desde esa mañana._

_- _En Okinawa, quizás lleguen mañana, así que Haru esta a cargo de la casa y de nosotras_- informó con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_- "_Ya decía yo que sus comportamientos de esta tarde eran muy despreocupados"-_ pensó la jovencita" al salir de la habitación y sabiendo que las parejas de sus hermanos estarían metidas en su casa esos días._

_La rubia se fue a su dormitorio luego de darse un relajante baño se enfundo en su pijama y se quedo profundamente dormida, el día había sido agotador mental y emocionalmente a juicio de la linda adolescente. _

_El día siguiente pintaba mejor o al menos eso era lo que Serena creía, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Luna y Artemis, su gata y el gato de su hermana parecían enamorados_

–"hasta luna consiguió quien la mime" _–pensó mordazmente _

– _era sábado, no había clases, así que encendió el televisor, al parecer Haruka y Mina aun seguían dormidos, paso canal, por canal, por canal, a caso el mundo estaba en su contra todo lo que encontraba en la tele eran besos. _

_Canal uno. _

_- Te amo Víctor Manuel- beso apasionado._

_Canal dos. _

_- Eres el amor que buscaba –beso tierno. _

_Canal tres. _

_- Serás mía, como y cuando quiera –beso salvaje. _

_Canal cuatro. _

_- Amor –beso tímido._

- ¡YA BASTA!-_ grito la rubia mientras apagaba el televisor y echaba el controla aun lado, camino hasta la mesa de noche y tomo el teléfono, marco rápidamente ciertos números, hoy seria besada, hoy por fin sabría que es un beso._

- Buenooooooo_ –contesto un chico al otro lado de la línea, arrastrando las letras. _

- Seiya_ –dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa._

- Bombón no viste que horas son, estaba durmiendo_-respondió el chico aun despertándose mientras enfocaba su vista en los grandes números de su despertador._

- Perdón_-se disculpo _–Seiya acepto tu propuesta_-. _

_El joven se levanto rápidamente – _¿De verás? Entonces hoy a las 3 en la feria_-respondió emocionado. _

- Ok_ –respondió la rubia y luego de colgar subió a su habitación. _

_A las 3 horas en punto se encontró con su amigo en la entrada de la feria, el lucía un deslavado pantalón de mezclilla con una playera roja, tenis negros, se veía guapo, pensó la chica, ella se había vestido con un pantalón capri rosa, una blusa blanca con estampado rosa y plateado, unas sandalias de piso, maquillaje ligero, su pelo había sido recogido en una coleta alta._

- Hola Seiya_,- lo saludo y el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla- _entramo_s –preguntó al ver que el chico la miraba muy seductoramente, lo cual la hacía sentir un poco incómoda._

_Luego de pasar varias horas jugando y divirtiéndose con las atracciones, había llegado la hora de que la joven le pidiera a su amigo que la besara, estaban en la rueda de la fortuna y Serena pensó que era el momento, pero no fue así el chico de la coleta nunca hizo intentos de acercarse más para besarla, cosa que la desanimo. ¿Qué estaba mal? pensaba la rubia, al bajar fue directamente al baño, checo su aliento: fresas y chocolate como siempre. _

_Suspiro derrotada, Seiya no la besaría y ella no tenia el valor para decirle que lo hiciera, frustrada camino de la mano del capitán de beisbol de la escuela, un silencio incomodo los rodeaba al llegar a la casa de los Tsukino. Seiya la miro de frente. _

- Bombón se que tengo fama de mujeriego y esas cosas, pero hace mucho tiempo quería salircontigo, me divertí mucho_- declaró con sinceridad. _

_- _Yo también me divertí mucho Seiya_ –respondió ella en el mismo tono. _

- Me gustas Bunny –_dijo el chico mientras le tomaba la mano y con la mano libre le acariciaba la mejilla._

_El momento había llegado, por fin sabría lo que seria un beso, con la cara del pelinegro a milímetros de distancia y sus alientos casi rozando en sus labios, Serena respiro hondamente, para darse cuenta que no era así como quería que fuera. _

- Lo siento –_murmuró colocando la mano libre en el pecho del joven –_esto no debe ser así Seiya, tu también me gustas, eres guapo y deportista pero…Perdóname no eres tu soy yo-_agregó apenada._

_El pelinegro bajo la cabeza y suspiro ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a la casa. _

_- _Serena ven aquí_ –grito su mamá desde la cocina._

_- "_Volvieron"-_ pensó la joven, con parsimonia la rubia camino hasta el lugar mientras reflexionaba sobre por que había rechazado a Seiya, al llegar a la cocina pudo ver a un hombre alto de cabello negro pantalón gris y camisa verde que estaba de espaldas ella, no lo conocía pero al parecer Mina y Haruka si, ya que hablaban amenamente con él._

_- _Conejo mira quien esta aquí_-grito Haruka –_tu niñero-_agregó con una boba sonrisa._

- ¿Serena?_ –cuestiono sorprendido el pelinegro mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de que ya no era la niñita que había dejado hacia 6 años atrás. _

- ¿Darién?_ –murmuró la rubia que al mirarlo quedo en shock, estaba mucho más guapo de lo que estaba cuando se fue. _

_Luego de la cena familiar y de muchas preguntas echas a Darién, el pelinegro pidió permiso a la familia para salir con la pequeña Serena, argumentando que quería contarle muchas cosas y como aun era temprano fue aceptada la propuesta, los dos caminaron hasta llegar a la heladería, en donde se sentaron en una pequeña mesa ubicada en un rincón del lugar._

_La comunicación entre ellos era buena, como si el tiempo que no se vieron no hubiera existido, se sentían muy bien, en paz, hablaron de estudios, paisajes y sucesos graciosos, una camarera llego con sus helados chocolate para ella y fresa para él. _

_Serena sonrojada veía sin disimulo al guapo joven frente a ella, "no puedo creer que haya vuelto…¿Será definitivo su regreso?", pensaba la linda jovencita._

- ¿Por qué tan callada?- _cuestiono risueño el pelinegro._

- Eeee, solo pensaba- _respondi_ó -¿Cuándo llegaste?-.

- Ayer- _dijo pensativo_ –creo que eso lo comente en tu casa- _añadió con un dejo de burla._

- Es verdad, jejeje- "_rayos Serena, concéntrate, pareces una adolescente hormonal, doble rayos, lo eres" pensó con consternación la rubia._

- Haz crecido mucho Sere, eres una chica muy linda- _expresó_ _con cierta timidez el joven, la chica sonrío y sintió como los colores se le subieron al rostro._

- Gra…Gracias-.

_Un incómodo silencio reino por algunos segundos._

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- _preguntó el pelinegro, lo cual descoloco a la rubia._

- ¿Quién te dijo?- _cuestiono ella asombrada._

- Haruka- _respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

- Ashhh, es un entrometido- _refunfuño ella._

_- _Supongo que eso responde la pregunta que sigue a eso-.

_- _De que hablas-.

_- _Sobre si tenías novio-.

_-_ ¿QUÉ? ¡PUES NO TENGO!_- exclamó poniéndose de pie logrando que otras personas fijaran su vista en ella. Apenada tomo asiento de nuevo ante la fresca risa de Darién._

_- _Vaya sigues siendo igual de divertida_- dijo a carcajadas._

- Si claro, búrlate de tu tonta hermana menor_- expresó con sarcasmo, el pelinegro se tenso, porque si así solía recordarla, ahora no le sentaban bien esas palabras._

- ¿Hermanita menor?- _murmuró él para si mismo, tenso._

- ¿Estas bien?- _pegunto la rubia ya que noto su semblante contrariado_.

- Si claro- _el sonrío y ella devolvió la sonrisa con timidez_ – te extrañe Serena…Mucho- _admitió._

_- _Yo también te extrañe-_ acepto ella _-¿Por qué no respondías mis mails?Llegué a pensar que yate habías aburrido de la pequeña Sere_- enfatizó con un ligero puchero y cruzándose de brazos._

_- _Yo nunca me aburriría de ti-.

El helado que comenzaba a derretirse fue el centro de atención por varios segundos de la rubia.

- "Esto es lo que Amy había dicho sobre las mariposas en el estómago, las siento, y eso que ni me esta besando"- _pensaba la chica algo incómoda._

- Tienes helado aquí- _dijo él casi en un murmuro limpiando con suavidad la comisura de los labios de la rubia que sonrojada solo podía pensar en las distintas sensaciones que la asaltaron en ese momento, su cuerpo se tenso anhelante de más, descargas de una extraña calidez se apoderaron de ella, acelerando su corazón._

- Ahhh- _fue la simple respuesta de ella, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, la rubia entrecerró los ojos._

- Se les ofrece algo más- _interrumpió la amable voz de la mesera, situación que los sobresalto._

- No, nada, gracias- _respondió el pelinegro un tanto incómodo_.

- Claro, con permiso- _dijo la mesera._

_Un tanto confundida y muy frustrada la jovencita mantuvo su vista en la servilleta frente a ella_.

- Nos vamos- _sugirió él poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos._

- Ahhh…Claro- contesto la rubia desanimada.

_La conciencia de ambos los taladraba con la afirmación de lo que estuvo apunto de pasar ¡IBAN A BESARSE! Definitivamente ¿Qué decir? Él se sentía apenado y ella anhelante._

- Ey Tsukino- _gritó una voz masculina._

- ¡Hola Diamante!- _saludó ella al percatarse de que su compañero de escuela estaba a unos metros de distancia abrazado de una peliverde algo molesta._

_El joven regreso el saludo con la mano y guiñando un ojo a lo que la rubia solo sonrío, regreso su vista al camino que previamente seguía._

- ¿Un amigo?-_ pregunto su guapo acompañante en un tono de voz que ella no supo identificar._

- Compañero de clases_- aclaró ella._

- Ohhh-_ fue el brillante comentario de él._

_- Sere…Yo…Verás, acerca de lo que paso en la heladería, pues-._

_- _Oh no, por favor_- gimió ella avergonzada –_no te preocupes, no pasa nada_- comentó ella con evidencias de que se sintió dolida y rechazada, nunca en el tiempo de ausencia del pelinegro sus palabras del pasado le habían dolido tanto, él aun la consideraba como su hermanita pequeña._

- Si me preocupa Serena_- dijo con voz grave deteniéndose abruptamente, la rubia extrañada lo observo detenidamente –_yo…Quería sorprendente- _confesó._

_-_ ¿A mí?- _en tono dudoso._

Un adorable tono carmín cubrió las mejillas del pelinegro.

- Puede que no nos hayamos visto en mucho tiempo, pero nuestras llamadas, conversaciones y mails me han hecho ver tu crecimiento en muchos aspectos- _declaró._

_La rubia parpadeo varias veces sorprendida por las palabras de él_ – Darién- _murmuró._

- Cuando entraste a la cocina me volviste a sorprender, creciste mucho, eres hermosa y yo, pues, no sé, me sentí raro cuando te ví, aunque te imaginaba así, dulce, tierna, explosiva, pero con ese aire de autenticidad que te caracteriza.

- Darién_- susurró ella perdida en los orbes azules del pelinegro._

- Serena-.

_Un niño que iba a toda velocidad en patines empujo accidentalmente a la chica haciéndola que se tambaleara, su equilibrio se trastoco, más unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron, envuelta de nuevo en esa calidez que sentía cuando estaba tan cerca de él, su corazón volvió a acelerarse, la cercanía de sus cuerpos hizo de imán para sus rostros._

- Sere…-_susurró._

_Ella sonrojada solo sentía el corazón del pelinegro latiendo aceleradamente, al igual que él de ella, las mariposas aparecieron de nueva cuenta y esta vez muy consciente de lo que podía pasar y de lo que ella deseaba, lo abrazo con fuerza y cerro los ojos, al instante unos suaves labios se posaron en ella._

- "Es maravilloso"-_ pensó _–" eres el indicado, estaba esperándote a ti"_ entre abrió sus labios, acariciando con ternura los de él, tal como su hermana le había dicho la noche anterior. Él por su parte también movió su boca acompasadamente deleitándose con las sensaciones que la rubia había despertado en él. Sus brazos se ciñeron aún más a la estrecha cintura de la jovencita._

_Ella suspiro audiblemente y al separarse con los ojos cerrados, sus instintos alertas, emocionados y el corazón desbocado de alegría, solo pudo pensar que la espera había valido la pena, SU PRIMER BESO había sido especial, único y con el chico correcto._

_Hola a todas si han de estar odiándome no eh subido ningún fic pero esta semana prometo ponerme al corriente este fic esta dedicado a mi amixx karla muñeca feliz cumple plis diem que dia puedes conectarte te queremos mucho _

_may -kike_


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Smoon son de propiedad de naoko T la historia no me pertenece fue un regalo que me llego al correo

Ese silencio

El reloj marcaba las 5:58 de la mañana, una mañana muy fría, solitaria, deprimente, llena de lluvia, el sol no hizo presencia, el día parecía más una solitaria tarde de invierno, que una alegre mañana de verano, y eso era una mañana de verano, pero deprimente, un hombre, si eso era un hombre de cabellos negros miraba por el gran ventanal de su ostentosa recamara, como cada gota de lluvia rompía en el cristal, ciertamente Nueva York no se caracteriza por tener un clima paradisiaco, pero tampoco el verano era tan feo y triste, y bien lo sabia el, 3 años viviendo en la magnificente urbe, hoy era un día especial, el regresaría a esa hermosa tierra que lo vio nacer, crecer y enamorarse, amor un sentimiento que solo se siente una vez, un sentimiento que el pelinegro no había podido enterrar ni siquiera con el tiempo, se notaba que el apuesto joven de alrededor de 27 años de edad, estaba triste, miraba desde su recamara la ciudad, una hermosa vista, el chico estaba recién bañado, sin playera dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado y trabajado con los años, una toalla colgaba de su cuello, cuando el reloj digital en el buro se encendió dando la alarma para que se levantara, pero que raro que eso pasara el ya estaba despierto y listo para la tormenta de sentimientos que se avecinaban ese día.

Hace exactamente 3 años, él la dejo, para todos los que pudieron apreciar la fatídica escena, la manera en la que termino su relación fue poco ortodoxa y cruel, pero acaso había otra forma de hacerlo, se pregunto todos los días durante esos 3 años, no, no la había, si el le hubiera explicado, ella lo hubiera esperado, lo mejor era lastimarla para que ella pudiera seguir con su vida sin temor al mirar al pasado, pero ¿Eso era lo que en verdad él quería?, si o solo eso se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de llenar el vacío que le causo el sacarla de su vida, o el intento de sacarla de su vida, porque no podía negarlo la amaba igual o más que el primer día pero él no la iba a atar a una espera que incluso podría ser de toda la vida, los dos eran de familias acaudaladas, empresarios, millonarios, gente con clase como dirían sus compañeros, pero todo estaba en su contra, gracias a que el desobedeció las ordenes de su padre, y siguió con su carrera de en sueño, el debía estudiar administración o economía, pero no su pasión era la construcción, desde sus 20 años, el cayó de la gracia de su padre, al meterse a estudiar arquitectura, 3 años pasaron con las disputas entre padre e hijo, hasta que la conoció a ella, la mujer perfecta 19 años, hija de un gran empresario en la industria textil, la más grande de todo Japón, un año de relación, y todo en su vida iba creciendo, hasta que el destino le regalo, la más grande oportunidad de su vida, una beca de posgrados en la mas grande institución de diseño y arquitectura en todo el mundo.

Una escuela en la cual solo va a la elite, de graduados en el mundo, una escuela en la cual no importa el dinero, ni la posición social, solo los mejores arquitectos y diseñadores del mundo son aceptados, y como no lo iban a aceptar, si el mismo ya era dueña de una pequeña constructora que crecía mucho en poco tiempo, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, su padre lo desheredo, al ver que en verdad no iba a seguir el camino que el dispuso para su hijo mayor, al perder la herencia y el prestigio de su honorable apellido, también cayó de la gracia de sus suegros, quienes no iban a permitir que su princesa estuviera con un hombre que para los estándares hipócritas y frívolos de la clase alta en Japón, era visto como escoria, ella se merecía más, un amor que no la lastimara, que no la alejara de sus seres queridos, y eso era lo que él no podía brindarle, así que decidió terminarla, y que ella lo arrancara de su vida para poder seguir con la suya, en ese momento el reloj despertador paro su alarma para acto seguido sintonizar la radio, dando los buenos días el locutor presento la primera canción de su repertorio, y la canción comenzó dejando que el guapo pelinegro la disfrutara con los ojos cerrados

Hoy te vuelvo a mirar  
entiende que no me puedo controlar  
te vuelvo a pensar  
tal vez no pueda pasar  
pero me encanta imaginar  
que te beso suavemente  
que no existe otra gente  
por tu amor soy un demente  
y eso no fue de repente

perdóname no quiero molestar  
mas no puedo evitar  
me vuelves loco al caminar  
no se cómo escapar  
de mi cruda realidad  
te llevo aquí en mi mente  
tu siempre estas presente

pretendo que surge ese silencio  
para poder robarte el primer beso  
pretendo que surge ese momento  
el momento de nuestro encuentro  
no puedo evitar este sentimiento  
y menos puedo evitar  
el enamorarme más de ti

ves, si es que algo ves  
no puedo dejar de pensarte una y otra vez  
hasta el amanecer  
pues busco tu querer,  
como hacerte comprender  
que por ti daría todo  
debe ser de algún modo  
que tan solo por un beso  
por siempre seré tu preso

pretendo que surge ese silencio  
para poder robarte el primer beso  
pretendo que surge ese momento  
el momento de nuestro encuentro  
no puedo evitar este sentimiento  
y menos puedo evitar  
el enamorarme más de ti

si hoy tú te preguntas  
que por qué lo digo así,  
la razón es que con mi música  
es como mejor te lo puedo decir (uuh)  
es como mejor te lo puedo yo decir

La canción termino y una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en el rostro del peli negro, esa canción iba a resonar en su mente durante mucho tiempo, de pronto una opresión en su pecho no lo dejo tranquilo, dolor, tristeza y desolación, eso era lo que llenaba su corazón en ese momento, nada lo quitaría de su alma, ni siquiera el éxito profesional o la satisfacción de haber conseguido el más alto nivel, a lo que en arquitectura se trata, sus metas personales hasta arriba, en la excelencia, nada de eso puede eliminar ni aliviar el dolor y la amargura de haberla perdido a ella, que daño le podría hacer escuchar una vez más su voz, el sabia que lo necesitaba, más bien era una petición egoísta, una sola en 3 años, hoy regresaba y quería saber cómo iba a estar parado cuando la volviera a ver, si es que ella lo quisiera volver a ver, tal vez podría comenzar una relación, con ella, bueno eso era casi imposible, ella nunca lo perdonaría, pero el tenia una pequeña y diminuta esperanza, así que se acerco a su buro de noche y levanto su teléfono celular, miro a sus contactos, y ahí estaba el numero de su ángel, uno que el mismo intento borrar durante años pero nunca pudo, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo marco, en Japón probablemente estaba anocheciendo, esperaba solo una pequeña señal que le dijera que había una oportunidad, 2 tonos pasaron hasta que un silencio sepulcral se escucho.

**- hola – **respondió una melodiosa voz al otro lado de la línea

– **Serena **– dijo con voz temerosa y entrecortada un silencio se escucho en la línea

– **da… ¿Darien? **– pregunto la angelical voz, con un tono temeroso y entrecortado – **para que me llamas, yo pensé que estabas en Nueva York **– dijo la voz mas segura y fría, esto provoco un dolor en el pecho del peli negro, pero intento no mostrarlo

– **si estoy en Nueva York, solo quería saber como estabas **– otro silencio incomodo se clavo en la línea

– **y a ti que te importa ahora como estoy, Darien, no te importo estos últimos 3 años, no te importo cuando me destrozaste, no vengas ahora a decir que te importo, por que se que no es cierto** – dijo con voz fría y cruel la chica, que dio otro golpe al corazón del peli negro que se mantenía erguido antes las heridas causadas por su hermosa amada

– **Serena, lo siento solo quería saludarte, mi error, no te preocupes no te molestare mas, perdón **– dijo Darien con voz dolida, y entrecortada, para colgar el teléfono,

eso no había salido bien, Serena acababa de demostrarle que ya no lo amaba, que no lo perdonaría, en verdad a que regresaba nada lo ataba a esa hermosa tierra, su padre no lo quería, y su hermana no lo perdonaría nunca por lo que le hizo a su mejor amiga, solo le quedaba su madre, pero ella vivía bajo el yugo de su padre, su constructora había crecido tanto que en pocos años se había situado en los primeros lugares de todo Japón, y ya incluso había abierto un anexo en Nueva York, junto con aquel a quien podía llamar su mejor amigo en el tiempo que estuvo en norte América, y era cierto el lo llevaría al aeropuerto, asi que se cambio arreglo sus pertenencias, y tomo sus maletas, hoy dejaría la vida que llevo durante los últimos tres años, una vida que realmente no extrañaría.

Darien bajo hasta la entrada del edificio donde ya lo esperaba un chico alto de una cabellera rubia pero un rubio opaco, un rubio plateado, unos ojos grandes y verdes esmeralda, con el cabello medio largo y desordenado, el chico miro a Darien con una sonrisa, y abrió el maletero de su BMW tomo las maletas del pelinegro y las metió, después de eso le extendió la mano a Darien quien le sonrió y le dio la mano, ambos subieron al auto y comenzaron el viajo al aeropuerto, Darien miraba la ventanilla del auto mientras el rubio lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, Darien no podía sacar de su cabeza a su ángel y esa estupidacanción que nunca debió de haber escuchado.

- **Bueno Darien que ya te vas, y te vas sin contarme esa sórdida historia de amor, que has guardado celosamente estos 3 años, no me dejes con la duda porque no intentas desahogarte un poco **- dijo el rubio mirando el camino, Darien suspiro pesadamente, ya era hora de decirlo aparte el lo había soportado todos esos años, se merecía escuchar la verdad aunque fuera una sola vez, el fue su amigo y confidente, y todo lo hizo sin siquiera conocer la situación, era hora de decirle la verdad aunque fuera una sola vez

– **esta bien Allan pero si me interrumpes, no te cuento nada, tu no puedes quedarte callado **– dijo el pelinegro provocando una mueca molesta en el rubio

– **mira nada mas el gran y misterioso Darien Chiva por fin se va a sincerar con su audiencia después de 3 años de espera **– dijo Allan con ironía provocando que Darien lo fulminara con la mirada, que provoco una sonora risa del rubio el pelinegro dejo salir un pesado suspiro para comenzar su relato, y el rubio se sereno entendiendo el gesto de su amigo el cual no dejaba de pensar en esa canción

Hoy te vuelvo a mirar  
entiende que no me puedo controlar  
te vuelvo a pensar  
tal vez no pueda pasar  
pero me encanta imaginar  
que te beso suavemente  
que no existe otra gente  
por tu amor soy un demente  
y eso no fue de repente

Flash Back

Darien se encontraba sentado en el bar de una enorme fiesta dada por sus padres, una de esas ocasiones frívolas e hipócritas donde todo el mundo alardeaba de dinero y frivolidades, en su mano sostenía un vaso de vodka con refresco de limón, cuando fijo su mirada en una hermosa jovencita de cabellos rubios de un tono dorado, con el cabello suelto lacio como el de un ángel, un vestido color azul rey, entallado dejando ver una hermosa figura de mujer, el vestido tenía un escote discreto y una apertura en la pierna que dejaba ver esa hermosa piel nívea, y sedosa, el pelinegro de apenas 23 años, quedo completamente cautivado, la chica entro de la mano de una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados, idéntica a ella, y a lado de ella un hombre de porte y personalidad fuerte de cabellos castaños, que lo único que denotaba era respeto, de pronto una imagen lo saco de sus pensamientos una hermosa mujer de baja estatura y escultural cuerpo, de cabellos azabache al igual que el llegaba corriendo como un pequeño duendecillo y la tomo del brazo, jalándola, esa era su hermanita Rey, eso significaba que se conocían, pero el pequeño duendecillo del infierno tenía una sonrisa macabra cuando miro a su hermano mayor, eso no era bueno, y comenzó a llevar a la chica, más bien al ángel hacia donde estaba el, sin saber por que el pelinegro se puso completamente nervioso, la chica se acercaba a él, y sus miradas se cruzaron, el tiempo se detuvo, era como si se conocieran de años atrás.

El pequeño duende demoniaco llego a lado de su hermano llevando de la mano a la rubia que escondió su sonrojo entre sus cabellos, la pequeña pelinegra la miro y sonrió, para despues mirar a su hermano embobado con la hermosa chica frente a él

– **mira Darien, te presento a mi mejor amiga de la prepa, ella es serena tsukino, estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo durante la prepa, Sere te presento a mi hermano mayor Darien Chiba** – la chica levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules zafiro, una mirada penetrante y densa, profunda como el mismo mar, y el se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules, claro y nítidos como el mismo mar, unos ojos inocentes y puros, la chica con voz entrecortada dijo

– **mucho gusto en al fin conocerlo Darien-senpai **– el chico miro confundido a la chica que en seguida se excuso – **yo se que usted no me recuerda senpai, pero nosotros estuvimos en la misma escuela, durante la prepa usted era alumno de ultimo año, y yo de recién ingreso** - termino la chica haciendo una reverencia, era posible, Rey estudio en la misma prepa que el pero había algo que no le gustaba y era ese tono tan propio que usaba la chica en ese momento el duende volvió a hacer de la suyas, escabulléndose de ellos, dejándolos solos, ante esto Serena la miraba introducirse de nuevo en la fiesta con el seño fruncido, causando la risa de Darien, y Serena lo miro con ojos expectantes y mordiendo un poco su labio inferior

- **creo que mi hermanita esta jugando con nosotros Sere, pero por favor deja ese tono tan serio conmigo, no soy tan mayor sabes, tengo 23 años** - la chica solo se disculpo con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta el cuello, la velada paso muy rápido mientras ellos dos platicaban amenamente en el bar, ya eran las 12 de la noche y la chica se iría en dos horas, así que Darien tomo una decisión y levo a la chica a la pista de baile

– **espera por favor Darien yo no se bailar** - dijo la chica tremendamente sonrojada, colocando sus brazos en el pecho del chico, que le sonrió amablemente y le respondió

– **no te preocupes Sere, solo dejate llevar aparte no me vas a dejar aquí solo en medio de tanta gente, si me vas a rechazar mejor que sea en privado no lo crees** - lo dijo en un tono dulce y tierno, que la pequeña rubia lo miro muy sonrojada pero con deseo en sus ojos, un deseo tierno que denotaba que le haría caso y que lo acompañaría hasta donde él quisiera ir, la canción comenzó, y el movimiento lento de los dos comenzó algo tenso gracias a que la chica seguía un tanto tensa por la vergüenza pero en unos instantes desapareció, la hermosa rubia se pego al cuerpo de el pelinegro, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de el pelinegro, y asi terminaron su velada de ensueño, sin separar se ni un solo minuto el uno del otro sintiendo como su respiración era armoniosa la una con la otra, hasta que era hora de irse pero ambos sabían que eso iba a ser solo el comienzo

Fin del Flash Back

perdóname no quiero molestar  
mas no puedo evitar  
me vuelves loco al caminar  
no se cómo escapar  
de mi cruda realidad  
te llevo aquí en mi mente  
tu siempre estas presente

Flash Back

Darien y Serena iban de la mano caminando por un hermoso parque en el centro de Tokio, dos meses de relación y ambos parecían una pareja de recién casados, iban abrazados caminando tomando un helado, hasta que llegaron a un hermoso lago, ahí había un local en un pequeño muelle lleno de lanchas, Darien llevo a su preciosa novia al local en el cual pago la renta de un pequeño bote de remos, el encargado le dio unos remos y ambos subieron al bote Serena estaba claramente sonrojada ya que aun no se acostumbraba a que la vieran en público con tales expresiones de cariño, el encargado soltó el bote y Darien remo tranquilamente mientras no despegaba su mirada de su hermosa princesa, que no dejaba que el sonrojo en la rubia cesara, llego a la mitad del lago, y el pelinegro dejo de remar, la hermosa e inocente chica no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos

– **¿princesa sabes que eres hermosa?** – dijo el chico, y la hermosa rubia lo miro de reojo

– **gracias pero yo siento que no soy la gran cosa, soy normal** – dijo la chica aun sin poder mirar a su novio, el chico hizo una mueca y se levanto para sentarse a lado de su princesa, la abrazo y le dijo al oído

– **la belleza se queda corta para describirte bebe, eres la mujer mas hermosa que hay en este mundo** – la chica se sonrojo aun mas de lo que ya estaba, el pelinegro la tomo de la barbilla y delicadamente subió su rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran, la chica miraba los hermosos orbes de zafiro que tenía enfrente, y el chico hizo un dulce movimiento, fundiendo sus labios con los de su amada en un tierno beso, la chica correspondió el beso algo cohibida, cuando una pequeña gota de agua cayó en su mejilla rompiendo el hermoso momento, ambos miraron el cielo, que se llenaba de nubes grises

– **creo que es hora de regresar princesa** – dijo el chico, cuando la tormenta se soltó, la chica de pronto se levanto, provocando confusión en el pelinegro

Serena abrió los brazos, dejando que las gotas de lluvia llenaran todo su cuerpo, y con un ademan invito a su príncipe a que se levantara, este algo confundido le hizo caso, sus ojos se encontraron en esa inmensa tormento que no dejaba ver nada mas que el bote y ambos cuerpos cubiertos por el agua de lluvia que caía sin dar tregua, la chica miro a Darien y tomo su rostro empapado, sus miradas se perdieron en el otro como si no existiera el tiempo, y ambos dijeron las mismas palabras como si de un coro se tratara, te amo, las palabras de cada uno resonaron en los oídos del otro, y ambos se fundieron ansiosos en los labios de su amado, el beso no paro ella enrosco sus brazos en el cuello de Darien, jalándolo contra ella, y el tomo la cintura de Serena abrazándola y levantándola ligeramente para que quedara a su altura, en un intento la lengua del pelinegro entro a la boca de la rubia que no hizo nada para detenerlo, sus lenguas se abrazaban y sus labios se movían al compas delas gotas de lluvia que llenaban sus cuerpos

Fin del Flash Back

pretendo que surge ese silencio  
para poder robarte el primer beso  
pretendo que surge ese momento  
el momento de nuestro encuentro  
no puedo evitar este sentimiento  
y menos puedo evitar  
el enamorarme más de ti

ves, si es que algo ves  
no puedo dejar de pensarte una y otra vez  
hasta el amanecer  
pues busco tu querer,  
como hacerte comprender  
que por ti daría todo  
debe ser de algún modo

que tan solo por un beso  
por siempre seré tu preso 

Flash Back

La hermosa pareja iba caminando por la playa, el mar tocaba sus pies, ella vestía un hermoso vestido de lino blanco, de tirantes, su cabello estaba suelto que volaba al compas del viento al igual que ese hermoso vestido que llegaba debajo de sus rodillas, iba tomada de la mano de su novio, quien era alto, usaba unos pantalones de lino blanco de corte pescador, y una camisa del mismo material de manga corta la cual estaba un tanto holgada, sus cabello medio largo se desordenaba son el viento y su camisa se inflaba con cada ráfaga de ese rico viento que refrescaba un poco el calor que ambos sentían, 6 meses, habían pasado, ese era su aniversario de 6 meses, un viaje a las playas del Caribe, el atardecer era hermoso, rojo, lleno de belleza, y el mar de color azul turquesa con la arena suave y tersa de color casi blanco que se colaba por los dedos de sus pies.

- **bebe me amas** – dijo la chica mirando al sol esconderse entre el mar, con una expresión de serenidad en su rostro, el chico la abrazo por la espalda besando un poco su cuello

– **sabes que te amo con locura, por que la pregunta princesa **– dijo el chico bastante tranquilo respirando el dulce y embriagante aroma de su amada, la chica se volteo y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, absorbiendo el aroma fuerte y madero su de su príncipe

– **porque tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño, un sueño que me deje vacía cuando despierte de el** – dijo la chica un tanto temerosa de la respuesta del pelinegro

– **bebe esto no es un sueño, es real, te amo, y nunca te dejare de amar, y siempre voy a estar a tu lado a menos te tu quieras o contrario** – dijo el chico tomando la cara de la rubia con delicadeza y dándole un hermoso beso, la chica lo miro sonrojada cuando una enorme ola rompió justo detrás de ella dejándola toda mojada, esto provoco un ligera risa en el chico, haciendo que la rubia lo mirara con reproche, y deshaciendo el abrazo, el chico la miro con ternura e intento abrazarla, pero ella en un rápido movimiento lo mojo con ambas manos, dejándolo todo empapado, Darien entre cerró los ojos, y Serena no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas – **ahh, asi va a ser la cosa princesa **– dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa torcida, idéntica a la que tenia Rey cuando planeaba algo, Serena se dio cuenta y comenzó a correr divertida mientras el pelinegro la perseguía, la carrera era a la orilla del mar, hasta que por fin el pelinegro le dio alcance y la cargo de forma matrimonial, y comenzó a adentrarse al mar, la chica lo miro y con autoridad fingida le dijo

- **ahh, no Darien chiba no te atrevas a …** - la rubia no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que el pelinegro la sumergió en el agua junto con él, ambos salieron del agua, riendo a carcajadas, la rubia rodeo el cuello de su novio y lo incito para darle un beso que nunca llego, simplemente comenzó a correr dejando ansioso al pelinegro que la volvió a perseguir, entre risas la alcanzo en la playa, pero ambos tropezaron, cayendo al piso, el cayo encime de ella con los brazos extendidos para no lastimarla con su peso, sus miradas se encontraron, y de pronto el joven se dio cuenta, su princesa estaba completamente empapada, su hermoso vestido se transparentaba y se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver su hermosa figura, Serena miraba de igual forma a su príncipe, con la ropa transparente y pegada a su bien trabajado cuerpo, sus cabellos mojados de los cuales caían gotas de agua, y en sus ojos oscurecidos se lograba divisar u enorme deseo, Darien retiro unos cuantos mechones de cabello del rostro de su princesa, cuando esta de pronto se colgó del cuello de él en un apasionado beso fusionaron sus labios.

El beso se intensificaba a cada momento, las manos de Darien comenzaban a surcar el cuerpo de la rubia que entre besos gemía dulcemente, sus manos surcaban delicadamente cada porción del cuerpo de la rubia, sus piernas costillas cuello y rostro, mientras que la rubia recorría toda la espalda cuello y nuca del pelinegro, el beso no dejaba de subir de tono y casi no se separaban en busca de aire, los dos estaban llenos de deseo, pero el sabia que ella aun era virgen asi que bajo el ritmo y la dejo disfrutar todo lo que ella deseara, con una mano retiro los tirantes del vestido de su novia y comenzó a besar delicada y dulcemente ambos hombros y parte superior del pecho incluyendo su clavícula, Serena solo dejaba salir ligeros gemidos de placer, con cada dulce beso que su amante depositaba en su piel nívea, lentamente fue subiendo su vestido con las manos hasta dejarla en un hermoso traje de baño color perla, de dos piezas, y ella desabrocho lentamente la camisa de Darien, hasta que esta cayó al suelo.

- **¿Estás segura princesa?** – pregunto el chico en un tono cálido y de preocupación – **si** – dijo la rubia un tanto cohibida, y sonrojada, asi que el pelinegro prosiguió, dándole tiernos besos en el cuello, desabrocho la parte superior del traje de baño, la primera reacción de Serena fue cubrirse sus hermosos senos, y desviaba la mirada, mientras Darien la miraba atentamente con admiración, su belleza es incomparable

– **es vergonzoso Darien, eres el primer hombre que me ve desnuda **– dijo Serena con voz entre cortada

– **no tienes nada de que avergonzarte bebe, eres hermosa, la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo** – dijo Darien dándole un tierno beso, que desarmo por completo a la rubia que lo jalo hacia ella, y el gustoso se acerco a ella, besándola apasionadamente, llevo sus manos a sus senos y comenzó a masajearlos delicadamente, comenzó a bajar con sus labios, por su cuello, clavícula, pecho para después llegar a su senos, el besaba a delicadamente uno mientras usaba una mano para masajear el otro, provocando gemidos de placer en su amada, recorrió de nuevo sus cuerpo con sus manos, hasta llegar a su intimidad de mujer, y comenzó a masajearla suavemente con sus dedos, esto provoco que Serena arqueara un poco su espalda y abrazara fuertemente a Darien dejando salir un fuerte gemido de placer, en ese momento Darien introdujo su mano en la parte baja del bikini de la rubia, haciendo contacto directo con su intimidad, provocando sensaciones que la pequeña rubia nunca había sentido, arqueando su espalda y moviendo sus caderas, le daba a entender a Darien que siguiera, provocando que su intimidad de hombre reaccionara lentamente bajo las bragas de Serena, y comenzó a besar sus piernas lentamente hasta llegar a su entre pierna, para seguir con su intimidad, dando tiernos besos y dulces lamidas, para después introducir lentamente un dedo en ella,

Serena no paraba de gemir, ella estaba al borde su espalda arqueada, y sus caderas se movían sin control, debido al suave movimiento de los dedos de Darien que entraban y salían de ella como si siguieran el ritmo de una melodía paradisiaca, fue cuando Darien sintió como sus paredes apretaban sus dedos y una explosión de éxtasis cubrió por completo su mano, la rubia apenas lograba controlar su respiración, cuando jalo a Darien para besarlo apasionadamente, tomo el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrocho, su intimidad se notaba que estaba tan lista que parecía que le dolía

– **por favor Darien hazme tuya, eres el hombre de mi vida **– dijo la rubia con voz entrecortada, y expectante, el pelinegro asintió y bajo por completo sus pantalones, le dio un tierno beso cuando se coloco en la entrada para por fin hacerla suya después de 6 meses de relación, comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, provocando una mueca de dolor en su amada, se detuvo un momento y ella se sujeto fuerte de los hombros de su novio, ambos se miraron y el la calmo un poco acariciando su rostro repartiendo dulces besos por toda su cara, y siguió su camino dentro de ella, mientras ella se abrasaba fuertemente a el, nunca dejaron de mirarse directo a los ojos, cuando llego hasta el fondo ella asintió levemente y el comenzó a moverse lentamente, sin dejar de verla, el dolo poco a poco fue cambiando con cada dulce embestida, a un ritmo calmado ambos disfrutaron del hermoso momento, besos dulces eran repartidos entre ellos, en verdad las palabras sobraba ya que sus miradas lo decían todo, ligeros gemidos, se lograban a escuchar, hasta ambos alcazaron el cielo juntos

Fin del Flash Back

pretendo que surge ese silencio  
para poder robarte el primer beso  
pretendo que surge ese momento  
el momento de nuestro encuentro  
no puedo evitar este sentimiento  
y menos puedo evitar  
el enamorarme más de ti  
si hoy tú te preguntas  
que por qué lo digo así,  
la razón es que con mi música  
es como mejor te lo puedo decir (uuh)  
es como mejor te lo puedo yo decir

- **Wow Darien y pensar que tenias todo eso, solo quiero saber que fue lo que hiciste para terminar tan mal **– pregunto Allan estacionando el auto

– **que ya llegamos? **– pregunto Darien saliendo de sus pensamientos

– **vaya, en verdad te perdiste, en tus recuerdos Darien, estas perdido amigo** – digo Allan dejando salir un suspiro pesado, y Darien sonrió ligeramente, era cierto se perdió en sus recuerdos

– **pero aun falta media hora para que tengas que entrar, porque no me terminas de contar en el bar que esta ahí, antes de que te vayas, termina de desahogarte amigo** – dijo Allan bajándose del auto y Darien asintió, bajo las dos maletas del maletero del auto y caminaron adentrándose en el Aeropuerto de Nueva York ahí encontraron un bar y fueron directamente a la barra, sinceramente Darien necesitaba un trago así que pidió un vodka con agua tónica, y Allan pidió ron con cola

– **y bien como fue que todo termino** – pregunto Allan

– **bueno ya te conté los problemas con mis padres, bueno al ser desheredado, sus padres también rechazaron nuestra relación, asi que tome la decisión de que me sacara de su vida para bien **– dijo Darien

Flash Back

Ya había pasado un año desde que comenzaron su relación, hoy había sido un dia muy bonita para la pareja un viaje al parque de diversiones en Tokio, llevo el momento del atardecer y ambos subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, un paisaje hermoso se lograba ver justo cuando el atardecer esta en pleno en el cielo, la pareja estaba sentada junta, pero e un momento el ambiente se tenzo, el romanticismo se acabo, Darien se levanto y se coloco frente a su novia y dijo

– **serena, tu y yo terminamos en este momento** – Serena abrio los ojos de par en par

– **de que hablas Darien **– dijo con voz entrecortada – **si serena es justo lo que escuchaste ya me aburrí de ti, me voy a vivir a Nueva York y no necesito ataduras en este país, y menos una como tu** – dijo Darien con voz seca y fría

– **no puedes estar hablando en serio Darien** – dijo la rubia conteniendo las lagrimas y con una voz entrecortada, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta

– **Serena no hagas una escena, ya estamos por bajar, no significas nada sigue con tu vida porque yo seguire con la mia **- dijo tajante el pelinegro, y en ese momento serena intento abalanzarse a abrazarlo, pero no pudo ya que la rueda termino y la puerta se abrió, y Darien salió rápidamente perdiéndose en la gente dejando a una chica con el corazón hecho pedazos y muy pocas ganas de seguir adelante, ese dia el le robo todo, y destruyo su vida

Fin del Flash back

Al terminar su historia Allan estaba atónito jamás pensó posible que el su amigo pudiera ser tan cruel pero también entendió sus razones el paso el checado y Allan se fue Darien espero media hora y abordo su avión 12 horas de vuelo hasta Tokio, las cuales las paso dormido recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida, momentos que estaba seguro que no volverían, y una canción, la canción que desato sus recuerdos, y sus sentimientos, la canción que le recordó lo vil y cruel que había sido, y lo estúpido que era al tener esperanzas de volverla a ver a tenerla entre sus brazos, pero ya nada de eso importaba, la perdió y fue su decisión no había otra salida, para que ella consiguiera la felicidad completa, una en la que no tuviera restricciones y pudiera estar con los que amaba, seguro encontraría un hombre que la haría feliz, el avión aterrizo y el apenas logro despertar.

Todo fue muy monótono, las salida del avión recoger las maletas, pero el sabia que nadie lo esperaría en el aeropuerto solo su mejor amigo Andrew sabia de su regreso, pero el era novio de una amiga de serena y aunque conocía sus motivos no los aceptaba en verdad estaba solo, pero el asi lo había decidido, y no había marcha atrás bajo las escaleras eléctricas, y vio una imagen que nunca imagino volver a ver ahí de pie mirándolo estaba su amor, su vida, la mujer de sus sueños, ella lo miro y escondió la mirada en su cabello, el hizo lo mismo, y camino hasta ella

– **que haces aquí** – pregunto el guapo pelinegro con voz entrecortada

– **Andrew me conto todo** – dijo Serena con voz entrecortada y algo iracunda se notaba rabia en sus palabras

– **ese idio… **- inento decir pero una sonora cachetada lo interrumpió, el miraba el suelo incrédulo

– **quien te crees que eres para elegir mi vida estúpido, solo yo decido lo que es mejor para mi** – le grito Serena con clara rabia en los ojos, Darien solo escondió la mirada

– **lo… siento** – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir

– **eres un imbécil, Darien Chiba** – le volvió a gritar Serena, causando la mirada de todo el mundo en el aeropuerto – **no querías un escándalo hace tres años verdad imbécil, bueno aquí tienes tu maldito escándalo** –

los gritos le daban una y otra vez en el corazón y el escondía su rostro mientras miraba al piso de lado, estaba por completo impresionado ante la actitud de Serena un revés sonoro impacto con su mejilla ,el alzo su mirada para verla a ella llorando estaba en shock, lo siguiente paso muy rápido y el no lo vio venir la rubia impacto sus labios fuertemente con beso ansioso que el no tardo en corresponder, un beso que pareció durar toda la vida un beso que borro años de sufrimiento ahora haría las cosas bien ahora se entregaría a ella sin pensarlo y formarían esa familia que tanto anhelaban

Taran como dice al comienzo el fic no es mío pero es de una persona a la cual yo quiero mucho el me lo regalo de cumple y yo pensé que un material como este debía ser visto asi que solo me queda esperar que opinen ustedes


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko T. yo solo los utilizo para darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación espero les guste

_**Titulo: YO NO SE MAÑANA**_

_**PALABRAS 2.165**_

_**PERSONAJES Serena y Darien **_

YO NO SE MAÑANA

DARIEN POV

Habia peleado con ella mi princesa…

¡Peleado habíamos terminado!

Es que ella es tan celosa tan tonta a veces, estaba harto de sus celos estúpidos e injustificados, de donde iba a sacar yo tiempo para cornearla si estaba en la universidad por las mañanas, en el hospital por la tarde y con ella por la noche…

Luego de la escena de celos que ella me había armado en el hospital y posterior a nuestra fuerte discusión en el estacionamiento, sali del hospital supremamente enojado por la vergüenza camine varias calles hasta llegar al bar de Drew mi mejor amigo

-Hola Dar- dijo el verme sentarme en uno de los taburetes de la barra-Como Terminaron las cosas con tu novia

-tu lo haz dicho-dije

-¿Terminaron?

Asenti

-Es definitivo?

- Sírveme algo fuerte vale esta noche no quiero saber nada de ella, esta noche dejare a Darién en algún lugar de mi memoria y me divertiré quiero hacerlo-dije frustrado si bien apenas teníamos unos meses ella era la única persona me amaba y me amaba

-Toma – dijo Drew dejando el vaso delante de mis manos-debo atender los demás clientes, júrame que no romperás el vaso para cortarte las venas –dijo burlón

Bufe y mi "amigo" se retiro a atender a las demás personas de la mesa, tome el vaso y tome el contenido de un solo trago… el aguardiente quemo mi garganta, pase un poco de saliva y chifle a Lita inmediatamente volteo a verme y le hice señas con las manos

-Dame otro igual- dije- no se como Andrew permite que trabajes aquí , mira como te ven los hombres

-Drew sabe que yo no veo a nadie –bufo- además necesito trabajar para pagar mis estudios, no todos tenemos un fidecomiso- sirvió el trago y volví a tomarlo de golpe mientras lo extendía para que me sirviera otro-Toma sírvete los que quieras por lo que veo hoy vienes dispuesto a emborracharte-dijo dejando la botella junto al vaso luego se esfumo

Servi mi copa otra vez y tome un nuevo trago, el ardor de mi garganta cesaba trago tras trago gire mi cabeza y entonces la vi.

Era hermosa una ninfa sus cabellos eran dorados como el sol me miro y levanto su copa, yo hice lo mismo y ambos tomamos el contenido del vaso

Lo repetimos varias veces hasta que no me contuve y llame a Kelvin un empleado de Drew -Sirve uno a ella igual, dile que yo invito- cuando Drew llevo su copa y le dijo ella sonrió y puedo jurar que el lugar se ilumino levanto su copa y volvía hacer lo mismo.

No me gustaba el alcohol, deje el aguardiente a un lado cuando sentí que el suelo temblaba asi que le pedí a Drew que me trajera una soda, tome el primer sorbo de la soda y busque mi celular lo encendí pero no había ni un solo mensaje y mucho menos una llamada de mi princesa definitivamente estaba enojada y decidida a terminar

-Disculpe –susurro una voz femenina a mi espalda –Gracias por la bebida mi nombre es Serenity Tsukino

-Darién Chiba - me presente

-Te he visto en el campus de la universidad estudias medicina verdad –asenti si de lejos era una belleza de cerca era una diosa-¿puedo sentarme?-dijo señalando la silla a mi lado

-Claro –le dije sin dejar de verla- ¿y tu que estudias?-pregunte

-Medicina también pero voy un semestre mas abajo ¿bailamos?-pregunto

Mire la pista estaba llena de jovencitos con un ritmo muy pegajosos

-umm tal ves mas tarde- le dije bebiendo mi soda

-Umm que tomas- pregunto

-Soda y que te envié-

-Un margarita-dijo ella

Estábamos hablando de todo y nada cuando vi como se acerco un chico , era muy parecido a mi solo que su cabello era azul

-Bailas –le pregunto ignorándome completamente

-Esta conmigo –le dije furioso –Que no ves

-Pues no parece – dijo el me levante de la silla hoy quería poderle pegar a alguien y el chiquillo se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata

-No gracias -dijo ella- estoy con el –

-Ok muñeca si te aburres estoy en la mesa 14 –dijo –Soy Zafiro Black

-Serenity Tsukino –dijo mientras le daba su mano y el mocoso planto un beso en ella no se porque pero la sangre me hirvió luego se fue no sin antes guiñarle un ojo apreté mis puños y respire ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

-Eres asi con todos –le dije entre dientes

-No, pero tenia que quitarlo de encima –dijo mientras sacaba un paño y se limpiaba el dorso de la mano la música empezó a sonar fuertemente algo que reconocí como una salsa

-Bailamos –pregunte mientras tomaba su mano

Ella acepto u nos fuimos al centro de la pista Dady Yankey sonaba con su ultimo sencillo la pegue a mi cuerpo y pude sentir cada una de sus curvas y su pecho aplastándose con el mío

Bailamos una, dos, tres, cuatro canciones, estábamos sudados y cada uno tenia una sonrisa en el rostro esa chica si sabia lo que era bailar

-Me gustas –dijo de repente – me gustas mucho Darién

_Me sorprendí_

-Te vi en el estacionamiento de la clínica discutiendo con esa chica, conozco todo de ti. Eres becado, tu promedio es muy alto aun asi no lo necesitarías pues antes de morir tus padres te dejaron fidecomiso, tienes 25 años, vives solo y tenias solo dos meses conocer a esa chica

_La separe para verla un poco _

La conociste en un center crown te gusto, salieron dos veces y se hicieron novios, pero ella es muy celosa por eso discutieron hoy

_Quien era esta chica_

Estaba en el estacionamiento, fui al hospital a hacerme unas pruebas vi cuando saliste y te seguí –dimos una vuelta y la canción que coloco el Dj se filtro por mis oídos y me perdí por un momento recordando mi discusión con ella volví a mi realidad al sentir sus suaves, dulces y carnoso labios contra los míos, seguí su beso torpemente al principio y luego lujuriosamente, que mas podía a ser soy hombre y la chica besaba muy bien

_yo no se si tu no se si yo seguiremos siendo como hoy_

_no se si después de amanecer vamos a sentir la misma sed_

_para que pensar y suponer, no preguntes cosas que no se_

_yoo no se…_

-Vámonos de aquí- susurro cuando por falta de aire separamos nuestros labios, asentí y ella me tomo de la mano sacándome del bar

-tienes auto-pregunte quería saber hasta donde llegaríamos

-No. Vivo en el campus vamos – me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar la universidad no estaba muy lejos, al llegar a su habitación me invito a pasar

_no se donde vamos a parar, eso ya la piel nos lo dirá_

_para que jurar y prometer algo que no esta en nuestro poder_

_yo no se lo que es eterno no me pidas algo que es del tiempo_

-tu compañera no se molestara –pregunte

-vivo sola –dijo antes de lanzarse a mis labios otra ves, esta yo tome el control del beso caminamos torpemente hasta llegar al sofá y caímos yo encima de ella, me levante apresuradamente tratando de encontrar al Darién auto controlado

Ella me miro sorprendida, mientras yo me senté a un lado de la cama

-Espera esto no esta bien yo no te conozco tu no me conoces-dije tratando de recomponerme

-Te conozco eres Darién Chiba, tienes 25 años, estudias en al universidad nacional de Tokio estas en ultimo año de medicina, eres huerfano desde los cinco años tu … - le hice callar

-Yo no te conozco

-Soy serena Stefanie Tsukino Winston tengo 22 años voy a la universidad de tokio en el antepenúltimo año de medicina, mis padres viven en Okinawa soy becada gracias a una persona que quiero mucho

-tu me gustas-dijo

-No es a eso a lo que me refiero yo no puedo ofrecerte un mañana

-me conformo con una noche –dijo y volvio a besarme tan apasionadamente que todas mis barreras de autocontrol la bese la bese como un adicto la tome en brazos y la lleve hasta su cama

_yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana_

_si estaremos juntos si se acaba el mundo_

_yo no se si soy para ti si serás para mi_

_si lleguemos amarnos o a odiarnos_

_yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana_

_quien va estar aquí_

Empecé a desvestirla y ella a mi éramos presa de la pasión, el deseo, lujuria era lo que destilaban nuestros ojos cuando la tuve completamente desnuda me subí sobre ella separando con mis piernas las suyas empecé besando su cuello y fui descendiendo hasta el valle de sus pechos con mi rodilla tantee su sexo completamente empapado por mis caricias

_De un café pasamos al sofá, de un botón a todo lo demás_

_no pusimos reglas ni reloj, aquí estamos solos tu y yo_

_todo lo que ves es lo que soy, no me pidas mas de lo que doy_

_nooo.._

mordisquee sus pechos ganándome un sonoro gemido por parte de ella lamí, ,pellizque sus tiernos pechos mientras ella jadeaba, gemía y susurraba mi nombre tome de mi billetera un preservativo y me enfunde en el

yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana

_si estaremos juntos si se acaba el mundo_

_yo no se si soy para ti si serás para mi_

_si lleguemos amarnos o a odiarnos_

_yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana_

_quien va estar aquí_

-Algo que deba saber –dije antes de adentrarme en su interior

-no soy virgen-respire no quería quitarle la virginidad y mañana hacer como si nada hubiese pasado

-Ok buen dato –coloque la punta de su miembro en su entrada-estas lista –ella asintió, entre de un solo golpe en su cuerpo me salí de mi mismo y empecé envestirla como un loco ella era estrecha muy estrecha mi miembro entraba y salía rápidamente mientras gemia, jadeaba y maldecía por la sensación de su estrecho y caliente coño rodeando mi miembro

-Dios- Gemi

-prefiero mi nombre –dijo ella entre jadeos

-Serenity-dije con voz estrangulada

-Estoy muy cerca-gimió-Dios Darién

-ahhh yo también nena muy cerca –dije baje mis labios hasta sus pechos y los succione ese fue su detonante ya que sentí su cavidad estrecharse mas sa mi miembro mientras ella se estremecía, me deje ir

Sali de su cuerpo y me recosté a un lado tratando de controlar mi errática respiración, me lave hacia la puerta abierta y tire el preservativo en el inodoro salí y la encontré en la cama de lado mirando hacia el inodoro

Si me iba después de haber echo el amor iba ser un mal hombre, pero si me quedaba alimentaria sus esperanzas…Era una decisión difícil

Decidí quedarme hasta que ella se durmiera asi que me acosté en la cama y la atraje a mi pecho

-Aun estas enojado?-pregunto, me hice el que no la había escuchado

- Darién se que no estas dormido y que me escuchaste-hablo levantándose de mi pecho

-Ahora no quiero hablar de eso Serena-dije si bien ya no estaba molesto ella no tenia que saberlo

-Perdóname se que soy un poco celosa y obsesiva pero es que eme ddio mucha rabia llegar y verte con ella

-Es una de tus mejores amigas, por dios

-Pero te ama

-Y yo te amo a ti-grite

-Me amas –pregunto con un bello puchero

-Mas que mi vida y me enoja que no confíes en mi-dije frustrado

-Si confió-susurro

-Entonces porque los celos-le pregunte

-Por que te amo y n o quiero perderte soy tan poquito para –la calle

-Eres mi todo Serena –le dije sentándola sobre mi abdomen-como te explico que no tengo ojos para nadie mas eres mi princesa

-Perdóname, te juro que me controlare –dijo aferrada a mi pecho

-No llores Sere-suspire-te perdono pero por favor no mas escenas de celos quieres- ella asintió, -entonces en que estábamos –dije girándola quedando nuevamente sobre ella

-No te iras-susurro

-No quiero, me apetece quedarme toda la noche contigo ¿quieres?-ella me beso profunda y salvajemente mientras yo me acomodaba para un nuevo Round.

Bueno chicas esto es paraqué vean que no ando muerta jejeje mi beta esta algo ocupada y les pido disculpa por ella y por mi porque tengo meses sin subir espero que entiendan que no me desaparezco porque quiero al verdad tuve ausencia de inspiración espero que el one les guste la canción es de el puertorriqueño Luis Enrique, se que el Lemon me quedo algo flojo pero me enoje mucho cuando lo estaba escribiendo y la inspiración se fue pero no quería dejarlo porque si cerraba se quedaba archivado como el resto de los one y los caps asi que contra el muso luche hasta que lo termine un beso y las quiero mucho

May


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de sailor moon pertenecen a Naoko T.

Titulo: Amigo de que…..

Palabras: 2.686

Categoria: M

Artista: Charlie Zaa

Genero: Drama

No sigas diciendo que un amigo tuyo

y tu propia esposa mancharon tu hogar

Confiesa cobarde, que esa era deuda

que tarde o temprano había que cobrar

Tome la copa de wiskey que me servia el barman mientras miraba a un punto fijo una de las tantas, mesas de Negaverso mientras recordaba cosas que algún dia pensé que olvidaría y es que como olvidar cuando la vi por primera vez era tan linda, inocente y tierna pasábamos largas horas hablando de una cosa u otra pasaron varios meses hasta que un dia me decidí a decirle que fuese mi novia, cuando acepto supe lo que significaba aquella frase de cajón "soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra"

Todo estaba bien, éramos felices yo trabajaba en el Center crow con mi amigo Andrew, aun teníamos los mismos sueños ser los mejores doctores del mundo, cosa de muchachos cuando ella entraba mi dia se hacia mas ligero y yo sonreía como un idiota

Porque eso era un idiota un reverendo pendejo aun recuerdo ese dia como si fuera ayer, había mandado varias solicitudes de becas en el extranjero la verdad estaba ilusionado pero con el pasar de los días las posibilidades eran casi nulas y la esperanza desapareció decidí no decirle nada a mi princesa teníamos seis meses de novios y no quería dañar el tiempo, unas semanas después mi tan anhelado sueño se hizo realidad

Una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Massachusettses, no sabia que hacer rechazarla y olvidarme de ser medico o decirle a ella tan solo eran dos años ya que yo llevaba seis semestres como becado en al universidad central de Tokio

Cuando se lo dije ella solo me abrazo le propuse que se viniera conmigo su padre podría pagarle la carrera en cualquier país del mundo pero ella dijo que no podía dejar a su mama sola yo al entendí y la ame mas por que era una buena mujer..

Imbecil …si el mas grande de todos

Dos semanas antes de irme estaba feliz mi gran amigo Seiya Kou volvía de nuevo a Tokio mi amigo de infancia volvía después de una larga temporada en Londres cuando recibí su carta me emocione tanto que el dije a Sere que tenia que acompañarme al aeropuerto y allí empezó mi desdicha

Me acerque a su mesa mientras recordaba ese dia….

Flash back….

-Seiya –grite fuerte al ver a mi amigo en el aeropuerto el alzo su mano mientras como caminaba a su dirección con mi mayor tesoro

-Darién amigo mío-dijo el al llegar ante nosotros, vi como le sonreía a ella pero lo deje correr ya que mi muñequita se tengo apretándome mas fuerte

Seiya me abrazo como en los viejos tiempos y luego la presente

-Amigo, ella es mi novia-dije mostrándole a mi angel personal

-mucho gusto Serenity Tsukino-dijo ella cortésmente

-eres hija de Kenji Tsukino –ella asintió- nuestros padres tienen negocios

Fin flas back…..

Èsa erà mi novia, que tanto querìa

una tarde injenuo te la presente

sentiste envidia, al verla tan linda

como siendo pobre yo la conquiste?

Sere se entrego a mi un dia antes de irme, no quise que me acompañara al aeropuerto porque iba a desistir de irme pero después lo pensé mejor iba a estudiar y cuando regresara la haría mi esposa

Ingenuo….

Desde aquel instante a espalda cobarde

Como tenias plata, le ofreciste más

hasta convencerla, porque tu eras rico

y mi novia un dìa por tì me dejò.

Había visto su mirada la forma como se la comía con los ojos pero lo deje correr era Seiya mi casi hermano al que defendí una y mil veces en el internado un dia después de irme lo llame y le pedí que la cuidara que lo hiciera por nuestra amistad

Dos años pasaron y volví, tome el primer taxi para llegar a su casa y me pareció raro encontrar una celebración me dejaron pasar y fue entonces cuando mi mundo se vino abajo ella vestida de novia bailando el vals con el "mi mejor amigo" confieso que al principio la llamaba diario pero luego el auxilio e sostenimiento no e alcanzaba si no para lo básico en al universidad estaba casi todo el dia asi que no podía trabajar ya que todas las noches me quedaba hasta tarde comiendo libros

Al cabo de un tiempo, la hiciste tu esposa

con mi propia novia fuiste mi rival

y yo seguí pobre, sin plata ni novia

mientras tù de brazos, fuiste hasta el altar

llegue donde Andrew y pedi un vuelo de regreso a Nueva York ya no tenia nada aquí asi pasaron los últimos 7 años entre libros, trabajando superándome y amasando una fortuna incalculable a pesar de solo tener 29 años era uno de los cardiólogos mas reconocidos de la cuidad, mantenía contacto con Drew y no fue hasta el dia que el me hizo participe de su boda con lita que regrese a Tokio

Esa noche llovía, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no al había olvidado me perdi entre las calles tratando de buscar el lugar donde empezó todo y allí en esa cafetería donde empezó nuestro idilio de amor solo se levantaba una infraestructura amplia de colores oscuros con un gran letrero Negaverso….

De eso hace una semana atrás. Cuando me detuve en la puerta dude si pasar o no al final lo hice necesitaba beber algo relajarme era muy probable que mañana la viese en la ceremonia de nuestro gran amigo en común

Llegue hasta la barra y pedi una cerveza fría la necesitaba para apaciguar el ardor de mi garganta hice un barrido con mi mirada por todo el lugar era muy juvenil a mi quinta cerveza mi me levante para ir al baño camine entre los chicos y atravesé la pista para llegar a el y cuando iba a entrar el salió

-Darién eres tu! amigo mío-dijo al verme, me vi tentado a propinarle un buen golpe como me decía amigo cuando el me había traicionado-¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto

-Ayer-respondí moncorde mientras caminaba al baño con el siguiéndome. Entre a uno de los cubículos y trate de serenarme

-Nunca llamaste mas a Sere le hubiese gustado saber de ti –dijo cuando Sali del pequeño cubículo-no entiendo porque nunca llamaste ella sufrió mucho por ti sabes y tu –levante la mano haciéndolo callar

-No me interesa –le dije dispuesto a seguir caminando, pero hoy no era mi dia de suerte

-Ella y yo nos casamos -dijo a mis espaladas

-Felicidades –dije en tono frio

-Espero que eso no afecte nuestra amistad-acaso era idiota

-claro que no-dije tratando de evitarlo

-Acompáñame a la mesa te invito una copa-dijo el tomándome del hombro con un movimiento lo hice caer mientras lo seguía cuando llegamos a la mesa un mesero nos trajo un par de whiskey

-Sere estará muy feliz cuando le cuente de ti-dijo el yo me mantuve serio-Donde te estas quedando

-En un hotel – conteste bebiendo de golpe mi vaso

-Como que en un hotel si deseas puedes quedarte en mi casa –grito-a Sere le encantara la idea

En un momento quise declinar a su oferta pero yo necesitaba respuestas y Seiya o no sabia nada de lo ocurrido o era muy buen actor

no olvides que un dia, fue que me invitaste

a que yo la viera en tu propio hogar

para asì humillarme y entonces vi claro

planear la venganza que había que cobrar

Al dia siguiente antes de ireme la matrimonio de mi amigo fui a dejar mi maleta en casa de los Kou –Tsukino, la casa era linda muy lujosa tratándose te Serena, Seiya me recibió con un abrazo llevándome con urgencia al living de la casa

-Sere, Darién va a quedarse con nosotros unos días ahora que volvió –dijo y por la mirada de ella y la forma de decirlo de el me di cuenta que lo estaba ordenando

Seguía viéndose igual de hermosa pero su mirada ya no era la misma hacia falta algo

Al ver a tu esposa la que fue mi novia

yo lei en sus ojos que no era feliz

no bastaba el oro, la riqueza tuya

y que me deseaba se lo comprendì

Luego del matrimonio Seiya se fue sin decir a donde asi que yo me ofrecí a llevarla de regreso a casa había visto su mirada en la mañana había visto esa mirada solo una vez la noche que la hice mía dejando a la niña atrás y convirtiéndola en mujer…. Mi mujer, Serena se mantuvo callada en el camino y cuando llegamos a la casa ella desapareció de mi vista

Ya entrada la noche baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua al trpezarme con uan de las empleadas le pregunte por Seiya..

-El señor Kou no regresa si no hasta bien entrada a madrugada doctor chiba –fue su respuesta

Agradecí, su amabilidad y me sente en la isleta de la cocina hacia calor asi que tome mi camisa de pijama y me la quite respire profundamente y camine por la casa que parecía sola ya que estaba algo oscura llegue a la piscina y sin pensarlo dos veces me quite lo que quedaba de ropa y me sumergí sentí ruidos en la escalera y me dedique a ser yo mis propios ruidos, nade de una punta a otra y de vuelta cuando saque mi cabeza ella estaba allí de pie mirándome fijamente

Volví por la noche, cuando tu no estabas

y efectivamente mi plan no fallò

tomé mi venganza, y me sorprendiste

ya ves que de nada tu oro sirvió.

-Darién –dijo con voz ahogada, salid e la piscina dejándole ver mi forma desnuda no seria la primera vez- yo –camine hacia ella y la bese, la bese con rabia, con pasión y lujuria la bese por los 9 años que no pude hacerlo, la bese por la ira y la traición poco a poco ella fue adaptándose al beso, mis manos tomaron vida propia bajando los tirantes de su bata de dormir acariciando los pezones que una vez me pertenecieron que yo creí que eran míos su pijama descendió al soltar el segundo tirante, mordí su cuello succione sus pechos arrancándole gemidos de placer no necesitábamos palabras en esos momentos yo quería poseerla quería hacerlo sufrir como el lo había hecho conmigo cuando al despoje de sus bragas de encaje blanco la abrace fuertemente y la lleve a la piscina donde seguí besando cada parte de piel expuesta mientras ella gemía y jadeaba sin control sus manos jalaban mis cabellos pidiendo mas y se lo concedí me enterré en ella de un solo golpe soltando un gruñido al sentir su estrecha cavidad apretando mi miembro mis embestidas empezaron fuertes salvajes haciendo chapotear el agua por el vaivén de nuestras caderas, no era suave yo no era un caballero de brillante armadura ni ella una damisela virgen en apuros esto era Sexo crudo, salvaje y lujurioso estaba a punto de llegar cuando escuche como cerraban una puerta, aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas haciéndola gritar entonces la puerta que separaba a la piscina de la casa se abrió

-SERENAAAAAAAAA-grito el justo cuando el orgasmo nos golpeo con fuerzas llevándonos al nirvana

Sali de ella al ver que el venia hacia mi

-Tu-grito- maldito hijo de puta porque me haces esto-grito a un mas-y tu no eres mas que una golfa perdida –dijo mirándola a ella, Sali de la piscina tomando mi bóxer y caminando hacia la casa al pasar al lado de mi ex amigo solo pude susurrar-

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente y Sali del lugar directo a mi habitación necesitaba vestirme y largarme de esta cuidad

Cuando baje completamente vestido ella estaba en la sala no había lagrimas y tampoco vi a Seiya

-Se ha ido-dijo ella-Darién yo- la corte

-No me interesa Serena –le dije –pase varios años pensando el porque ahora ya no me importa, ahora tengo a Minako a mi lado –dije y Sali de la casa llegue al hotel y luego de tomarme dos copas decidi volver a donde lo había visto la primera vez y allí estaba con una peli azul y una pelinegra con una mirad les ordene esfumarse, me sente y lo mire directamente

-Largo-chillo- yo solo rei mientras cantaba el ultimo párrafo de la canción que sonaba en el lugar

Ahora ya puedes, seguir pregonando

que yo fui el amigo que te traiciono

búscala si quieres, que ya esta cobrada

la deuda entre amigos, saldada quedó.

Yo no soy amigo … amigo de que

Me levante con una sonrisa de victoria en mi rostro pague lo consumido por mi y antes de irme me gire nuevamente para verlo con la peliazul y la pelinegra, tome un taxi que me llevo hasta el hotel había conseguido un vuelo a primer hora de regreso a New York, odiaba permanecer tanto tiempo separado de mi princesa hermosa Minako la mujer que alegraba mis días desde hacia ya dos años

Me detuve abruptamente al ver a la señora Kou en la entrada de mi habitación

-Darién-susurro

-que haces aca –le dije de la manera mas fría y cruel que encontré en mi ser serena representaba el amor y el odio en mi vida

-Yo….yo tengo que explicarte

-No me interesa Señora Kou-dije abriendo la habitación

-Nunca he dejado de amarte-susurro cuando yo iba a cerrar

-Ja y por eso te casaste con mi mejor amigo

-Fue por papá

-no me interesa – la corte

-cuando te fuiste yo estaba embarazada –grito-Seiya me brindo su apoyo, s amistad tu no aprecias, no llamabas no nada –sollozo y yo mantuve mi postura seria –papa se entero y Seiya me ofreció un lugar donde vivir en su departamento luego sufri una perdida y el fue el que me consolo paso el tiempo y nunca supe de ti entonces lo propuso y le acepte por agradecimiento

-Y que quieres que haga yo ahora-si estaba siendo un maldito camine hasta el bar y me servi un trago

-Pense que tu….

-que yo te amaba –rei- lo hice hasta el dia que te vi bailando el vals con mi mejor amigo no te veias nada triste Tsukino -mi celular sono y al ver el nombre en la pantalla conteste rápidamente

-Princesa hermosa-dije a la mujer de mi vida –pude ver mas lagrimas en los ojos de Serena-Estare contigo mañana a las 10, yo también te extraño –dije amorosamente-te amo tesoro hasta mañana-colgue

-Cuando estuvimos en la piscina pensé que –negue-es por ella verdad-dijo con voz rota, en ese momento senti como mi corazón también se rompía una vez mas

-Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo serena –suspire lo nuestro ya fue y nunca volverá a ser señora Kou, si me disculpas mañana debo viajar temprano

Ella asintió se dio al vuelta ya unque mi corazón me gritara que no la dejara ir pero mi orgullo y mi conciencia me decían que era lo mejor ella igual le pertenecía a otro hombre

Esa noche no pude dormir muy bien al dia siguiente llegue al aeropuerto muy temprano y varias horas después volvía a mi hogar lejos de venganzas, intrigas y odio cuando baje del avión mire a varios lados y entonces allí la vi su cabello rubio sujeto en un lazo rojo y sus ojos celeste me miraban con amor corrí hacia ella mi pañito tibio mi razón de existir

-Te extrañe Corazón-le dije dándole un piquito

-Yo mas papi yo mas –dijo mi hija de 3 años que llego a mi vida en el momento que yo mas la necesitaba quizás yo no era su padre biológico pero ella lo era todo para mi y yo todo para ella.

Jajajajaa matenme hace mucho quería escribir un one con esta canción de Charlie zaa estuvieron con esèctativa hasta lo ultimo que me dicen este one amerita uno ams o dejamos a Sere y Dar separados se que he estado algo perdida problemas de animo para continuar escribiendo debido a varios altercados pasense por entre amores las quiero

May


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko T . yo solo los uso para diversión mia y de ustedes y ahora apeticion del publico y obligación del muso inspirador que se queja porque hoy me la he pasado pensando en como continuar amigo de que les dejo _

_Cuando Regreses_

Tema : Cuando Regreses

Artista: Santiago Cruz

Palabras:

Genero Drama

Categoría M

habían paso dos años desde aquella visita a Tokio no había vuelto a saber de Seiya y mucho menos de su señora, yo era feliz, si tenia a Minako a mi lado era imposible no serlo. Todos los días me esperaba en la entrada de su escuela sus ojitos se llenaban de alegría al ver cuando estacionaba el coche, por lo general siempre comíamos fuera pero habían días en que nana Luna hacia comernos los vegetales en casa

sonreí al recordar como mi pequeño angelito sacaba los brócolis para dárselos a Artemis nuestro perro y porque no yo también lo hacia odiaba el brócoli tanto como odiaba a Seiya

Todo marchaba según lo dispuesto seguía teniendo citas pero sin pasar mas allá de un revolcón eso si en un muy buen hotel, pero a pesar de tener un ángel en casa una gran fortuna y las mujeres que podía y no desear siempre le recordaba a ella y esas dos únicas veces en que estuvimos juntos, no había podido sacar de m cabeza su ultima mirada y es que ella creyó que Mina era mi novia o mujer y a mi si como leerán a mi no me dio la gana de sacarla de sus error. Simplemente ella había elegido y a estas alturas del destino quizás estaba con su marido y un pequeño Kou, aunque no lo sabia a ciencia a cierta ya que las pocas veces que marque a Drew y a su esposa me mordía la lengua para no preguntar por ella

A la final yo también había elegido mi destino y era muy feliz gracias a Selene lamento que mi mejor amiga y lo mas cercano que estuve de una mujer después de llegar destrozado la primera vez de de Tokio hubiese muerto porque un maldito alcohólico no sabia sobre el conductor elegido o simplemente no podía haber tomado un taxi, cuando me hizo prometer que cuidaría de nuestro pequeño retoño no pude evitar decirle que si un año me tomaron los papeles de adopción yo tenia 24 años y estudiaba mi primera Maestria en problemas del corazón y como vivía solo no querían dármela pero luche por ella Selene no era rica pero tenia una buena posición económica al no tener mas parientes que Mina de 6 meses y yo le dejo todo a ella y a mi como albacea

Unos días antes de su muerte habíamos estado bromeando con la muerte ambos éramos médicos asi que no nos molestaba jugar un poco con la pelona, cuando Sel me dijo que haría un testamento solo pude reírme en su cara éramos jóvenes ella 23 años hermosa como una diosa y pensaba en morirse, lo que no sabia mi amiga es que con la pelona nadie jugaba ni siquiera dos muchachitos inexpertos que se creían Dios por salvar un par de vidas

Fue un golpe duro y bajo pero gracias al dinero que Sel había asegurado para Mina yo estudie un poco mas y luego cuando empecé a ganar dinero se lo retribuí con creces

-papi-dijo mi pequeña niña sacándome de mis pensamientos-puedo tener un caballito-dijo con un pucherito

-Claro tesoro –la tome de la mano mientras llegábamos al mostrador de Mc Donalds gracias a dios hoy era sabado y la nana luna estaba de fin de semana de descanso – me puedes dar una figurita de pony, por favor-dije a la chica de la caja registradora, ella me brindo una sonrisa coqueta al ver que mi mano derecha no poseía ningún anillo

Mujeres …todas son iguales todas

Me agache a la altura de mi hija y la mire fijamente –tu no lo hagas pequeña bribona-le dije dándole un pequeño beso, ella coloco sus manitas en mi cuello y yo la alce para coger el paquete, luego de pagar subimos al segundo piso donde estaban los juegos, coloque a Mina en una sillita pequeña y abrí su cajita feliz, saque de mi chaleco una manzana y regué todo en la bandeja cuando ella cogió la primera papa frita supe que estaría perdido el reguero de salsa de tomate iba ser monumental!

Saque mi Angus de a caja y le di el primer mordisco mientras el reguero de salsa comenzaba, las mujeres siempre me observaban cuando traia Mina a estos lugares ya que siempre acabábamos entrando al baño donde mi hija entraba como si hubiese ido a la guerra y salía como al princesa que era. Después de su delirio con la salsa de tomate y la ida obligatoria al baño donde gastaba millones de pañales húmedos mi princesa salía del baño directo a los juegos

-Minako-la llame y ella se giro a verme –donde te pueda ver jovencita –dije y sonreí mientras ella corría a la típica piscina de bolas

Tome mi Black berry checando los turnos de esta semana y cuadrando la agenda para poder asistir a la reunión de dia de la familia que se celebraba en la escuela de Mina era su primer año allí asi que tendría que correr todas mis citas y reprogramar mis cirugías para ira ver como mi hija hacia de chango en su primera obra escolar

Unas dos horas después mi princesa llegaba a mi mesa me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba era su manera diplomática de decir "me aburrí me llevas a casa" o " papi ya tengo sueño" tome el maletín donde tenia todas mis súper armas de pa-ma, la acomode en su sillita y conduje de vuelta a casa, cuando llegamos ella estaba dormida asi que la bajaba con mucho cuidado hasta su habitación de hadas Disney, luego le colocaba su pijama y la acostaba en su cama encendía el monitor y salía a beber una copa e irme a dormir como todos los sábados y domingos desde hacia 4 años

Los fines de semana eran de Minako solo de ella y para ella como una vez fueron de Sere

Tome el primer trago de licor sintiéndome un imbécil ella me había dicho que me amaba pero yo en ese momento solo quería herirla y herirme, termine la copa y subí a mi habitación, no me sorprendió ver la mata de cabello rubio metida entre las sabanas siempre hacia lo mismo desde que aprendió como bajarse de su cama me fui al baño a cambiarme y cuando salí me recosté en las almohadas atrayéndola a mi pecho

El domingo paso sin novedades, Luna no llego pero no se me hizo extraño quizás se le había ido el tiempo, el lunes por la mañana deje a Mina en la escuela sin poder evitar la mirada lujuriosa de la profesora Kaoli

Tenia unas curvas de ensueño y ese cabello gritaba tómame mientras recibía un buen oral de parte de ella, pero era la maestra de mi hija y para mi las mujeres solo servían para una noche si tenia algo con ella tendría que cambiar a Mina de escuela y mi hija ya estaba encariñada con sus amiguitos

Todo sea por Mina…dije a mis pantalones que de un momento a otro se hicieron ajustados

El dia paso sin mayor novedad dos operaciones sencillas y unos cuantos procedimientos a las 4 en punto estaba bajando del coche mientras la luz de mis días corría hacia mi, la tome en brazos y le hice dar una vuelta en la que ella se carcajeo emocionada

-Doctor Chiba-me llamo Kaoli cuando detuve el juego con Mina -me gustaría hablar unas cosas con usted –baje a Minako y le mostré los resbaladeros diciéndole que atendería a su maestra y luego nos iríamos por un helado

-uno ganded papi-sonreí la rutina con Mina era única, cuando mi hija se aparto lo suficiente encare a la maestra

-Y bien-dije mirándola seriamente si algo me caracterizaba era mi mirada dura y fría esa que había aprendido a usar gracias a la traición

-Sígame –dijo ella dándome la espalda y entrando al salón –cuando yo entre ella estaba en su escritorio y con las piernas ligeramente abiertas

Mi pantalón se hizo pequeño ya que mi mirada vago un poco mas allá hasta ver que no tenia bragas, suspire pesadamente contando hasta mil no iba follarla en el escritorio donde seguramente mi hija apoyaba sus lindas manitas

-Soy cardiólogo señorita Smith –le dije –el ginecólogo es mi amigo Haruka el papá de Peruru

-estudio medicina no es asi quizás puede hacerme un tacto vaginal y asi verificar por que cuando lo veo mi cuerpo se convierte en agua –dijo abriendo mas sus piernas

Demonios yo era un hombre y esta mujer se me estaba ofreciendo en charola de plata y el salón empezaba a oler a sexo crudo salvaje y lujurioso… Tal cual como me gustaba desde que ella me dejo, nada de amor besos y palabras bonitas que te hacían subir al cielo y caer de pique en el infierno

-Señorita Smith –le aconsejo que vaya al doctor adecuado yo –me costo pero lo dije-yo no puedo ayudarla con su problema –dicho esto sali del salón como una niñita asustada tres segundos mas y mi autocontrol se hubiese desboronado, tome a Mina del brazo y salimos de allí llegamos a la casa y después de dejarla con Luna Sali disparado al Molino Rojo Necesitaba calmar la saciedad de mi cuerpo y para eso Beryl era una de las mejores

Dos horas después me sentía tan relajado que tome mi ropa y volví a casa al llegar escuche la voz de Mina en la cocina subi las escaleras de dos en dos me di una ducha rápida y baje a cenar con mi pequeña mi rutina diaria

Un día más se asomaba por mi ventana y luego de dejar a Mina sin bajarme del coche no quería tropezar con la señorita Smith

Algo en mi me decía que hoy sería diferente quizás por la charla que le daría a los chicos de segundo año en la universidad que me abrió las puertas a este mundo, llegue a la clínica y luego de atender consulta externa y realizar una operación a corazón abierto donde casi pierdo al paciente fui a mi consultorio me cambie de bata y le dije a Mimet que cancelara el resto de mis citas solo era llegar y darle a Amy la usb para que preparara el proyector

-Darièn-dijo Haruka al verme-Como estas hermano-dijo palmeando mi hombro

-Bien-tu sabes hoy fue un dia movido pero me muero por escuchar las ovaciones de los mas chicos ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Genial, sabes el grupo no es tan chico de edad hay unos ya entraditos en año como tu

-Me haz dicho viejo Haruka Tenoh eres como tres años mayor que yo –ambos reimos Haruka y Michiru eran los mejores amigos de Sel y cuando ella murió nos unimos mucho mas para velar por mina

-¿y la pequeña diabla?-pregunto Haru

-Bien en la escuela imagino –rei- aque no sabes lo que me paso ayer

-No me digas empieza por S y termina en Mich –ambos volvimos a reir

-Practicamente me dijo ven y follame –le dije entre risas

-see lo se y te creo conmigo también lo intento yo creo que sea ha tirado a todos los padres de la escuela, pero dime te hiciste el irresistible o atacaste como el tigre que eres

-No me acosté con ella Haruka –dije frunciendo el ceño, el me miro con una ceja alzada-Dios es la maestra de nuestros hijos

-pero esta como quiere lástima que estoy felizmente casado y con una esposa muy embarazada de nuestro segundo retoño o si no

-si no que –escuchamos la voz de Mich a nuestras espaladas parecía algo enojada

-Amor-la cara de Haruka era para fotografiar

-Chicos debo irme los alumnos me esperan –le di un beso a Michiru y acaricie su pancita sin evitar recordar las palabras de Sere "estaba embarazada…. Tuve una perdida" –sacudí mi cabeza varias veces hasta llegar al Ferrari tenia que olvidarla

Llegue ala universidad con 20 minutos de anticipación como siempre que venía a dictar una conferencia me quedaba sentado en una de las sillas cercanas al campus recordando la primera vez que llegue a este lugar lleno e ilusiones y sueños

-Darièn-dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Doctor Tomoe –me levante para darle la mano a mi mentor y tutor-

-Como siempre perdido en el espacio-dijo riendo-aun no entiendo como eres el gran doctor que eres-fruncí el ceño-sabes que bromeo verdad

-Por supuesto, pero sabe hay un adagio muy popular que dice el alumno siempre supera la maestro –ambos reimos mientras caminábamos hacia el auditorio -¿y Amy?-dije al doctor Tomoe ya que ella era la que siempre me asistía

-Esta incapacitada en estos momentos doctor Chiba pero tenemos una alumna de intercambio muy buena su coeficiente intelectual es muy parecido al de la señorita Mizuno

-De intercambio –dije pensando en las casualidades de la vida

-si es una chica muy inteligente que llego de Tokio hace ya algunos meses gracias a la beca ananxa –dijo el

-Que fuese de mi vida sin esa beca-bromee, me gire de espaldas mientras sacaba mi laptop y organizaba todo para empezar el auditorio estaba medio lleno pero seguían entrando personas

-Doctor Tomoe –dijeron a mis espaldas e inmediatamente reconocí esa voz –Disculpe la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí –dijo jadeando al parecer estaba corriendo

NO PUEDE SER-grito mi conciencia yo estaba de piedra sin atreverme a voltear

-Doctor-escuche la voz de mi mentor-Ella es la chica que lo asistirá hoy-No, no, no-gritaba mi conciencia- Doctor Chiba-me llamo nuevamente y me arme de todas mis fuerzas para girarme –Ella es

-Serena-su nombre salió de mis labios sin darme tiempo a detenerme

No se que va a pasar cuando regreses..  
cuando te vuelva a ver  
no se si sentiremos aun lo mismo  
con sus variantes incertidumbres el tiempo paso  
solo espero que tu como yo 

-¿se conocen?-dijo el doctor Tomoe

-yo..yo-tartamudee

-No –dijo ella con decisión –Es un placer conocerlo doctor chiba –estiro su mano y me debatí internamente si tomarla o no pero al final lo hice sin poder evitar la descarga que me recorría cuando nuestras pieles rozaban aun seguía siendo la misma a pesar de los 10 años que habíamos estado separados

-El doctor Chiba es una eminencia en su campo a pesar de su corta edad ha realizado varias de las operaciones mas importantes en el país

Yo no sabía cómo actuar la Serena que estaba frente a mi estaba tan distinta mucho mas madura, mas mujer centrada y decidida no la niña que yo una vez conocí, no la mujer que un día desprecie

La conferencia empezó y estaba nervioso muy nervioso pero fue un éxito al final de la conferencia debía ir con Serena hasta la papelería de la universidad donde ella se encargaría de sacar y fotocopiar el material de la conferencia para dárselo a sus compañeros, el doctor Tomoe se retiro dejándonos solos, no sin antes decirme que era una buena chica y que necesitaba un tutor asentí sin saber muy bien que estaba aceptando

El trayecto desde el auditorio hasta la fotocopiadora fue extremadamente silencioso

-Serena-la llame

-necesita algo doctor Chiba-me dijo con ¿odio? Si era odio serena me estaba odiando y yo la seguía amando como cuando era un adolecente

-La última vez que nos vimos yo fui un poco

-Fue hace mucho doctor-dijo –No se preocupe yo ya lo olvide-iba a replicar pero el sonido de mi celular me atrajo a la realidad mire mi móvil y al ver que salía la foto de Minako atendí enseguida

-No quelo irme con Kelvin-gruño mi pequeña

-Debes ir a casa con el amor – le hable melosamente tratando de observar algún cambio de actitud de Sere pero ella siguió en su misma postura-si princesa te prometo que al llegar a casa iremos a comer tu y yo solitos y luego `pasaremos la noche juntos en la cama abrazaditos -mi hija chillo –te amo princesa hermosa te mando mil besos –dije y corte la llamada, ella siguió su caminar como si nada y entonces entendí que la vida me había dado una oportunidad y yo la había desaprovechado

Llegamos a la fotocopiadora y extendí mi Usb para que Molly sacara todo el material, Serena se veía tranquila irradiaba una paz que yo solo sentía cuando tenía Mina a mi lado el silencio entre nosotros era tenso y algo incomdo asi que decidí volver a hablar

-No llevas el anillo-dije -¿Por qué una beca tu esposo tiene el dinero para pagarte la carrera en donde desees?

Todavia te mueras por estar conmigo  
y te falte el aire cuando yo te mi  
todavia te rias de mis tonterias  
y que aun me sientas parte de tu vida

-Mi ex –rebatio-me separe hace dos años

en mi la esperanza volvió nacer. Mi corazón dio un respingo y empezó a latir aceleradamente

-Sere no se quizás tu querrías-el sonido de su celular me hizo callar

-See, Señora Circonia todo bien, si se que me he demorado un poco en media hora estare en casa-dijo y colgó- me decias?

-Pensaba invitarte un café, se que la ultima vez que nos vimos fui un completo idiota, estaba cegado por la ira tu y yo vivimos algo muy lindo en su tiempo y me gustaría por lo menos intentar ser tu amigo

-Es tarde Darién, ahora debo irme y tu no debes hacer esperar a esa mujer que te espera en casa-esto ultimo lo dijo entre dientes

-Minako?

-No se como se llama-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- en verdad debo irme

-espera-ella se detuvo y yo saque mi celular con premura –Ella es Minako-dije mostrándole la foto de mi princesa

-es una….

-Es mi hija –dije cortándola

-debo irme –dijo suspirando fuertemente pero pude ver que sus ojos estaban llorosos

-Dejame llevarte –dije en un susurro

-No, es mejor asi doctor Chiba-dijo y se alejo rápidamente, dejándome muy confundido por su reacción tal vez ella aun me amaba tal vez no, el camino a casa fue una nebulosa llena de preguntas, necesitaba saber mas de Serena mucho me habia costado entender que ella seria la única mujer que podría hacerme feliz, y ahora que la tenia de vuelta no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

Al dia siguiente lo primero que hice fue hablar con Tomoe luego de mucho platicar lo convenci de hacer cuatro conferencias mas y que la asistente fuera Tsukino también le dije que me encantaría ser su tutor y el acepto agradecido la próxima conferencia era para el dia siguiente, trabaje desesperado y al final de la tarde volvi a casa a refugiarme con Mina

-Sele una madiposa-dijo Mina-papi-me llamo al ver que no le prestaba atención

-Seras una linda mariquita-le dije y ella frunció su ceño

-no papi una madiposa-grito

-Oh lo siento pequeña-acaricie sus cabellos-papi esta cansado-susurre, ella acaricio el contorno de mis ojos y me beso en la mejilla esa noche la cambie y la lleve directo a mi cama

Me desperté con energias renovadas y deje a Luna haciéndose cargo de Mina mientras me daba una ducha, opte por los anteojos antes que los lentes de contacto un traje de tres partes azul oscuro y una corbata roja, baje a desayunar y bese el tope de la cabeza de mi hija, luego de dejarla en la escuela fui al hospital hice una visita de rutina a mis pacientes y Sali directo a la universidad, llegue a la cafetería allí la vi estaba inmersa en la lectura se veía hermosa pude detallar que tenia el cabello mas corto e incluso su anatomía estaba algo cambiada

Todavia me muera por estar contigo  
y que aun recuerde todos tus caminos  
todavia me pierda entre tus fantasias  
y que aun te sienta parte de mi vida 

Solo espero que tu como yo sigamos  
enamorados  
enamorados 

Necesitaba saber si ella me amaba si por lo menos existía una oportunidad para nosotros cuando me acerque a ella volvió a llamarme doctor chiba y a contestar con monosílabos ayer cuando me había llamado por mi nombre había sentido un alivio pero ahora era como si ella estuviese colocando una barrera entre ambos una barrera que yo tenia bien merecida, asi pasaron los siguientes tres días que estuvimos en seminarios ella actuaba profesional y cortésmente mientras el Doctor Tomoe estaba cerca pero cuando el se retiraba era esquiva

Era viernes final de semana y mi ultima conferencia y como en toda la semana habia sido un éxito pero no había avanzado nada con Serena esa noche quise seguirla espere que saliese de la universidad y tomase un taxi era tarde muy tarde llego a una casa muy bonita y suspire satisfecho de que al menos estuviese viviendo en un buen lugar el taxi no se iba seguramente le faltaba dinero pensé iba a bajarme a pagar cuando la vi salir en sus brazos llevaba algo que a leguas podría verse como un bebe, se subió de nuevo al taxi y yo emprendí mi camino hasta llegar a uno de los barrios mas pobres de New York

Se bajo del taxi y acomodo el pequeño cuerpo lo mejor que pudo abrigándolo fuertemente, suspire y medite unos segundos entre irme o bajarme. Al final bajarme fue la mejor opción asegure el coche afortunadamente hoy tenia el Ferrari y no el volvo o el alas de gaviota camine hasta llegar a la pequeña casa y toque

Un Ya voy se escucho desde adentro junto con le llanto de un bebe estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió

- Darién-chillo y trato de cerrar la puerta pero yo fui mas hábil e introduje mi pie ella se separo tapando con sus manos el bebe que llevaba en brazos –No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí –grito, el pequeño asustado empezó a llorar-Vete-volvió a gritar mientras arrullaba a el niño

-Huiste –dije viendo al pequeño-huiste de Seiya –la encare

-Que –grito –no se te ocurre algo mas estúpido Darién-volvio a gritar –vete de mi casa, no tienes ningún derecho de entrar en mi vida. ¡no lo tienes!-sollozo

-Necesito respuestas-grite- me estoy carcomiendo por dentro

-Ya hace dos años me ofreci a dártelas no te importo en ese momento no veo porque te importa ahora

-Por que te amo maldita sea –grite y ella me miro sorprendida –Solo necesito hablar Serena-dije apretándome el puente de la nariz

No se que va a pasar cuando regreses  
y vuelva a estar frente a ti  
si ves que nuestro caso esta perdido  
no habra culpables no evites mirarme  
el tiempo paso  
solo espero que tu como yo 

-Esta bien –dijo ella después de unos minutos de silencio-puedes sentarte yo ya regreso-expreso mientras caminaba en dirección a la única habitación que poseía esa pequeña casa, demoro varios segundos los suficientes para calmarme y pensar que le diría ahora que ya habia aceptado hablar conmigo

-Te escucho-dijo sentándose en el sofá de enfrente

-Quiero respuestas Serena-dije tranquilamente, llevo 9 años tratando de olvidarte, 9 años buscando un porque me traicionaste

-Yo no te traicione, cuando estuviste en Tokio te explique pero tu te cerraste querías vengarte y lo conseguiste y sabes te lo agradezco

No entendí muy bien asi que no dije nada ella prosiguió –me hiciste darme cuenta que al casarme con Seiya, cometi un error no solo conmigo si no con el yo no lo amaba pero el habia sido mi apoyo luego que mi padre me boto de su casa –bajo la cabeza-estuvo conmigo el dia del accidente cuando perdi a nuestro bebe-sus voz se quebró-me ayudo a continuar estudiando mientras que tu-su voz se hizo dura –tu me engañabas con tu compañera de habitación-eso no lo entendí y cuando iba a hablar ella me corto –al principio me negué, pero luego vinieron las fotos

-de que demonios hablas-grite levantándome de la silla

-De ti y de ella, peli blanca de ojos azules y figura estilizada –Selene pensé- te veias feliz, te llame te busque pero nadie encuentra al que no quiere ser encontrado, Seiya estuvo siempre allí el escogió el dia de la boda y la hora

Maldito –rugio mi interior-quien te enseño esas fotos-dije con la mandíbula tensa

-Pasaban los meses y no sabia nada de ti asi que le pedi a Seiya que te buscara y te informara del bebe-el investigador trajo esas fotos junto con la carta que me enviaste

-carta?-pregunte

-Esa donde me decías que eras feliz y que no regresarías, esa tarde llovia fuerte –cerro los ojos pero eso no evito que las lagrimas descendieran por sus mejillas-me cai y perdi lo unico que me mantenía en pie, me deprimi mucho y el fue el unico que estuvo allí para mi por eso acepte ser su esposa

-Yo no te envié ninguna carta y Dios tampoco tenia nada que ver con Sel, ella era solo una buena amiga. Seiya –dije procesando todo-yo lo vi yo vi su mirada cuando te conoció maldición yo te deje sola con el y el…. El era mi amigo o eso creía te encomendé a el te entregue en bandeja de plata y el jugo con los dos -dije desesperado, serena sollozo mucho mas fuerte al parecer ella también había atado cabos y había llegado a la misma conclusión

-No puede-tartamudeo

-si pude jugo con ambos, con nuestro amor con mis ilusiones el sabia que yo regresaría le había escrito una carta pero le había dicho que era una sorpresa, no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi bailando con el, cuando te vi vestida de novia cuando lo besaste –gemi frustrado

-estuviste allí

-Si estuve por eso te odie me traicionaste –le dije agachándome frente al sofá, deje que mi mano subiera por sus mejillas y me regocije cuando la toque y ella no huyo de mi toque –cuanto daño sin razón-susurre-Por eso huiste de el ven conmigo a mi casa yo te protegeré a ti y al pequeño –dije con el corazón en la mano

-Ella vive contigo-dijo-la chica de las fotos

-Sel

-Es la mama de tu hija se parecen mucho

-Si ella es la mama

-Darién

-No es lo que piensas-aclare-Mina es legalmente mi hija pero yo no soy su padre biológico-ella volvió a mirarme sorprendida-Selene murió cuando Mianko tenia 6 meses yo soy su tutor, albacea y padre adoptivo si no hubiese sido por ella yo no seria quien soy –dije acariciando las mejillas de Serena

-entonces quien es el padre de la niña

-Soy yo me he ganado ese derecho a pulso nadie la separara de mi lado-dije solemnemente

Todavia te mueras por estar conmigo  
y te falte el aire cuando yo te mire

- Darién

-Te amo-dije –nunca deje de hacerlo y cuando fui a Tokio y te vi no pude controlarme y te pido perdón por eso

-Es tarde para nosotros

-No-susurre-Nunca es tarde para amar-junte nuestras frentes-yo te amo como la primera vez que te vi –acaricie con mi nariz sus labios –te deseo como la primera y segunda vez-bese sus parpados –y te quiero conmigo para siempre-mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos en un beso suave y delicado al que ella correspondió con timidez-dime que no me amas y me ire te juro que no volveras a verme, pero solo si lo dices

- Darién

-Dilo

-Te amo –susurro y busco mis labios ahora besándome con un poco mas de fuerza, nos besamos larga y pausadamente solo uniendo nuestros labios al compas de una misma música, me senté asu lado y la atraje a mis piernas, solo Dios sabia hacia cuanto tiempo quería tenerla asi

-Dime que no es un sueño –susurro pegada a mi pecho, iba a responder pero mi celular sonó lo saque de mi bolsillo y le enseñe a Serena la foto –Que sucede amor-le hable a mi hija

-No kelo mumil solita-se quejo

-Dile a nana Luna que duerma contigo princesa

-te quielo a ti –sollozo

-Yo me demoro un poco mas-dije pegando a Sere mas a mi con mi otro brazo-porque no vas a mi habitación y colocas una de tus películas

-si papi te quielo-dijo ya mas tranquila

-Y yo a ti pequeña-dije

-Vas a venil a dolmir

-No lo se amor estoy algo ocupado

-quielo que vengas

-Mina-suspire, Serena se levanto de mis piernas y camino hasta la habitación –estare alla mas tarde pequeña –me despedi y corte la llamada a pesar de que deseaba quedarme con ella por lo menos esta noche Minako era importante para mi quizás lo mas importante, camine hasta la habitación donde Sere habia entrado ella estaba sentada en la cama mientas arrullaba el bebe

-Sere-me arrodille frente a ella-Ven conmigo –suplique-yo los cuidare a ambos podre quererlo como amo a Mina será un hijo para mi y te juro que Seiya no les hara daño

-Todas las decisiones del mundo tienen consecuencia-dijo ella acariciando mi mejilla-yo asintió- yo he tomado malas decisiones y ahora es tarde –negue-no puedo llegar a tu casa a usurpar un lugar que es de tu hija

-No lo haras

-No puedo hacerle eso a Helios-acaricio la cabeza del niño-ni hacérselo a Mina

-Sere..

todavia te rias de mis tonterias  
y que aun me sientas parte de tu vida  
todavia me muera por estar contigo 

-es tu derecho saber que Helios no es hijo de Seiya tiene un año y tres meses –para mi no fue difícil sacar cuentas

-es mi-ella asintió

-Te dejare ser su padre pero entre tu y yo el tiempo paso-dijo-ahora por favor retirate

-No-dije-tu eres el amor de mi vida, ni siquiera cuando quise odiarte deje de amarte y este pequeño es nuestro tu y el vendranconmigo y yo em encargare de Minako-dije solemnemente

y que aun recuerde todos tus caminos  
todavia me pierda entre tus fantasias  
y que aun te sienta parte de mi vida  
solo espero que tu como yo sigamos  
enamorados, enamorados (bis) 

-Darièn…

-Sin replicas-susurre y la bese lentamente-mañana vendré por ustedes –dije me levante y Sali de allí

Cuando llegue a casa Mina estaba dormida en mi cama me abrace a ella y por la mañana le pedi a Mimet limpiar mi agenda, ese dia no lleve a Mina a la escuela en cambio fuimos a un parque y le compre un helado mi hija era muy inteligente y a sus casi cinco años entendía mucho mas de lo que me pudiese imaginar

-Mina-la llame y sus dulces ojitos me miraron fijamente -¿te gustaría tener un hermanito y una mama?-see fue la pregunta mas estúpida que hubiese podido formular pero no sabia como empezar

-Un helmanito?-pregunto

-Se preciosa un bebe y una mama-le hable

-Como peruru-volvio a decir

-See como Peruru, te gustaría

-Umm, tu me vas a querer siempre-dijo ella mirándome

-Toda la vida pequeña

-Ella me dala besitos antes de domil y me leela cuentos

-Probablemente muñeca-dije sentándola en mis piernas

-Y ira conmigo a la escuela y estala en la obla donde sele una madiposa-dijo con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto

-Me complala vestidos y me halá pastel de chotolate

-Ella hara lo que tu le pidas, pequeña

-Entonces si quielo papi-dijo abrazándome

Decidi ir por mi mujer y mi hijo teníamos un hijo y aun yo no lo asimilaba se sentía tan extraño al llegar a la casa de Sere ella me bario rapidamente Mina venia conmigo y en sus manitas taria un carro que le habia comprado a su hermanito

-Darién-dijo Serena mirando a la pequeña que se escondia entre mis -Sere, ella es Minako-dije y me agache a la altura de mi hija al sentir como tiraba de mi pantalón –¿que pasa peque?

-ella es mi mami-pregunto por el rabillo del ojo vi a Sere agacho a la altura de la pequeña, tomo sus manitas y las beso

-si tu quieres que sea tu mami-dijo en un susurro

-me halas pastel de chotolate?

Serena asintió

-y me leelas cuentos como hace papi y me dalas besos pala dolmir –ella volvió a asentir –puedo ablasalte-Sere la abrazo y yo las abrace a las dos hasta que escuchamos un llanto proveniente de adentro-es mi manito-dijo Mina con los ojos abiertos

-Ven conmigo-dijo Sere se levantaron y ambas caminaron a la habitación.

De eso ya hacia dos semanas ahora esperaba a las dos mujeres de mi vida que bajaran las escaleras mientras entretenía a mi hijo con mis lentes según Sere me hacían ver Sexy asi que me olvide de los de contacto

-Te los dañara –dijo mi esposa si mi esposa a la semana de vivir juntos nos casamos yo no quería esperar mas, fue algo muy sencillo en el club con mis amigos mas cercanos –baja princesa-dijo ella y mi pequeña empezó a bajar se veía simplemente hermosa entregue a Helios a Sere y me agache cuando mi hija llego delante de mi

-Eres la mariposa mas hermosa que haya visto tesoro –dije y ella movio sus manitas hasta mis mejillas –te amo princesa –dije besando su frente

-Se nos va hacer tarde-dijo Sere y yo sentí –tome a mi hijo en brazos mientras Sere llevaba de la mano a nuestra hija acomode las sillitas del auto y coloque a Helios estaba feliz tenia una familia después de odios engaños y mentiras ahora tenia mi familia

-En que piensas-dijo Serena cuando ya estábamos sentados esperando que el telon se subiera

-En los años que perdi el tiempo por estar tratando de odiarte –dije y la mire fijamente

-eso ya no importa –dijo ella mientras unia sus labio con los mios sentimos una aclaración de garganta y nos giramos a ver a la profesora Smith

-Profesora Smith –la salude –Conoce usted a mi esposa

-No habia tenido el placer-dijo Ironicamente

-Mucho gusto Serena Tsukino-dijo mi esposa-de Chiba-Helios también quería ser presentado ya que emitió un gritito captando nuestra atención

-que sucede campeón –dije alzándolo de su carriola a pesar de que ya caminaba era mas practico llevar la carriola a todos lados

-debo marcharme ya va empezar la obra –dijo la Señorita Smith no sin antes darle una mirad mordaz a Sere ella solo rio

-parece que me he ganado una enemiga-dijo

-Deja que se riegue la noticia –sonreí –te odiaran en el Molino Rojo

-por favor –dijo ella tapándose los oídos –no me intrusa tu vida sexual en nuestra separación-rio

La obra había sido un éxito creo que nunca le había sacado tantas fotos a Mina al final de la tarde fuimos a Mc Donalds en donde Serena lidio con su primera batalla de salsas y por primera vez en cuatro años y medio yo no entre al baño, al llegar a la casa Sere me acompaño a dejara Mina en la cama y mientras ella le leía un cuento yo aproveche para recostar a Helios en la habitación contigua esa fue una de las tácticas de Sere para que mina no quisiera ir a dormir junto a mi, colocar a el bebe al lado y darle una responsabilidad avisarnos cuando Helios llorara, cosa que no pasaba ya que el pequeño dormía toda la noche, cuando ya estuvo dormido prendí la lamparita y me fui junto con Mina y ·Serena, me senté en la cama y acaricie el rubio cabello de mi hija eso la relajaba hasta dormirse cuando estuvo profundamente dormida salimos de la habitación y llegamos a la nuestra Sere fue al baño a desmaquillarse y yo aproveche para cambiarme y meterme entre las sabanas varios minutos después salió enfundada en una minúscula pijama

-Sere..dije extasiado

-Feliz tercera semana-dijo ella colocándose ahorcadas sobre mi cintura haciendo que nuestros sexos se rosaran, gemimos a unisonó cuando se froto sobre muy ya erecto miembro

-Te amo-susurro

-Y yo a ti princesa-dije mientras mis manos se encargaban de quitar la estorbosa prenda preparándola con caricias para hacerla mía por toda la eternidad.

No se que va a pasar cuando regreses...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa termine al fin chicas lo escribi tres veces como les dije esta es la continuación de maigo de que la canción me encanta y no se quizás la historia se sale de contexto pero me gusto el resultado final es lo que todas deseábamos leer ….espero que si XD

Este one va dediacdo a mi mamita presiosa SAILOR LADY por su cumple mi hermosa que dios te bendiga y te guarde por siempre

May


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión _

_Oks aclarado ese punto acá les dejo mi ultima relatolocura jajajja estaba en la parada en la estación del bus y salió esta canción que como dicen en mi país es la típica "pégame cachos pero no me dejes" aclaro no me gusta el vallenato (soy rara ya que soy de la costa de Colombia) pero la canción me conmovió y bueno el muso hizo de las suyas hasta crear esto._

_Artista: Binomio de Oro_

_Letra: Me vas a extrañar_

_Categoria: K+_

_Personajes: Rey Hino, Darién Chiba, Serena Tsukino_

_**Darién Pov**_

_Aquí estaba yo sentado frente al volante mientras veía la lluvia caer. Debatiéndome internamente si entrar al edificio o no. En que momento me había jodido la vida yo era un hombre tranquilo, serio ¿porque salí de la casa esa noche?¿porque ella me había dejado? ¿Por qué? La vida siempre esta llena de malditos porque ¿Por qué no use preservativo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?._

_Mi vida era normal una vida tranquila con una prometida encantadora que era la luz de mis días aunque nos faltaba algo, a pesar que vivíamos juntos y dormíamos en la misma cama sentía que a Serena y a mi nos faltaba ese que no se como, no era compromiso ese ya estaba decidido nos casaríamos al terminar la universidad iríamos a Londres junto a nuestros padres y daríamos el si delante las personas que nos amaban y amábamos ¿en que momento nuestro jardín de rosas se lleno de espinas? Serena estudiaba medicina y yo derecho ella hacia el año de practicas en el hospital de Massachusetts y yo hacia mis practicas en la gobernación del estado todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que empezaron los turnos que impedían vernos._

_A veces dormía solo, a veces ella cenaba sola, habían días que ni nos veíamos y otros que simplemente estábamos tan cansados que solo teníamos tiempo para decirnos ¡hola! _

_Pero ni ella ni yo divisamos el infierno que nos vendría cuenta arriba celos, discusiones, peleas y más discusiones llevaron a Sere a decir lo que en toda pareja no debe existir _

_-_Necesito tiempo_-murmuro mientras guardaba su ropa en la valija que yacía abierta en la cama-_pedí una licencia en el hospital, iré a ver a mis padres

_-_Pero_-quise rebatir_

_-_Dar_ –suspiro-lo _necesitamos si en verdad queremos ser un matrimonio estable_ –cerro la maleta-_tienes un mes para pensar y si reconsideras posponer o anular el compromiso estarás en tu derecho, sal con alguien mas no te encierres en el trabajo solo tienes un mes libre-_dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y salía en busca de un taxi_

_Mientras yo me quedaba allí como el gran pendejo que era sin hacer nada por retener a la mujer que amaba, pasaron varios segundos en los que no movía ni un solo musculo, cuando desperté de mi letargo agarre mi chamarra y salí, casualmente llovía como hoy, maneje sin rumbo fijo el Mazda 626 que tenia mientras estaba acá Dios como extrañaba a mi bebe, mi Ferrari el auto que mi padre me regalo cuando cumplí los 20 paradójicamente unos meses antes de venirnos a E.E.U.U llenos de sueños, aparque el coche en una de las aceras cercanas a la universidad y entre a Eclipse el antro de moda en la universidad me apetecía un trago quizás dos o los necesarios para olvidar que la mujer que convertiría mi esposa en menos de un año me estaba abandonando y pidiéndome que conociera a alguien mas _

_Al llegar fui directo a la barra pedí un whisky doble y me lo bebí de golpe la pista estaba a reventar habían chicas, chicos, gays al parecer no era falso eso de "el bar de moda" estaba tomándome mi tercer trago cuando la vi sentarse junto a mi era pelinegra de hermosos ojos violeta _

_-_bailas?-_me dijo con una sonrisa, acepte y me levante mientras ella me conducía a la pista, bailamos una, dos, tres canciones y no se que momento mis labios empezaron a moverse sobre los de ella una cosa llevo a la otra y para cuando quise parar ya había sido demasiado tarde estaba en su departamento desnudo y con una resaca de padre y dios nuestro. Ella me preparo un café y luego de tomarme un par de aspirinas le explique bueno trate de explicarle que lo que había sucedido había sido producto del alcohol, no quería que se hiciera ilusiones yo amaba a Serena solo a ella jamás en los siete años de novios que llevábamos le había sido infiel aunque técnicamente no lo había sido._

_De ahí en adelante me encerré en el trabajo no supe mas de la chica ya que salía de la universidad al despacho y del despacho a casa, había pasado un mes completo desde que Sere se había marchado no me había llamado o escrito y para ser sinceros yo tampoco lo había hecho ella me había pedido tiempo y yo se lo estaba dando _

_Mi presentación personal había decaído notoriamente ya que todo lo hacia por inercia me hacia falta su aroma cuando llegaba a casa, su cuerpo junto al mío las noches que dormíamos juntos, ver su ropa en el closet casi desplazando la mía estaba decidido a llamarla o mejor estaba dispuesto a viajar a buscarla pero esa noche el destino me tenia preparado una jugada que no esperaba llegue al departamento temprano cansado como siempre sentí ruido asi que tome el primer portarretrato que vi y camine con cuidado hacia la habitación ahí estaba ella mi mujer, mi vida cuando me vio no pudo evitar bromear por mi súper arma luego me abrazo me beso y me pidió disculpas por huir cuando nuestra relación más lo necesitaba._

_Esa noche le hice el amor tan tiernamente que llore al tenerla entre mis brazos, al dia siguiente me pregunto que había hecho desde que ella se había ido, le conté que estuve trabajando y que casi ni dormía ni comía ella me dijo que lo mismo había pasado ella, los días pasaban pero nosotros estábamos felices a pesar de que ella seguía con sus turnos y yo con el pesado trabajo de la gobernación buscábamos tiempo para mirar servicios, banquetes y silletería para la boda ya que nos faltaban menos de 9 meses _

_Todo bien …Hasta ayer en la mañana ….._

_Sere acababa de irse puesto que su turno empezaba a las 7:00 am yo estaba dándome una ducha cuando sentí el timbre sonar insistentemente, obviamente pensé que había olvidado algo, tome una toalla enrollándomela en la cintura mientras con otra secaba mi cabello el timbre seguía sonando asi que grite un "ya voy" cuando llegue a la puerta solo atiene a decir-que se te quedo esta vez amor-pero cual fue mi sorpresa al abrir completamente la puerta y no era Sere la que estaba allí si no aquella chica con la que estuve una vez_

_-_hola_-me dijo con su sonrisa característica_

_-_hola-_dije tragando grueso_

_-_necesitamos hablar-_dijo ella-_puedo pasar_?_

_-_Este.. si.. claro_ –dije reaccionando-voy –señale la habitación-_voy a ponerme algo más cómodo, siéntate si lo deseas_-fui al cuarto me coloque mis pantalones y un suéter blanco sin mangas y salí a la pequeña sala de mi departamento donde ella me esperaba, la detalle lentamente estaba un poco mas delgada y muy pálida-te sientes bien te ves de mal color –dije haciéndome notar_

_-_Es normal-_dijo ella moviendo sus manos inquieta –_soy Rey me recuerdas

_-_Si te recuerdo, que te trae por acá Rey, dijiste que necesitábamos hablar y soy todo oídos

_Ella suspiro-_Ok esto no es algo que tenia planeado, yo soy de Tokio y amo a Nick mi novio, el dia que nos vimos habíamos peleado y terminado por eso

_-_si te entiendo_ –dije queriendo saber porque estaba ella en mi casa_

-A ver ¿Darién?_ -asentí- _Estoy embarazada_-las palabras taladraron no solo mi cabeza si no mi corazón –_

_-_Que dijiste_-dije sentándome de golpe en el sofá _

-Eso estoy embarazada y estoy segura que es tuyo ya que tengo ocho semanas_- se movió inquieta por la sala mientras yo estaba en estado catatónico-_yo amo a mi novio estoy acá gracias a una beca y con Nick estamos esperando terminar la universidad para casarnos un bebe no estaba en mi futuro menos un bebe de alguien que no conozco ni quiero_-dijo-_imagino que tu tienes una vida, vi que una rubia salía de aquí y luego tu me llámaste amor es la misma chica de las fotos de la repisa así que es fácil deducir que son más que amigos

_-_Ella es_ –trague grueso –_mi prometida

_-_Me da gusto que haya vuelto_-dijo con una sonrisa sincera- la noche en que nos conocimos Nick y yo habíamos peleado fuertemente ya que tenemos mucho tiempo separados el me pidió tiempo me dijo que saliera y conquistara a alguien había bebido mucho y bueno tu también fuimos unos irresponsables_

_-_eras_-volví a tragar en seco-_eras virgen_? –ella rio _

_-_Tengo 25 ¿Quién es virgen a esa edad Darién?, bueno el hecho es que no voy a dañar tu matrimonio ni el mío he decidido que la mejor opción es abortar

_Aborto – la palabra resonó en mi cabeza con más fuerza del estoy embarazada. Seria yo capaz de matar un hijo mio por no perder a Serena, la respuesta llego a mi mucho más rápido de lo que temía. Por Serena arriesgaría hasta mi vida si fuese necesario_

-A menos que_ –dijo y titubeo- _a menos que tu quieras quedarte con el_- me miro a los ojos –_Mira tengo la cita mañana al finalizar la tarde, se que debí hacer esto sola puesto que ya tome una decisión pero tu eres le padre era justo que lo supieras_-sin mas salió de mi apartamento no sin antes dejarme anotado su numero de teléfono y dirección_

_Estuve como un zombie todo el dia y cuando llegue a casa me excuse diciéndole a Sere que me dolía mucho la cabeza cosa que no era del todo falsa había pasado todo el dia debatiéndome en si dejarla abortar o quedarme con el niño la primera era una opción fácil aunque no muy segura, la segunda…..Serena me mataría_

_Esta mañana muy temprano fingí estar indispuesto cuando salí del despacho conduje directo a su casa _

_Y ahora estoy aquí dispuesto a contarle todo a ella y también consiente de respetar la decisión que ella tome, suspire pegándome con el volante mientras escuchaba la canción que sonaba por la radio como se parecía a esta loca historia mia _

_Antes de que otra persona a ti llegue__  
con mentiras a cambiarte mi historia__  
yo te la vengo a contar__  
y escucharas la verdad_

_Me baje del coche sin importarme el aguacero que azotaba la cuidad respire profundamente al entrar al departamento y saludar al conserje subí las escaleras en vez de tomar el elevador quizás queriendo retrasar el momento, no abrí con mi llave solo toque sabía que ella estaría allí teníamos que hablar con nuestras madres por skype para ultimar detalles de la boda una boda que ya no sabia si se realizaría _

-Amor_ –dijo preocupada-_perdiste la llave_?, _se te daño el coche_?-me bombardeo de preguntas- _Darién te enfermaras ve a cambiarte de ropa_-no pude mas y la abrace quizás este seria nuestro ultimo abrazo lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos silenciosas corrían enredándose con las gotas que caían de mis cabellos-Dar estas bien , me estas _empapando _– me regaño–_ve_ a cambiarte_

_-_Necesitamos hablar_ –dije con voz rota cuando pude soltar el abrazo_

_-_Después falta menos de una hora para hablar con Diana y mamá_ –dijo-_ve a cambiarte te preparare un te, no quiero que te resfríes-_arrastre los pies hasta el cuarto cuando me despoje de mi ropa me tire a la cama abrazando su almohada llorando como un infante la decisión estaba tomada, unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron volver al mundo real tome otro pantalón y una camisa y me los puse junto con zapatos, medias y una muda de ropa extra por si debía irme _

_Hay alguien mas que igual a ti es mi presente__  
lleva en su vientre una inocente criatura__  
y no sabe que hacer__  
si pecar, o dejarla vivir__  
_

-Darién-_dijo ella cuando me vio_-¿estas bien amor?_-pregunto_

_-_Debemos hablar

-Después Dar ahora tenemos que

_-_Te fui infiel_- dije de golpe el vaso que Serena tenía en la mano resbalo hasta hacerse añicos en el piso, antes de que pudiera decir algo más intente contarle lo que había pasado- el día que te fuiste yo_

_-Me fuiste infiel-dijo cuando al parecer recobro su voz_

_-_Sere yo_- camine hasta alcanzarla pero cuando estaba cerca ella se alejo y fue como si una daga se encajara en mi corazón_

_-_No me toques_-dijo cuando las primeras lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas_-¿la conozco?

_-_Serena por favor déjame explicarte_- le dije tratando me que ella me escuchara _

_-_No-_grito-_hace cuando?-_pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos _-¿hace cuando me eres infiel?

_-No te soy _infiel, eso fue hace mucho el dia que me dejaste, entiéndeme estaba mal fui a beber ahí la conocí solo fue esa noche, fue culpa del alcohol Serena yo te amo_- le dije –_jamás te había sido infiel,

-No la haz vuelto a ver_-dijo ella y por un momento solo por un momento pensé que quizás no rompería el compromiso_

-Ella esta embarazada_ –susurre aun sabiendo lo que vendría _

_-_Embarazada _–susurro ella de vuelta_

_-_Ayer cuando te fuiste ella llego y me lo dijo quiere abortar-_dije_ –pero no puedo permitirlo ¡es mi hijo!

_Yo he decidido darle vida a esa vida__  
aunque tú quieras darle fin a lo nuestro_

solo Dios sabe lo que me pasaría  
si yo a ese niño le arrebato el derecho (Bis)  
De soñar, de reír, de vivir como yo

_permanecimos varios minutos en silencio ella pegada a la pared como asimiliando las palabras dichas por mi mientras yo, yo creaba mil ideas para no perderla_

-creo –_susurro limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano_-creo que este matrimonio se ha cancelado Darién

-Sere-_la llame caminando nuevamente hasta donde ella_ –No puedo matarlo simplemente no puedo

-Vete Darién,-_dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la habitación_ –no quiero verte _–suspiro_ –yo. Yo hablare con m madre hazlo tu con la tuya –_dijo y cerro la puerta me quede ahí solo sentado en el sofá reprimiendo los deseos de ir por ella y suplicar perdón, al final no lo hice tome la pequeña mochila y salí del departamento_

Si te pido otra oportunidad  
te imagino diciéndome no  
Pero si me marcho con otra al altar  
por siempre vas a extrañarme mi amor

_El corazón me dolía siempre pensé que era una treta decir que el corazón se partía en mil pedazos para mi siempre fue una frase vacía y sin sentido pero ahora sentía en carne propia lo que se refería esa vieja frase de cajón. Conduje por las calles sin rumbo fijo hasta que escuche el insistente sonido de mi celular por un momento pensé que era ella Serena, aparque el coche y me apresure en contestar, pero era mi madre _

_Colgué la llamada a los 5 minutos después de hablar con mi padre y prometerle que me casaría con la madre de mi hijo, tarde muchas semanas explicándole a Rey que solo seria para darle el gusto a mi padre que cuando el bebe naciera ella podría irse divorciada a Tokio y yo me quedaría con el pequeño cuando tuviese permiso para viajar lo llevaría a Londres donde empezaríamos una nueva vida _

_A pesar de seguir la voluntad de Artemis Chiba ni el ni mi madre querían asistir a lo que seria mi boda desde un principio les había contado lo que pasaría y se negaron completamente a actuar en ese circo, de Serena no había sabido nada había intentado llamarla y la fui a buscar un par de veces al hospital, pero nunca quiso hablarme, los meses pasaban y trataba la mayor parte del tiempo de estar con Rey _

Cuando me vaya a casar el padre dirá  
el novio ya puede a su novia besar  
Y tú me vas a extrañar, me vas a llorar  
porque otra ocupará lugar  
cuando me vaya a casar el padre dirá  
ya los novios se pueden besar

_Habia ido al centro comercial Rey quería helado, a pesar de estar en su sexto mes lo antojos eran cada vez mas extraños ya que mesclar helado de vainilla con salsa de tomate no era algo muy agradable, el dia de la boda ficticia o arreglada se acercaba tan pronto naciera el pequeño lo registraría ella cedería todos sus derechos y se iria a Tokio estaba terminando de cancelar cuando la vi_

_Seguía estando tan hermosa como siempre no sabia si acercarme o no pero lo hice al verme ella no pudo ocultar su mirada, tristeza era lo que reflejaban sus bellos orbes celestes, una tristeza muy similar a la mía_

No me arrepiento de haber sido tu novio  
después de todo fue bello conocerte  
porque a tu lado vivi  
y senti un verdadero amor

-Entonces te casas _–dijo mirando al suelo _

_-_Mañana_ –suspire _

_-_Te deseo suerte_-dijo con voz apagada_

-Aun te amo_-dije porque mi corazón lo gritaba a viva voz-si tu quisieras_

_-_Debo irme-_dijo y se fue, lleve su helado a rey y me encargue de decirle la dirección de la notaria donde se llevaría acabo el compromiso, Serena era la mujer que amaba y que amaría por el resto de mis días pero ese pequeño era mi hijo el que estaría junto a mi por siempre_

Yo he decidido darle vida a esa vida  
aunque tú quieras darle fin a lo nuestro  
solo Dios sabe loque me pasará  
si yo a ese niño le arrebato el derecho (Bis)  
De soñar, de reir, de vivir como yo

_Al dia siguiente me levante muy temprano y como todos los días fui al parque a ejercitarme, ese dia me casaría le diría por siempre adiós a Seré y en unos meses emprendería una nueva vida al lado de mi bebe, Rey se había encaprichado en no saber el sexo asi era mejor según ella por mas que le pregunte si había cambiado de opinión ella decía siempre lo mismo "me iré apenas nazca confió en que tu lo cuidaras bien"_

_Sabia que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no encariñarse, pero como decía su futuro estaba al lado de Nicolas, muchas veces trato de convencerme para ella hablar con Serena pero siempre me negué. Me senté en la banca del parque en dos horas estaría casado dos horas _

_Por una jodida noche habia dañado mi vida aunque esa misma me trajera uno de los regalos mas bellos que un hombre podría recibir, Dios era mi testigo que a pesar de vivir junto con Rey no me despertaba ningún tipo de sentimientos amorosos y que daría mi vida con tal de que ese bebe fuese de Sere de mi Sere. Si tan solo ella me escuchara _

Si te pido otra oportunidad...

Te imagino diciéndome no

Pero si me marcho con otra al altar  
por siempre vas a extrañarme mi amor

_Me levante de la banca dispuesto a seguir por el camino planeado por mi destino a las 10 en punto estaba en el registro junto con dos personas que no conocía y que serian mis padrinos de boda, era mejor asi que nadie supiese este show, cuando Rey llego me sonrió y yo lo hice de vuelta pero tanto mi sonrisa como la de ella era triste y vacía durante la ceremonia solo pensaba si hacia lo correcto o no mi mente divago un poco y hasta en un momento llegue a pensar que Serena impediría la boda por eso cuando su voz se escucho en mi inconsciente pensé que estaba soñando _

Cuando me vaya a casar el padre dirá  
el novio ya puede a su novia besar  
Y tú me vas a extrañar, me vas a llorar  
porque otra ocupará lugar

-Yo me opongo-_dijo claramente, me gire sonriente ella estaba allí, no lo estaba soñando-_Ustedes no pueden casarse porque no se aman-dijo –Darién yo-_sus manos se removían inquietas en su bata de medico _

-señorita-_dijo el señor juez_-usted no puede

-Tiene razón –lo interrumpió Rey- _Darién-suspiro_-eres un amor, el sueño de toda mujer pero yo amo profundamente a Nick y tanto tu como yo sabemos que solo te une a mi el _–señalo su vientre_-y ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces será tuyo como lo decidiste y yo me ire y juro jamás aparecer en tu vida y tu –_señalo a Serena_-eres una tonta mira que esperar hasta hoy-

-Entonces no abra boda –dijo _el señor juez, mire fijamente a Rey y ella levanto las cejas_

-Solo cambiaremos a la novia –_dijo mientras tomaba a Sere de la mano y luego la mia uniéndolas_ –este bebe no tendrá mejores padres que ustedes juntos

_Sere sonrió y me vi sonriéndole de vuelta una genuina sonrisa desde aquella noche en el departamento, el juez empezó nuevamente_

-Acepto-_dije_ _desesperado_

-Hijo aun no he llegado a esa

cuando me vaya a casar el padre dirá  
ya los novios se pueden besar

-yo también-_dijo Sere y nos fundimos en un beso Dios como había extrañado la calidez de sus labios junto a los míos, el juez nos ordeno firmar e inmediatamente saque de mi portafolios el documento de sección de derechos, Rey no los leyó simplemente firmo cediéndome todos los derechos del pequeño que llevaba en su vientre_

_El dia del parto llego y con ellos el segundo dia mas feliz de mi vida, Rey había traído al mundo una pequeña princesa de ojos tan violeta como los de ella y cabello tan negro como el mío, Rey no quiso saber el sexo y aunque trate de que ella la alzara al menos unos segundos ella se negó alegando que si lo hacia le iba a importar un comino el documento firmado y se llevaría la bebe a Tokio junto con ella_

_El dia que salimos del hospital Rey desapareció la deje en el departamento que había rentado para que ella y mi bebe estuvieran cómodos y cuando volví para llevarla al aeropuerto no la encontré quizás era mejor asi, esa noche llegue a casa encontrándome con una escena que había soñado desde que le había pedido a Serena que fuese mi novia _

_En la sala en un mecedor estaban las dos mujeres que regirían mi vida de ahora en adelante mi esposa y mi hija _

-Papi-_dijo al vocecita de mi hija sacándome de mis recuerdos no podía creer que Hotaru tuviese ya cinco años, tal como se había planeado se hicieron documentos legales donde apareciese que la mama de la niña era mi esposa y cuando ella cumplió dos meses volvimos a Londres, Sere se veía feliz nos casamos como ella siempre soñó y al quien nos preguntaba por Hot le decíamos que habíamos decidido comernos el pastel antes de la boda dos años después nuestra familia creció y llegaron a nuestras vidas Helios y Rinni dos copias idénticas a Sere, dos terremotos que hacían que junto con Hot nuestros mundos se colocaran de cabeza y ahora estábamos acá buscando el perfecto regalo porque hoy era el cumpleaños de mi esposa_-que le vamos a complal a mami?-_pregunto _

-Umm un relicario –_dije tomándola de la mano mientras con al otra conducía el coche de los mellizos a la joyería mas cercana, pregunte a la dependienta por los relicarios y seleccione la fotografía que había tomado minutos atrás estaban nuestros tres hijos la coloque en la joya y se la di a la dependienta para que la empacara_

-Unasuki voy a salir –_dijo una mujer y reconocí esa voz, apesara de que habían transcurrido seis largos años_-si Nick vendrá por mi –_dijo girando y encontrándonos frente a frente _

-Darién-_dijo con voz queda_

-Rey-_susurre_

-papi-_hablo mi hija y vi cuando sus ojos la detallaron de arriba abajo Hotaru se veía como la princesa que era con ese vestido violeta que hacia contraste con el amatista de sus ojos _

-Mami-_sentí la vocecilla de una pequeña tras de mi, rey se agacho y tomo a la pequeña niña de no mas de tres años y le dio un beso en la mejilla_

-Sabia que cuidarías bien de ella –_dijo y salió del almacén, mis ojos la siguieron hasta cuando ella se encontró con un hombre alto de cabellos castaños. Que la abrazo por unos segundos y luego siguieron su camino perdiéndose de vista_

-Papi-_me gire para ver a mi hija mayor con las manos en su cintura y una dura Mirada_-no me gusta cuando vez otras niñas-_dijo seria_-quien es ella porque sabe que tu te llamas dalien –_su piececito se movió esperando respuesta, a pesar de no ser sangre de la sangre de Sere a veces me sorprendía lo mucho que ella y Hotaru se parecían_

-Ella es- _baje a la altura de mi hija alisando su ceño fruncido _–ella no es nadie tesoro ve por el regalo para irle a dar una sorpresa a tu mami –_dije tiernamente_

_Al final Rey había cumplido ella había hecho su vida y yo… yo era feliz con la mia _

__

_Espero les haya gustado XD_

_May_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión _

_Oks aclarado ese punto acá les dejo mi ultima relatolocura con motivo al cumpleaños de nuestro querido Mamochan!_

_Categoria: M_

_Letras 2.722 _

_Personajes: Darién Chiba, Serena Tsukino_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños amor….**_

Era la mañana del tres de agosto una mañana fría y húmeda como para variar en este mes, me aferre fuertemente a la almohada de Darién aspirando su aroma no quería despertar hoy era su cumpleaños número 27 y el estaba tan lejos de mi que si despertaba me pondría a llorar sin importar que fuera una mujer casada

Cerré los ojos tratando de encontrar el sueño esquivo que había perdido hacia algunos minutos, la tierra está en una paz sumamente agradable así que no habíamos tenido muchas peleas, por fin las chicas se estaban dedicando a lo que querían Mina estaba en sus clases de teatro, lita trabajando con Andrew , Rey haciéndose cargo del templo junto con Nicolás y Amy por fin había ingresado a la universidad luego de muchos curso pre inductivos ….

Yo, yo al fin era la señora Chiba desde hace escasos cinco meses. Era el colmo que el primer cumpleaños de Darién como casados la universidad lo invitara a dar una conferencia de AH1N 1 a Kyoto,

Me di por vencida luego de dar muchas vueltas en la cama y desperté para encontrar la desagradable noticia de que apenas eran las 6 si Serena Tsukino….. de Chiba estaba despierta a las 6 de la mañana a pesar de haber dormido muy tarde

Flash back

No tenía mucho sueño de igual manera esperaba que fueran las doce para ser la primera en felicitar a mi amado Darién, vi el reloj colgado en la pared de la cocina eran exactamente las 11:30, tome un bote de helado camine hasta la habitación encendí la tv y me fui a la cama seguramente si Darién me viera empezaría con una de sus charlas de no se come en la cama porque bla bla bla

Tome el control y la primera cucharada de helado, empecé a pasar los canales buscando algo divertido pero fue una película la que me llamo la atención más bien un sonido

-Ahhh- gemía la mujer sin control refregándose en el evidente bulto en los pantalones del chico – mi rostro adquirió un tono de color rojo intenso quise cambiar de canal pero había algo que no me dejaba la película era muyyyy entretenida tenía tantas cosas, posiciones que jamás pensé que se podían llegar a experimentar, me pregunte mentalmente si a Darién le gustaría hacer algo similar él era tan tierno a la hora de intimar todo lo hacía con extrema delicadeza pero lo que estaba viendo en ese momento era algo simplemente fuera de lo común

Mi celular empezó a sonar me gire para buscarlo y conteste rápidamente –bueno

-princesa –dijo una familiar voz al otro lado de la línea

-Darién- pregunte tontamente

-Pasa algo Serena estas agitada dijo y era cierto yo estaba extremadamente agitada, acalorada, excitada, estimulada, incitada, animada etc etc etc apague el televisor de inmediato negándome a no ver mas-¿amor estas bien?- pregunto

-Se aquí estoy, estoy bien tranquilo – mire el reloj para darme cuenta de la hora que era -Feliz Cumpleaños amor –chille

-Gracias vida mía –dijo el – no te había llamado antes porque estaba en la conferencia a que no adivinas que –dijo divertido

-Qué?- conteste impaciente

-Regreso mañana a eso de las 7-7:30 de la noche amor no te molestes en ir por mí al aeropuerto la universidad enviara a alguien para recogerme

- Que bueno así yo puedo prepararte una pequeña reunión con los chicos –dije

-Me gustaría que estuviéramos solos tu y yo –dijo el algo apenado, y me quede callada meditando en sus palabras –Princesa debes tener sueño es tarde te hablo mañana

-Te amo- le dije

-Como yo a ti preciosa buenas noches –dijo y cerró

Fin flash Back-

Estuve meditando unas horas si ir con mama Ikuko o ir con las chicas al final decidí que primero iría por unos ricos hot cake donde mama Ikuko y luego iría con las chicas

Al llegar a la casa le pedí a mama una receta no cocinaba pero quería hacer algo especial para Darién estuve toda la mañana allí viendo como se preparaban unos Rollitos de nori a y atún tradicionales y un Sorbete de lich, ya por la tarde me reuní con las chicas lita le había preparado un rico dulce de mango a Darién, luego de hablar un poco les pedí que me acompañaran al centro comercial en donde compre el regalo de mi amado junto con las cosas para preparar la cena y otras cosas más como velas y esencias para ambientar el departamento

Llegue al departamento a las 4:30 y me dispuse a preparar todo cerca de las 6 ya había terminado encendí la televisión mientras buscaba que colocarme para la cena con Darién ubique las velas y encendí los inciensos, llene la tina y coloque aromas y me sumergí en ella cuando me sentí relajada salí de la ducha y fui directo al closet para buscar ropa interior a juego con el vestido que había escogido para la ocasión entre mis muchas braguitas y sostenes había una bolsita sellada la agarre con curiosidad y recordé que mina me la dio el día de la despedida de soltera

-Sera muy útil de ahora en adelante –dijo con picardía –abrí la pequeña bolsa para encontrarme con una muy sugerente bata de encajes en color negro era muy corta y provocativa recordé la película que había visto en la noche la chica tenía una muy similar, sonreí y la lleve hasta el baño podría ser muy útil esta noche cuando salí eran exactamente las 7:30 rápidamente tome unas braguitas en color negro y el vestido que había comprado en la tarde me cambie peine y maquille en cuestión de segundos, acomode la mesa y los platos y encendí las velas recalenté la cena y estaba sacando el postre de la nevera cuando escuche la puerta del departamento abrirse

_Serena ya estoy en casa amor- grito Darién desde el umbral

-Estoy en la cocina-dije y sentí sus pasos hasta llegar a mi espalda

-Huele bien –dijo y me beso

-Feliz cumpleaños amor- le dije y el sonrió como pocas veces lo hace- Ve a la mesa estaré contigo en unos segundos – me dio un beso en la mejilla

Corte una rebanada del postre y lo lleve a la mesa serví el plato de Darién y él se levanto para llenar nuestras copas, durante la cena hablo de lo bien que le había ido en la conferencia y que muy seguramente lo llamarían para algunas mas cosa que no me agrado del todo, alabo la comida y el hecho de que yo solita la hubiera cocinado, lleve los platos al fregadero cuando terminamos de comer y una idea cruzo por mi mente recogí todo y lo metí en la nevera y serví dos copas más de la espumosa champaña claro que antes me bebí una mas necesitaba fuerzas para hacer lo que quería hacer darle el mejor cumpleaños a Darién, llegue a la sala y Darién no estaba observe su silueta por el vidrio del balcón y llegue hasta allí la brisa despeinaba sus cabellos haciéndolo ver mucho más atractivo ante mis ojos le ofrecí la copa y él me abrazo dándome un muy ligero beso

-Gracias -susurro en mi oído acomodándose a mi espalda y colocando su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro mientras me daba una estupenda vista de la cuidad

-¿Por qué?

-La cena, el champan que estemos tu y yo solos tal como te lo pedí

-Es tu cumpleaños – dije girándome para poder estar frente a frente con él empezó a besar mi frente cada uno de mis ojos, mis mejillas, mi nariz hasta llegar a mis labios y besarlos lentamente a mediada del trascurrir de los segundos el besos e fue trasformando en uno más intenso me sujeto fuertemente pegándome más a su pecho mientras yo enredaba mis brazos a su cuello respondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad

Nuestros pulmones bramaron aire obligándonos a separarnos el tomo mi copa y las dejamos en una pequeña mesita que teníamos en el balcón volvimos a unir nuestros labios de la misma manera y pude sentir como sus fuertes brazos me alzaban llevándome dentro del departamento

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo con voz ronca

-Se cuanto te extrañe yo –respondí con un gemido al sentir la invasión de su lengua en mi boca

Sentí una superficie mullida a mis espaldas y supe que estábamos en la habitación en nuestra cama para ser más exacto si quería que mi idea funcionara debía detenerlo aunque no quería

-Darién- lo llame cuando sus labios bajaron deslizando los tirantes de mi vestido- detente –dije reuniendo todas las fuerzas que aun tenía el me miro extrañado

-Sucede algo princesa- me dijo preocupado

-necesito ir al baño –le dije con la respiración acelerada se corrió un poco permitiendo levantarme –ya regreso tu….. Tu ponte cómodo-dije mientras corría hasta encerrarme en el baño me desabroche el vestido y coloque rápidamente la batita de encajes pensé en dejarme o no los tacones que Mina me había hecho comprar _¡eran de muerte!_ Nuevamente recordé la película que vi anoche la protagonista los llevaba puestos

Entre a la habitación para encontrar a Darién viendo la televisión bueno viendo no, parecía molesto y pasaba los canales gruñendo cosas entre dientes se había quitado el saco y aflojado el nudo de su corbata, carraspee un poco para llamar su atención y pude ver en sus ojos surgir la llama del deseo cuando reparo mi vestimenta

-Estas…-trago grueso mientras caminaba hasta donde yo estaba- Hermosa -dijo besándome nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia la cama arrastrándome con el

-Espera – lo detuve, el bufo –Déjame a mí. Quiero atenderte –dije suavemente mientras me giraba y lo empujaba para que el callera nuevamente a la cama saque su corbata sin desanudarla y la coloque de un lado de la cama me senté ahorcadas sobre su vientre y me dedique a darle pequeños besos como él lo había hecho conmigo cuando estuvimos en el balcón Darién se dejo querer hasta recostarse completamente sobre la cama me levante un poco y lo mire a los ojos su mirada estaba entre confundida y sorprendida –Te amo-le dije el rio-¿confías en mi? –asintió –Cierra los ojos- le dije y el así lo hizo tome sus manos hasta llevarlas un poco arriba de las almohadas y con la corbata las amarre

-Serena-dijo modo de regaño

-Sttsss dijiste que confiabas en mi verdad-volvió a asentir – gracias

Abrí cada uno de los botones de su camiseta blanca y empecé a dejar besos húmedos desde su cuello hasta su zona pélvica sus pequeños jadeos eran el aliciente para saber que estaba haciendo las cosas bien me baje de su vientre sentándome ahora en sus piernas podía sentir como mi entrepierna se humedecía mientras su erección se hacía más notable, con manos temblorosos desabroche su cinturón y el botón del pantalón

-Amor no es necesario que hagas todo ahhh-no pudo seguir hablando había bajado su cremallera y acariciado su erección por sobre la tela de su bóxer negro

-Déjame atenderte –le repetí- es tu cumpleaños - dije mientras sacaba su miembro y comenzaba a acariciarlo con mis manos de arriba abajo muy suavemente

-Serena- gimió quedito mientras yo seguía en mi labor agache la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro nunca había hecho esto y solo esperaba hacerlo bien –Amor no es neces ahhhhhh- volvió gemir cuando sintió mi lengua rozar la punta de su miembro empecé a lamerlo como si fuese un helado no era para nada desagradable al contrario sentía un cosquilleo extraño en m vientre bajo Darién se retorcía y trataba de liberarse de la corbata atada a uno de los pilares de nuestra cama, coloque su miembro en mi boca y succione un poco de él y el grito de placer que me dio Darién me incito hacerlo un par de veces más –Por favor –gimió-detente –casi grito levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, quite un mechón de mi rostro -Bésame- ordeno

Mis labios subieron por todo su cuerpo hasta llegara a los suyos su beso fue fuerte, demandante, pasional, provocativo habían tantas sensaciones mezcladas en mi cuerpo que sentía que en cualquier momento mi orgasmo llegaría y el ni siquiera me había tocado

-¿harías algo por mi?-pregunto y yo asentí

-Móntame –dijo el –coloca tus piernas a mis costados guía mi miembro a tu entrada y cabálgame - sabía perfectamente lo que me estaba pidiendo no voy a negar que la película de anoche había sido muy educativa para mi, quite mis bragas y coloque mis piernas a su costados y tal cual como el me dijo coloque la punta de su miembro en mi entrada estaba lo suficientemente mojada así que resbalaba con facilidad

Darién empezó a arquear su espalda de tal manera que poco a poco su miembro erguido entraba en mi interior haciéndome morder el labio para no gemir

-quiero escucharte –dijo con voz estrangulada y no tuvo que decir más para que se me escapara un gemido vergonzoso- si así princesa –dijo él, su voz hacia que me excitara mucho más y me sentía tan caliente que llegue a pensar que estaba ardiendo en fiebre

Cuando su erección abarco todo mi centro gemimos a unísono –Anda princesa – me dijo apretando los dientes – muévete amor mío

Coloque mis manos en su vientre, sin saber si lo estaba haciendo bien empecé a subir y bajar por su miembro el rostro de Darién me daba diferentes gestos de placer que me hacían perder el ritmo así que decidí cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en la magnífica melodía que hacían nuestros cuerpos cuando se encontraban Darién empezó a levantar sus caderas haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se encontraran en el aire el vaivén era increíblemente placentero nos sincronizamos a la perfección y cuando mis paredes vaginales empezaron a contraerse el se detuvo

-Espera- su voz era extremadamente ronca- Desátame por favor- pidió y yo lleve mi mano hasta el nudo y lo afloje el dio un tirón para soltarse completamente llevo sus manos a mi batica y la quito completamente luego se levanto un poco hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, tire de su camisa para que esta callera por si misma por sus torneados brazos, Darién capturo uno de mis pezones con su boca y mientras succionaba de el acariciaba el otro con una de sus manos yo me aferre a su cuello sintiendo como cada una de las terminaciones mi cuerpo sucumbían ante el placer que mi esposo me otorgaba

Darién me beso nuevamente de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo, los músculos de mi sexo se tensaron en torno a su miembro y liberó mis labios para mirarme a los ojos una vez más-Te amo serena Chiba- dijo y sentí como una ola de placer barría con todo a su paso. Como mis nervios se liberaban de golpe, como mi piel se estremecía y se relajaba intermitentemente, como mi corazón casi explotaba de la velocidad a la que latía

- Darién-Grite al alcanzar el nirvana

- Eres maravillosa Amor-dijo besando mi frente, giramos rápidamente quedando yo debajo de su cuerpo mientras el seguía embistiéndome enredé mis manos en su cabello y tiré un poco haciendo que gimiese, y luego baje mis manos poco a poco hasta sujetar su trasero,

-Darién—Chille al sentir la ya familiar tensión en mi vientre bajo y basto una embestida mas para que mi cuerpo volviera estallar

- Princesa... -exhaló con fuerza contra mis labios, se sujeto de la cabecera de la cama su cuerpo se tenso y gimió mi nombre con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, lo sentí descargar en mi interior y cayó sobre mi cuerpo apoyándose en sus brazos

— Eso fue… — le dije tratando de recuperar mi aliento.

— Asombroso… — completo él mientras se levantaba para mirarme, nos hizo girar quedando sobre el sin que su miembro saliera de mi.

-Feliz cumpleaños Amor –dije con voz somnolienta

El beso mi frente y me acuno en sus brazos lo había hecho había intentado algo mas con el algo fuera de lo común y estoy segura que le había dado el mejor de los cumpleaños

Jajajajaajja mi vena hot salta en una pata pufff espero que les guste quen no quiere un cumpleaño asi con el guaporro de Mamo Chan asi que chicas espero que os haya gustado se despide de ustedes su eterna amiga

Mayra

Posdata Darien me espera en la habitación amarrado con su corbata asi que solo me dio tiempo de medio teclear esto mientras entraba a cambiarme en el baño perdón por la horrografia pero ya saben jejejeje besos


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko T. solo em adjudico el contenido de este relato

_**Anatomía**_

_**Serena y Darién **_

_**Palabras 1386 (si esta cortito pero interesante)**_

**S&D**

Concéntrate, Concéntrate, Concéntrate,- me repetía como mantra estaba en exámenes finales y de esto dependía que terminara el año en el tiempo estipulado

Acomode mi lápiz en mi oreja mientras memorizaba una vez mas los huesos del esqueleto humano,

_Falanges_

_Frontal_

_Parietal_

_Temporal_

_Maxilar_

_Mandíbula_

_Vertebras cervicales_

_Clavícula_

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar, suspire una dos, tres veces pero no podía recordar cual seguía…

-Si sigues así los olvidaras todo-la dulce voz de Darién llamo mi atención

-Debo estudiar-dije sin mirarlo

-Amor estas estudiando desde que me fui al hospital –camino hacia la cama donde yo estaba sentada-y eso fue hace ocho horas –susurro besando el lóbulo de mi oreja -estaba pensando que podemos ir a comer fuera-

-Darién necesito estudiar –dije colocando los libros frente a mi, mirando fijamente el esqueleto en mi I pad- Esternón, Costilla, Humero, Radio, Cubito, Xiloide

-Serena….-dijo bajito

-En serio Dar necesito estudiar-susurre levantándome de la cama –si quieres comer en la alacena hay para preparar un emparedado si estas cansado duerme yo necesito terminar-dije tomando mis apuntes, libros y Ipad y caminando hasta el living donde terminaría de estudiar

Escuche el agua de la ducha y moví rápidamente mi cabeza negándome a moverme de los libros hasta que no supiera de memoria los 206 huesos que conforman el cuerpo humano. Suspire y empecé nuevamente desde el comienzo

Un vaso de leche y un emparedado fueron colocados frente a mi –Apuesto que no haz comido nada,- lo mire mal acaso no había entendido que lo único que quería era estudiar-Ok me voy –dijo caminando nuevamente hacia la alcoba-Sere-subí mi cabeza para ver al amor de mi vida mirándome con un puchero-quiero salir contigo crees que te demoraras mucho estudiando?-pregunto

-Creo que si-le dije

-Pero es viernes, acomode mis turnos para estar contigo hoy –dijo como niño pequeño

-Darién, esto es importante-dije y baje la cabeza mientras me susurraba los huesos del cuerpo humano, pensé que quizás se había ido al dormitorio cabreado pero lo siguiente que sentí fue un par de brazos que conocía perfectamente y mi cuerpo levantándose de la silla –Dar-iba a decirle que me dejara en paz cuando sus suaves y tersos labios se estrellaron con los mios en un beso fuerte y demandante

Caminamos a tientas hasta llegar a la habitación sentí como mi espalda y todas mis costillas se adaptaban a una superficie suave y mullida

-Darién Chiba si quieres que siga siendo tu esposa vas atener que dejarme –dije un momento antes de que sus labios volvieran a ser demandantes y sometieran a los míos, me resistí quería volver a la sala quería aprenderme los huesos pero solo atine a enroscar mis brazos a su cuello mientras respondía a su beso con la misma pasión con la que el me besaba

-Te voy a ensenar a estudiar anatomía –dijo Darién cuando separamos nuestros labios, su voz sonaba ronca y me dio una sonrisa ladeada y sexy que muy pocas personas conocían –A mi manera Sra Chiba –sus labios volvieron al ataque presurosos como si al dejarlos yo me escapara para volver con los libros, sus manos agiles desabotonaron el broche de mis pantalones mientras trabajaba en dejarme libres de ellos cuando el pantalón cedió sus manos acariciaron mis costados por debajo de la camisa que tenia puesta

-Costillas-susurro mientras sus manos asedian levantando a su vez la camisa -Clavícula –dijo tocando mis hombros suavemente mientras levantaba mis manos deshaciéndome de la estorbosa prenda, mis pechos quedaron al libres al no tener sujetador -humero-sus manos descendieron por mis brazos lenta y tortuosamente mientras sus labios bajaban por mi cuello-Vertebras-su voz era ronca excitante y yo estaba perdida en un sinfín de emociones, su lengua salió a explorar cada poro de mi piel hasta llegar a la mitad de mis pechos-Esternón-su mano derecha se ubico en mi pecho mientras sus labios lamian mi piel podía sentir su erección en mis peirnas aun con la tela de su pantalón, ala vez que sentía como la parte sur de mi cuerpo se humedecía cada vez mas

Un jadeo salió de lo mas profundo de mi interior cuando su boca abarco mi pezón izquierdo y succiono fuertemente de mi pezón

-Darien…

-Shutt-dijo mientras repetía la acción con mi otro pecho, lleve mis manos a su cabello y tire de el mientras emitía un pequeño gritito, sus labios fueron descendiendo por mi cuerpo sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar pero Dar siguió de largo hasta llegar a mis piernas se levanto e la cama dejando hacer su pantalón y quitándose el jersey negro que llevaba puesto bajo hasta la parte posterior de la cama situándose a mis pies que tomo suavemente

-Falanges-dijo besando mis dedos sus labios subieron un poco –Peroné, Tibia –sus susurro era ronco contenido y yo deseaba que sus labios por fin llegaran ahí que era donde mas lo necesitaba –Rotula-susurro-Fémur-para ese entonces yo ya me removía inquieta bajo el tratando de crear un poco de fricción que consola el dolor que había en mi parte baja, abrió un poco mis piernas mientras sus manos tocaban el elástico de mis bragas-Pelvis –susurro nuevamente bajando la cabeza

¡este hombre quería enloquecerme!

Su cálida lengua paso por mi muy húmedo y necesitado centro una dos tres veces hacinadme gemir mucho más fuerte haciendo que mis manos nuevamente se aferraran a sus cabellos sus manos aferraron fuertemente mis caderas mientras sentía como mi clítoris era succionado y lamido con fuerza hasta que explote en el mas intenso de todo los orgasmos, rápidamente saco de la mesita de noche un preservativo lo rasgo y se lo coloco antes de que pudiera ser consiente sus labios arremetieron contra los míos dejándome sentir mi sabor con su exquisita saliva su glande se ubico en mi entrada –Coxis-gimió con los dientes apretados penetrándome de una certera y fuerte embestida

Sus arremetidas eran rápidas y feroces , profundas y torturantes mientras sus labios succionaba mis ya sensibles pezones pase mis manos por sus espalda enterrando mis uñas cuando lo sentía llegar aun mas profundo mis piernas automáticamente se aferraron a su cintura cuando el muy reconocido cumulo de placer se formo en mi vientre bajo

-Omoplato-dije entre jadeos cuando sentí mis uñas encajarse ala la vez que un reconocido corrientaso me partía en mil pedazos mientras llegaba a mi nirvana personal sentía a Darién tensarse sobre mi cuerpo mientras su miembro pulsaba en mi interior

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras trataba de regular su respiración y yo trataba de controlar los erráticos latidos de mi corazón

-Te amo-susurre cuando lo sentí levantarse un poco de mi cuerpo-No-gemí-abrazándolo fuertemente mientras contraía mi interior, un gemido animal escapo de su boca mientras yo mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y aplicaba los ejercicios de Kegler que había estudiado y perfeccionado en el ultimo mes

-Serás mi muerte Serena-dijo bajando sus labios a los míos –Por cierto, yo te amo mas-dijo y rio pegando su frente junto a la mía

-Gracias-susurre besando la comisura de sus labios

-No hay de que en el próximo mes aprenderás sobre los músculos y yo estaré mas que dispuesto en ayudarte –dijo riendo mientras embestía muy suavemente dentro de mi –ahora Sra Chiba arriba –dijo girándome suavemente hasta quedar sobre el –aun tenemos que repasar unos cuantos huesos –rio mientras tomaba mis aceras y empezaba ese vaivén tan reconocidos para nosotros…..

Jajajajajjaja lo que hace mi ocio son la 1 y 22 am pero me acosté a dormir y tenía esta escena entre ceja y ceja me disculpan la horrografia pero miren la hora…Espero que les guste ya tenia a relatos abandonadisimoooooo un besote y espérenme que lo que tengo son ideas espero sus rev con un esposo como Dar yo tambn me aprendo todas las lecciones

las quiero un monton

Ary.

_Para las quqe no saben que son los Ejercicios de Kleger les dejo:_

_Son unos ejercicios indicados para mujeres destinados a fortalecer los músculos pélvicos.1 También están recomendados para evitar alteraciones comunes como la incontinencia urinaria o también para facilitar el parto. En el campo sexual son los ejercicios que hay que practicar para obtener buenos resultados a la hora de conseguir mayor placer sexual. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo pura diversión _

_Nota: Ola mis niñas pues quería decirles que mi Lap ha muerto, bueno ni tanto le pedi un favor a una migo que me instalara un antivirus y termino quemándome el disco duro mala noticia pues tenía muy adelantados el Cap. de EA y el de LMDMH, pensé que tenia una copia guardad en mi usb o en el compu de mi oficina pero me cabo de dar cuenta que no, no tendre lap hasta el lunes Dios mediante, ahorita ando con una prestada que es de el cuasi novio de mi hermana pero ella jode para prestármela espero que entiendan que retrasare un poquito más esos caps, porque el tiempo libre que tengo en la ofi se lo estoy dedicando al auttake de 9M y en el cual están concentradas todas mis neuronas…._

_Sin mas las dejo con este one que escribi hace muchoooo tiempo y una vez colgué en fanfic, y luego lo quite con la esperanza de volverlo a colocar, fue en mis primeros iniciios espero les guste _

_._

_._

_._

_**El comienzo de una nueva vida….**_

_En frente de un gran edificio una rubia de ojos celestes bajaba de un convertible rojo _

-¿Entonces vendrás por mi mas tarde?- _Pregunto la rubia ya fuera del coche, el chico que estaba adentro solo asintió y la miro mientras ella entraba al gran edificio_

_Apretó el botón del elevador y este se abrió, en un instante ingreso en el segura del paso que iba a dar apretó el botón numero 5 mientras tarareaba una canción para disimular su nerviosismo pero este aun estaba allí al lado de ella, el elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas la chica salió camino hasta las grandes oficinas de radio dio su nombre al vigilante y dijo que la esperaban. Muy amablemente le vigilante llamo y pronto un joven de cabellos platinados recogidos en una coleta llego hasta donde ella estaba_

-Mucho gusto _dijo el chico_ mi nombre es Yaten Kou, vamos te estábamos esperando

_Con un ademán en su mano derecha le hizo saber que lo siguiera, hasta llegar a uno de los estudios de grabación donde estaba otra joven de quizás la misma edad de ella esta al verla llegar termino su llamada por celular y dijo_

-Hola soy Mina Aino tu debes ser Serena ¿verdad? _Y agrego_ veo que ya tuviste el placer de conocer a Yaten, llegaste justo a tiempo en unos minutos saldremos al aire

_El peli-plateado se sentó en un escritorio donde había un computador y varias consolas de sonido y empezó a mover cada uno de los botones a su lado la chica rubia llamada mina se sentó y le dijo que podía hacer lo mismo solo que en la silla de enfrente entonces yaten como se llamaba el joven dijo_

-Es hora de empezar _mirando a Mina esta asintió_ _y dijo en el micrófono _

- buenas tardes Tokio esta es Juventud en sintonía por los 99.1 de Tokio FM les habla mina Aino su locutora estrella y en los controles Yaten Kou, como todas las tardes uno de nuestros oyentes contara su historia, hoy nuestra invitada especial es Serena Tsukino ! buenas tardes Serena ¡ _decía la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro_

-buenas tardes _dijo la joven tratando de controlar sus nervios_ hoy he venido a contar mi historia por que no quiero que mas nadie pase por lo que me toco pasar a mi, mi historia comenzó hace mas o menos 7 años en el instituto el milenio de plata había perdido a mi madre hacia 5 años antes- _la voz de la joven se quebró pero sumo todas sus fuerzas y continuo con la narración -_pero tenia un padre sobre protector y un novio amoroso eso me ayudo a seguir adelante vivía y desvivía por Darién

-Y no me digas te puso los cuernos- _dijo Mina interrumpiendo-_

-No para nada, recuerdo que ese dia le dije a mi padre que iba a estudiar con Rey para un examen de matemáticas y si iba a estudiar pero no precisamente con Rey, si no con Darién llegue a su casa muy puntual vivía con su abuelita ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de transito, nos sentamos a estudiar y en esas estábamos cuando la abuela de Darién dijo que tenia que ir al doctor y que nos dejaba estudiando y paso lo que no debió pasar

-Estuvieron juntos _esta vez Yaten fue el que interrumpió_

-Si _respondió la rubia de ojos azules que parecía mas calmada_ y complemento era nuestra primera vez yo con 16 y el con 17 dijo serena muy apenada, fue lindo y tierno conmigo además lo amaba estaba segura que las cosas no se iban a acabar y estaba en lo cierto pasaron los meses y tuve un retraso días después acudí con Rey al medico y efectivamente estaba embarazada tal como me lo temía _no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos_

-Y entonces que hiciste- _decía mina muy exaltada y agrego_ -se lo contaste a Darién ¿verdad?- _La chica sintió_ -y que te dijo- _volvió a decir la rubia presentadora _

- se desespero éramos unos niños así que tomamos la peor decisión

-Un aborto _dijo Yaten muy seguro_

-Exacto _exclamo la rubia_ no estaba muy de acuerdo pero solo de pensar la cara de mi padre tenia 3 meses de embarazo a veces lo sentía rodar en mi vientre ¿saben? Es algo indescriptible saber que llevas a una personita dentro de ti que siente lo que tu sientes _seguía diciendo la rubia, _Darién junto el dinero y aunque no queríamos era la única salida fuimos a un lugar clandestino ese día le dije a papa que me quedaría con Rey y le hable a ella para que me ayudara al final de cuentas ella sabia lo que yo iba a hacer, fue duro, difícil y doloroso pero Darién siempre estuvo conmigo en el fondo se lo agradecía al día siguiente fui a mi casa me acosté y por la tarde fui a la escuela luego de eso el trato entre Darién y yo cambio la verdad nos alejamos tanto que le pedí llorando a mi papa que nos fuéramos de Tokio y el accedió pidió un traslado en su trabajo y nos fuimos a Osaka sin despedirme de nadie al cabo de los meses llame a Rey y le dije donde estaba también le hice jurar que no le diría a Darién de mi paradero

_Los dos locutores escuchaban atentamente cada una de las palabras de la joven, en cabina los teléfonos sonaban y sonaban querían saber mas de la historia _

-Años después regresé con papa enfermo, Rey me había mantenido al tanto, muchas veces le pregunte por Darién ella no me respondía muy bien, no me daba detalles llegamos al hospital y el doctor llamo a mi papa cual fue mi sorpresa al levantar la cara y ver a los ojos azules que aun hacían mi corazón palpitar fuerte por la emoción allí empezó todo

Flash back-

-serena _dijo el joven doctor al ver a la chica como olvidarla aun sufría por su abandono_

-¿se conocen? -_Pregunto Kenji Tsukino_ -Serena te estoy hablando- _dijo al ver que su hija parecía un papel blanco y parecía una estatua _

- Eh este papa eh yo

- Nos conocemos de la escuela verdad serena

-Ah si del milenio de plata- _aunque trato de que su voz saliera normal fue imposible_

- Y dígame señor _dijo el joven cambiando de tema al notar la incomodidad de la joven rubia _¿que lo trae por aquí? ¿Qué se siente?

-bueno-dijo Kenji- yo estoy bien pero esta hija mía dice que estoy enfermo

- Te diré se le olvidan las cosas -dijo ella muy bajito para que no escuchara su padre

-Alzheimer pensó el chico -le mandare a realizar unos exámenes de rutina así comprobaremos que no está enfermo-_dijo esto mientras escribía en su computadora la orden medica agrego- _ahora si me permite me gustaría hablar a solas con su hija

_Serena hizo miles de gestos a su padre para que no la dejara sola a pesar de que habían pasado 5 años aun amaba a Darién _

-Y dime que crees que le pasa -pregunto con total naturalidad para que Darién no notara sus nervios

- Alzheimer- dijo el chico -pero habrá que descartar muchas otras cosas tráelo la aproxima semana

-Así será comento ella gracias por todo Dar

-Dar- dijo el- así me llamabas cuando

- Por favor no nos hace bien recordar

¿Por qué te fuiste? -_El siempre había querido hacer esa pregunta_ _y aunque se contuvo no pudo evitar hacerla _

-Por favor Darién el pasado ya paso déjalo así quieres _y salió del consultorio sin mirarlo a la cara _

_-/-/-_

-Así no mas -dijo Mina que estaba más que interesada por la historia

-Me imagino que llevaste a tu papa a sus citas medicas -comento Yaten _el chico era mucho mas centrado a la hora de hacer sus preguntas _

-Si durante varias semanas, afortunadamente no era Alzheimer pero papa estaba entrado en la tercera edad o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Darién -_decía la chica sonriendo_

-entonces tu y Darién siguieron viéndose -_exclamo mina y luego agrego-_ ¿y bien hablaron sobre el pasado?

-si y no dijo la rubia

- ¿como así?- pregunto extrañado yaten

- veras- _la rubia continuo su narración -_en los casi 2 meses que lleve a mi papá al consultorio de Darién me entere de muchas cosas como que su abuela murió un año después que me fui algo me había comentado Rey , pero cuando me comento me hice como si no supiera, también me dijo que cuando cumplió 18 le hicieron entrega de una herencia y con eso pagó su carrera de medicina y estaba estudiando pediatría le fascinaban los niños, se había ganado el cariño de mi padre y el día de la ultima visita mi padre en agradecimiento lo invito a cenar

Flash Back-

-Darién veo que no se te ha quitado lo puntual -_dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta e invitando a pasar al pelinegro _

-Si ese soy yo, ah mira traje una botella de vino- _hablo mientras entraba a la sencilla vivienda_

-gracias, puedes seguir mi papá esta en la sala con Rey, mientras yo dejo esto en la cocina

Rey Hino -_dijo el pelinegro entrando a la sala al ver a su antigua compañera de escuela_ -tanto tiempo sin verte estas hecha una hermosura

-Oh Rey veo que tu también conoces al doctor Chiba -exclamo Kenji

-Padrino recuerde que Sere y yo íbamos a la misma escuela y Darién fue nuestro compañero

- Sí el y mi hija fueron muy buenos amigos ¿verdad doctor?

_-_Sí y no me diga doctor -_dijo el pelinegro- _solo Darién, estamos en confianza no -_argumento el pelinegro de ojos azules _

-Mas que amigos- dijo Rey muy bajito- si supiera que hasta casi te hacen abuelo

- dijiste algo hija dijo Kenji

- Que serena se esta demorando, voy por ella

-/-/-

Desde ese día Darién y yo comenzamos a salir primero como amigos pero nos amábamos tanto o mas que cuando éramos niños así que unos meses después de salir nos casamos papa estaba muy triste aunque quería mucho a Darién no quería que me fuese de su lado mas sin embargo decidió que como casados debíamos vivir solos todo era felicidad, yo tenia un trabajo de psicóloga en el orfanato central desde mi perdida enfoque todo mi amor de madre en esos niños, por su parte Darién seguía estudiando para convertirse en el mejor pediatra ambos amábamos a los niños y lo que mas queríamos era tener uno pronto los meses pasaron y no lo conseguíamos cumplimos 7 meses de casados y ese día lo que tanto añorábamos sucedió

Flash back-

-¿segura que estas bien? _-Decía el joven de bata blanca_

- sí solo me siento mal algo he de haber comido que me puso así vete ya cualquier cosa yo te llamo

-esta bien me llamas y enseguida regreso te veo muy pálida- _le dio un beso en los labios y salió de su hogar _

-Ay estas nauseas me van a volver loca –dijo la chica mientras caminaba hasta el baño miró en su botiquín personal y vio sus tampones y toallas higiénicas- ``es cierto aun no me viene''- _recordó rápidamente salió de el baño marco a la droguería y pidió un test de embarazo pasado unos minutos lo enviaron volvió al baño siguió al pie de la letra los pasos y al final 2 rayas era positivo brinco por toda la casa emocionada_

_quiso llamar a su esposo pero mejor quería sorprenderlo así que como sabia que Darién acostumbraba a colocar su celular debajo de su almohada en la noche coloco el test debajo de la almohada la noche llego y cuando ya iban a dormir Darién introdujo su mano en la almohada y se encontró la sorpresa inmediatamente la abrazo el esperaba eso con ansias se moría de ganas por ser padre,_

_inmediatamente llamo a Amy y aparto una cita para dentro de 15 días ya que la joven eminencia tenia la agenda repleta _

-/-/-/-

-Entonces serena ¿que paso? -Pregunto Mina al ver que la rubia no decía nada

Entonces paso lo peor, lo que ha ninguna mujer le debe pasar, el día de la cita fuimos muy emocionados entramos a ese consultorio con le felicidad a flor de piel y salimos con el corazón destrozado

-Pero que sucedió- interrumpió Yaten

-¿no estabas embarazada ?-agregó mina

-Sí y no dijo la rubia

-No una mujer está o no está -dijo Yaten nuevamente

-Dejen y les explico continuo la rubia, era un embarazo ectópico

- y eso con que se come -d_ijo mina divertida pero cambio de semblante al ver la cara triste de serena –_perdón- se disculpo

- un embarazo ectópico es aquél que se desarrolla fuera del útero, ya sea en la trompa de Falopio, en el ovario, en el canal cervical o en la cavidad pélvica o abdominal. la fecundación del óvulo se efectúa en la trompa de Falopio, pero la implantación tiene lugar en el útero. Sin embargo, si la trompa se obstruye, el óvulo puede desplazarse lentamente o incluso quedar atascado. El óvulo fecundado quizá nunca llegue al útero y, en consecuencia, se produce un embarazo ectópico.

- vaya te informaste de todo el tema -dijo Yaten y concluyo -había escuchado hablar de estos casos ¿saben qué? cada 100 ó 200 embarazos son ectópicos.

- si es cierto unos días después me hicieron el degrado mi segundo degrado conocía a Darién y aunque se mostraba fuerte estaba sufriendo quizás aun mas que yo….

_El silencio se apoderó de la cabina radial hasta los trabajadores del edificio escuchaban atentamente la historia de la rubia sin duda una de las mas tristes que se había escuchado en esa emisora _

- y que pasó después serena -_pronuncio Yaten_ _al_ _ver el silencio que se apoderaba de la cabina_

- seguimos con nuestra vida, tratamos de olvidar cumplimos un año de casados, dos y nuestro anhelado bebé no llegaba hasta ese día

Flash Back-

-Darién tengo que contarte algo, no serena así no -se _decía la rubia a si misma mientras miraba el espejo_,- dar la cigüeña viene en camino

-Eso es tonto- _dijo Rey -mientras se burlaba de su amiga _

-Entonces ayúdame y no me critiques tengo que buscar la manera de decirle a Darién que estoy embarazada

-¿QUE ESTAS QUÉ? Exclamo -_con alegría y sorpresa el pelinegro que apenas había entrado a la casa _

-vez no era tan difícil a ver Darién yo te digo dentro de 7 meses vas atener a un inquilino llorón que no te dejara dormir por las noches y que cuando comience a pedir vas a querer que no hubiese nacido -_decía con gracia Rey_

_El joven alzó a su esposa por la cintura dándole vueltas y llenándola de besos _

-Bájame Darién me voy a marear Darién por favor -decía la chica de coletas

-¡¿Estás segura? -_dijo el joven con alegría- _completa y absolutamente segura

-Si Rey me acompaño esta mañana me hice una ecografía todo va normal tengo 2 meses

-/-/-

-Que bien al final pudiste darle un hijo a tu esposo- dijo mina-

- No mina una semana después me caí, estaba lloviendo y resbalé a raíz de eso tuve una fuerte hemorragia entonces perdí el bebe-_tristeza eso era lo que se escuchaba cuando ella hablaba_

- Debió ser duro para ti serena y para Darién -_dijo Yaten_

-Muy duro mas para Darién, aun así continuamos nuestra vida meses después nuevamente Dios nos daba la oportunidad de ser padres lo tomamos con calma no avisamos a nadie ni a Rey hasta que mi pancita empezó a notarse entonces lo dijimos a todos amigos, a mi papa era un hecho este bebe nacería, pero todo esta escrito cuando cumplí 5 meses dar y yo tuvimos una accidente de transito y perdimos a nuestro bebe y lo peor mi matriz resulto muy dañada solo un milagro haría que yo concibiera -_la rubia no pudo mas aun le dolía recordar y aunque trato de no llorar no pudo por sus ojos salían lagrimas de dolor, de rabia, de impotencia_

_-_ Desde ese día dar y yo no estábamos del todo bien -_decía la rubia aun con ojos acuosos y luego continuo _– peleábamos mucho por esa razón el hizo que le doblaran los turnos en el hospital, yo por mi parte pasaba todo el día en el orfanato con mis niños y cuando llegaba a casa me deprimía mucho un día Darién llego temprano a casa y discutimos. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Flash Back-

-Sere amor ya estoy aquí princesa dijo el joven de cabellos negros entrando a la habitación de su casa

-shhhhhhhhhhh! despiertas al bebe dar baja la voz mientras arrullaba una muñeca

-¡Serena, por Dios reacciona! -_Quitándole la muñeca- ¡P_erdimos al bebé, lo perdimos!-_decía mientras la sacudía y con lagrimas en sus ojos agrego-_ tienes que recuperarte aun tenemos esperanzas podemos volverlo a intentar, somos jóvenes

-Noo!- dijo la rubia fuertemente -¡ya no más Darién es que acaso no entiendes que esto es un castigo por haber decidido sobre a vida de nuestro primer hijo, nosotros somos los culpables de que no podamos concebir ahora ya todo esta claro tu y yo no merecemos ser padres tu y yo matamos a un ser indefenso que no tenia la culpa de nuestros actos!-

-Serena, amor- decía Darién -por favor ya basta no sigas atormentándote no sigas me hace daño verte sufrir me hace daño cada vez que perdemos un hijo yo también sufro ¿acaso no te das cuenta?, yo quiero ser padre también y toda la vida me arrepentiré por lo que hicimos pero no había mas opción era eso o renunciar a nuestros sueños_- aunque le hablaba fuertemente y con la voz entrecortada por el llanto en cada palabra se podía sentir el amor que le tenia a la joven _

_La habitación quedo en silencio ambos a distancia lloraban una misma pena, se sentían miserables no se miraban a la cara pasaron días así, de repente una noche la rubia así pasaron algunos semanas hasta que un día serena sorprendió a Darién con algo no se esperaba, en la entrada de su casa había una maleta _

_-_amor ya llegue –dijo el pelinegro aunque se extraño al ver una maleta sobre el sofá -¿Sere estas aquí? 

_Abrumado sin saber que le había ocurrido a su esposa pues sabia que no estaba del todo bien emocionalmente el joven subió rápidamente las escaleras de su casa, llego hasta su habitación y allí estaba ella con su muñeca el corrió a abrazarla con su voz mas dulce le dijo_

_-_por que no me contestaste, me preocupe mucho-_pero la rubia seguida como ida sumida en sus pensamientos_ –que pasa agrego asustado

-Quiero el divorcio Darién,-hablo _la rubia por fin luego de pensar un poco_ - hoy - _tomó fuerzas para seguir hablando lo amaba y la historia se repetía- _hoy me he dado cuenta que necesito ayuda profesional me voy dar, voy a una casa de reposo donde una amiga

-¡Yo te puedo esperar te amo serena no tienes por que pedirme el divorcio!,¡ te necesito!

- ¡No! Darién tu necesitas una mujer que te de un hijo-_grito la joven_ - y yo-_continuo mientras un hilo acuoso resbalaba por sus mejillas_ -no puedo dártelo, estoy seca Darién seca – _bajo las escaleras y agarro su maleta - _rei me llevará mañana por favor hazte cargo de los papeles del divorcio si

-Y si adoptamos _dijo el con al esperanza de que la rubia desistiera de su idea _

-No Darién no será tu hijo ni mío por favor no hagas las cosas difíciles quieres adiós

-Sere no te vayas por favor amor –_mientras la sostenía del brazo sus ojos le suplicaban que no se fuera _–por favor no te vayas- _de nada valieron sus ruegos ella se fue_

- ya no hay marcha atrás Darién ya no

-/-/-

Entonces ¿te separaste? Dijo mina muy atenta

- por un tiempo -_dijo serena_- cuando Salí del centro dar se porto muy cariñoso yo lo amaba y decidimos darnos una ultima oportunidad

¿Adoptaron? Exclamo yaten

-Si empezamos los tramites en el orfanato donde ejercía, había una niña hermosa llamada hotaru tenia 6 meses de nacida y por nuestros empleos fue fácil que no las dieran aunque el papeleo duro casi 4 meses, el día de la entrega me sentí muy mal y saben precisamente ese día paso algo que jamás olvidare

-¿Y que paso? -Mina intrigada interrumpió la narración

-Ese día me desmaye, Darién no supo nada ,estaba tan entretenido armando la habitación para Hotaru que ni se dio cuenta cuando llame a la droguería y pedí un test, entre al baño y nuevamente las dos rayitas estaban presente no dije nada escondí bien el test .

Por la tarde fuimos por hotaru aun no era nuestra, pero nos habían permitido llevarla a casa unos días, después saque una cita en el doctor a pesar de los pronósticos y que aún tenia mi período contaba con 4 meses de embarazo; aún así no le dije nada a Darién estaba tan feliz con hotaru y no quería darle esperanzas, es mas ni yo las tenia pero un embarazo no es algo que se esconda tan fácil mente unos meses después tuve una hermosa niña

-Entonces supongo que hotaru se devolvió al orfanato-dijo Mina

-Para nada la adoptamos saben ahora tengo 2 preciosas hijas todos los días me pregunto que fuera de mi vida si no hubiese intentado recuperar mi matrimonio, quizás fuera una vieja amargada y ni la mitad de lo feliz que soy ahora, uno no puede toda la vida juzgarse o juzgar por los errores cometidos en el pasado, pero todos cometemos errores nadie es perfecto y aunque aún me arrepienta por la decisión que tome hace 12 años la vida sigue y hay que caminar hacia adelante para atrás ni para coger impulso

-Muy buena reflexión serena, gracias por compartir tu historia con nosotros y con los radio escuchas esperamos que tus hijas te llenen de felicidad y que el sol sonría para ti todos los días de tu vida -decía mina-

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos Mina-respondió serena -

-Así es amigos, lastimosamente esto es todo por hoy en juventud en sintonía recuerden que yo soy Yaten Kou y nuestra locutora Mina Aino, ambos los esperamos mañana para contarles una nueva historia FELIZ TARDE

-Gracias serena -dijo Mina saliendo del aire- de verdad te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo la mereces por haber sufrido tanto

-De nada mina gracias a ustedes por escucharme y dejarme contar mi historia, puedo hacerles una pregunta

-Claro la que quieras dijo yaten

-¿Ustedes son pareja?

_Los locutores se pusieron rojos como un tomate_

-No para nada dijo Yaten nervioso solo amigos cierto Mina

-Si solo amigos serena

-Harían muy bonita pareja gracias por todo chicos_-exclamo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa_

-creo que también me voy -_Mina salió corriendo que corriendo huyendo del lugar hacia ya unos años que amaba a yaten en silencio sin saber que muy adentro de su corazón el peli plateado soñaba con ella _

_La rubia de ojos celestes salió de la programadora su rostro era diferente parecía que había dejado tras una gran carga saludo el vigilante tomo el ascensor oprimió el botón 1 y bajo afuera el joven de cabellos azabaches que la había llevado al lugar ahora la esperaba fuera del FordFiesta negro_

-¿Mejor? el chico

-Si mucho mejor- _respondió ella mientras colocaba sus brazos en su cuello y acercaba los labios a los de el _

-Niñas vengan acá, llego mama -_dijo el joven de cabellos negros como la noche _

-Mama -_gritaron dos pequeñas que al parecer jugaban en el césped con unas muñecas_-

-Las princesas suban al coche por favor -dijo el joven

-A donde vamos papi -_dijo la niña de cabellos negros_

- adonde quieren ir –_refuto el joven conductor_

- a Mc Donald's dijeron las niñas a unisonó

- entonces vamos a Mc Donald's verdad amor- la chica asintió

_Ya en el restaurante las niñas jugaban en el parque didáctico mientras venia su orden en una mesa del lugar la hermosa rubia hablaba con el atractivo caballero de ojos azules en la mirada de ambos se reflejaba el amor que sentían cuando de repente el caballero grito entusiasmado y agarro a besos a su esposa, dejando a otras personas que se encontraban en el lugar un poco desorientadas las niñas rápidamente corrieron a ver que pasaba con su papi y mami_

-Papi ¿qué paso? -dijo la mas chica de todas de cabellos rosados

-Mami va tener un bebe dijo el emocionado

_Las niñas abrazaron a su mama y papa la comida llego y juntos comieron como lo que eran una familia _

FIN

_Bueno niñas por fin luego de mucho pensarlo he decidido subir **el comienzo de una nueva vida** no le hice muchos cambios ya que quise dejarlo vigen jajajajaj espero que les guste _

_Aryam_


	16. Confesiones

_Disclaimer….. Los persoanjes le pertenecen a la Gran Naoko T…. yo solo me divierto jugando con los personajes_

_._

_._

_%%%%%%%%%% %%%%% CONFESIONES %%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Había pasado ya seis años desde la guerra con galaxia, la tierra y en especial Tokio se encontraba en paz, aunque las sailor scout no bajaban la guardia ya que siempre había algún ladronzuelo, se podía decir que su vida era tranquila, habían terminado la preparatoria con éxito gracias a la ayuda de la intelectual Amy_

_Que ahora cursaba su ultimo año de medicina junto con su novio el envidiable Taiki Kou desde hacia ya un par de años, estos dos dejaron de verse como amigos para darse una oportunidad en el amor aunque con lo reservada que era muy pocas cosas se sabían de esta relación _

_Desde cuando los chicos volvieron en forma de guerreros para proteger a la princesa de la luna y apoyar a sus guardianas, por orden de su princesa habían retomado su carrera como cantantes ya que eso los apasionaba seiya el menor de los Kou ahora era el novio de Unasuki la hermana de Andrew como lo suyo era la música eso estudiaba junto con su eterna cuñadita Mina y aunque aun molestaba a Serena al decirle bombón eran los mejores amigos del mundo _

_por otro lado Mina la mas coqueta y enamoradiza del grupo había encontrado la paz de su corazón con Yaten Kou hermano de Taiki y Seiya también integrante del grupo Three Light ahora la chica era la que hacia la apertura en los conciertos de los jóvenes y tenia una que otra canción cantada a duo con su amadísimo Yaten una de las mas famosas y escuchadas por todas las jovencitas de Tokio llamada mi corazón tu hogar barría con todas las demás canciones situándose en el primer lugar del top 10 de casi todas las emisoras ella estudiaba música y arte dramático tenia casi tres años y medio de relación con el músico y a pesar de ser tan diferentes uno se complementaba con el otro, el chico estudiaba administración superior no toda la vida iba a ser cantante _

_Reí la sacerdotisa se había encaminado por la política al igual que su padre a la chica le iba muy bien en la universidad por las tardes hacia un pequeño curso de historia de Japón y china ya que no quería perder su costumbre como sacerdotisa ella después de mucho negarlo había aceptado a Nicolás Kumada como novio y llevaban casi 2 años de relación eso si había hecho un cambio de apariencia absoluto en el chico que ahora llevaba el cabello corto y ropa muy elegante se veía realmente sexy ya que actualmente estudiaba economía en la misma universidad de la joven, _

_Lita como todas ya sabían estudiaba gastronomía o repostería y culinaria algo así y ahora compartía el trabajo junto a el amor de su vida Andrew Furuhata que después de mucho tiempo de verla como amiga al terminar con su antigua novia decidió probar suerte con lita y ahora como decía lita llevaban los cincuenta y seis meses mas meses mas felices de sus vidas ella y Andrew habían comprado el center crown al dueño aunque para esto lita le toco vender su apartamento y pasar una temporada con los tsukino el restaurante le devolvía con creses la inversión ya que nadie se resistía a probar uno de los manjares preparado por ella y gracias a esto había comprado un nuevo departamento _

_¿Quién nos falta? Ah si la rubia de ojos celestes, la princesa de la luna estaba mas que enamorada de su apuesto príncipe el Doctor Darién Chiba ella estudiaba leyes. Si como leen leyes tenía el gran don de la palabra y le gustaba ayudar a los demás esta era una carrera perfecta para ella se sentía plena lo único que no le gustaban era leer esos libros tan tediosos pero para ayudarla con eso estaba Darién que sin querer también estaba estudiando lo mismo ya que el leía los libros primero que ella para poderle ayudar luego, sin duda alguna ambos se recibirían como abogados con la diferencia de que ella si obtendría un diploma, ellos con casi 5 años de relación estaban en medio de planes para su boda religiosa a serena no le faltaba mucho para concluir su carrera y Darién ya era un cotizado doctor por la forma tan dulce y agradable de atender a sus pacientes, la boda había sido pactada para dentro de 2 meses _

_La bella rubia junto a sus inseparables amigas pasaban el tiempo planeando los detalles Lita y Andrew serian los encargados del bufet, los three light junto con Mina serian los encargados de la animación y la música, entre tarjetas y compras los meses pasaban rápidamente avisando la llegada del día mas feliz de la rubia ella todas las noches marcaba en su calendario los días y a pesar de que ahora se veía menos con su amado estaba mas feliz y enamorada que nunca _

_Faltando escasamente una semana para la boda a Mina se le ocurrió una gran idea tomo su numero telefónico y marco a Reí de ella dependía que su idea se llevara a cabo_

-Rey eres tu –_hablo la rubia por el teléfono_

-si Mina soy yo paso algo-_dijo la peli negra _

-Necesito tu ayuda podemos hacer una fiesta de despedida de soltera Sere en el templo

_La chica pensó unos segundos y luego dijo_ –mejor en el departamento de Lita es más grande

-Ok llamare a las chicas

-Oye prefiero que solo seamos las 4 -_dijo rey_

-Ok solo las 5 -_dijo Mina sin protestar_

_Luego de hablar con Lita y Amy y pactar la fecha Mina se sintió feliz, la fiesta seria por la noche y ya mas tarde ella iría por Serena_

_Serena llego donde Lita sin saber lo que sus amigas habían planeado _

-SORPRESA-gritaron todas a una sola voz

_La aludida estaba muy sorprendida, una a una sus amigas le dieron obsequios muy provocativos para la noche de boda luego las chicas quisieron jugar el clásico juego de verdad o reto la primera en lanzar la botella fue Mina y luego de preguntas fáciles como ¿haz copiado en un examen?, ¿Cuál ha sido tu mas grande mentira?, ¿haz pensado en otro que no sea tu novio? Y otra tanda de preguntas bobas Mina decidió que era hora de cambiar las preguntas a unas mas adultas tomo nuevamente la botella la puso en el piso y la giro desafortunadamente a serena le toco contestar _

-VERDAD O RETO-_grito Mina a todo pulmón_

-Verdad- _dijo la rubia con voz pasuda_

_Mina entrecerró los ojos calculando su pregunta iba ser fuerte y directa, llevo al mano a su mentón mientras pensaba _

-Ándale mina suéltala-_dijo Rey que se estaba desesperando_

-si Mina por favor pobre Sere mira como la tienes –_expreso Lita _

-¡MINA!-_gritó la aludida_

-Ay, ya esperen tengo una buena pregunta-_se rasco la cabeza_ –¡BINGO!- _gritó de repente y froto ambas manos lo que hizo que serena se tensara _

-Serena, Serenita ¿has estado con Darién íntimamente?

-Mina eso no se pregunta -_dijo Amy y refuto_ -es su vida privada –

-See-_contestó serena normal mente, como si hablase del clima _

-Cuéntanos, cuéntanos-_dijo Mina con los ojos de estrellita_

-Esa no era la pregunta –_contestó Serena como diciendo jaque_ _mate, mientras sacaba su lengua infantilmente_

-Eres muy mala –_dijo Rey_

-Por qué, haber quien quiere contar como fue su primera experiencia-_dijo Serena y agregó_- si alguna de ustedes se anima quizás yo lo haga –_dijo mientras pensaba_ –"ninguna se animara y yo no tendré que contar"

_Amy sintió que los colores se le subían al cabeza y el silencio se apodero del departamento por unos minutos hasta que _

-Yo me animo_-dijo Lita mientras levantaba la mano-_

_Serena palideció literalmente- _"yo y mi bocota"-_pensó_

_-_Que cuente ¡que cuente!_-animo Mina _

_-_bueno yo hablo pero sin interrupciones_ –confeso la castaña y luego continuó – _fue hace mas o menos 6 meses Drew y yo estábamos en el crow, habíamos cerrado el local y estábamos en plena labor de limpieza, mientras Drew limpiaba las mesas y los pisos yo hacia lo propio con los platos

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que Drew llego hasta donde mí y me abrazo por la espalada sentí mi cuerpo tensarse con el solo abrazo, recuerdo que me dijo algo como

FLASH BACK-

-No debieras tener esa postura –_dijo Drew en voz ronca ya que desde que limpiaba las mesas tenia una esplendida vista del trasero de su novia –_me vuelves loco Lita loco-_en su voz había ¿deseo?_

-Amor_ –le dijo la castaña sin aliento y con la cara más roja que un tomate al escucharlo respirar cerca a su cuello-¿_que haces?-_volvió a decir cuando recupero el aliento ya que el miembro du su muy apuesto novio se refregaba sin pudor sobre sus ajustados Jeans_

-Te deseo Lita –_susurro el rubio con voz ronca y sin tapujos_-pero te esperare –_y separándose de ella cogió nuevamente el trapo para limpiar, ella se giro y lo sujeto por la muñeca _

_-_Yo también_ –dijo la castaña algo nerviosa_

_El chico volteo y se encontró con su bella novia con la cabeza baja –_yo también te deseo Drew_ –le dijo sin aun levantar la cabeza_

_Rápidamente Andrew tomo su mentón y apretó sus labios con devoción y pasión mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo estrecho de lita _

_comenzó a desabotonar la blusa que llevaba puesta, al tiempo que ella le desabotonaba la suya, desbrocho su sostén que arrojo al suelo igual que hicieron con ambas blusas, el la cargo hasta la mesa en donde hizo a un lado todo lo que había en el frio mesón, al sentir su torso desnudo sobre el frio lita tembló y un lo siento se escapo de la boca del rubio mientras lentamente bajaba sus labios al pecho de la joven para saborear aquellos delicados y dulces pechos que había querido saborear desde que se hicieron novios, en un momento ella se levanto desconcertando a su acompañante, tomo de la mesa el frasco de chocolate fundido ,la crema chantillí y saco del refrigerador una tasa con fresas _

_Andrew adivino lo que ella pretendía-. _No conocía tus alcances_- pregunto el dándole un beso fugaz en los labios._

-Hace tiempo quería hacer esto_-dijo ella entre risas- _es muy raro disfrutar del hombre más exquisito cubierto de chocolate, crema chantillí y algo de fresas –sonrió seductoramente_ mientras dejaba caer el espeso liquido negro en el torso de su amado_

_Mientras su lengua se encargaba de seguir aquella línea negra que iba desde los pezones de Andrew hasta la parte baja de su abdomen_

_El rubio gemia sin control, pero de un rápido movimientos y antes que ella tocara el cinturón de su pantalón se levanto y empezó a quitar la falda que traía al igual que la tanga que llevaba puesta dejándola desnuda, ella hizo lo mismo con el, una vez que terminaron con aquella tediosa tarea el la recostó nuevamente sobre la mesa y empezó a cubrir de chocolate liquido su torso, en instante que el chocolate hizo contacto con la piel de aquella joven arqueo su espalda en señal de que disfrutaba que hiciera eso, el termino de esparcir el chocolate por todo su torso entonces en sus partes aun visibles coloco la crema y las fresas estando su torso cubierto de dulce y empezó con su tarea lamer disfrutando aquella combinación tan embriagante de sabores_

_Ella sentía como cada caricia le quemaba la piel de pasión , su reparación era agitada y los gemidos que emitía hacían que Andrew se excitara mas y mas, el subió hasta su boca y dándole un gran y apasionado beso, una vez que termino de limpiarla totalmente la parte superior, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su parte mas intima, comenzó a lamer la parte interna de sus piernas lo cual hacia que arqueara la espalda una y otra vez,_

_Estaba tentado quería volver a esparcir chocolate a hora en su parte mas baja, pero seguramente el chocolate arruinaría el sabor autentico de su novia y el no quería perderse saborear ese dulce néctar que nacía de lo más profundo de Lita, dispuesto a todo el rubio subió las piernas de su novia a sus hombros y con mucho cuidado separo los pliegues íntimos de su vagina olfateando cual perro de casa, embriagado por lo que observaba y olía suspiro fuertemente antes de deslizar su lengua por aquellos labios carnosos y tan bien guardados de la que de ahora en adelante seria su mujer _

_Empezó por lamer y acariciar su clítoris hasta que llego al primer orgasmo de la noche, la castaña grito, gimió y enterró sus dedos en el rubio cabello y sintió que el mundo había acabado para ella, minutos después. Lita se incorporo y ahora hizo que Andrew se acostara en el frió mesón a hora a ella le tocaba complacerlo _

_Ella se sentó en su fuerte abdomen para así tener el control sobre las cosas, y mismo puso chocolate, fue lamiendo con forme iba avanzando a la parte sur de su novio haciéndolo gemir y pronunciar su nombre con su voz ronca y entrecortada una vez que llego a su miembro empezó a acariciarlo con las manos para luego introducirlo a su boca pero antes de que llegara al orgasmo lo saco y subió hasta sus labios para besarlos._

_Andrew se levanto del mesón con la respiración entre cortada cargo a Lita hasta encontrarse con una pared y siendo un poco brusco la recostó fuerte mente sobre ella, obligándola a enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura _

_El la penetro con fuerza, de una sola y certera estocada , lo que la sorprendió ya que como pensaba que era su primera vez el iba ser un poco mas tierno pero al sentirlo así le gusto mas que como lo había imaginado una y otra vez desde que le pidió ser su novia_

_Así estuvieron durante un buen rato, las embestidas de el eran fuertes, rápidas y constantes, esto hacia gemir y gritar a Lita con toda su fuerza. Ya habían pasado varios minutos y aun seguían sin que nadie los detuviera. Con un gritoa gonico ambos recibieron el placer que les proporcionaba la unión de sus cuerpos. Andrew beso a su mujer y lentamente salió de ella estaba exhausto al igual que ella_

_Poco a poco ambos se deslizaron por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, entonces Andrew coloco a Lita sobre sus piernas la abrazo fuerte mente y con la voz mas dulce le susurro al oído te amo hermosa luego la abrazo fuertemente hasta que sus respiraciones tomaron su ritmo nuevamente _

FIN FLASH BACK-

-Si lo recuerdo bien, claro que desde ese día no hay un mes que Andrew se quede aquí una o dos noches-_dijo al castaña con la cara mas roja que la grana_

-¡¿lo habías hecho antes?-_pregunto Mina con emoción _

_-_See_-fue la respuesta de las castaña mientras sus amigas se llevaban la mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa-_con el chico que me rompió el corazón, vamos chicas por que creen que me lo rompió yo le di todo y el me engaño, ahora no traten de engañarme yo ya conté ahora ¿quien sigue?

_El silencio reino por unos minutos en el departamento de la joven cocinera _

_-_Yo dijo_- al chica de cabellos azules dejando a sus amigas muy asombradas_

_-_Amy tu ya_ –dijo serena juntando los dedos un poco confundida, esperaba que amy aun fuese virgen oo si Virgen en el 2012_

_-_Si no quieren no les cuento y listo-_dijo al chica un tanto ofendida_

-no seas aguafiestas ya te decidiste ahora te toca contar –_manifiesto Rey _

-Esta bien-_suspiro-_Pero sin Interrupciones_ –dijo la chica de los ojos azul zafiro_

Fue hace mas o menos dos meses Taiki y yo habíamos estado toda la mañana en una conferencia sobre educación sexual y las artes amatorias salimos de ahí como a las 11 de la mañana directo a la biblioteca debíamos hacer un ensayo de 5000 palabras en donde especificara el placer sexual algo difícil o por lo menos para mi

Llegamos a la biblioteca y Taiki pregunto a Mery en donde podríamos encontrar libros en donde encontráramos ese tipo de información luego de decirle como habíamos visto aparearse a diferentes animales, cosa que me sonrojo mucho-_dijo la tímida chica _

Mery nos recomendó muchos libros entre esos el placer del Tantra y el Kamusatra

-¡te leíste el Kamasutra! -_exclamó Mina_ ,- no puedo creer que lo hayas leído primero que yo-_dijo dramaticamente _

_-¡_MINA!-_gritaron todas mientras una gotita resbalaba por sus cabezas _

_Lita miro a Amy como diciéndole que continuara con el relato _

_La peli azul siguió con el relato_

-Bueno nos fuimos a la parte mas alejada de la biblioteca para tener mas privacidad y poder leer esos libros Tai cogió el kamasutra por que era mas fuerte y yo leía el Tantra estábamos leyendo cuando Mery apareció ella necesitaba salir y los únicos en la biblioteca éramos nosotros, le rogamos que nos dejara quedar y ella muy amablemente nos dio las llaves advirtiéndonos que cerráramos bien cuando saliéramos

-¡No me digas que fue en la biblioteca! –_dijo Mina le encantaba interrumpir_

-Mina por favor cállate –_se quejo Serena –_Amy continua, quieres –_la chica asintió_

Pasamos varias horas sumergidos en la lectura cuando mire a Taiki el jugaba con uno de los preservativos haciéndolo globo, en su mirada había algo extraño se acerco a mi y me beso, pero ese no era un beso normal. ¡Dios ese beso era apasionado!-_dijo la chica con las mejillas muy rojas _

Flash back -

-Taiki por favor, no hagas esto –_dijo Amy_

-Stsss solo déjate querer amor solo eso-_le respondió el_ –llevo toda la mañana mirando como los animales se demuestran su amor, yo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo, pero a mi manera-_ sus labios atacaron con suavidad los de la inexperta joven de cabellos azules _

_Amy se dejo llevar por los apasionados besos que taiki daba a su cuello haciéndola gemir no muy fuerte después de todo estaban en al biblioteca_

-No te cohíbas- _le dijo el_- nadie vendrá, tenemos la llave tienen que tocar -siguió besándola hasta levantarla poco a poco

Los libros que estaban en la mesa fueron a parar al piso del gran salón junto con cuadernos y lápices el castaño rápidamente acostó a su damisela en la fuerte mesa de estudios que era perfecta según él. La indicada para alguien tan perfeccionista y cuadrado. Desabrocho uno a uno los botones de la camiseta rosa de Amy mientras que seguía besándola

_Amy sentía que ya no tenia fuerzas por primera vez Taiki le daba besos así, estaba totalmente roja mientras sentía como su parte intima empezaba a mojarse trataba de dejarse llevar pero algo la hacia que no se pudiera entregar por completo ¿pudor?¿vergüenza? nunca en su mente se había pasado la idea de hacer el amor en una biblioteca _

-soy virgen –_le dijo en un susurro a taiki _

-lo se sirena te juro que seré cuidadoso- _le respondió el con voz ronca por el deseo que invadía su cuerpo_

_Muy lentamente el castaño quito la blusa de su novia y el pantalón se dedico varios minutos a observarla con los ojos flameantes de deseo que hacía que Amy se sintiera muy pequeña y que en algún momento explotaría sus mejillas le ardían y su boca estaba completamente seca se levanto de la mesa colocándose sobre sus pies aun sin entender la mirada lasciva que Taiki le daba _

-Taiki yo…. _Dijo ella mas el no la dejo hablar _

-Eres perfecta-_susurro-_ sencilla mente perfecta -_muy ágilmente llego hasta donde ella capturando sus labios salvajemente_ –no te preocupes te juro que seré cuidadoso amor, te lo juro

_Era todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar todo, dejo aun lado su timidez y correspondió al beso que le entregaba el castaño sus manos bajaron abriendo cada uno de los botones de la camiseta azul del chico. Terminada la tarea la deslizo hacia atrás mientras Taiki daba pequeños besos húmedos en el cuello de ella, lo intento pero no pudo reprimir un gemido fuerte mientras miraba las orbes purpuras del castaño como pidiendo disculpas _

_El solo río viendo en la cara de ella la expresión como si hubiese echo algo malo, como anterior sailor, Taiki sabia cuales eran los puntos débiles de una mujer, luego bajo por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos los masajeo suavemente con ambas manos pero no era suficiente así que muy diestramente soltó en broche del sujetador y llevo los montículos de carne a su boca _

_Los lamio mordió y chupo arrancando mas gemidos de la boca de Amy mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de el, volvió ala boca de la chica apretando con vehemencia su cuerpo al de el y nuevamente la recostó sobre la mesa _

_Taiki estaba cegado por la pasión pero tal cual y como se lo había prometido fue muy delicado con ella se poso sobre su frágil cuerpo apoyándose solo en sus manos para no lastimarla bajo por su vientre hasta encontrarse con la tanga que cubría la intimidad de la chica introdujo su mano para notar que ella estaba mas que lista para su encuentro así que rápidamente bajo la prenda que en cuestión de segundos fue a parar al suelo junto con los libros sentía que ya no podía mas, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso eso estaba claro bajo sus bóxer y se situó en la entrada vaginal de su virginal novia _

_Haciendo un pequeño empuje Taiki sintió como la membrana que estaba en el interior de Amy se quebró no hubo grito, ni llanto solo una pequeña mueca de dolor por parte de su novia, pasando unos segundos Amy entendió que no solo podría jugar Taiki ella también había visto los documentales y sabia que le tocaba hacer ahora _

_Empezó a contraerse debajo del cuerpo del ex cantante arriba y abajo muy lentamente aunque con cada rose iba aumentando el ritmo _

Taiki estaba extasiado, feliz miles de sentimientos afloraron en su interior ahora. Amy era su mujer y la protegería así le costara la vida quería hablarle decirle cuan feliz estaba pero no podía articular palabra alguna así que decidió demostrárselo, la volvió a besar sus pechos su boca trasmitiéndole en cada beso el amor que sentía por ella, mientras le daba rapidez a sus embestidas tratando de sincronizarse con la inexperta Amy hasta que sintió como le faltaba muy poco para caer en ese abismos sin fin de juegos pirotécnicos a los que muchos científicos llamaban Climax.

_Amy se tenso al sentir como taiki llegaba al éxtasis a ella ya no le faltaba mucho pero no recordaba si el se había cuidado así que lo miro confundida y le dijo_

-Amor te cui…. -_No pudo terminar el chico asintió adivinando cual era su temor_ –_ella subió y lo beso se separo de el al sentir como su cuerpo temblaba de placer y se contraía como si la hubiesen conectado aun toma corriente jadeante y con la voz entre cortada formulo un_- gracias -_apenas audible mientras Taiki_ la besaba en la frente

Fin flash back-

No me di cuenta en qué momento Taiki se puso el preservativo y bueno no lo hacemos tanto como Lita y Drew, solo lo hemos hecho tres veces pero estoy muy feliz que el haya sido el primero y muy segura que será el ultimo

_Lita se levanto un momento entre relato y relato, los pasteles y refrescos se habían acabado_

_-_Bueno quien continua_-dijo sonriente Serena y rogando a todos los santos que los relatos acabaran allí o si no a ella también le tocaría contar y no quería saber que pasaría si Darién se llegara a enterar que ella andaba contando sus intimidades_

_-_Creo que yo_- dijo una decidida Rey al ver que Mina no se animaba y Serena no tenía muchas ganas de contar a menos que todas lo hicieran _

-Oigan pensaban empezar sin mi no hay derecho ustedes son unas muy malas personas-_se quejo Lita que venia con bocadillos y unas sodas_

-Obvio no, claro que te íbamos a esperar ahora siéntate y tu Rey empieza a contar pero ya –_exclamo Mina muerta de curiosidad_

-Esta bien-_dijo al pelinegra _–pero sin interrupciones ehh-_agrego_

Estábamos en el templo fue el día del cumpleaños de Serena recuerdan

_Flash Back-_

_La fiesta había acabado el cumpleaños numero 22 de Serena aun Rey no podía creer llevaban mas de 8 años siendo amigas y a pesar de que siempre la reganaba y andaban de pelea en pelea Rey la quería mucho la fiesta se había extendido un poco y la pelinegra se encontraba limpiando el lugar ya que abría un festival al día siguiente, luego que el salón donde se había llevado a cabo la celebración estaba aseado la sacerdotisa salió fuera del templo eran casi las 2 de la mañana. llego hasta el busto con la imagen de su abuelo hacia dos años el abuelo había partido al cielo algo que ponía muy triste a Rey, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no sintió nada solo hasta que su cuerpo fue cubierto por un edredón y rápidamente unos fuertes brazos recorrieron su cintura _

_-_Hace frio acá afuera amor-_dijo Nicolás muy cerca al cuello de Rey_

-no puedo dejar de pensar dentro de unos meses Serena se casara y quizás no podremos estar mucho tiempo así reunidas como hoy –_dijo la pelinegra en un suspiro_

_-_claro que estarán –_dijo Nick sonriente_ –sacaran el tiempo y seguirán siendo tan buenas amigas. Ahora mi querida sacerdotisa-_la volteo mirándola fijamente_ –vamos a dentro esta haciendo frio y no quiero que su abuelo me espante si a usted le da un resfriado.

_Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano la verdad quien diría que Rey Hino tendría algo con Nicolás, pero el castaño le profeso su amor hasta que ella por fin lo acepto, entraron al templo Rey se iba a dirigir a su cuarto cuando Nicolás la tomo por la mano_

-Estas muy cansada –_le dijo_ – me gustaría que estuvieras un rato frente a la chimenea estas muy fría y no quiero que te resfríes

-ok –_fue lo que dijo rey_-solo déjame cambiarme de ropa y colocarme mi ropa para dormir quieres-_agrego y Nick asintió_

_Fue directamente al salón donde se encontraba la chimenea coloco madera para que no se apagara el fuego luego tendió en el suelo un edredón verde claro coloco unos cojines y fue por una par de refrescos y frutas picadas, cuando rey ingreso vestía una pijama celeste compuesta por un pantalón y una camisa _

_Rey miro sorprendida a su novio ¿acaso se había demorado tanto? –_y que celebramos-_dijo ella mientras veía a Nick caminar hacia ella_

_-_Imagine que no lo recordarías hoy es primero de Julio es nuestro Segundo aniversario de novios. Celebro que tu haz echo los últimos 730 días los mas felices de toda mi vida -_dijo dándole un beso_ –ven sentémonos al juego traje los cojines por si te quedas dormida _ abrió los refrescos y le dio a beber a su novia_

_-_Gracias –_dijo rey tímidamente mientras Nicolás la abrazaba y la atraía a su pecho ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y el silencio los embriago por un momento_

_-_Rey –_dijo el_ –Recuerdas cuando pelee con Haruka por que creí que era un chico

-Como olvidarlo te fuiste del templo y te encontré bajo la lluvia –_respondió ella con los ojos cerrados _

_-_Si era un tonto pero que podía hacer te amaba tanto y pensé que nunca tendría una oportunidad contigo _–le dio un leve beso_

…_._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh Rey al grano- _se oyó la histérica voz de Mina_- todas recordamos ese momento –_volvió a decir interrumpiendo la narración de rey_

-Oye- _contesto al pelinegra un tanto indignada_ –déjame contar sin prisas

-A ver no pelen –dijo tranquilamente Amy –Rey continua, por favor

-Está bien no interrumpan –_dijo Rey antes de seguir el relato_

-Gire completamente para quedar de frente con Nick sus ojos café su sonrisa perfecta pase las monos por su rostro inconsciente de lo que eso podía provocar nos fundimos en un beso lento desosó-_suspiro_

Fash Back-

_Se había separado por falta de aire, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas trataban de recomponerse _

-Nunca-_dijo Nicolás mientras suspiraba_-Nunca pensé que me ibas a aceptar –_nuevamente la beso apretándola más contra su cuerpo _

_El joven se fue recostando hasta quedar prácticamente recostado sobre los cojines Rey seguía besándolo Nicolás se dedico a recorrer la espalda de la pelinegra, sus sedosos y largos cabellos esos que tanto le gustaban. Por su parte ella le empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa de dormir, el empezó a besar su cuello cuando olio aquel perfume que le encantaba que ella usase _

-Amo como hueles mi dulce princesa, Vainilla, Sándalos y fresias-_dijo en un susurro ronco_

-Nick-_fue todo lo que ella pudo susurrar, la excitación que corría por su cuerpo era algo sin precedentes nunca antes vivido, algo que no la dejaba pensar. Solo sentir_

_el siguió con su labor de besarle al cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros los cuales tenían unos pequeños tirantes que le estorbaban, así que los bajo y siguió besándola, ella por su parte gemía por el placer que sentía cada caricia cada rose la transportaba aun mundo de sensaciones nuevas_

_En un instante el ya se encontraba sin camisa ella acariciaba su pecho y espalda rosando con sus uñas cada centímetro de piel expuesta haciendo que el gimiera levemente. De un momento a otro la cordura volvió a Nicolás_

- Rey ¡que estamos haciendo! –_le dijo separándose de ella y retrocediendo un poco_

_Rey camino como cual gata a la espera de un ratón hasta atraparlo nuevamente en un beso_

-No es correcto- _dijo Nicolás_

-Calla- _le ordeno_ - te amo, quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío quiero amarte como jamás he amado a alguien _-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos el castaño estaba confundido y antes de reaccionar su novio, lo beso _

_En esos momentos Nicolás perdió el sentido de la palabra castidad se abalanzo sobre su novia fiera y delicadamente mientras la recostaba a los almohadones que estaban en el suelo quito en un ágil movimiento la estorbosa camisa de la pijama de Rey, e hizo lo propio con el pequeño pantalón dejando a la pelinegra en una diminuta tanga de encaje rojo cosa que le casi le hace perder la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, él la beso en sus labios, sus lenguas invadían y recorrían cada rincón de ellos. En una carrera vertiginosa que parecía no tener ganador _

_Los labios del moreno bajaban lentamente acariciando al tersa piel de la sacerdotisa hasta toparse con el valle sus senos, se detuvo un momento al ver lo perfecto que eran esos dos montículos de carne, coronados por unos perfectos pezones rosados, los lamió y beso con mucha ternura y pasión, provocando el primer gemido de Rey mientras arqueaba la espalda dándole así un mejor acceso al chico, sus manos recorrían su muslo haciéndolo doblarse mientras succionaba muy levemente el pezón izquierdo de Rey, decidió que era hora de consentir cada poro de su novia así que sus labios fueron bajando hasta llegar a su vientre el cual acaricio y beso como si ella fuse la más fina de las porcelanas japonesas _

_Rey lo halo del cabello para besarlo con vehemencia retenida, mientras el besaba sus labios ella se las ingenio para soltar el pantalón Nicolás se lo saco de las piernas sin dejar de mirarla de besarla _

_Un gran gemido inundo la habitación al sentir el rose de sus intimidades Nicolás estaba duro y podía palparse que estaba bien dotado. por su parte Rey se sentía como en una piscina algo que la avergonzaba un poco aun sabiendo que era una reacción natural por lo provocado por Nick _

_Las manos de Nicolás delinearon el contorno de las bragas de Rey mientras sus frágiles dedos hicieron lo mismo con sus bóxer solo basto un segundo para quedar completamente desnudos pudo sentir completamente la gran erección que Nicolás tenia, se tenso un poco no era para menos era su primera vez_

-No vas a caber-_le dijo con voz asustada cuando el moreno se posiciono sobre su cuerpo, pero no dejándole sentir ni un gramo de su peso real _

_- _Si cabré preciosa, los hombres y las mujeres estamos diseñados para encajar uno con el otro como la más perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas_ – articulo el moreno con voz cargada de deseo la pelinegra cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los besos húmedos que depositaba Nicolás en sus parpados distrayéndola de toda tensión _

_Ambos sudaban cuándo Nick empezó con la pequeña presión en sus partes intimas, delicadamente el moreno se fue haciendo paso en el cuerpo de su novia hasta llegar a aquella barrera invisible que lo haría poseedor de convertirla en una mujer ¡ su mujer!, Rey dio un grito ahogado en su hombre derecho cuando el embistió desgarrando la fina membrana se quedo quiero esperando que su princesa se habituara a su tamaño, cuando la sintió removerse debajo de sus cuerpo salió un poco para volver a entrar en ella lentamente y con el paso de los segundos fue aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos lo cual hizo que ellos gimieran sin parar, llegando pronto al candente e inexplorado clímax _

_Nicolás cayo rendido en el pecho de Rey que subía y bajaba rápidamente por la actividad realizada sin salir de ella beso su pezones nuevamente y subió a la altura de sus labios para darle un tierno beso salió de ella y la atrajo su pecho y se quedaron abrazados por un rato._

Fin flash back-

_Rey abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba muy excitada aunque sus amigas no se dieran cuenta, que se preparara Nicolás por que esta noche no lo iba a dejar dormir tan sumida estaba en sus cavilaciones que solo volvió en si cuando mina le tiro una palomita de maíz en la cabeza _

_-_En que piensas picarona-_dijo la rubia de lazo rojo mientras se metía un puñal de palomitas a la boca _

_Durante el relato de rey los pastelillos habían acabado y lita había puesto a hacer palomitas pero rey estaba tan sumida en su relato que ni las escucho explotar _

-Pervertida_-volvió a decir Mina-_que estabas pensando hacer hoy en la noche Rey Hino por que no saldrás de aquí hasta mañana

-¿Bueno y lo han vuelto a hacer? –_preguntó Amy_

_Todas la miraron confundida_

-Que –_dijo la aludida tengo curiosidad_

-Bueno nuestra primera vez fue hace un mes y con los exámenes y los quehaceres del templo no hemos tenido tiempo además que al caer la noche estamos exhaustos pero a mi encantaría volverlo hacer Nick fue muy tierno, todo fue tan natural-_dijo la pelinegra _

-Bueno creo que haces falta tu Mina así Serena podrá contarnos_-Sentencio Lita_

-Ehh bueno yo creo que debemos girar otra vez la botella y seguir jugando –la rubia muy nerviosa se levanto de la alfombra dispuesta escapar- Mejor cambiemos de juego este ya me aburrió ¿contamos historias de terror? –_dijo al rubia nerviosamente_

-¡A No Eso Si Que No Aino!_-dijeron las chicas fingiendo enojo_

_-_Tú nos has escuchado ahora te toca a ti-_puntualizo Rey_

-Ok, ok pero después no me digan pervertida ni nada por el estilo

Flash Back-

_Estaba sentada con el peli palta en una de las salas de estar del estudio de grabación, Yaten componía la nueva canción con al que empezarían el nuevo disco_

_Momentos…_

_-_Nos vamos ya- _dijo la rubia ya que hacia más de 10 minutos Yaten había terminado la letra _

-Quiero darle música antes de irme _ -dijo el chico sin mirarla a los ojos_

_-_ Yaten-_ dijo con un pequeño puchero, mientras lo miraba a través de sus pestañas Sexy e infantil_

_-_ No hagas eso-_dijo el interpelado mientras miraba fijamente la hoja que tenía en las manos_

_-_ Y si hago esto-_su pie empezó a ascender desde su pantorrilla hasta la entrepierna del chico, esa era Minako la chica que provocaba y provocaba pero nunca había insistido en llegar más allá_

_-_Mina….

_-_ Estoy Lista-_dijo ella en un susurro ronco y expectante_ –se supone que seria después de la cena en casa pero estas tan pegado a ese papel que he estado pensando –_presiono su pie en el notable bulto de su novio _

_Como la estrella que solía ser Yaten Kou se levanto rápidamente y se situó frente de su novia –_estás hablando en serio-_le dijo pues él llevaba meses diciendo que Taiki y Amy ya lo habían hecho, no porque su hermano le hubiese contado , si no que ahora tenía una sonrisita sardónica en los labios y pasaba mucho más tiempo en casa de Amy_

-Si en llevas a casa podemos averiguarlo_-susurro al rubia en pose de Diva_

-A casa mis cojones, Ven –_tendió la mano hacia la rubia y rápidamente la condujo por los pasillos del estudio casi desiertos pues eran más de las 8 de la noche, hasta llevarla a la azotea del edificio, y caminando con ella hasta una pequeña cabina que estaba situada al costado derecho de la edificación _

_Mina lo veía sorprendida pensó que su muy huraño y hermético Yaten iba querer la comodidad de una cama y cuatro paredes, pero no el la había llevado al viejo deposito de instrumentos donde solo habían … Instrumentos y un colchón de aire _

-Ehh estás seguro que aquí-_dijo ella aun negándose a creerlo_

_El no asintió ni siquiera hablo, sus labios se posicionaron fuertemente sobre los de la rubia en un beso demandante y fuerte Mina pensó que en algún momento iba a morir ay que nunca antes su estrellita había mostrado tal pasión con ella_

_-¡_Diantres! sígueme –_le dijo separándose de sus labios y caminando por los instrumentos hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta que ella no había visto_

_Al abrirla se encontró con la imitación de un pequeño jardín en la azotea de esa gran edificación siguió caminando entre las plantas que se veían vivas, y hermosas hasta llegar al centro de cuarto y habían dos cobijas y otro colchón de aire, mira observo todo entre sorprendida _

_-_Cuando la inspiración me abandona vengo aquí, me tiro al colchón y miro las estrellas-_ dijo el peliplata al ver la cara de su novia –_ Para mí es un lugar mágico

-Hablas mucho Yaten Kou-_dijo la rubia mientras besaba sus labios con deseo y pasión, sus manos quitaron el saco gris que llevaba el hombre a la vez que jalaba su corbata y sacaba su camisa del pantalón _

_El peli plata a estaba aturdido más sin embargo llevo sus manos a la espalda de su amada diosa bajando con lentitud la cremallera de su vestido rojo y dejando que sus hábiles dedos tocaran la piel que dejaba expuesta _

_Desnudos con la luna en lo más alto del cielo y las estrellas como testigos, el peliplata, acostó a su mujer en la goma de aire y se dedico a bajar por la nívea piel dejando besos húmedos por todo su cuerpo arrancando gemidos fuertes mientras Minako le retiraba la coleta para acariciar sus finos cabellos plateados, la lengua de el serpenteó por el valle de sus pechos hasta llegar a su ombligo y luego mas allá hasta degustar el dulce elixir que salía de las entrañas de la que partir de ese momento seria su reina_

_Minako se arqueo al sentir como los dedos de su amado irrumpir su cuerpo mientras su lengua lamia ese pequeño botón de placer desconocido para ella, _

_-_Yaten por favor…-_Gimió quedito_-Por favor

_El peli plata sonrió ladinamente y se esforzó mucho más. Sus dedos se movían rápidamente mientras, su lengua hacia presión en el tierno brote del placer, sintió como sus paredes vaginales se cerraron entorno a sus dedos, como las piernas de ella temblaron a cada lado de su rostro y se preparo para recibir todo lo que su cuerpo podía darle._

- Ambrosia….-_gimió el gateando hasta que sus labios llegaron a los de ella dándole a probar un poco de ella misma, con sus manos separo las piernas de la ninfa rubia que yacía desmadejada en aquella goma de aire, hasta ubicarse en medio de sus piernas y guiar su miembro hasta la dilatada cavidad _

_La rubia lo tomo del rostro besándolo apasionadamente mientras, aferraba sus piernas a su cintura, no fue lento ni tierno, fue una embestida brutal que dejo a Mina con el Jesús en la boca y extasiada a más no poder Yaten había irrumpido en su cuerpo sin reparos marcándola como suya desde ese momento hasta el final de sus vidas, sus arremetidas eran frenéticas y mordaces, sus dientes mordían el hombro de la rubia tan fuertemente como ella lo mordía a el jadeaba buscando aire para poder aguantar a todas las múltiples sensaciones que lo abordaban en el momento. Sintió como las uñas de Minako se encajaban en sus espalda, como sus paredes se cerraban a el y gimió …. Gimió de de dolor, de placer, de éxtasis consumado mientras sentía como su diminuta diosa lo exprimía hasta dejarlo agotado._

_Ella aun tenía sus piernas fuertemente apretadas entorno a su cintura, mientras su cabeza estaba reposada en los pechos de su mujer Yaten Kou se sentía como un hombre pleno al igual que su novia que distraídamente pasaba sus dedos por las finas hebras de plata …. Esa noche fue eterna, mágica y la inspiración llego a Yaten Kou como un corrientazo de energía _

_E inspirado en su mujer empezó a tararear lo que sería el próximo éxito de discos Star Ligth…._

…_._

-Así que fue si como salió "desnuda"-_Dijo Lita mirando fijamente a una sonrojada Minako_

_-_Y por eso pescas refriados al menos una vez al mes-_ el rostro de la sailor del amor y la belleza se cubrió de un borgoña furioso_

-¡Eres una pervertida! – la acuso Rey, sin duda entre los refrescos y el Sake.. ya estaban haciendo estragos

-¡Le toca a Serena!-chillo Amy, viendo directamente a su amiga rubia

-Umm falta Luna-_Serena Señalo la gata haciendo que Artemis pegara un brinco y saliera disimuladamente del departamento…_

-Ahh No próxima Señora Chiba, Todas hemos confesado….. Te toca Serena-_dijo Lita riendo…._

_-_Ok, recuerdan aquella noche que fui a llevarle algo de comer a Darién al hospital…..

-Ohh no me digas que tu y Dar…..-_chillo Minako más la rubia asintió_.._ todas las chicas la miraron con los ojos abiertos, ellas habían estado en lugares realmente extraños incluso Mina, pero todas conocían el lote abandonado detrás del hospital no era para nada Romántico, ni tierno…..Nunca en su vida habían pensado que Serena y Darién habían podido tener su primera vez alli _

-Llegamos hasta el mirador que hay en la parte de atrás del hospital, Dar se quito su bata y se quedo con el suéter negro y su Jean azul, me senté a su lado observando las estrellas, mientras el comía haciéndole una compañía silenciosa, cuando termino tomo una de sus laminitas para mantener su aliento fresco, me tomo de las manos y empezó a darme pequeños besos hasta fundir nuestros labios, mis manos fueron a los botones de su camisa y entonces

_El estridente sonido del celular de la rubia las hizo a todas fijarse en el pequeño apartito negro que estaba al lado de la chica _

_-_Darién-_contesto al chica sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas_-¡Estas abajo!, ok salgo enseguida –c_olgó_

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-_dijo Mina entrecerrando los ojos_

-Lo siento Chicas Darién esta abajo al parecer me necesita para algo

-Son las tres de la mañana Serena-_comento Rey _

-Por eso-_recalco como si fuese obvio, mientras se levantaba del piso_-esta es la mejor hora_-giño un ojo y rápidamente salió del pequeño departamento_

_La chicas se miraron una a la otra sin saber que hacer o decir, hasta que las palabras de Serena llegaron bien a sus oídos, una estridente carcajada resonó por las paredes del apartamento de la castaña mientras, fuera del edificio una rubia de ojos celestes se montaba en el Ferrari Rojo_

-¿alcance a salvarte?-_dijo el pelinegro mostrando en su celular las letras SOS_

-Justo a tiempo –d_ijo la rubia acercándose a el hasta atrapar sus labios en un fuerte y apasionado beso-_Podemos adelantar la noche de bodas esta noche –_dijo con picardía a lo que el pelinegro respondió pisando el acelerador a fondo….._

_Ella nunca confesaría como fue su primera vez, con su amado doctor en medio de una cita de rutina. No ella se encargaría de recordárselo a el por el resto de la eternidad…_

_Lo bueno de que mi Laptop este averiado es que encontré muchos OS en mi correo electrónico jajaja, los que escribo y subo cuando estoy medio aburrida, solo era cuestión de correguir y ya se que estos OS, no cubren la incertidumbre por leer EA y LMDMH o mucho menos el auttke de 9M chicas pero espero os guste son cinco y subiré uno diario, en Relatos….. _


	17. Odontologos!

Los personajes no me pertenecen… la idea es una experiencia horribleeeeee

.

¡Odontologos!

.

-Serena-mama me grito desde abajo, quería responderle pero sinceramente no podia, había pasado toda la noche con un maldito dolor de muela, Joder se supone que alrededor de tu infancia te crecen molares hasta que completas los suficientes para que pudieses comer bisteck, mascar goma y morder los suficientes dulces como para tener una vida plana y satisfactoria

¡Entonces porque demonios tienen que salirte cuatro muelas mas cuando ya haz cumplido casi dieciocho!

Malditas cordales..-susurre en voz baja mientras bajaba las escaleras, suspire antes de entrar a la cocina si mama no se daba cuenta que dolía no empezaría su charla sobre ir al torturador de personas

Me gustaba mi sacamuelas era un buen hombre siempre y cuando no sacara el taladro, las pinzas y se le ocurriera la maravillosa idea de llenarme la boca de alambres

Mis dientes estaban bien..

Algo disparejos pero yo no era una estrella de Hollywood, ni una artista reconocida, mis molares eran perfectos para una simple humana como yo

-¿Como amaneciste hija? –pregunto mi papa cuando me vio pasar, asentí con la cabeza evitando hablar, había pasado casi toda la noche en vela… Había llorado como cuando tenia cinco y por primera vez en mucho….Mucho tiempo me había arrodillado frente a mi cama y había orado a todos los santos conocidos, desconocidos y también a los dioses de Asgard, cualquiera que aliviara mi pulsante dolor seria bien recompensado para mis próximos exámenes

Había llamado a Rey a la una de la mañana para que juntas rezaramos algo que me ayudase al menos a soportar el dolor y por ultimo había considerado la idea de buscar un alicate y yo misma sacarme a la maldita

Pero hay que ser realista soy demasiado cobarde como para si quiera pensar en Thomas (mi sacamuelas personal) y su pinza, ahora iba a coger un alicate y sacar a la muela del mal yo misma.

Mama me sirvió un provocativo plato de hot cakes, la boca se me hacia agua pero enferma caries… No me miren así, me dolían las cordales una de ellas era la causante del dolor Tomas había hablado algo de espacios asimétricos que tenían que forzarse cuando las cordales quisieran salir… Explicándolo más sencillo sus palabras habían sido

_Serena, hay que sacar la muela de adelante así la cordal saldrá con facilidad_

Ya había pasado por un largo tratamiento de ortodoncia cuando era una niña, tratamiento que había dejado abandonado porque ya sabia lo que dolía cuando te metían una jeringa en la boca con la patética escusa de que era anestesia… Y luego cuando la pinza hacia su aparición era como ver al diablo encuero, bailando con sus diablas mientras me enseñaba sus dedos del medio

NO señor primero muerta y adolorida que ir con Thomas y que me torturara

-¿No vas a comer Serena?-Sammy sonrió, el enano me había visto en la noche cuando baje a la cocina en busca de hielo, colocar un pedacito en mi muela aliviaba el dolor temporalmente

-No tengo hambre-dije mientras bebía un poco de mi zumo de naranja con cuidado que el néctar no se fuese en dirección a la muela adolorida-debo irme-dije levantándome de la mesa y dándole un beso a papa en la frente

Mordí mi mano cuando sentí el leve chupón en mi boca…Maldita muela

.

.

.

No había prestado mucha atención en clases, podia sentir que tenia una leve calentura, me sentía agotada y el dolor era lacerante, apoye la mano en la mejilla levemente inflamada antes de tomar la botella con agua helada y dejar que el liquido se posara allí donde el palpitar era fuerte…

A la hora del recreo no estaba mucho mejor, solo que después de mas de 18 horas con dolor estaba en un punto en que ya las lagrimas me salian solas, deseaba tener la fuerza suficiente como para ir con Thomas y Decirle "aquí estoy saca la maldita de mi cuerpo". Pero no solo pensar en la silla del odontólogo me daba un pánico horroroso

Me recosté debajo del gran árbol de cerezos que estaba en la parte sur de la escuela junto con Mina, Amy y Lita

-¿Haz tomado algo?-pregunto mi amiga castaña mirándome fijamente

-Ibuprofeno-susurre

-¿Mmm, de cuantos miligramos?-pregunto Amy, Trate de recordar, había tomado dos de 400 y luego había tomado una de 800 –Serena…

-Dos de cuatrocientos a las 8 de anoche y luego una de 400 y una de ochocientos a las tres de la mañana, esta mañana le robe una Apronax a mi papa pero ni eso lo ha quitado, he probado de todo hasta empape un algodón con alcohol, nada lo quita

-¿has probado antibióticos?-pregunto Amy nuevamente-debes tener una terrible infección allí

-hace un mes tuve el mismo problema que tu, Andrew me dio esto-Mina saco una botellita vidrio color marrón –Es anestesia o algo así-tome la botella leyendo el contenido

-Guayacol-joder nunca había oído hablar de eso

-Toma-Mina me extendió un algodón –empápalo con la mezcla y luego póntelo en la muela, veras como en cuestión de segundos el dolor pasara

Mina y yo éramos tan parecidas, ambas rubias, ojos azules amábamos los dulces y lo mejor éramos felices siempre y cuando no visitáramos al odontologo

-Yo pienso que eso es poner una toallita de agua caliente, debes ir con el dentista Serena el mas que nadie sabe que hacer en estos casos-dijo Lita Seria

-Cierto, además no puedes estar tomando pastillas a la loca o peor colocándote algodones con cualquier tipo de mezcla en la muela-regaño Amy

No les preste mucha atención estaba bastante ocupada colocándome el algodón con la sustancia que Minako me había dado, sabia horrible pero no me importo cerré los ojos mientras sentía como parte de mi lengua y mejilla interna se volvían pesadas por el analgésico, por un momento solo por un mísero momento suspire feliz el dolor había remitido un poco

La campana sonó y Mina, Amy y yo volvimos al salón

Estábamos en clase de matemáticas veinte minutos después del receso, cundo sentí el leve tirón

¡Diablos!-gemí llevándome la mano a la mejilla-Mina-susurre me das de tu frasquito-la maestra Mónica explicaba algo sobre la teoría de Pitagoras.. pero sinceramente no le estaba prestando atención

El resto de la mañana fue un calvario…

Quería irme a casa pero sabia que si mama Ikuko me veía me iba de cabeza al consultorio de Thomas, así que era mejor esperar hasta las cinco que ya el consultorio estaba cerrado

.

.

-Eso es masoquismo-dijo Rey mirándome, mientras Lita acariciaba mi cabello-estábamos en el Center Crow , el frasquito de Mina ya no daba resultado, Andrew hasta me había ofrecido algo de Sake frente a mi tenia un vaso repleto de hielo

Pero a pesar que era lo único que me calmaba sabia perfectamente que el hielo era malo para el resto de mis dientes

-Insisto si quieres podemos acompañarte al dentista -Dijo Amy

Recordé la ultima vez que fui con Thomas, papa tuvo que agarrarme las manos para no evitar mi ultima limpieza…No haría ese bochorno otra vez

-Serena tienes dieciocho años vamos al dentista-dijo Lita seriamente

-No, ya esta pasando… -Si como no

Como si Rey hubiese leído mis pensamientos-Si como no Serena, bueno allá tu esta noche desconectare el teléfono, chicas les recomiendo hacer lo mismo, esa muela va a rabiar esta noche y Serena va a tener que soportarla ella solita

-Esta bien-dije poniéndome de pie –Vamos a dentista-dije después de un pequeño de ja vu de pasar esta noche como la noche anterior..

Ok Serena tu puedes-me dije a mi misma cuando llegamos a la entrada del consultorio

No puedo… Retrocedí dos pasos me moría de miedo… Si, si soy cobarde

-Vamos Serena nos seas tonta-dijo Rey empujándome dentro

Habían un par de niños en la recepción, agradecí que el par eran exactamente ocho delante de mi ese tiempo me serviría para dos cosas

Darme valor a mi misma antes de entrar

Planear una fuga

Mina y Rey se sentaron a mi lado.. Plan numero dos descartado

-No sentirás nada –dijo Amy

-Tu no eres la que estas aquí

-Vamos Serena no seas cobarde después de la anestesia no van a sentir nada-Lita trato de darme consuelo

Uno a uno los niños fueron pasando, los dos primeros salieron llorando… Joder yo iba salir peor de allí, los demás salían agarrándose la boca … ¿ Que nadie salía feliz de esa habitación?

Mis nervios estaban a mil, el corazón me repiqueteaba con fuerzas… ¡Tenia miedo!... No, estaba aterrada

-Serena Tsukino-dijo la señorita de la recepción, me encogí más en la silla

-Chicas el dolor ya paso, creo que debemos irnos-dije levantándome de la silla

-Serena el dolor ha pasado por hoy, pero volverá-sentencio Rey

-Coincido con rey-dijo Lita

-Tiene razón- dijo Mina

-Ya estas aquí salgamos de esto-Amy me sonrió-tu solo relájate

Ohh siii relájate cuando tienes un taladro haciéndote ver a Lucifer….

-Me acompañan- pedi

Todas negaron… Genial tenia las mejores amigas del mundo!

Suspire.. Tenia dieciocho años, le di una mirada a la recepción no habían niños, genial porque iba a gritar mucho

Camine los quince pasos que me separaban de la habitación de tortura, suspire nuevamente y pase las manos por mis cabellos, empuje la puerta y..

-Si no me duele Thomas te juro que te traeré todos los días un café moca del center crow pero como me llegue a doler te juro que …Me quede callada no era Thomas quien estaba frente a mi

Era una belleza morena de ojos azules y cabellos negros como una noche sin estrella, olvide el dolor d la muela y casi me pierdo en esos ojos enigmáticos

¡Joder donde estaba Thomas!

-Thomas no esta pero yo te ayudare, que te trae por acá-miro un cuaderno Serena…

-Bueno veras-mire a la silla del mal

¡Se fuerte Serena!-me dije a mi misma-tengo una muela algo dañada y vengo a deshacerme de ella

-Toma asiento-dijo suevamente mostrándome el trono del dolor

Suspire …. Tu puedes

-Abre la boca –con su linterna ubico a la causante de todos mis males-pensé que podía calzarla pero como tu dices es mejor deshacernos de ella esta bastante dañada

-Se me partió ayer-dije dándole a entender lo que había pasado.-el dolor ah sido inclemente

-Lo imagino ¿te duele ahora?

-No, me he tomado una Apronax hace unas horas y eso ha calmado un poco el dolor

-Ok, entonces vamos a extraerla-me tense-relájate –dijo alistando la jeringuilla…. Joder iba a chuzarme

Sus manos enguantadas separaron mi lengua mientras sentía las pequeñas picadas, tres puntos que dolieron como si me partieran una pierna

-Cuando sientas la lengua pesada me avisas-dijo con una sonrisa también sonreí, hasta que lo vi sacar las pinzas y los instrumentos necesarios para torturarme los próximos 20 minutos-¿lista?-volvió a sonreír mi mente gritaba un ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, aun así asentí –Bien abre bien la boca, lo mas que puedas, no debe dolerte pero sentirás una ligera presión

Volvi a asentir

Senti como ubico la pinza y luego… Ahhhh-gemi-duele, duele-grite tratando de tomar sus manos… igual siempre lo hacia

-¿duele?... No, son sugestiones Serena, solo es la presión –dijo sacando la pinza de mi boca

-Duele-dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-Te pondré mas anestesia-nuevamente volvió a meter la jeringa del mal en mi boca, pasaron unos minutos antes de que el volverá a colocarse los guantes de latex-Bien Serena ahora ya no debe doler-me dio una sonrisa dulce y se sentó en su silla, ajusto la lámpara y –abre la boca y relájate

Abri al boca y .. Dios Dolía… Dolía…. Dolía… aguante gemi en silencio me amarre las manos por debajo del trono de tortura y cuando por fin la saco, no pude evitar el gemido de alivio que me invadió

-Vez no dolió nada ….-dijo con su sonrisa perfecta

Quise patear su sonrisa perfecta… el no estaba en mi cuerpo solo yo sabia si dolía o no…

-Ahora ve al lavado y enjuágate la boca, cuando saque el sabor metalizado de la sangre cuando me voltee el me estaba sonriendo con una paleta en la mano, y la receta de los medicamentos

Salí del consultorio con gran dolor camine hasta las chicas y lita me dio un gran abrazo luego de que rey se burlara por el escándalo del principio

-Parecías una niña pequeña se burlo

-ya Rey no la molestes, acompañemos a Sere a casa-dijo Amy

-debo ir por los medicamentos-dije entre dientes

- ¿Qué te recetaron?

Abri la hoja leyendo los medicamentos

-Ibuprofeno 400

-Amoxicilina

-Reposo por 48 horas

Y a final me sorprendió una nota

_En mis años como odontólogo he tenido muchos pacientes.. Pero nadie como tu, fuiste muy valiente te puedo invitar un helado luego de las 48 horas de reposo, EL helado es cicatrizante… Te llamo en dos días espero que sea un si…Darién Chiba…._

.

.

.

-Vez porque tienes que lavarte los dientes bien amor-dije a mi pequeñita de seis años

-De que hablan mis princesas-dijo mi esposo abrazándome por al espalda

- Le explico a Hotaru que si no se lava los dientes tendrá una visita con el trono del mal-dije dándole un beso en la comisura de boca

-mmmm No recuerdo que te quejes de mi silla del mal cuando me visitas en el consultorio

-¡Darién!-le pegue en el brazo

-Bueno una vez si te quejaste… Y nos sabes cuan agradecido estoy yo, con esa muela del mal

Fin

Jajjajajaj cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…. Lo bueno es que yo tengo una odontóloga.. pero con un sacamuelas como Darién que me dejen sin dientes jajajajajaj

Ary


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Sailor Moon, son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia fue inspirada en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh Jueves…..

.

.

.

Jueves…

Hoy es el día Serena Tsukino-me dije a mi misma mientras miraba la fecha en el celular… Jueves 3 de Marzo. Salí de la cama corriendo porque como para variar se me había hecho tarde y hoy tenía que verlo, luego de una ducha rápida tomé la falda que había elegido para hoy, era linda y sencilla, me hacía sentir femenina, calcé unas bailarinas y me coloqué un jersey de cuello alto; caminé a la cocina y tomé un par de sándwich de la nevera y una botella de agua mineral, bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y corrí a la parada del autobús.

45 minutos después entraba al metro afanosamente comprando el tiquete y deseando volar hasta la estación

Si perdía el metro de 8 perdería mi oportunidad y mi recién adquirida valentía…

Por un pelo de rana calva no había perdido el metro, me senté en una de las butacas y encendí mi Mp4, tratando de calmar un poco mi nerviosismo.

Había llegado a Tokio hace alrededor de siete meses por medio de una pasantía en mi universidad de Okinawa, solo serían 10 meses y luego por fin me titularía, todo iba bien hasta el día que ingresamos a clases, el primer día que te vi.

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,

si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,

tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón

y preguntarte quién eres.

Tomaste el metro en la estación BlackMoon, dos estaciones después de donde yo lo tomaba; eras hermoso, alto, ni muy musculoso pero tampoco delgado, los ojos de color azul mar más bonitos que haya visto y el cabello tan negro como una noche sin estrellas, parecías un modelo sacado de una portada de revista juvenil, por un momento nos miramos y me diste una débil sonrisa luego te sentaste frente a mí y sacaste tu libro del código civil.

De eso hace ya siete meses, siempre quería hablarte pero cuando te veía yo simplemente me quedaba sin habla y tal como hacia siete meses en la estación BlackMoon el se subió.

Caminaste con paso decidido hasta sentarte frente a mí, me removí incomoda quitando uno de mis audífonos y alisando las inexistentes arrugas de mi falda

Vamos háblale… ¿Recuerdas? hoy es el dia ¡HOY!-gritó mi vocecita interior, me armé de valor para hablarte y te miré fijamente, te habías puesto los lentes y como siempre te enfrascaste en un libro.

Abrí la boca para hablarte pero como las últimas mil veces me arrepentí, miré al cristal y bostecé, apartando de mí las lágrimas que purgaban por salir.

Era una cobarde…

Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas

que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita,

y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

se inundan mis pupilas.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,

yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,

apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

y me pongo a temblar.

Por el cristal vi que alzabas la vista del libro así que te miré y tu suspiraste dejando escapar una risilla, cierro los ojos buscando valor y maldigo cuando veo que vuelves la vista al libro…Idiota-grita mi vocecita-se me hace difícil respirar siento como de un momento a otro me hice pequeñita, mi cuerpo se sacude frenéticamente, dos estaciones después te levantas con todo tu porte de actor de Hollywood y te bajas en la estación Cristal Tokio, la misma rutina de todos los días.

Mis lágrimas se desbordan.

COBARDE! Si, mil y una vez cobarde

.

.

.

Jueves 11 de Marzo…

Ha pasado una semana desde mi intento fallido de hablarte, todos los días reúno el valor para decirte "Hola"

Cuatro letras que son muy difíciles de pronunciar, el metro hace su parada en BlackMoon, miro ansiosa cuando te subes y mi corazón se dispara como cada vez que te veo, te sientas al frente como siempre y empieza mi tortura. Siete estaciones contigo frente a mí, siete estaciones deseando escucharte aunque a veces tengo suerte y te montas con ese amigo tuyo, gracias a él sé cómo te llamas, pero cuando estás solo no hay nada, solo silencio…

Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,

como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer,

de estaciona estación,

de frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio.

Entonces como siempre dos estaciones antes de bajarte tus ojos se despegan de tu libro, mis ojos se encuentran con los tuyos e internamente cuento 3…2…1, suspiras y yo cierro los ojos regulando lo que ese suspiro le hace a mi corazón, mi cuerpo tiembla, bajas la vista y vuelves al libro.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,

yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,

apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

y me pongo a temblar.

Es hoy, es ahora, debo hacerlo

¡Hazlo!-grita mi voz interior

Siento mis labios despegarse y lo hago te llamo…

-Dar…Darién … ese es tu nombre, tartamudeo en un susurro y siento como mi sangre se aglomera en mi rostro, Dios pensarás que soy tonta, escucho tu sonrisa y yo solo espero que se abra un hueco y me trague la tierra.

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,

pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,

supongo que piensas que chica más tonta,

y me quiero morir.

Alzas la mirada ¡me has escuchado!, te levantas de la silla y vuelves a sonreír, mi corazón bombea rápidamente y apenas contengo la respiración cuando te sientas a mi lado.

-Pensé que nunca lo harías-dices en un susurro, tu voz es suave y aterciopelada-te voy a parecer un loco, pero cada día desde hace siete meses, cojo este metro, aunque el directo me sirve, me levanto una hora más temprano solo para verte, deseando que algún día me hablaras-quiero llorar-yo… no entiendo lo que me pasa contigo, pero cuando me bajo del tren siento…-se calló-siento que te extraño, llámame loco o lo que quieras pero yo-vuelves a callar como pensando en si decirme lo que tienes pensado y no -¿Me aceptarías un helado cuando me baje en la próxima estación? …. Siiiii, grita mi vocecita, me sonrojo y asiento levemente, me miras con esa mirada azul mar profundo y tu mano se rueda hasta atrapar una de las mías, mientras llegamos a la estación Negaverso.

¡Por fin!...creo que es un sueño y voy a despertar en mi cama diciendo ¡hoy es el día!

Pero el tiempo se para,

te acercas diciendo,

yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos,

cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren.

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,

un día especial este 11 de marzo,

me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel

que apaga la luz.

Suspiro nuevamente cuando tu mano aprieta la mía, tus ojos me miran enamorados y no puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo, todos estos meses, suspiro de dicha y en un arranque de adrenalina dejo que mi cabeza se apoye en tu hombro… Y es cuando un sonido estruendoso me lleva a la oscuridad…

.

.

.

Abro los ojos lentamente, no puedo ver nada solo humo y más humo enfoco mis ojos buscándote tu mano aún está agarrando la mía

-¡Darién!-quiero gritar pero mi garganta está completamente seca, no siento mis piernas, mi boca sabe a metal y me duelen los brazos, miro hacia arriba los asientos están allí

¿Qué sucedió?, escucho quejidos y una especie de explosión en el vagón delantero, me aferro a tu mano y siento como me aprietas

El dolor lacera mis sentidos, pero tu mano en la mía es mi antídoto, quiero dormir quiero cerrar los ojos, no lo soporto Dueleeee

Enfoco mi vista otra vez ¿Dónde estás?... Te veo , veo cómo te arrastras hasta llegar más cerca de mí, tu bello rostro está cubierto de sangre, estiro mi otra mano y limpio la sangre de tu frente, suelto tu mano y me impulso tomándote de las mejillas, no puedo mover mis piernas, solo sentir el dolor en mi estómago y la sangre en mi boca… Te miro a los ojos y estás llorando.

¡No quiero que llores, no hoy! Quiero gritar, trato de hablar y no puedo, escupo un poco de sangre a mi lado y me impuso nuevamente para poder alcanzarte, limpio mi boca con la manga de mi jersey y toco tus mejillas nuevamente, ¡Quiero ser valiente! ¡Quiero ser valiente!, me impulso un poco más sintiendo como mi estómago se contrae violentamente, llevas tu mano que también está ensangrentada a mi rostro y recoges la lágrima que ha salido de ellos.

-Yo…Yo-haces una mueca, algo te está lastimando pero no puedo ver que es- te quiero-dices e intentas decirme algo más, te callo, hago un último impulso, un último esfuerzo, ya que las energías se me acaban; Te beso, junto tus labios los míos disfrutando del sabor de tu saliva y de tus sangre mezclada con la mía. Cierras los ojos y te entregas a ese beso y yo también, acaricio tu cabello negro como tantas veces soñé hacerlo y entonces, todo se vuelve borroso, confuso, creo no poder más, un nuevo espasmo sacude mi cuerpo, respiro fuertemente sintiendo que tus labios han dejado de moverse un nuevo espasmo me hace gritar mudamente y no puedo más, me dejo ir a la oscuridad.

Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos,

me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios,

dices que me quieres y yo te regalo

el último soplo de mi corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

Soy Minako Aino trasmitiendo para TvNoticias, en este momento el sacerdote Hino, se encuentra en la estación Negaverso, realizando una ceremonia en honor a las víctimas del accidente del pasado Jueves

-Y recibe señor en tu seno las almas de los que perecieron el pasado 11 de Marzo

-Molly Unsuki

-Jadeite Streel

-Nikita Chan

-Ariel Dell

-Ilse Damiens

-Samuel Winston

-Lita Kino

-Andrew Furuhata

-Andrea Thino

-Helios Thiago

-Rinnie Shields

-Peruru Black

-Daniels Moon

-Artemis Tusock

-Ziocite Strom

-Kalaberite Stan

-Mimet Chow

-Zafiro Black

-Darién Chiba

-Serena Tsukino

Amen

Un amen colectivo se escucha en la antigua estación del metro, mientras los socorristas siguen buscando desaparecidos, para ustedes Informa desde la estación Negaverso Minako Aino…

.

.

.

T.T….T,T….T.T…T.T

Este OS lo había escrito hace mucho tiempo, siempre le cambiaba algo, anoche escuche la canción y le di los últimos toques, lamento que hayan llorado un poco créanme yo también lo hice, agradecer a mi ami hermosa Laura Castiblanco por el beteo y arreglo de esta historia ella se estaba muriendo con un dolor de muelas y sin embargo lo hizo, lamento mu no haberte nombrado antes

Ary

Julio 08 de 2012


	19. Aventura

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon son Propiedad Absoluta de Naoko Takeuchi, gracias a ella yo conocí mi primer amor Darién Chiba, el resto lo saque de mi loca cabeza…**

.

.

.

**Aventura…**

**.**

.

.

—¿Entonces no vas a pasar por mi?

—Hay una emergencia, un accidente en la autopista…

—Me habías prometido que iríamos a cenar, los dos como antes, sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado que no estamos los dos solos, hace cuanto no intimamos, ¡Meses Darién!, ya le dije a Rinni para que cuidara a los niños

—Lo siento amor…

—Eso es lo único que dices últimamente Lo siento amor, lo siento, ¡Sabes tienes una familia, dos hijos y una esposa!, ¡tu vida, no es el maldito hospital!—Colgué, estaba cansada y el maldito balance no me cuadraba, lo que significaba que me tocaría quedarme horas extras a la final a mi esposo se le había olvidado que existo

Abrí el programa contable y trate de ver donde estaba el descuadre debía entregar el informe en la mañana a Nicolás además de empezar a realizar la nomina del mes, sentí mi celular vibrar varias veces pero no conteste no quería discutir y necesitaba concentrarme en las cuentas

Mi celular vibro al lado de mi laptop era un texto lo abrí sabiendo perfectamente de quien era.

_Lo lamento amor, pero te compensare lo juro, pediré el fin de semana y dejaremos a los niños con mi madre, seremos solos tu y yo te amo…. Darien _

Cerré el celular enojada sobre todo porque sabia que el lo dirá yo me emocionaría y ese fin de semana nunca llegaría e inmediatamente volvió a vibrar un nuevo texto pero esta vez no era de Darién

_Señora Serena soy Rinni, lamento decirle que no voy a poder cuidar a los gemelos esta noche tengo una urgencia… Lo lamento_

Tome el teléfono de la oficina —Amy—llame a mi asistente, mientras me masajeaba la sien ¡el día podía ser mas mierda!—Si Darién llega a llamar dile que estoy en una reunión o lo que sea, pero no me lo pases. ¡Entendido!

—Si Sere

—Por favor comunícame con mi madre y cuando puedas táreme un par de pastas para el dolor de cabeza —dije tomando el portarretratos con mis dos pequeños terremotos

Mande a la impresora todo el balance y cuando ya tuve todas las hojas el teléfono interno volvió a sonar

—¿Mama?

—Dime princesa

—Tengo veintinueve años mama ya no me digas así

—Siempre seras mi niña

—Ok Minako como quieras, necesito un favor tuyo

—Dime….

—Puedes ir a la escuela a buscar a los granujas y quedarte con ellos hasta que yo pueda pasarlos a buscar, Rinni tiene clases hoy no puede ayudarme a cuidarlos esta noche y yo estoy entre papeles, necesito terminar de cuadrar el balance del mes

—Pensé que Darién y tu saldrían esta noche

—Bien dicho madre, pensaste…Al parecer el doctor Chiba tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer… Entonces ¿puedes ir por S y Z?

—Si hija yo voy por mis temibles

—Por favor no les des chocolates, sabes que eso les da un subidon de adrenalina increíble y hoy estoy cansadísima Darién tiene una urgencia así que tendré que llevarlos yo sola a la cama

—Puedes dejarlos aquí esta noche si quieres

—No creo que me demore mucho aquí a lo mucho tres horas después de la salida, si no he llegado a las 8 por ellos metelos a la cama, te amo mama

—Y yo a ti hija—Colgué

Busque la lupa y me puse manos a la obra, el resto de la tarde me la pase entre hojas impresas la calculadora y el programa de la empresa

—Serena—Amy asomo su rostro por la puerta, me quiete los lentes y levante la vista, mientras ella me daba una botella de agua y un par de pastas —Darien te ha estado llamando, le dije que estabas con Nicolás y Rei en una reunión y que no salían aun, pero ya son las seis y debo irme

—Ve tranquila Amy

—¿vas a quedarte? —preguntó

—Ya encontré el descuadre solo es ajustar los gastos y realizar nuevamente el esqueleto del balance no me va tomar mas de dos horas

—Si quieres puedo quedarme y lo hacemos más rápido

—No Amy, ve Hotaru esta muy chiquita y yo se lo difícil que es estar lejos de ellos a esa edad yo termino aquí y me voy a casa

—¿Segura?

—Completamente, ve

La oficina se sumio en un silencio tranquilo mientras yo hacia los estados financieros que debía entregar en la reunión de mañana, faltaba solo el estado de resultados y podría irme, fue entonces cuando paso lo que yo pensaba que nunca podría pasar en una empresa como Kumada Enterprise…Se fue la luz, y yo no había guardado nada

¡Maldición! —grite con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones

Fue un apagón corto, es mas la planta de luz se acciono enseguida y encendí el computador como una posesa, pero el daño estaba hecho y el trabajo de horas arruinado…

¡Maldición! y ¡tres mil veces maldición! —Grite frustrada golpeando la inútil de mi computadora

—¿Hay alguien allí?—Grito una voz, mire el reloj en mi muñeca eran las 9:45 pm la oficina debería estará sola, decidí salir de mi oficina

—Hola

El chico pego un brinco y se llevo una mano al pecho —¡Demonios!

—Lamento si te asuste —pase las manos por mi pelo mientras lo detallaba tenia los ojos azules mas hermosos que había visto en este mundo, su pelo era negro como la noche y tenia la piel ligeramente bronceada

—Solo que pensé que estaba solo—dijo quitándose el kepis y pasando la mano por su frente —¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora?

—Que puedo hacer a esta hora en la oficina…Trabajando. Soy Serena, la contadora, ya me iba pero se me ha borrado toda la información con el apagón, por eso el grito ¿y tu eres?

—Soy el nuevo celador, se algo sistemas y computadoras si quieres puedo ayudarte quizás se guardo algo de lo que llevabas

—¿De veras?—algo debió ver en mi cara porque sonrió

—De veras—Camino hasta mi oficina y se sentó frente a mi computadora, acomodo sus lentes y se dispuso a teclear…Me quede por largos minutos observándolo no era para nada feo, hacia tanto tiempo que Darién y yo no intimábamos, si no era un turno, era una emergencia pero algo siempre sucedía, la ultima vez que habíamos tenido un encuentro sexual había sido en el armario de las escobas mientras mina se quedaba con los chicos que estaban en pediatría

Mi estomago rugió poderosamente recordándome que no había comido nada desde medio día y ya pasaban las nueve de la noche

—Ups—el chico me miro con su hermosa sonrisa—Esta algo difícil, por que no va y come algo mientras yo resuelvo esto

—Por que mejor no pido algo y comemos juntos —dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

—Bueno no he comido nada desde el desayuno seria bueno darle algo de comer a mi estomago

Saque el celular de mi cartera y pedí comida china, para cuando esta quiso llegar el ya había resuelto el problema

Comimos en el sofá riéndonos de todo y nada hacia mucho tiempo que me reía tanto con un hombre, tenia dos hijos y me dijo que quería una nena pronto, pero estaba teniendo problemas con su esposa por el trabajo

Suspire…

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo el de un momento a otro tomando mis manos—Tu esposo es un verdadero imbécil—se removió un poco hasta quedar muy cerca de mi, su mano acaricio mi mejilla y volví a suspirar

No supe en que momentos sus labios tibios y suaves hicieron contactos con los míos ¡detente! Gritaba mi vocecita interior ¡Eres casada! C-A-S-A-D-A…

Recordé cuando fue la última vez que Darién y yo habíamos intimado en serio, no un rapidin con ropa incluida en un armario… Haba sido luego de la fiesta de los mellizos hacia cinco meses, sus beso fue subiendo de intensidad, lleve mis manos a su cuello atrayéndolo más a mi

Besaba como los mismos dioses

Una aventura, algo más que ser la esposa madre y contadora quería ser la mujer, la mujer de hace cinco años, me apoye en mis rodillas soltando apresuradamente los botones de su camisa, tocando los músculos de su muy bien trabajado abdomen sus manos se movieron avariciosas por mis pechos estrujándolos moviéndolos entre sus dedos, succionando la piel en mi cuello mientras yo gemía por las sensaciones que hace mucho no sentía

La ropa desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su boca se ocupo de mis pechos mientras sus manos acariciaban mi botón del placer, mi mente se olvido de los granujas, se desconecto completamente de la Serena responsable, aceptando cada caricia cada succión mientras mis manos revoloteaban sus cabellos

Su boca cubrió la mía dándome un beso frenético mientras alineaba nuestros sexos y entraba en mi con una potente embestida

Gemí dentro de su boca el era grande y yo hacia mucho que no tenia ningún visitante en esa área especifica

—Lo siento—dijo mirándome a los ojos—¿te hice daño? —negué antes que de que sus embestidas volvieran a nublarme los sentidos, sentía sus manos en cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba volviéndome loca de placer con mi lengua recorrí su cuello mientras escuchaba sus jadeos entre cortados, mis piernas se cerraron entorno a sus caderas, mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda mientras el entraba y salía de mi cada vez mas fuerte, mas rápido

—Ohh Dios eres….

—No hables—dije entre gemidos, —solo síguete moviendo así —dije apretando su cuerpo al mío nuestras carnes chocaban violentamente sentía mi piel pegada completamente al cuero de imitación del sofá, las cajas de comida china estaban regadas en la alfombra

—Estoy cerca…

—Córrete cuando quieras—dijo el con voz entrecortada

Mi espalda se arqueo completamente pegándome a cada parte de su anatomía, mientras mi cabeza se iba hacia atrás y mi vagina se cerraba entorno a su miembro

Mi orgasmo barrio conmigo liberándome, dejándome como una gelatina, mi cuerpo entero quedo en un estado de relajación mientras el se corría dentro de mi gimiendo fuertemente…

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío y estuvimos varios minutos callados, calmando el latir desesperado de mi corazón, gire mi cabeza mirando la foto de mis granujas y entonces todo cayo en su lugar estaba en la oficina mientras mis hijos estaban con mi madre y yo…

—Te amo—dijo el subiendo su rostro al mío y besándome—¿Qué sucede? ¿Fui muy rudo? —Dijo preocupado cuando vio la primera lagrima descendiendo de mis ojos —¿Amor?

—Pensé que había un accidente en la autopista y no te vería hasta mañana—dije sin verlo, mi voz fue plana y muy dura

—Y lo había…

—Entonces que haces aquí—dije removiéndome debajo de el, pero el coloco sus manos en mi cintura deteniéndome

—Hoy, vi algo que me dejo complemente destrozado, te debo una disculpa princesa—sus labios me besaron suavemente, —Sabes hoy un hombre perdió su familia en ese accidente, una esposa joven y dos princesitas…—Suspiro—Me toco ver el sufrimiento y el dolor de ese hombre para darme cuenta de algo tesoro, Tú , Zafiro y Seiya son lo mas importante en mi vida, mucho mas importante que ser el nuevo coordinador de pediatría —Me beso—estos últimos meses he trabajado como bestia, me he perdido el primer juego de Hokey de los granujas, y te he descuidado como hombre—beso su hombro—como amigo, como esposo y mientras trataba de darle consuelo a ese hombre solo podía pensar en que pasaría si alguno de ustedes tres me faltara, por que yo los amo Serena Chiba, amo a la mujer que me mostro el dedo del medio porque me burle de su prueba de matemáticas hace ya diez años, amo a la mujer que me espero mientras yo me especializaba en América, estoy extremadamente enamorado de la mujer que una vez me pregunto cuan grande era mi amor por ella, te amo mi ex cabeza de chorlito—beso mi rostro que en este momento era un rio incontrolable de lagrimas—Amo profundamente a la mujer que dijo Si acepto, a la que me ha dado los mejores días de mi vida y ningún trabajo, ni ninguna cantidad de dinero, es mas preciado y precioso que la hermosa mujer que tengo bajo mi cuerpo—Dio un beso en mi nariz—Yo te amo Serena y créeme cuando te digo que ahora el universo es una cosa minúscula al lado de mi amor por ti..

Lo bese, fuerte, pasional… Yo amaba a este hombre, lo amaba más que a mi vida…

Sentí como su miembro volvía a endurecerse dentro de mi..

—Estas muy agotada o podemos conti…—Lo calle con un beso y moví mis caderas lo único que quería era tenerlo cerca

—Te amo Darién …

—Te amo nena—dijo llevándome una vez más al cielo

.

..

.

—Estaba tan preocupado que me tiraras uno de tus zapato de tacón que me toco comprarle su uniforme de repuesto a Andrew allá abajo—dijo riendo mientras recogíamos el reguero de comida China yo estaba complemente vestida mientras el aun estaba a medio vestir

—Estuve a punto, pero luego quería ver hasta donde llegabas, además necesitaba que recuperaras el trabajo de la computadora

—Eso y cumplí tu fantasía, te acostaste con un extraño

—Tonto—Lo golpee —nunca debí haberte dicho eso—me gire para recoger unos papeles en el escritorio

—Oh vamos bonita dime que no te gusto

—Estaria mintiéndote

—Así fui de bueno…

—Fuiste malo muy malo fingi mi orgasmo

—Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma

—No voy a inflar tu ego de follador maravilloso

—¿Soy maravilloso? —Dijo agarrándome por la cintura y pegando su erección a mi trasero

—¡Dios no te cansas! —dije entre risas mientras terminaba de organizar todo

—De ti nunca, por eso te ate a mi—dijo llevando la mano en donde descansaba mi alianza matrimonial—¿Minako esta con los granujas?

—Le pedí que fuese por ellos a la escuela y los llevara a casa, ¿debes volver al hospital?

—Debería—dijo girándome entre sus brazos y alzando mi barbilla con una mano—Hay un gran caos allí, pero prefiero irme a la casa de la playa con mi familia y quizás darle a los granujas ese hermanito que ellos piden

—Estas loco

—Por ti mi dulce tesoro soy capaz de ir al Psiquiátrico, vamos a casa tengo una deuda muy larga de Orgasmos en tu nombre, y soy un hombre que paga sus deudas

Tome una hoja de papel Y escribí:

**Nick, se que vas a matarme a tu correo envié todo lo que necesitas para la reunión de mañana te quiere S..**

El trabajo importaba si era verdad, pero mi familia era lo primero…

—Ey—dijo mi esposo mientras salíamos de mi oficina—Cuando quieras te espero en mi consultorio tu también tienes que pagar una fantasía—Sonreí el disfraz de enfermera caliente estaba en la valija de mi auto, yo era una mujer enamorada y dispuesta a todo con tal de tener a mi esposo conmigo.


End file.
